Element Island
by AntarcticLight
Summary: All good stuff: Surviving Air Benders, Sneeky Lotus Members mostly Iroh , S. Water Tribe/ Momo/& Guru Pathik origins, canon parings and Toph's first boyfriend... alot happens in this story! From Sozin's comet to 4 years after the war; many secrets told!
1. The Air Temples

**Greetings to you! The story you are about to read was written before Korra and follows the lives of the Air Nomads. If you are wondering, I'm one that likes to stay true to the characters and story as much as possible. The elimination of every Air Bender was such a great loss to the world I felt compelled to reveal their fate in detail through writing. **

**This story will take you on their journey beginning with that fateful day to the present and a bit beyond. I hope you enjoy this story that I, along with the help of my sister, crittle247, created. And I especially look forward to your thoughts when Iroh comes into the story (grins devilishly) but sadly a lot has to happen before then. So I hope you will accept my offer to come along with me on this journey of mine to discover what really happened to the Air Benders... **

**[Note this used to be 3 different chapters but I decided to put them all together.]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, their world, or the characters from the show that will eventually follow. **

* * *

**"Element Island"**

_Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

_Long ago the four Nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked._

_Throughout the known world, peaceful towns with mixed nationalities were torn apart by the war and Benders had to return to their respective nations regardless of where they were born. This was especially true for the Fire Benders. Yet despite all the separation and war; one small island remained sheltered from the brutalities of battle. There all four elements lived together in peace._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Air Temples**

* * *

**The Western Air Temple**

The clear dark blue skies over the Western Air Temple were filled with flying bison, and air gliding nomads who were all gearing up for a special night. Laughter from the little girls echoed across the canyon walls and throughout the court yards while the sweet smell of fruit pies created an aroma that drove the indigenous spotted lemurs crazy with hunger. Everyone within the Temple was excited to see the upcoming comet that only trailed across the sky once every century or so. Even those of their people who usually move across the skies from land to land had returned to their respective temple for the special occasion.

The large comet was predicted to pass over the North Western sky heading southeast within a few minutes time, so all of the Air Benders that were in flight landed to find a good seat to watch the epic event. Despite the fact that the Temple was built on the underside of a cliff face, the Air Nomads still had plenty of open sky to watch the event from their own balconies when suddenly the twilight sky became pitch black.

One of the younger Sisters turned to a head council member, "Is the sky supposed to do that? It seems more like an eclipse?" she asked in confusion.

"This darkness is not natural," The Sister replied as an unknown fear began to grow within her.

Everyone was bewildered and looked around waiting for something to happen. An eerie silence fell over the crowds as the mouthwatering smell of fruit pies were then slowly overwhelmed by the smell of ash and burning coal, yet no one made a move. Then the sky turned bright and fiery orange, casting a haze over the temple. Everyone stood in awe at the colors above and continued to stare at the smoky opening above them. Suddenly, balls of fire fell from the sky, punching into the walls of the temple. Screams erupted, and panic washed over the Air Benders as they scattered to find shelter. The grounds shook as statues and rubble from the surrounding walls crumbled unmercifully onto various unfortunate souls, killing them instantly. The bison that tried to fly from the ravine were shot down; their dying cries echoed throughout the war torn skies.

The Air Nomads had no army of any kind, nor had they any weapons to defend themselves. They were a peaceful race, but those that did try to resist, were soon cut down. It wasn't long before soldiers descended down on the temple grounds. Red and black uniforms of the Fire Nation flooded the world of orange, blue, yellow and white. One brave Nun was able to send three messenger lemurs to the other Air Temples, warning them of the brutal attack. A bison flew behind the lemurs to protect them from the following fire balls that perused them. The messengers and their guardian flew higher and higher until the bison could take no more fiery hits, and fell back down to earth to be lost in the depths of the canyon. A Fire Nation soldier spotted the now exposed lemurs from the corner of his eye, but they were out of range. Not seeing the point in chasing them down, he let them fly off knowing they couldn't help anyone now.

The raw power from the comet was the fuel of the soldiers' attack. The soldiers of the Fire Nation were overwhelmed from the great strength the comet gave them; making their own power and attack all the more fierce.

In only a few hours' time, the great Western Temple fell. The once happy sounds of lemurs, bison and laughing little girls were now forever silenced and replaced by the crackling of fire. The smell of burning flesh and overall destruction ascended into the empty night sky. The massacre had begun and as tragic as each death was, the night was not yet over… there was more blood yet to be shed.

_It was the greatest tragedy the world had ever seen; the elimination of an entire race. The Fire Nation had attacked the Western Air Temple with an overwhelming force. The Air Nomads fought valiantly but alas they never had possessed a heart of violence and battling as an army was never attempted before, and with the power of the comet, soon after named Sozin's Comet, was just too much for them… they never had a chance. Sozin's armies had all been pre-staged in the foregrounds of each temple laying in wait for the comet to pass by overhead. Once the Western Air Temple fell, the others would soon follow. Now as history portrays it the Air Nomads were all wiped out. And who would think otherwise? For a hundred years no one had witnessed Air Bending. It truly seemed the Fire nation had caught the world off guard, but we know that's not entirely the case._

"_Storm clouds are brewing" Monk Gyatso had said. Aang, a young Air Bender, was told 4 years early that he was the Avatar. Why was tradition cast aside now? Because they knew destruction was on the horizon._

* * *

_Long ago, further back than any could recall, the first Air Nomads had discovered that there were hundreds of small jet streams of air high above their mountain tops. Those tiny currents of air were unnaturally fast and were thought to be the work of spirits. However, the ancients were able to track and map out each invisible current in the heavens above. The altitude was, and is, too thin for humans breathe, however in today's culture some lemurs, which by nature can breathe in thin atmospheres, were taught to be messengers between temples using those tiny jet streams. It was by this manner that the three messenger lemurs were able to warn the other Temples of the sudden attack before the comet was overhead. They had flown faster than the speed of sound!_

**The Southern Air Temple**

The spotted colored messenger lemur from the West arrived to the Southern Air Temple within seconds of its departure. The shaken up lemur made a bee line directly to the main hall and violently into the arms of a councilman.

"_The Fire Nation is attacking_

_Their power is stronger tenfold _

_The comet is their weapon_

_We will not survive the hour"_

The message was read leaving the Southern elders in shocked silence.

"…At least we can have hope in this," Monk Gyatso reflected, "If an attack is truly at our doorstep, and the temples are destroyed, at least we can be thankful that Aang will be safe."

"How can you say such things? He could have protected us from our impending destruction!" one of the older crotchety elders yelled in panic.

"Now is not the time to argue," the Head Monk, Pasang, spoke out. "It is in the past. Our only hope now is to escape to ensure our future."

"How shall we escape?" Another elder asked with fear etched in his old wrinkled face, "If the Fire Nation is using the approaching comet, they will be upon us within minutes."

"We will evacuate the children and a quarter of our people to the Eastern Air Temple while the rest must stay and fight." Monk Pasang quickly decided. "We can't let the Fire Nation think anyone is missing from this Temple," he added.

Monk Pasang looked around him and saw the fear and doubt begin to spread across everyone's faces so with a smile he offered words of encouragement. "Do not look so down. We are a powerful people and we have been blessed with a warning… do not doubt our strength yet."

With that, the counsel went to work with great speed. Once the refugees were organized and packed up onto half a heard of bison, the remaining monks, with one unified motion, created a strong wind to send them off. The blast of air carried the bison away in a large manmade jet stream.

As Monk Gyatso stood and watched as the refugees disappeared into the distance, the sky lit up from the light of a comet. He looked up to it and couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. '_Perhaps there will be no attack against the Southern Air Temple,_' Gyatso hoped. However, just as those thoughts had formed in his mind, a fiery blast hit the west side of the Temple, shaking the earth beneath him. Monk Gyatso spun around and stood gaping at the rising army before him.

As another fiery blast hit, Gyatso's eyes changed from alarmed to sharpen daggers.

'_I must hold them off long enough for the children to get a good head start,'_ he thought. He then flew into the fray of battle displaying every skill he possessed as an Air Bending Master … '_I must protect Aang!_' his heart echoed though he still did not know where the boy had gone.

It wasn't long until Monk Gyatso could fight no more. His breath was ragged. He had taken out another three men to his disgust. He gasped again in exhaustion and stammered around but failed to see an attacker come up from behind him. By the time he realized someone else was with him amongst the rubble it was too late. His attacker hit him in the back with a sharp focused blast. The great Monk Gyatso painfully turned to face his opponent but had no life left in him. He immediately fell onto the blood stained ground, arms open, dead on his back.

As for the Northern Air Temple, they had attempted to fight and defend themselves, however much like the Western Air Temple, they were completely wiped out having failed in both defending and escaping alive. Those that remained in the Southern Air Temple all perished in battle as well. By now the comet was high in the sky and passing over the Earth Kingdom. Three Temples were completely wiped out, and yet the Fire Nation Generals would receive no report of an Air Nomad with the glowing blue eyes they sought.

* * *

**The Eastern Air Temple**

The Eastern Air Temple received the spotted messenger lemur just moments before the Southern Sky Bison arrived close behind. No other survivors ever appeared. They could only wonder what their brethren were facing at that moment.

"This is grave indeed," Mother Superior said after reading the note. She was growing pale at the thought of her lost sisters.

A crowd quickly lined the paths and balconies to watch as the caravan of bison landed.

"We left as fast as we could," one of the children spoke as he slid off his young bison, "But even as we left a blast could be heard behind us."

"Mother Superior" a strong and sure voice called. Lio turned to see Monk Pasang approaching her.

"What is happening?" she asked unwavering.

"Fire Lord Sozin has set his sights on our destruction. I fear the comet will soon appear here, it will be the tool of our demise." He replied without fear. "We must act quickly! We haven't much time," he finished as he was already walking away from the group.

Time was nonexistent. He'd collect the main documents and few important treasures of the Temple and set off.

The people of the eastern mountain tops were quick in packing up supplies, as well as the few possessions the children had.

Once they were sure those chosen to escape were packed, the men from the south gathered in a great circular room with a massive mosaic wall. Depicted on the wall was a detailed map of the world comprised of various small pieces of colored tile. They needed a safe place to flee to. They had to protect their children if they could. A small island off the north eastern end of the Earth Kingdom was chosen just a lemur from the Southern Air Temple arrived with a blood stained message of their defeat.

"We cannot fail." Sister Zhibde declared after the second message was read.

"Then let the chosen depart." Monk Pasang said sternly and then departed the room with the others. He couldn't take even a second to emotionally compute what that message would mean to him personally. They had to leave.

Only one third of the inhabitants decided to evacuate. Fresh bison were offered to the southern survivors but they respectfully turned them down. They could not leave their bison behind. A few of the monks, who had escaped, now chose to stay and fight.

All at once the bison took flight, with dozens of lemurs following. Pasang was worried that possible scouts might see their departure in the night sky, but as he looked up at the bright moon it quickly faded away from sight. There were no clouds to be seen; it seemed the Moon Spirit was granting the wish in his heart and provided total darkness for their flight. In doing so they were not observed on the ground.

'_Thank you,'_ he silently prayed as their flight took him from the high mountains out and over the ocean. Apparently the Moon Spirit was a kind one who valued life.

Not long after their escape the comet came overhead and lit up the sky. The Fire Nation armies, who were lying in wait at the mountains base, then emerged and attacked. The remaining Air Benders fought harder than ever, but soon the Fire Nation over took them as well. Fire Lord Sozin claimed victory over the Air Nomads that night.

As the comet veered towards the south east, the fleeing Air Nomads continued north east into the darkness of night, using the stars to guide them. It took hours to reach their destination. The group was weary from the journey, especially the bison from the south, who were beginning to lag behind. They were a massive caravan to land on those empty shores, all the while praying that they had not been followed.

After ensuring everyone made it safely, Monk Pasang spoke loudly for all to hear.

"We shall wait here for word from the Eastern Air Temple," he informed the large group. "Sending a lemur to tell them of our safe arrival is unwise. Until we hear from our brothers and sisters, we shall remain here on this island."

_Three weeks passed and no word ever came._


	2. A Decision Made

_The great uncharted waters of the east were mysterious in nature. The seas were unpredictable by the will of spirits and amongst the torrent and waves stood a jagged and ominous island. The island held one small mountain which faced the Earth Kingdoms shores creating large and unwelcoming cliffs along the waterline. The only beach was located in a cove to the south yet the entrance was littered with reefs and rocks. To any sea farer who felt brave enough to go past the line of sight of land to venture out into the open ocean could clearly read the islands warning to stay away lest they wanted to bring down destruction upon themselves._

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Decision Made**

Late one night Sister Zhibde sat quietly on a ridge top overlooking the ocean to the south. She had been one of the chosen to guard and protect the young and the elderly who fled. It was nearly midnight but she would not be given the chance to sleep until around four in the morning. She was on watch. It had been decided to always have an eye on the skies and waters around them.

"I have the feeling we shall never again see our brothers and sisters again," Zhibde predicted softly in the night. A single pent-up tear ran down her cheek.

The man behind her approached her now and sat down beside the keen onlooker. She had sensed his presence behind her.

The moon was bright and full and although they could see miles of wind chopped seas, in their minds eye the two Air Benders saw their homes they had evacuated.

"You may be correct," Monk Pasang answered her sorrowfully. The same thought could be felt in everyone.

They sat in silence for a bit, simply being comforted by the others presence. Currently a breeze was blowing by which was filled with the fresh scent of the ocean, but it did nothing to sooth the two tortured souls who were enveloped by it. To them it was an ever present reminder of how far they were from home. The high altitudes of the Temples had brought very different fragrances into their world than this.

Zhibde looked down to the beach below. They had no shelter at the moment. Further exploration of the Island proved it to be uninhabited. Currently the bison were laying in groups of circles with the survivors sleeping in the middle. There were several fire pits along the beach they had created, however none were lit right now. For the past three weeks they had extinguished all fires before night fall in efforts to not be discovered. They were not familiar with the area and had no idea how often ships might pass throughout the week, and despite all of the Air Benders precautions, they had yet to see any signs of activity on the horizon.

"They have been waiting for you to make a decision," Zhibde spoke up, now turning to look at the bender she trusted. She didn't need to say more. The two of them were the eldest among the survivors, with the exception of the extremely elderly who could not stay and fight. It was unspoken, but all were looking to Monk Pasang as their leader now and from the 423 survivors, not a single one was envious of his responsibilities.

"Zhibde… your name means Peace doesn't it?" Pasang asked.

"Yes, it does," she answered quietly. Silence enveloped them once again.

The moon continued her stroll across the sky as time continued to move on. The once proud council members now sat sleep deprived, dirty and tattered.

"We have no choice..." he suddenly felt free to share. "We must make this place our home. Our numbers are few, we cannot fight and in truth I no longer have any desire to. For whatever reason Fire Lord Sozin has sought our demise and attacked our people with no warning, which is overwhelming evidence that he would be completely unreasonable to the possibility of discussion. I cannot believe a man who was once friends with Avatar Roku could be so evil."

The woman next to him placed an understanding hand on his arm. He was not alone in his feelings.

"What shall we do first?" she asked encouragingly.

"Food and shelter will be our first goal. The rations we have will only last for so long and we have already had to tolerate two rain storms these past three weeks here and I do not want to risk illness."

"Of course"

"And I suspect along the way I will have to make changes and rules fitting to this place." He paused, then added, "If it wasn't for the fact that I have something to protect I would have stayed and fought along with my brothers," he added with regret.

Pasang continued to stare out onto the ocean deep in thought. Zhibde was pained by his words but looked to see what the monk beside her was fingering. Her eyes widened with realization. In his hands was a white lotus gambit. She quickly pivoted to remove a large cloth ankle bracelet she wore. Her sudden movement broke Pasang from his thoughts.

"My Sister… what are you doing?"

"I wanted to show you," she began as she removed something hidden from within the anklet, "this" she replied as she handed off her treasure.

Pasang took the item. It appeared to be a pi-sho gambit. He turned it over to find it matched his own. He was astonished.

"I never knew you were _a friend_," he spoke handing it back to her.

"Nor did I," she marveled.

The two of them sat smiling for the first time in weeks. Seeing the smile in the other did wonders for their weary souls. They had much to discuss.

The next day Sister Zhibde declared to the group that she was going to choose five women and one man for their first mission to the main land for supplies. The group was a bit surprised but all seemed to understand the underlining message in her mission… they would be staying indefinitely.

She chose Sisters Kumo, Sanshain, Yoru, Saikou, Kokoro, and Brother Suteru. The women then worked to style their hair to cover the arrows on their heads. They would not risk sending a man with a turban or hat on his head in fear that if circumstances went sour, and their turban fell off, it would put everyone else in unnecessary danger. The Air Nomads had no cloths from the Earth Kingdom either, so they had to use the blue colored clothing they had with them in hopes they wouldn't stand out too much in a crowd. Both Southern and Eastern Temples had brought their treasury with them so money was not an issue, however transportation was.

The Island was too rocky and treacherous for a boat to enter or depart safely even if they could figure out how to build a boat. So it was decided that the bison would deliver them under a moonless night to the shores to the west. Suteru would ride along but would not be accompanying the women on their mission. His job was to guide the bison safely back to the Island once the women were ashore. It was no small distance. The Island was far off enough that land could not be seen. The bison would not be flying high either. They would be skimming across the ocean's surface the entire distance.

With preparations made and a list of supplies needed, the group departed four days later. Tensions were high that night and no one slept soundly.

Pasang stood and watched as he was barely able to make out the silhouettes of a bison departing into the darkness.

"Be safe," he whispered.


	3. The First Earth Bender

_The Earth Kingdom was the largest nation in the whole world. Its cities were great but none were as impressive as the capital of Ba Sing Se. Ba Sing Se was a metropolis with all walks of life coming and going from the markets. Almost any item or food could be found there including fish and crab from the deep of the ocean. Ba Sing Se itself was not on the ocean but received their seafood from the largest fishing community on the Earth Kingdom's east coast; the village by the name of Ammon. _

_Ammon was a three days walk from the capital and was a very prosperous town. Houses scattered the hills around the towns square which was directly across from the docks. The people who lived here were a kind and hospitable bunch. Here a few Earth and Fire Benders lived, however the majority of the community were non benders who made their living from the wealth of the sea._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Earth Bender**

The night was cold. The weather would soon be turning. A single bison flew low along the ocean's surface with seven passengers aboard. Suteru was steering his bison, Fugi, with expert skill, dogging and weaving between the large ocean swells. The group he was transporting was silent; no words were allowed. The Monk could feel the tension from his passengers behind him, but knew their response was appropriate. Fugi as well seemed to understand the graveness of the night and silently followed Suteru's lead.

As they reached their destination the women's anticipation grew. Suteru slowed Fugi down and scanned the dark shoreline looking for the best location to beach. To his left he could see lights and what appeared to be fishing vessels moored up for the night. After a few minutes he nudged his bison onward; veering slightly to the right. As they drew even closer the Air Benders could hear the water braking on the shore and with only the faint light from the stars, Suteru found a small cove with high cliff walls surrounding it. Fugi flew up and over the breaking waves and softly landed on the sand.

The six women slid off the bison's back while keeping a wary eye on the ridgeline above them. The cove was so small it just barely accommodated Fugi's great size.

"I will return for you here at this location tomorrow night," Suteru whispered to Sister Zhibde.

"Understood, have a safe trip back," she replied.

He nodded in acknowledgement and departed immediately with Fugi out to sea. Leaving them behind was difficult but those chosen were intelligent, capable and not entirely left defenseless. They had been ordered that under no circumstances were they to engage in Air Bending in front of outsiders even if it cost them their lives. No one could know Air Benders survived. Instead of using the wind all of the women were given walking sticks as a means of defense. Air Benders were already accustomed to using their gliders as a tool for Air Bending, however if one of their staffs were discovered to be a glider trouble would likely follow. So the six Air Benders took with them thick walking sticks that had been made on the island to be their only weapon.

The tall and slender Air Benders turned toward the cliff and began to scale the ridge by taking large ten foot leaps from rock to rock. Like mountain goat-cats they made quick work in reaching the top. They then silently moved through the trees, heading south to the fishing village. It would be another three hours before the community would begin to awaken; however it gave the six pairs of watchful eyes a chance to familiarize themselves with the land as well as the layout of the town.

By dawn the group had a plan of action. Their first task was to find a tailor and purchase new clothing suitable for their surroundings. Two of them would then buy two dozen bolts of fabric along with needles and thread and then hull their purchases back to the cove to hide it amongst the rocks and return to the village to go to the next shop. Likewise, the remaining four women were to split up in two's after their wardrobe change and shop for their items on the list. All in all their task was not complicated however the double-winged-butterflies that occupied their stomachs would most likely stay with them for the duration of their stay.

"Yoru," Kokoro called to her partner as she set her bundle of fabric down on the rocks in the cove.

"Yes, what is it?" the young woman of eighteen asked.

"I can't be sure, but it seems the tide might rise up and submerge this cove in a few hours time," the slightly older Air Bender remarked.

The two watched the tide and looked around them and along the ridge in search evidence of tidal lines. After a bit, neither could come to a solid conclusion.

"Yoru, we don't have time for this. You stay here and watch our belongings while I return to the village," Kokoro decided.

"You can't go alone," Yoru answered slightly panicked inside.

"Look, you must stay here and guard our belongings. It is far more important that we do not change our pick up point than for us to split up. Our people are relying on us to get them what they need to survive and that responsibility far outweighs the value of our own safety. If the water grows near you can bend it back with a wall of air, and besides…" Kokoro added with a sure smile, "I'm the strongest and fastest amongst us six so don't worry."

"Well, I suppose-"

"Good, tell the others… I'm off." And with those words Kokoro turned and scaled the rock face and disappeared.

Sure enough, as the day wore on the water did rise. Yoru kept their stash dry as the women came and went. Zhibde didn't like the news of Kokoro going out alone but she had her own list to finish and therefore had to trust in her sister and refrain from the distraction of worry.

Evening was approaching and Kokoro had one final trip to make. She rounded a stable of ostrich-horses and discovered the black smith's shop she was headed for. The wide double doors were open so she took a step inside. In the corner of the room the smithies fire was beginning to die and no one seemed to be around. '_It seems I may have been too late,'_ she thought as she walked around the work shop.

Strange metal tools hung from the walls as well as few of the items that she sought. Suddenly she heard a small blast and spun around to see a tall muscular man fire bending to kick up the dying flames.

Kokoro's heart leaped from her chest! The man before her was a Fire Bender and although her mind told her he was nothing to fear, her heart would not slow down and her grip on her walking stick tightened.

The Black Smith turned and could easily see that he had startled his costumer. Clearly she hadn't seen him enter the room.

"My apologies for startling you," he said with a warm smile. "My name is Kinzoku, how can I be of service?" he asked while wiping the soot off his hands with a nearby rag.

Kokoro's startled expression melted away into a smile. The man before her had clearly been a black smith all his life. His arms looked powerful, his hands were calloused and dirt and ash seemed to be imbedded into his very skin. Not to mention the leather apron he wore looked old and well used.

"Good evening to you," she greeted with a slight bow. "My name is Kokoro and I would very much like to purchase several of your axes and saws from you as well as various shovels, hammers and nails if you have any." She knew her order was a bit odd coming from a woman, but she had to get them none the less.

"Well now, that's quite an order!" Kinzoku exclaimed a bit boisterously. "Let me see here…" he began to go into a smaller room off to the side, "… nails and hammers…" he mentioned out loud as he collected the items off his shelves. "Let's see… here's a few spades."

Kokoro watched him return into the room with a handful of items.

Kinzoku placed the items on one of his work benches and then turned to the items mounted on the wall. "Okay now, Miss Kokoro, which of these saws are you interested in? Just point to the ones you want and I'll get them down for you."

Kinzoku smiled as he watched the woman before him approach albeit a bit cautiously. She was nearly as tall as he was if not his equal, which he had never seen in a woman before. Her eyes were an enchanting gray that reminded him of a morning mist. He mentally shook his head as he realized that she was pointing to the saw closest to him.

"Ah yes, this is a good one," he replied as he lifted it off its hook.

It wasn't long before he had gathered everything she had asked for and to say that he was surprised on the sheer number of the tools was an understatement. Kinzoku then wrapped up the items as requested. He laid all the items onto a large piece of burlap cloth and then folded it around the large order. It was tied at either end with rope and looked very bulky.

Kinzoku watched in amazement as the fair woman before him lift the heavy load and gracefully swing it over her shoulder and across her back like a quiver. She then took her pouch of gold from her waist and set it on his blackened tabletop.

"I'll give you the whole bag in payment if you could add in two full sized plows as well," Kokoro added, to her merchant's amazement.

Kinzoku's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he grabbed the pouch of gold. As he opened it his eyes lit up at the amount. It was more than he was expecting, but then he looked back to his lovely guest. "Now I have two plows I can sell you but how in the world are you going to carry the two of them? Do you have a wagon nearby I can load them in for you?" he asked with concern; she smiled.

"No, but you can leave that worry to me." Kokoro answered confidently. In truth she had no choice but to make it work herself… her partner wasn't with her.

"All right," he said shaking his head as he moved toward the front of the store. Off to the right he pulled back a sheet which was covering three plows. He lifted two of them up, one at a time, and set them down in between the open doors.

"That will do," Kokoro said almost as a sigh. It was going to be a long walk back.

Kinzoku watched as Kokoro took her staff and walked up to the plows. She then fed her thick walking stick in between the wooden cross supports of the plows frame so that a plow was at either end of the staff. Kinzoku just about had a heart attack as he realized that she intended to carry both of them on her shoulders.

"Kokoro stop, you can't carry both of those plows on your shoulders along with all that metal strapped to your back! You'll injure yourself." He stated as pure fact while gently taking her staff from her.

"I appreciate your concern, but I have places to be and must carry it all on my own," she informed strongly.

Kinzoku could see an unwavering stubbornness in those eyes he was beginning to love and made a snap decision. "Fine," he said. He turned towards his fire with an outstretched hand and extinguished the flames. He then tossed his apron aside. He then grabbed the two plows and hefted them a few feet from the doors into the road then turned and closed the barn doors behind him.

Kokoro stood there with her arms crossed; the rope from her satchel was already digging into her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked, although she could already tell what he was planning.

Kinzoku ignored her and fed her staff through the plows' frames. In one quick motion he hefted the load onto his shoulders and then turned to Kokoro.

"Alright, where are we going," he asked with a smile.

Kokoro continued to stand there. She clearly had to refuse his offer to help but the gold flint in his eyes and the way he smiled was sure charming.

"You can't."

"And why not?" he countered; she hesitated. "If you think that I'm about to allow a lovely woman such as yourself hull such a heavy load while I stand around with less pressing work to do you are mistaken. Now I'm sure with this type of load you can't be going far so please allow me to be a gentleman and assist you by carrying this for you."

Kokoro couldn't hold back a small laugh. She had quickly grown to like this Fire Bender. Hatred for their people as a whole never had entered her heart despite the crushing sadness that her people had felt for the past three weeks.

"Yes okay, you can carry it for me, BUT only half way," she offered as a compromise.

"Well I guess I'll have to live with that."

The two of them made their way across town laughing and enjoying each other's company as the sun began its descent, however in no time at all they had reached the outskirts of the village. Kinzoku stopped and turned once he realized Kokoro had stopped walking beside him.

"Oh, I'm afraid that I don't like that expression of yours," Kinzoku joked, but he couldn't help become serious. "This is where we part ways isn't it" he said.

"Yes," she answered directly.

"And I get the feeling that I'm not going to see you again, am I?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

The two of them just stood there for a moment, Kokoro was looking away but Kinzoku was studying her face. He could tell she was speaking the truth so in the very least he didn't want to forget her. In the brief amount of time they had spent together she had made a lasting impression on him. She was like no woman he'd ever met although he couldn't explain why.

"Thank you," she said as she finally turned to face him. "I appreciate all you have done."

Kinzoku didn't like it but without further request, he lifted the load off his shoulders and carefully placed it onto hers. Once she was sure that she had her balance she lifted her head and found herself inches away from his. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both surprised over the new feelings they felt.

Kinzoku then kissed her softly on her cheek and turned and walked away… back to the village that was his home. He didn't look back.

Kokoro stood a bit stunned. She couldn't quite grasp what had happened, but the heavy weight that had been placed on her was a quick reminder that she had a job to do. So with careful steps she made her way through the trees. She'd think about him later.

She was almost to the cove now; it had been slow going. She could only imagine the worry that she was causing her sisters when all of a sudden she heard something beyond the trees on her left.

The sun had just gone down and it was becoming difficult to see far off. She was about to take another step when she heard it again. Someone was in the forest with her. As quietly as she could she lowered the plows and the tools on her back to the ground. She then took her staff and headed deeper into the wood.

Within a few steps she was able to pick up heavy breathing and just as she was ready to leap out of the brush to confront the man she knew was there she heard a baby cry.

The cry was unexpected to say the least, but the Air Bender wasn't about to let her guard down. She got her answer behind the next tree.

A woman was lying on the ground with a baby in her arms. Her dress was dirty and tattered from the trees and brush and her breathing was ragged; clearly she had been running.

Kokoro took a step forward and kneeled down beside her. The stricken woman flinched then turned an eye up to see the unexpected face of a woman.

"S-save my baby," she gasped, "Please… save my son."

The woman looked to be dying most likely from some form of marital abuse or something of that nature; Kokoro was positive she'd never know for sure.

"What is your name," Kokoro asked. She could tell there was nothing she could do to save her now.

"Kim Ishi" she whispered. "Please…"

Kokoro nodded and gently took the squirming bundle from her arms.

A tear ran down Kim's bruised cheek, as she exhaled her last breath with a smile.

Kokoro then stood. She couldn't believe the day she was having; it was all too much to be real. Looking down, the woman was in fact dead. She didn't want to leave her like that but she had no choice. After looking around a bit to ensure they were in fact alone, she turned to walk back to her load.

"How in the world am I going to explain you?" She spoke to the infant. His little brown eyes just looked back at hers.

"Well, at least you are bound up pretty well."

The infant didn't know it but that fact alone was Kokoro's saving grace. She undid a few of his wraps and tied the ends together to make a sling. She then returned the tools to her back then took the infant, slipping the sling around her neck and hung him in front of her chest. At last, with special care, she bent down and lifted her staff up and over her head and across her shoulders, balancing the weight of the plows. The overwhelming weight on her was bruising her, but she continued forward.

The stars were out as she reached the cove. Zhibde was waiting for her at the top.

"Oh Ko, you don't know how happy I am to see you have made it back safely," Zhibde whispered.

"Sorry… for the delay," she replied as she set the plows down while breathing hard. "I had a few… unplanned distractions along the way." She then brought her warm little bundle closer to her leader.

"A baby?"

"I'll explain once we've returned," Kokoro reassured as she pushed back a stray piece of hair in her face.

"Yes, of course," Zhibde answered although it was a mystery. '_It seems our Island will have its first Earth Bender'_ she mused.

The group helped bring the plows down to the now dry sand in preparation of Suteru's arrival. The girls stood in wonder over the little boy in their friends' arms however, within an hour's time Fugi landed with six unmanned bison behind him, all who were waiting to be loaded up with supplies. Once that was accomplished the group departed, and as they flew out and over the sea Kokoro finally allowed herself to turn to look back behind her and at the fading lights of the village of Ammon… a place she'd never see again.


	4. A New Pain

_The Nomads were a people know for their ability to change and adapt quickly, however this change was a bitter cup to bear. Plans had been made for a permanent stay. They knew with the number of survivors, mainly children, they stood no chance against the consuming wrath of fire the world was now undergoing. Changes to their very way of life had to be made._

_The Fire Nation celebrated their overwhelming victory with weeks of celebration although many didn't understand the reasons behind the attack. Fire Lord Sozin had all of his troops return to the capital in preparation of stage two of his world conquest. It wasn't long before the Fire Nation's soldiers were destroying any passing Water and Earth ships and raiding the Western Shores of the Earth Kingdom. Within two months time the whole world had discovered what the Fire Nation had done and what they were currently doing. All began to ask 'Where is the Avatar?' but with the Air Nomads slaughtered, many lost hope and nothing was ever the same again._

* * *

**Chapter 4: A New Pain**

It had been a year since the comet had made its way across the sky; a year since the Air Nomads had to find a new way of life… one of secrecy. Yet despite the hardship, the Air Benders were doing well for themselves. The seven heavy laden bison who returned were a joy to the survivors. Fresh bread with butter and jam was passed out to the appreciative group.

Pasang had sent a hopeful look to Zhibde upon their return, however she shook her head sorrowfully... she had been unable to find any of their secret '_friends_'.

The survivors all wanted to hear news of the Air Temples, however that too was a disappointment to the group. Ammon had not yet received such news from the rest of the world.

As for the group, new rules had been established and shelters were built. Those that held the life style of a Monk dissolved their titles of Brothers and Sisters. If they were to establish a new society sacrifices had to be made and new families created. Flying had also been banned above the tree line which the bison suffered the most for.

Change was happening rapidly on their secluded Island.

The morning sun was just beginning to rise over the harbor in Ammon and early risers were already up and bustling, yet the once cheerful atmosphere of the community was slowly disappearing and turning into one filled with suspicion and tension.

Kinzoku was in his shop early this day, pounding out as many shovels, axes, hammers, knives, nails and hooks that he could. Sweat was dripping from his brow and his face and arms were blackened from soot. His once smiling face was gone and had been gone for a month now. A permanent frown was etched into his face and his eyes that once sparkled with mirth was now a look of cold hard anger. He was pounding out the face of a shovel when he heard a knock on the barn door. Without even acknowledging the visitor, Kinzoku lowered the scalding metal into a bucket of water which sizzled and created a billow of steam.

Kinzoku left his tools as is, whipped off his apron, grabbed his duffel bag beside him and walked out the door and continued to walk on. The man who had knocked now turned and followed the black smith; he was after all his escort.

The Fire Bender was being evicted not only from his house and shop, the very buildings his father had built, but from the very nation he called home. Kinzoku didn't look back nor did he bother to close and lock the doors behind him… he wouldn't be returning. His escort was taking him to the docks where he'd board a ship bound for the Earth Kingdom's West coast. There he would be dropped off and left to find his own passage to the Fire Nation… a place he'd never been to.

Kinzoku's friends had abandoned him for fear of being exiled along with him so he stood alone by the tall wooden ship with his bag leaning up against his leg and arms folded. All of the ship's deck hands kept clear of the tall and intimidating man. They didn't really want to transport Fire Benders but their captain was being well paid by the Earth King and in turn paying them well, so they made ready the ship. Dark clouds began to grow in the sky and the winds were beginning to pick up; it wouldn't be a smooth sail but the feeling it created seemed fitting for the occasion… a beautiful sunny day would have been like a slap in the face.

Kinzoku couldn't believe what was happening to the world. It had been five months ago when he started to notice a slight change in people. It didn't start out from any of the locals; rather he was greeted with distrust and hostility from visiting ship's crew and various tradesmen. Then the community around him began to change about three month ago. Fewer people came to his barn for repairs or new items and when he walked down the street or into shops he could tell those around him were avoiding him. He knew how irrational fear could develop in some folks, after all fire could be very dangerous if you're not careful, however his cheerful disposition never wavered for a single moment until about a month ago. The Mayor of Ammon himself came to visit their best black smith with the gravest of news. It was then Kinzoku was told of the Earth King's decree:

_'All Fire Benders are to vacate the country. _

_Any Fire Bender still within the Nation after one month's time _

_will be arrested and charged with espionage against the capitol.'_

At first he really couldn't believe that the town of his birth would follow through with such an outrageous order, yet here he was now nearly a month later, standing at the docks a completely different man… one consumed with rage that was left unsatisfied.

Kinzoku wasn't the only Fire Bender who would soon be boarding. Seven families were traveling in from neighboring villages en route to the fishing port. The lone Fire Bender looked on in disgust as women and children arrived heavy laden as they carried the weight of all their possessions; they were only allowed to bring what they could carry.

Once all preparations had been made, the vessel set sail. The smaller fishing vessels bobbed up and down in the wake of the transport ship as it passed by.

Kinzoku stood at the rail and watched his home grow further and further away. He hated the way he had been acting and was currently struggling to hold back the tears of overwhelming grief and frustration.

The ship was north bound intending to cross the Northern Ocean to reach the Western waters. The Captain moved the ship further from the shore line due to the turbulent and choppy seas that had developed inland. Visibility was dropping fast and soon no one could see the shore. Kinzoku didn't care anymore as the salty winds tussled his raven black hair. He just closed his eyes and accepted his fate.


	5. The Storm

_Aang was the Avatar and the Avatar had a job to do. Yet, as the world sought him He was nowhere to be found. The young Air Bender had taken his bison out across the ocean not thinking about the time of year, and got caught in a storm that forced him down into the sea. _

_All over the world seasonal storms raged. They never lasted long but many knew to be wary of their destructive force. It had been a year now since Aang was encapsulated in ice… one whole year… from one storm season into the next._

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Storm**

The transport ship continued her trip up north with her grieving and fearful crew, but the skies were not looking favorable for any of them. After forty minutes of sailing the ship entered into what the crew had dreaded the most… a storm. All the passengers were moved below deck as the seamen climbed the rigging to control their sails. The ship was being blown out to sea and further off course. Those who were just passengers onboard did their best to ride it out but it was getting rather violent and a few of those already seasick vomited onto the decks. The hours seem to crawl by and Kinzoku didn't know how it could get any worse. The putrid smell alone was making him sick as well. Then all of a sudden he felt the ship hit something hard and shudder violently. He braced himself and looked around and could tell the passengers around him were just as concerned as he was or more so. Just as he made up his mind to check things out up topside, they jerked and hit again, then again! The wooden planks began to flex and crack which was more than enough to make all those below mob their way up the latter to get outside and on deck.

As water began to enter the hull, Kinzoku resisted the urge to panic and allowed the others to go ahead of him before he too evacuated, although he really didn't like water. The vessel was rocked again and this time it kept a permanent list to Port. The boat was hard aground, wedged in between rocks and reefs.

He was the last man out but Kinzoku made his way safely out on deck while trying to keep his balance on the uneven deck. The wind was still howling and rain was coming down in sheets. He could just make out a beach not too far off. The hired crew around him was in disarray; this wasn't their ship. The Captain had taken on a fresh crew from the village of Ammon, however wise that decision had seemed at the time, the current crew didn't know where anything was so the flooding continued.

Yochi, one of the wives of a Fire Bender, was an Earth Bender and she had had enough! She saw rock and took the opportunity presented to her. With several solid thrusts she began to make a small path to shore raising, leveling and connecting rock after rock. The seas were thrashing and the wind didn't cease. She had to plant her feet in the rock with each step just to keep from falling over. Her family fallowed her off the stricken vessel on hands and knees, using the previously made foot holds from the Earth Bender as gripping points. Soon the other families and crew followed in abandoning the ship.

From shore, Pasang watched the evacuation amidst the storm. He could see the group slowly crawl along the thin long bridge; the sight would be almost comical if it wasn't so life threatening. The ship was breaking up now but the trail of men, women, and children appeared to be making it. Sure enough they made it to the edge of the beach off to his far right.

Amidst the pelting rain, Pasang tighten up his coat around him and made his way back to the others.

"Suteru," Pasang called as he entered the hut they had built. "We have visitors. I will take Zhibde with me to greet them. I need you to take Fugi out into the storm and break apart what's left of their ship. Visibility is poor but they might still see you so wait until we lead the group away… that is if you feel confident enough to withstand this typhoon." He added.

"Fugi and I will make it," Suteru replied confidently then walked out and into the storm.

Zhibde walked up to Pasang and looked him over. His fairly new brown attire was in good shape but he was soaked to the bone and had splatter marks of mud on his pants. His hair had only a year to grow and was just two inches in length; this was not how their leader should look as a first impression but then again their self pride had all but died. She handed him a simple green cloth strip.

Pasang took it and wrapped his forehead to hide his bright blue arrow. He smiled as thanks and the two of them left their shelter while those left behind prepared for the new comers.

The wreckage survivors were huddled in two groups on the beach; one Earth one Fire. No one knew what to do and it seemed both groups were waiting for someone to take charge.

Pasang and Zhibde reached the sand and made their way to the two groups. The ocean was crashing on the beach in full force. They could have marveled at the waters power had they not had their sights set on the threat before them. Eventually their approach was noticed.

"DID EVERYONE MAKE IT OFF SAFELY?" Pasang yelled to be heard above the wind and rain once he reached them.

The groups turned to the Captain. Once he realized all eyes were on him, he did a quick head count. "YES!" He hollered back.

"THEN FOLLOW US TO SHELTER," Pasang directed, then the two disguised Air Benders turned away from the crowd and began to walk back.

Everyone followed without question. Some were in shock; most were shivering. They led them through the trees and up to one of the several large buildings up ahead. The door was opened and the soggy guests filed into what appeared to be one long dining room. The group naturally split into two groups once again; the seamen on one side of the table and the Fire Bender families on the other side.

Zhibde went to close the door but the wind slammed it shut for her. The room fell instantly silent… it appeared no one wanted to break the ice. Pasang then stood at the head of the table for all to see.

"Welcome. My name is Pasang. I can see you all have been through quite an ordeal and I want to reassure you all that you have arrived to a peaceful community. I have been placed in charge of this small village and as long as you show no disrespect you will be taken care of." Pasang then waved to a few of the older Air Bender children at the opposite end of the room to come forward. They then began to bring out hot food for their guests as well as blankets.

Words of thanks were heard all about the room so Pasang sat down at. He would allow them a chance to warm up, eat and drink before asking his string of questions.

As one of the deck hands ate the soup in front of him a nut fell onto the table from above. The young man looked up and was alarmed to see dozens of white winged animals crawling along the rafters. A lemur above was just sad to have dropped his snack... they had been told not to leave the wooden beams this night.

A young boy set a cup of water before the paranoid man. "Don't worry about those guys... they're just native lemurs from the area," the boy lied as instructed. The deck hand nodded and took another spoonful of his soup; he had never seen such animals before.

After the meal was complete it was time to get down to business.

"Now that you have finished, would you be so kind as to share the circumstances of your day? I am quite interested in how you all came to crash upon our shores." Pasang opened up.

The few Air Benders in the room watched as their guests before them begin to stare down the other side of the table waiting to see who would answer first. Clearly something wasn't right between these people. Finally a man on his right spoke up.

"My name is Faita and this is my wife Yochi and my four year old son Airon. I am a Fire Bender and my wife and son are Earth Benders. The ship we were just on was something of a guarded escort out of the Earth Kingdom; as you well know why!" he finished a bit bitterly.

The others shifted uncomfortably showing Pasang that his words were true despite the fact that he didn't fully understand the _why_.

"My apologies, but we are located in a fairly remote area. What is going on in the world?" Pasang asked.

"The start of the war of course!" the Captain spoke up. "The Fire Nation wiped out the entire race of Air Benders about a year ago, and then began to attack the Earth Kingdom's Western shores. All Fire Benders who live in the Earth Kingdom are being sent back to their home-"

"If you think for ONE MINUTE that that Nation is our HOME than you are severely mistaken!" one of the female Fire Benders yelled out.

"HEY! I'm just telling the man what's been going on, since clearly he's been living under a ROCK for the past year, so cool your coals will ya!"

"I will NOT-"

"That's ENOUGH," Pasang spoke up with authority as he stood. "Let me make myself clear. I will not tolerate disputes of this sort," he said in a calm manner. "If there is a conflict then we can sit down and quietly straighten things out but shouting at each other will not… am I clear?" he questioned in a stern fatherly type of tone.

The group nodded in compliance all but one man; a man who had been sitting next to him on his right. He was tall and had the look of a Fire Bender. It appeared that he wasn't even listening to the conversation at hand. He was simply staring into his cup… his thoughts were miles away. Pasang would leave him be for now.

The group was then able to tell Pasang in a more civil manner what had been going on. It was certainly troubling to hear what had been going on in the world. They didn't know war had begun in the Earth Kingdom. At the time they had gathered supplies from the mainland the town hadn't even heard about the Air Temples yet. Pasang also realized that the group before him didn't realize they were on an island but rather must have thought they were still on a part of the main land. He decided to tell them later. For now they needed sleep.

Suteru walked in just as the Earth and Fire Benders were being escorted out to other buildings to rest.

"It is done like you have asked," Suteru informed dripping wet and breathing hard.

"Thank you my friend."

Zhibde then walked up to the two men now that they were alone.

"The storm doesn't seem like it will let up any time soon," she began, "and we have more wet clothing and soaked blankets than we can handle drying indoors. I suggest a weather change- tonight if possible. We can't risk illness."

Pasang thought for a moment. He knew their guests weren't actually guest but rather new members to their society, although they weren't aware of it yet. Despite that, he wasn't ready to let them know their true identities so caution led his every decision.

"If a weather change is what we need then that is what we will do. First we must make sure all of the survivors are asleep; we will have to have them watched just in case. Then we can all make our way up the mountain."

"I'll let everyone know," Suteru volunteered as he was already walking out the door.

"And I will choose who will stand watch," Zhibde decided. As she turned to leave Pasang stopped her.

"I haven't thanked you recently," the man before her said uncomfortably. "I don't think I would have been able to make it this far without your constant presence."

Zhibde smiled wide at his complement. It was unexpected, then again these new Benders presented a whole new chapter of difficulties to come, but his comment was also appreciated as well. "I feel the same with you." She shared.

Pasang was going to say more but Zhibde was already walking out. Work needed to be done; talk could come later.

That night all able Air Benders went to the cave that sheltered their bison and rode them to the top of the mountain. The winds were gusting up to 60 knots from the Northwest and rain continued to fall. Once all of the Benders were in place they began their difficult and often forbidden task of weather redirecting. In a clockwise motion they began to create a massive wind shift, circulating around the mountain at first then growing to circle the whole island. The winds were strong and several tree branches and loose debris picked up and flew into the current. The air in the whole region was now circling, creating a block of resistance in the path of the storm. The pressure in their hemisphere shifted and the incoming storm began to move north.

Slowly the Air Benders calmed the air currents; returning it to its original flow. The night sky was now cloudless and only a fair wind was present. The elder Nomads knew the wind would pick up a bit by morning; however the violent rain and winds had been pushed off successfully. The weary Benders made their way back down the mountain for some well deserved rest knowing come day break they would have to face far greater challenges than that of a storm.


	6. Reunion

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

A day had passed since the Earth Kingdom's citizens had crashed on their island. They had had their cloths washed and dried and were given food and shelter. It was day two and the Captain was already making plans in his head on how to get back on schedule. Boat or no boat he had to get these families to the west coast or else he wouldn't get paid by the capital. He was also part of a fleet of five ships and somehow he needed to get in contact with his supervisor, although the loss of such a costly vessel might also mean the cost of his job. He made up his mind to talk to Pasang immediately, however Pasang was not in the village at the moment. He was heading off to meet with someone who had caught his attention.

Kinzoku sat by the edge of a cliff that overlooked the beach. It was the perfect spot to look down on anyone who emerged from the trees onto the beach but it was also a good place not to be seen too easily. The desire to be alone was overwhelming for him. The crew of the sunken vessel knew him by name because they too were from Ammon, but the current circumstances caused them to no longer trust him. The locals here appeared friendly enough, but he knew he wasn't staying therefore he put little to no effort in getting to know them. As for the Fire Benders, they all had families and were strangers to him. He had no family of his own and couldn't relate to any of them. He didn't even see himself as one of '_them_'. To him he was Earth Kingdom not Fire Nation and felt that Bending should have nothing to do with it.

The feeling of hopelessness began to grow… he was alone.

A hand was then placed on his shoulder. It made him jump, but it was only Pasang.

"May I sit beside you?" he asked.

"As long as you don't mind sitting with a Fire Bender," he dryly replied.

Pasang smiled slightly and sat with him, feeling no need to comment on such a question.

"May I ask what your name is?"

The man was slow to respond, "Kinzoku"

"Kin-zoku, you're named for Metal… I believe."

He nodded slightly.

"I believe a name can tell you a lot about a person."

Pasang had noted that the Fire Bender had been the silent type since crashing onto their shores and hoped to start a conversation with him.

"My father was a great Black Smith, just as I one was," Kinzoku answered apathetically.

"Well Kinzoku, you've just discovered my favorite spot. This is the place where I often come to think."

Kinzoku then looked around really for the first time in hours. "It is a nice view," he commented.

"Yes it is."

The two sat there for a moment in silence. It could have been awkward but instead it was peaceful to have the quiet company. Below them all of the Air Bender children were playing with the Fire and Earth Bender children, laughing and chasing after one another. The problems around them were temporarily forgotten as they made new friends.

"I wouldn't lose hope just yet," the wiser man spoke. "We both can see that change is in your destiny, but what I can see that you are unable to now is that this change you are experiencing will be for the better," Pasang foretold.

Kinzoku scoffed. "With all due respect, I've been forced from my home, FORCED into exile to a nation I've never been to, and I have to go it alone…" he choked a bit on the last part. Keeping the situation bottled up inside was how he'd been coping. If he talked about what was happening to him, his emotions would get the better of him and a fierce anger would surface or the urge to break down all together would happen. In the presence of Pasang he became the latter.

Pasang watch as the man next to him put his head in his hand while working to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "What good could come of this?"

Pasang could see he wasn't actually looking for an answer; in his mind there wasn't one.

"You could be surprised what life has in store… you may just turn out to be a blessing to others."

Kinzoku ran his callused hand through his hair then looked at the older man next to him. Pasang was smiling and staring out to sea. The confidence in his statement appeared to be so strong that for a moment he too believed it. It was then Kinzoku got the feeling the villages' leader knew more than he was telling.

* * *

'_Knock, knock, knock'_

"Yes, come in!" Kokoro called.

The small door opened and Zhibde walked in.

"And how is our resident mother doing today?" the older woman asked cheerfully.

"We are doing all right," Kokoro answered as she watched little Honjin play with his toys. Honjin was the youngest on the whole island being only two years old now. The other smaller children were now about six.

If Kokoro was honest with her mentor and friend, she'd reveal how torn up she was inside.

Yesterday the village was officially introduced to the survivors after they were all cleaned up. She had been off to the side but her height had allowed her a good view of everyone. As she scanned the group, one man caught her eye leaving her gaze transfixed. He stood six inches taller than the rest and was looking down; uninterested in the introductions. However, when he looked up Kokoro still couldn't believe her eyes. She knew it had to be Kinzoku. An unfamiliar panic had filled her. She turned and left promptly with Honjin in her arms. She didn't know what she was going to do; for now she'd put as much distance between herself and the man she had resolved to never see again.

Zhibde watched as various emotions crossed her long time friend's face; her suspicions were confirmed. She loved her as family and had always marveled at her unique personality. If ever there was a tomboy among the nuns of the Eastern Air Temple it was Kokoro. She was tougher than most and loved to help, however the fact that she had accepted the job of raising the infant was a surprise to all.

"I noticed that you stayed inside all day yesterday. It was a bit cooler at the time I suppose, however today is rather lovely and I was wondering if the two of you would like to accompany me on a walk," Zhibde offered. "I would appreciate the company for a time."

Kokoro had always been one to take charge and was always one of the firsts to volunteer for any task with strength and fervor… yet now she was hiding of all things! And timid! She just didn't understand herself. She thought she wasn't ready to step back outside just yet, however looking into her dear friends face she knew she couldn't refuse her… especially not over something as silly as avoiding a certain someone.

"I suppose we can go out for a bit… what do you think Honjin? Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yess" the little two year old replied as he put his toy down. The two women watched as he slowly stood up then run up to his mommy with outstretched hands to be picked up.

With a smile, Kokoro lifted him high into the air then brought him back down to her waist with him giggling the whole way.

The sun was shining brightly as the two women walked down a small trail enjoying the warmth.

"Ko, I can't help but notice that you aren't acting like yourself." Zhibde commented after they had cleared the village. "What is wrong?"

Kokoro smiled then; she'd been caught. "Well I don't suppose I could ever hide anything from you." She answered.

"Well now, I would like to think that I know you well enough to recognize when you have something on your mind."

"True enough," she sighed.

The two of them reached a fork in the trail and Zhibde led her down the one on her right. Kokoro shifted Honjin's weight to her other side as she began to share.

"There is a man here that I've meet before," she revealed. "I wasn't with him long on the mainland but he was very helpful to me and quite the gentleman. I have been so accustomed to being of special service to the other sister's of the Temple that I had forgotten what it was like for someone to offer help to me."

"He sounds like a good man. Why may I ask have you not spoken with him yet?" she inquired, however she got her answer when the woman slightly blushed beside her; Zhi then laughed!

"Excuse Me," Kokoro exclaimed. "I just might take offence to that!" she scolded in good nature.

"Forgive me," she said as she chuckled. "I just never thought you of all people would fall in love so quickly," she revealed while still smiling. Everyone that was of age on the island was encouraged to fall in love and start a family. Only the very elderly maintained the life style of Nuns and Monks and helped out by taking care of the children… girls living with girls and the boys living with boys, yet after the noon meal they all played together.

"So you think I'm in love," Kokoro repeated sarcastically. There were more women than men on the island and none had been interested in her, so she never had to worry about such a thing before.

"I suppose there is the possibility that I might be wrong…" the two of them rounded the next bend and were now just a few yards away from the man in question, "… but I doubt it."

Kokoro stood there with her mouth open while Honjin reached out to grab a leaf.

"You planned this!" she accused.

"Perhaps." Zhibde then reached out and took Honjin from her. "I'll watch him for the rest of the day. PASANG," she called out, "the Captain would like a word with you."

Pasang turned to see the three people behind him and smiled. '_Perfect timing.'_

"Well Kinzoku, it was a pleasure to meet you but I must return to my duties."

Kinzoku nodded but didn't feel at ease over the whole situation, but stood with him.

"Kinzoku, allow me to introduce you to two lovely women, this is Zhibde, this is little Honjin, and this… is Kokoro."

Kinzoku couldn't believe his eyes! _She_ was here?

Pasang and Zhibde smiled at each other then turned and walked away leaving them alone to talk.


	7. Love Leaps

**Chapter 7: Love Leaps**

Kinzoku and Kokoro stood opposite of one another with a heavy silence between them. Kinzoku began to pace back and forth a bit in an attempt to think clearly while Kokoro simply laced her fingers together, waiting patiently for the man before her to speak.

Kinzoku then stopped his pacing and scanned his surroundings. "If I'm not mistaken," Kinzoku began while slowly bringing his sights back to the mysterious woman before him, "You gave me the distinct impression that I was never going to see you again."

She answered with heavy laden words, "You are not mistaken."

"Then... where are we?"

Kokoro's sigh was heavy which told Kinzoku there was in fact a secret being hidden amongst this Earth village.

"Would you care to sit?" she then decided to offer.

"Not particularly," he answered back with a hint of frustration building inside of him; he just wanted answers.

"As you wish." She wasn't about to press the matter, however she decided to occupy the spot Pasang had vacated a moment ago. She sat in more of a meditative position facing the ocean; it was more conducive for her to think in this manner than to pace back and forth like it was for him.

"We all came here not too long ago," she began. Kinzoku then sat stubbornly beside her to hear her better.

"All of us were being... hunted. So, we sought refuge from the world."

He was quick to question, "So this town, this village... no one has mentioned it's name. I gather it doesn't have one then?"

"You are correct. This place has no name as of yet, however it is more than just a hidden community. She then turned to him now and looked into those sparkling golden eyes that she thought she'd never see again and revealed one of their secrets. "This is an island."

"An Island?!" his voice rose.

"Yes"

He then thought for a moment, "I don't remember an island ever being near Ammon."

"You have to travel a good distance off shore to find it," she informed. "And as your ship fatefully discovered, its rocky shores prevents safe passage into this cove you can see here."

She watched him nod in understanding as he scanned the landscape. He could see the kids playing on the beach and the cliffs with a few hyena-gulls flying over head, and then he looked to the water which was littered with jagged rocks. "Wait a minute! Don't tell me you all crashed here after visiting me a year ago?"

She smiled at the concern on his face. "No. Although you and I are now much more similar then we were a year ago, my passage here greatly differs from your own."

Kinzoku looked into those soft grayish blue eyes and was pained by the inflection in her voice. Every word uttered from those tantalizing lips was guarded and as their conversation progressed, the presence of a barrier between them became more apparent.

He then decided to speak freely, "You are so mysterious... so full of secrecy. It feels like you are carrying a great burden on your shoulders... one heavier than that of shovels and plows. I can sense your guardedness so clearly that it kills me that you can't relax and simply be yourself."

Kokoro realized then that she was beginning to blush at his straight forwardness yet it was refreshing as well. However, her past actions were all necessary and she didn't regret any of them.

He continued, "If it's something I can help you with than please tell me what's going on and I promise you I will help you in any way that I can... for as long as I'm here," he added, island or not the Earth Kingdom was the Earth Kingdom and as far as he understood it he was still bound for the Fire Nation. He felt as if his heart tightened at the admittance that he would be leaving. It had been over a month since he had showed this much emotion and concern over anything.

Kokoro made a decision then and there, feeling that somehow that Pasang and Zhibde had already given her permission to act on her own by bringing her here.

"Kinzoku, I seem to be fond of you," she blatantly admitted to his surprise. "However, what I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone, ever! Even if it costs you your very life."

To say that he was confused, apprehensive and excited would all be understatements with such words... he had to choose his answer carefully.

"If it means your life... I would die for it," he boldly declared.

She countered, "Even if my life was the one threatened for my secret... could you let me die?"

Kinzoku didn't know what to say to that. Clearly this woman was being serious but all things considered, he was just a black smith.

"Kokoro, I don't know what I'd do," he answered honestly. "I don't know what you are protecting so I can't say how I would react but I can tell you this... I would protect you with everything that's inside of me if you are in danger."

"Tell me what you know about the Air Benders," she then asked.

The man beside her was confused again by her line of questioning, however he was slowly getting answers so he went with it... apparently she had accepted his answer.

"Well let's see, there's three, no four Air Temples in the world and all the benders were massacred by the Fire Nation with Sozin's Comet. Oh and I believe the next Avatar was suppose to be an Air Nomad although the rumor is he or she must have been killed in the strike since no one has heard from him in a year. And… ya, that's about all I know."

He then saw tears fall from her eyes and his heart squeezed in response. What had he said? He instantly wanted to rap his arms around her and protect her from what was causing her grief, but he remained still... she was not his to comfort.

"They were all killed?" she had to confirm again.

"Yes, it seems so," he replied softly.

She nodded attempting to suppress her emotions. She then faced the Fire Bender, "not everyone was killed."

Kinzoku then watched as she parted her thick bangs on her forehead to reveal the bright blue arrowhead underneath.

He unconsciously reached up and brushed more of her light brown hair aside and brushed his thumb along her forehead. "What does this mean?" he asked in wonder. The village of Ammon didn't know too much about the customs of Air Benders.

"This tattoo means that I have fully mastered Air Bending."

"An Air Bender?"

"Yes. I am from the Eastern Air Temple and those you have met on this island are the only survivors from the Southern and Eastern Air Temples."

He returned his hand to his lap and watched as she fixed her hair once more to hide her identity.

"Then is the Avatar here?" he thought to ask in disbelief.

"No, we don't know where Avatar Aang is," she answered automatically.

All in all, Kinzoku didn't know what to say. The past six months of his life began to flash through his mind. The slowly growing hostility towards him by others, the undeserved judgment he received with every passing look, and the exile placed upon him had all been one long nightmare for him. However, he now felt consumed with the feeling of guilt over his behavior during it all. His anger and bitterness now seemed less justified with one look into Kokoro's sorrowful eyes. In those eyes and in her words burned a pain he had not had to face.

A thought then entered his mind. How could she possibly like him at all as a Fire Bender when her very world was destroyed by them? "I'm sorry," he finally said. "I didn't realize." He had to look away.

She placed a hand on his arm, "You have nothing to apologize for. We don't hate Fire Benders."

"How can you say that? Even I'm now starting to like me less."

"Please don't misunderstand me. A lack of hatred does not mean a lack of pain for what has happened. If we were attacked we would fight, however if a real peace was ever extended I believe we would accept it."

"You're much stronger than I am," he acknowledged. "I've been letting my own anger get the better of me recently and I hate myself for that, but I hate being singled out and shipped off to the Fire Nation more."

"But Kinzoku... you aren't going to the Fire Nation," she revealed.

"What are you talking about? I have no choice in the matter. The Captain and his crew will see to it that we continue our journey to the West coast. It's either that or the Earth Kingdom's dungeon for me." He felt so dead inside.

She had to shake her head. "Pasang hasn't told you all yet, but none of you are leaving this place," she delicately explained. "We are saddened by some of the choices we have had to make, but we don't have too many options available. We cannot risk ANYONE finding out that this island is inhabited. There were a few old fishermen in Ammon who knew of the island but they all believe this place to be uninhabited and bad luck. So, to protect ourselves, our futures, as well as the future balance of the whole world- none of you may leave."

"So wait… this is my home now?" he had to clarify again.

"Yes it is." She quickly found a hope rising inside of her and an anticipation she couldn't define as she waited for his response. Would he be pleased by staying or resent her for it?

A smile began to creep into his lips, "I don't suppose your original statement still stands then?" He watched her smile back in response. "I'll take that as a no."

Kokoro almost felt like she was flying inside. His more chipper demeanor was returning and it did wonders on her heart to see him return to the type of man she had met so long ago.

"You do realize you have a new problem," Kinzoku revealed mischievously with a glint in his eyes.

"And what is that?" she asked with mirth.

He leaned in close to her side as their heart rates increased, "Now you are going to have to deal with me pursuing you," he whispered into her ear.

She had to giggle. "That's not going to be a problem," she said confidently as she realized it was high tide.

"Oh you think so hmm, why is that?" he asked in amusement.

"Because," she whispered, "You'll Have To Catch Me First!" she cried as she pushed off the edge of the cliff to her partner's horror.

Using her Air Bending she pushed herself far from the cliffs rocks and dove gracefully into the water below. As she surfaced she turned and smiled victoriously at Kinzoku.

"Oh, you're not getting away from me that easily!" Kinzoku was never a big fan of water but he knew how to swim. The rocks directly below were treacherous but that wasn't going to be a problem for him. He stood at the edge and as he dove off, he fire blasted the rock face with his feet effectively propelling himself into safer water below.

* * *

Zhibde was sitting on a log on the beach with Honjin in her arms. She had found such moments soothing as she stood watch over those that played. She had missed Kokoro's jump into the sea, however she clearly saw Kinzoku's large splash.

"Well, my little small one, it appears we were right to leave them alone," she spoke as she watched Kokoro in the water search for her pursuer.

* * *

Kokoro continued treading water. She couldn't remember having this much fun in a long time. She kept turning around in search of where Kinzoku would surface. She yelped as he grabbed her foot and surfaced behind her.

"Well it appears I'm stuck with you," she decided, as she swam with ease alongside him.

"You got that right," he answered back.

Kokoro watched as the new man in her life struggle to stay afloat and laughed. "I don't suppose you're ready to swim to shore?" she asked.

"Ya that might be a good idea," he admitted as another swell passed.

Kokoro simply shook her head. "Follow me."

The two made their way to the beach laughing and making fun of each other the whole way. With one final breaker they spilled out onto the warm sand. They helped each other up and couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces as they stood there dripping wet.

Kokoro couldn't believe how childish she was acting, while Kinzoku on the other hand couldn't believe what his heart was telling him. He still didn't have all the answers, but what he did know was that he was without a doubt- head over heels in love.


	8. Spirit of Unity

**Chapter 8: Spirit of Unity**

Four days had passed since the Earth and Fire Benders had crashed ashore and within that time a lot had changed between them and the Air Benders. For one, Pasang had finally revealed the islands secrets to its newest residents which was received as somewhat good news for the Fire Bender families, however the sailors didn't take it as such. The men from Ammon all had families back at home who would wait for their return. They sympathized with the Air Benders' plight, but they just couldn't sit idly by while their families had to make do without them there to support them.

Pasang and the other elders finally came to a compromise with the Earth Benders (who were mainly non-benders which is why they made their life upon the sea). Pasang could not let them leave, that was not an option. However, their families could leave Ammon to live with them here on the island. It was a great sacrifice to bear, but when the Air Benders made their point about their situation... the men from Ammon finally consented.

The only man who never agreed, who thought them all to be mad, was the Captain of the transport vessel. He couldn't believe how relaxed and accepting everyone was and yelled and argued day and night with Pasang but he would not give in.

As the rest of the island made plans and preparations to retrieve the spouses and children who were on the mainland, the Captain left the village in search of the bison's cave that Pasang had earlier reviled to the group. By midday he found what he sought but he did not get the results he had intended.

He had made up his mind to steal a bison and fly it back to port; how hard could it be? However, he didn't expect the creatures to disagree with his motives and refuse. The harder he pushed and tugged at one of the bison, the more frustrated the large animal became, but the man did not let up and as a result met his demise. The bison he was assaulting swung his head and hit him square in the chest sending him flying through the air, crashing into a rock at the mouth of the cave. His head whiplashed back and struck a jagged piece of rock killing him instantly. All the bison grew silent as the yelling and pulling had finally ceased, yet it was soon apparent that the human was dead. A bison by the name of Gnam approached the body. After a moment Gnam roared to his fellow bison, and then slow walked his six heavy legs away from the mountain and down to the village.

Gnam's arrival was a surprise to the newest members of the village, but it was more of a shock to the Air Benders who had not yet had the chance to inform their furry companions that it was safe to come out; they had not yet introduced them to the Fire and Earth Benders.

Gnam led them all back up the mountain with a solemn demeanor, till at last the group was in visual range to see the cause for Gnam's disobedience.

To say the Air Benders were unsettled over the Captains death was more than true. Everyone in the small village seemed to have fallen silent. It didn't seem right to bury such a man on the island when he had died by trying to force himself off it. So, he was buried at sea which seemed more fitting. Pasang was greatly saddened over the death as well as its timing and knew he needed to address the group immediately before further irrational action was taken by the others.

"This is a great tragedy," he began, "one that I am sure will not be forgotten. In the brief history of our stay here, there has never been a death ever before on this island." Pasang paused then to allow his words to sink into his audience.

"However, I believe that within this sad event there lays a truth revealed in this place that flows in and out of everyone standing here today. I believe the spirit of this island is an old spirit who has protected its home here fiercely from those who would disrespect it. I also believe this spirit is one of unity and balance."

Pasang watched as some of the elders nodded in agreement while the younger watched him in wonder. "I think everyone here has open hearts and something special to offer those around him or her. Each of you is willing to adapt and change for a common good."

Pasang never enjoyed moments like these. Just as his decision for Aang to leave the Southern Air Temple had pained him... he had a duty to perform now, which in this case was to state ill words of one already gone.

"It grieves me to say it, but the Captain did not have an open heart. Rather he held the heart of greed and in turn the island itself rejected him. His words and actions declared his unwillingness for understanding and compassion. We cannot change the past but we can continue to work together to build a future; one where Air, Earth and Fire live in unity as the rest of the world falls into chaos."

Pasang hoped he had said the right words needed. He then watched Zhibde emerge from amongst the people.

"Pasang is right. We cannot let the actions of such a man to divert the course we all have agreed upon. Let us continue with preparations for our flight to Ammon." She then smiled, "I look forward to meeting your families."

Her smile and words were just the final encouragement everyone needed to continue on with their work. Kinzoku couldn't help but notice how well those two complimented each other.

Everyone had returned to what they had been doing, however the men from Ammon were still conflicted inside. They hated that they were never going to see their hometown again, but knew the Air Nomads couldn't go home either. Yet the feeling of adventure and gain seemed to envelope the island as well and the thought of sharing that with their families excited them.

The crew had been comprised of six deck hands and one first mate under the Captain. From those seven men, five had families. The elders all agreed that the same women from before should be the ones to return. For one thing the wives might be more receptive to a woman than a strange man coming to take them away, and second because they had been to the village before, therefore they had knowledge of its layout.

The next task placed on the men was to recreate the village in the sand so they could show Zhibde and her team where their homes were. Only two of the seven men knew how to bend Earth, and as a result they bickered a bit about the exact layout of the town. Kinzoku looking over their shoulders, even put in a few words of input without thinking. Finally they had the layout of the town depicted in the sand. It was nothing elaborate; just elevated blocks of sand representing the homes and stores of the village. From the map a plan of action was formed; each married man gave up something he had on him as proof that those being sent spoke the truth. Now all that was left was to wait for a moonless night to transit across the sea.

* * *

Kinzoku approached Pasang on the ridge top as six bison took flight into the setting sun. The two men watched on in silence until the flying silhouettes disappeared from sight.

"I wish you would have let me go with them," Kinzoku spoke.

"You know why you can't," Pasang softly replied.

"And you know I would have come back... nothing could keep me from returning."

"That may be so, but your departure would have put an unnecessary stress on all those left behind. In addition to that, if you were discovered in town when you should be in the northern ocean by now, more of an elaborate lie would have to be conjured up rather than one created for a stranger."

"I know, I know..."

The sun had all but faded away and the noises of lemurs in the trees began to quiet down for the night.

"The help you can offer now is the act of standing in patience and having faith in those you love," Pasang said in wisdom.

Kinzoku thought about that for a moment. He had always been a man of action but could see that what Pasang was asking of him now was just as important.

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem to be fond of Zhibde," he mentioned out of the blue.

Pasang chuckled, "I would say that I was more than fond of her since she is my wife."

"Your Wife!"

"Yes. We joined together two months after the comet."

"That was ten months ago! You don't act like you're married," Kinzoku argued.

"Now, that may be true for you, but my people can very much tell of our devotion to each other."

"I guess," he said unconvinced.

Pasang was more than amused. "Let me explain. Everyone who had escaped with their lives to this island were all monks and nuns, with the exception of the children who were being raised by us at the time."

"So that's why there are so many children here… I've been meaning to ask about that."

"Yes. About one quarter of all Air Benders chose not to take on life style of a monk but instead have families, and live in the small communities on the mountain tops surrounding the Air Temples. You see, once their child reaches the age of five they then give their child up and placed them into a Temple appropriate to their gender. The Temples support these children as well as the surrounding communities. Then once a child reaches the age of 18 they then can choose to leave to start a family of their own or stay and become a monk as well. Both are accepted paths and both are needed."

Pasang then sat. He couldn't see much of anything beyond their shores now but felt the Fire Bender next to him needed the company. Kinzoku naturally followed suit and sat beside him. "As for Zhi and me..." he continued, "we are fairly set in our ways when it comes to our actions. We have left our Temples and yet... we never really left them either. I encouraged those here to start families if the opportunity presents itself; under respectable conditions of course."

"Of course

"And I became the example to follow, and married Zhibde. If there was anyone who would ever be my match in life... it could only be my Zhi. I have had a love for her grow more and more with each passing day. You simply don't see it because we're just not accustomed to public shows of affection."

It seemed so clear now. They had been monks of all things. Kinzoku really didn't know much about them at all. He had thought so many things were strange about the people here, but now the puzzle pieces were falling in place and he was finally seeing the bigger picture.

"I have been told you on the other hand have been very active in your pursuit of a certain Air Bender," Pasang commented with an all knowing grin.

"It's pretty obvious isn't," the younger man responded sheepishly.

"Yes, but that is fine as well. I am quite thankful that you have been able to bring joy into Kokoro's life; she is after all named for '_heart_'," the Air Bender revealed.

"Heart hun, it suits her." Kinzoku then thought, "Master Pasang, what does your name say about you if you don't mind me asking?"

That question astounding the older man. "You know Kinzoku, in all my years no one has thought to ask me that."

Kinzoku smiled, "That just makes your answer all the more interesting."

"I suppose. My name is derived from 'air pasang' which means 'ebb tide'."

"Ebb tide... what does that say about you then?" Kinzoku wondered aloud.

"It's actually more meaningful than it first seems. Long ago when I was small, I was told that my name was chosen from a vision my mother had had. The ocean tide rises and falls, advances and retreats and it appeared that being named after the ebb meant that at some point in my life I would have to fall back or retreat. I never understood that vision of hers but I always kept an open mind. On the night of the attack we received a messenger lemur from the Western Air Temple informing us of the attacking Fire Nation. We all knew the comet was coming and in that moment I knew my destiny was playing out. The children at the Temple along with a few others evacuated immediately on my orders; I never thought that all who remained would perish. However, in hindsight had I hesitated we would have all died like those in the Northern Air Temple."

"Wow, that's amazing. Having faith alone in your name you acted and left everything behind."

"I knew that was the path chosen for me, but I was the Head counsel member of the Temple at the time... leaving was to my shame."

"Well, clearly you did the right thing. And besides... if you hadn't left I would have never met you," Kinzoku said with a big stupid grin in attempts to keep the conversation cheerful.

"Ha, I suppose your right, though I doubt that I'm the cause of such a boisterous conviction."

"You got me... I don't suppose fiery Metal and a beautiful Heart can combine?"

"I think it can. Her heart is special. She often places more burdens upon herself in effort to ease the load of others," he added.

"I've noticed. You should have seen her when we first met! She had come in..."

Pasang listened intently as the man next to him recounted his story of their meeting. He listened to the excitement in his voice and held an appreciation for the detail of his memory. He couldn't conceal the smile on his face... clearly this black smith was in love. He could only wonder though if Kokoro's stubborn heart would actually allow him to catch her.

The two men sat up all night... neither had said it out loud, but both had already decided to stay up all night until the bison returned.


	9. The Solstice

**Chapter 9: The Solstice**

Nine years had passed since the island had gained new Benders; ten years since the comet had passed over their world. The island was doing very well for itself since its first inhabitance landed on its shores. The mission to retrieve the families of the vessels deck hands had been a complete success and without incident. Zhibde, Kumo, Sanshain, Yoru, and Saikou all took a family each, while Kokoro went to the two bachelors' homes and retrieved the belongings they had requested. She had finished packing up and delivering the goods from both dwellings when she realized that she had enough time before daylight to stop by Kinzoku's house as well to grab anything that seemed of value.

She found a heavy lock on the double doors to his barn with a notice posted above it. Ignoring it she hopped up onto his roof using a small bit of Air Bending and descended his large chimney in one spiral motion. Inside, she found more than enough items to bring back with her. She undid the dead bolt on his front door and proceeded to spend the rest of the night hulling various items from his shop/home to the bison standing by.

Kinzoku, although a bit tired from staying up with Pasang, had busted up laughing at the sight of her when she returned. As the dawn light broke, he could clearly see that she was covered from head to toe in ash and soot. Kokoro acted as if she was annoyed, but truthfully she was glad that he was pleased. Kinzoku couldn't help but find her appearance adorable and was very thankful for what she had done. The items she brought back allowed Kinzoku to become a black smith once again and as a result he became the blessing Pasang had spoken of upon their first meeting.

After ten years the island was beginning to truly thrive. The south side of the island was permanently designated as the location for the village. There the Earth Benders made new buildings from stone instead of wood. On the eastern shores of the island, fields were plowed. The land there was flatter with fewer trees than the rest of the island making it the ideal spot for farming. The north side was mostly forest with the occasional stream flowing into the ocean and wasn't used much by the humans with the exception of gathering fruit and nuts. The mountain in the west however, held the greatest potential for the Air Benders in particular.

Despite all of the progress made in the past ten years, some things couldn't change. The islanders still had to be wary of the outside world. After five years they had sent scouts to the mainland to find out what was going on in the world. It was quite depressing to hear the war continued and that the Avatar had not yet appeared. Therefore, those on the island created a plan to protect the anonymity of the Air benders, more so then they were now.

At the base of the mountain the Earth Benders created a cave, ensuring that the entrance looked like it was created naturally. Inside was intended to be just one large room however when the Earth Benders began to push further into the mountain, a deep cavern was found. The cavern was a bit small and very jagged however it gave the Earth Benders the idea that over time a city could be formed below ground… one where the Air Benders could live and fly in the safety of the mountain. So, for the past eight years they began to create a shelter underground for the Air Benders in the event hostile visitors ever arrived. If that were to happen the Earth Benders would seal the cave shut with the Air Benders inside along with sealing off the bison's cave so they could stay safe.

The islanders began to spread out more around the island and a method of warning everyone needed to be created. A large shell was found and the tip cut off to make a horn. The islanders used it to notify everyone at once of intruders by blowing through it. Five blasts meant an intruder; three blasts meant that those who were Air Benders could come out of hiding but were not to reveal their secret, and one long blast meant either the coast was clear or that the Air Benders could reveal their true identity to the strangers and that the bison could leave their caves once more.

It seemed like extreme measures to say the least, however there had been nothing mild about what had happened to all of them thus they took their survival very seriously.

As their society grew the Air Benders were still the majority of the Benders on the island and had become the leaders by default. To an outsider this might seem like a hierarchy however that wasn't the way they felt. The Fire and Earth Benders and their families all came from a long line of tradesmen, and knew nothing of starting a society while the majority of the Air Benders did. The Air Benders as well never abused their position or situation unfairly. In fact they displayed their confidence and trust in the others by allowing them to seal them off underground even during practice drills. This act of faith gave the others a stronger sense of involvement because they now had something to protect that was bigger than themselves.

All in all the island was doing well considering the circumstances. The ones however that suffered the most all these years were the bison. Flying had been banned above the tree line despite their remote location. The only time flying was allowed up high was once a month on the moonless night.

The nights with no moon had become a holiday for everyone with bison races around the island along with other various events. However, on this particular moonless night no one would be having fun flying high and goofing off. It had been decided that once every five years a trip would be made to the mainland to find out the status of the war and this was one of those nights. Those who stayed behind couldn't justify indulging themselves in the joys of flying while their sisters risked their lives overseas.

* * *

Young Honjin was brutally awakened by a lemur jumping down onto his stomach so he shoved the furry white creature off him as he sat up groggily. "Ree, why did you wake me up? I can tell it's still early," the ten year old asked as he mourned over the lost sleep.

He lazily watched as his pet lemur fly over to the window and begin to point outside.

It took him a few seconds to process what he was saying to him. "Hun? OH YA! Mom should be back!" Honjin jumped up from his mat and got dressed in record timing and ran out the door. The scouts who had left for the mainland should have returned by now.

"Mother, mother," Honjin called as he pushed his way through the crowd that had already formed in their town square. He dogged stepping on feet and squeezed past green and brown robs.

"Moth"- He was stopped short as a pair of hands grabbed him from behind, around the waist, and lifted him high into the air. He didn't need to flee from the grip around him, rather he embraced it… it was after all the familiar hands of his father.

"Dad, have you seen Mom yet?" he asked energetically. He still had a crease mark on his cheek from his pillow and clear evidence of bed-head, but his father ignored it.

"Not yet. First your Mom and the others need to talk to the council members before the news gets released to us and Mom can come home." Kinzoku explained. Honjin couldn't remember what had happened the last time back when he was only five.

"Oh. But she is back right?" he needed to clarify.

Kinzoku's gold eyes twinkled and he smiled warmly, "Yes, she made it back safely and your brother and sister are over at Mrs. Yochi's house." Kinzoku watched has his son thought intently before his little head nodded in satisfaction.

Just then a large stone pillar formed in front of the crowd and everyone turned to see Pasang jump up on it with a burst of air. He waited a moment for everyone to become silent before speaking.

"The war continues and the Avatar is still nowhere to be found," Pasang began. He wasn't going to torture his people by not getting to the point quickly; everyone had been anxious. "However, our scouts were not noticed and they brought back several new items that will be distributed later today. As for island matters; we shall wait another five years until we send out more scouts. Also it has been decided that Air Benders will no longer be the scouts to the mainland. In five years we will choose a few Earth and possibly a few Fire Benders to be the scouts. It appears the Fire Nation continues its push into the Earth Kingdom and its beginning to make the King of Ba Sing Se nervous." Pasang then lifted a piece of paper for all to see. "The King had sent out flyers all across the Kingdom soliciting job offers for Earth Benders to go to the capital to aid in the construction of several massive walls to protect the Capital from attack. Clearly this is a sign that things are getting worse in the world not better. Therefore, from this day forward, no Air Bender will ever leave the island again unless for some unseen special reason in which we will reevaluate the risk." Pasang held his stance a moment scanning the crowd to get a feel for their response. He then leaped down and the pillar was dissolved.

* * *

Further into the morning, Honjin lay on his back with his hands behind his head looking up at the world passing him by in a different perspective as Tensai, his mother's bison, carried him through the forest. The underside of leaves covered every branch; the summer sun high above the trees could only get small rays of light through the thick foliage. A light breeze flew across causing the rustling of leaves, and the fur of the animal he laid on to tickle against his flesh. Normally the Earth Bender was lively and energetic, but not today; today he was deep in thought and not even the sound of the ground crushing beneath the six legs made it into his thoughts.

He had learned in his history class all about the wonders of the outside world, but to him the island was his home and couldn't see why anyone would want to leave it. However, the fact that they were hiding was not lost to him. Tensai was a close friend and he could tell that all of the bison were sad that they couldn't fly freely.

The light through the trees cast spots of light across the young boys face as they continued deeper into the heart of the island. Ree, his pet lemur, flew skillfully back and forth through the branches above him. The tree canopy above was truly beautiful in the morning light, however to Honjin and the bison of the island it was a barrier that couldn't be crossed, "And now we have to wait another five stinking years!" Honjin spoke aloud out of the blue.

Tensai made a slight growl in her chest as a response, though he felt the vibrations more than the sound.

Honjin then smacked his forehead once he realized he had said that aloud. In his own way he had made it his mission to make Tensai and her friends as happy as possible… he loved the sky bison.

He shifted his weight so he could slide off Tensai's back and onto the ground. "Sorry Tensai, I didn't mean to make you sadder," he said as he walked beside his friend.

Tensai turned her head and licked him in response, she never could be sad when her small charge was with her. Ree banked back towards the pair and landed on one of Tensai's horns as a perch. Tensai's horns had been cut off long ago; all that was left were stumps. It had taken one miserable year for the survivors of the Southern and Eastern Air Temples to learn that the sky bison couldn't go on as they were. The bison could not fly above the trees… this the creatures understood, however time and time again they would get hung up on vines and branches trapping them in place. It was a tough decision but it was for the best. With the saws Kokoro had purchased each horn was sawed off at the base of the head leaving only a few inches showing. It had been one of the most degrading things they could have done and a mild depression fell over the Monks for a few weeks after. However, just as seasons change so did the hearts of the Nomads; their bison were showing a vast improvement of their quality of life. Like hovercraft they began to learn how to zoom in and out of the tree line, between rocks and trees without getting caught. Only once the bison began to adapt did their masters feel content with their decision.

The trio continued walking deeper into the forest. Honjin was lost in thought while Tensai watched over him. Ree simply fiddled with his tail then flew off.

The air was sweet and warm this day and the forest held a calm aura around it. As time passed they reached the center of the island at the base of the mountain where the trees were fewer and a large clearing adorned the base of the rock face. The odd pair stopped and looked up into the clear blue sky above them.

"You know it would be pretty amazing to fly in the day time," Honjin couldn't help but comment. Tensai nodded in reply. The boy then plopped down to the ground and leaned back to watch Ree fly around in front of him. "There's got to be something we can do," he wondered aloud. He may be only ten but he was sharp and well-disciplined thanks to the ways and teachings of the Air Benders and thanks to his parents he had a heart of gold.

"The mountain is certainly high enough to hide your flying," Honjin commented.

Tensai looked to the boy then looked up and pass him to the mountain he was looking at.

"But the rest of the area is just too flat!" he continued.

Tensai could see that he intended to stay awhile so she lay down beside him but just as she did Honjin jumped up.

"I Know! I'm an Earth Bender Right! I'll just change the island," he stated energetically.

Tensai just blinked in response and cocked her head to the side.

"Trust me, I got this. You stay here; I've got my work cut out for me… Oh I better tell mom and dad. Ree, Ree come here buddy." Ree twirled in the air and came back towards his owner and wrapped around his neck.

"Hey now, okay Ree, I need you to send a message to Kokoro," he said, giving his moms first name because that's how they trained the island lemurs. Honjin pulled a bit of paper from his pocket and scribbled a quick message '_Mom, will be out late practicing Earth Bending, will miss lunch and dinner –Honjin'_

With that he gave the message to Ree and he flew off into the trees.

"Okay, now that that's settled its time for me to get to work."

Honjin scanned the area before him. If he was going to do this right he was going to use a lot of forest ground, but first things first.

Honjin walked over to an open area and sat down with his legs crossed, head held high, with his eyes closed. He stayed that way for several minutes which was impressive for a child his age. He was meditating will all his focus and soon the breeze shifted slightly and the ground beneath him momentarily vibrated beneath him. Honjin stole a quick look with one eye and was surprised to see the Spirit of the Island standing over him. The old Spirit had the look of a great bird. Its feathers were various shades of blue and had the lively look of fire. The bird had two powerful looking legs like the legs of an Ostrich-horse and it was staring directly down at the small human before it.

Honjin slowly stood from the ground. One quick look to his side revealed Tensai taking a nap, '_great_' Honjin thought, _'if I get flattened Tensai won't even know_.'

Standing before the bird now, Honjin bowed respectably. "Great Island Spirit, my name is Honjin Ishi and I am an Earth Bender living on your shores. I respectfully request to change the Earth in this area to help the sky bison live better lives."

Honjin didn't realize it but he was trembling. He wished he had paid a little more attention in class when they covered the topic of spirits. He lifted his head up and saw that the great bird was still standing before him. He felt like its steely blue eyes were penetrating into his very soul. Then all of a sudden it bowed in return to the boy from the main land then in a flash of bright blue, the old spirit ran off with heavy thundering steps into the forest. Honjin crumbled to the ground in shock... did he really just use what he had been taught to call forth a local spirit And LIVE? He turned back to Tensai just as she began to blink her eyes open; waking from her brief nap.

"Come on! You mean to tell me you missed all of that!" he yelled over, "I tell you that's just my luck."

Tensai just yawned in response.

Honjin stood now with a big grin. He now had permission to alter the area. Scanning the land around him the first problem to his project was going to be the trees. He needed an area the size of a couple ball fields cleared. His goal was to create a bowl in the ground so the bison could fly freely yet still be low to the waterline and below the trees so ships couldn't see them in the sky. He'd move the trees to create a massive fence around the arena then raise the earth beneath the trees creating walls that would connect to the mountain. The Earth Bender would then lower the ground in the middle to create his own round canyon.

With a rough layout in mind, Honjin walked up to a tree. Looking up at it was certainly daunting, but the boy changed his view from awe to determination and took his stance. Using a downward thrust, a circle was cut around the tree. Keeping his knees bent Honjin lifted the earth within the root-ball of the tree and began to carry it to the edge of the arena that was currently only in his minds eye. Once there he realize he had no hole to set the tree in. Honjin was sucking down air to keep from dropping the large tree. He didn't want the Island Spirit to regret its decision, so with one hard stop with his foot he created a hole in front of him. The tree seemed unfazed by its move though only time would tell. The little Earth Bender now set his sights on creating the holes for the trees first before picking them up.

As the day wore on and the sun was now high in the sky, Ree returned from the village with a small bag in his possession and found it very odd that the area was littered with holes and that the trees were lined up in a row. Honjin just relocated another tree when Ree flew into his arms delivering his gift.

"Hey Ree," he said exasperated, "what did mom send me?" Opening the small bag was a bit of food for lunch and a note that read 'be home before dark'. Honjin smiled and his brown eyes held the love he had for his parents. Despite the fact he looked nothing like them or his siblings, the town folk always said his eyes sparkled like his fathers.

After eating he had more energy to get back to work. It was truly a monumental task for a child to take on alone, but he wanted it to be a surprise. Everyone on the island was a bit down at the moment from the news of the continuing war. Ten years had passed and it seemed that there was no hope on the horizon of peace and freedom, so Honjin wanted to surprise them with his flying arena in hopes that their spirits would rise.

The hours crawled on by and the Earth Bender was tiring rapidly but he wouldn't quit. Tensai watched as her little master move yet another tree. His back arched back and his arms were straight down at an angle as if he were carrying a heavy box. Sweat was dripping down his face and into his eyes. He could taste the salt from his sweat and his mussels were shaking from fatigue. He dropped the tree down into its new home with a hard thud and wiped away the moisture from his face with his dirty shirt. His breathing was hard but he began to walk towards the next tree but Tensai had had enough. She stood and walked over to the boy and stood between him and the next tree. Honjin looked up at the bison almost in a daze, "Tensai I'm not done yet. You need to move."

She shook her large head no and then tossed her head upwards. Honjin slowly looked up. He had been looking down all day and didn't notice that the sky had turned orange with the setting sun. "Oh, I see. It's time to go home is it?" he said half alive.

Tensai turned around then and using her large tail she knocked the tired boy off his feet so he would fall onto her tail. From her tail she flipped him into the air and he dropped down onto her back. Normally the child would have laughed and giggled from the flip but at the moment he didn't have the energy left in him. Instead he burrowed down into her fur and closed his eyes. His body was screaming for sleep and now that he was lying down he wasn't given the option of staying awake and passed out immediately. Tensai softly roared at Ree to stop playing around and to follow them home. The lemur's head popped up from one of the hole in the ground and then took flight to follow.

Tensai wasn't about to take her time walking back. Instead she took flight in the only way she could... by hovering. Like white lightning, Tensai proficiently flew weaving in and out of the trees, and over rocks and streams back to the village on the southern shore. In no time at all they were back to the village and outside the home of Kinzoku and Kokoro just as the sun was setting.

Tensai could wake the household and its neighbors with one growl, so instead she shook her back side to side until Honjin fell off. He landed on his head and did a summersault which woke him instantly. "Oww, that smarts," Honjin mourned as he rubbed his head. Tensai wasn't worried in the least; little boys here on this island always seemed to play rough from her point of view.

Honjin then stood and pat Tensai's nose, "thank you for bringing me home."

She nuzzled him back then turned around to walk back to her cave for her own nights rest.

"I'm home," he called as he entered the door with half open eyes. His mother and father were sitting side by side in the family room with a warm fire before them.

"Welcome home Hon. We saved you some dinner." Kokoro informed, but she was more distracted by the appearance of her eldest son. He was dirty from head to foot and looked completely exhausted. The concerned parents watched as their ghost of a son walk past the table and towards his room.

"No thank you, I think I will go to bed," he mumbled as he disappeared into his room for the night.

"What on earth has he been up too?" Kokoro said aloud. "All his note had said was that he was practicing Earth Bending."

"Beats me, we'll have to ask him about it in the morning," Kinzoku replied as he wrapped his arm more possessively around his wife's waist. They would stay up a bit longer just to enjoy the company of the other. Kokoro was the type to be comforted by visual truths such as her husband staying up all night for her return. Kinzoku on the other hand craved physical touch and wanted to hold his wife as his way of affection and she more than let him. The two of them had turned out to be a great couple and likewise were good parents as well. It wasn't without the occasional dispute but overall the community held their family in high regard.

* * *

Morning had long since past when Honjin finally awoke. Ree was curled up beside him on his mat. He tried to sit up but painfully realized that every one of his mussels were tight. Slowly he got up and stumbled over to his mirror. Blinking back the sleep he could see he was completely filthy. He had slept with his cloths on and now had dirt on his bedding as well; he sighed knowing that his mom wouldn't let him get away with leaving a mess for long.

"I guess I need to get cleaned up," he said more to himself than to Ree who only twitched an ear in response.

He got bathed and cleaned as well as tidying up his room knowing full well that he wouldn't be allowed back out until it was done. Walking into the family room he caught sight of his little sister hiding behind the sofa. Clearly she was playing hide and seek and sure enough Aaron, the middle child, walked quietly into the room in search for his sister.

Honjin turned his attention to the kitchen. His stomach was growling ferociously over the lack of dinner. A plate of food had been left for him so he sat down to consume the blessed food before him as he watched his siblings play.

Aaron was an Air Bender who seemed to have his dads relaxed and fun way about him. Little Mariah on the other hand was a Fire Bender who with her spit fire personality seemed to have an unwavering stubbornness in her that resemble her mother. It wasn't long before Aaron found Mariah and the game began again. Just as Honjin finished his food, Kokoro walked in with fresh cut fire wood for their fire place for later that night. The days were getting warmer as the Summer Solstice approached but the nights were still cold thanks to the ocean breeze.

Kokoro set her load down and wiped her hands on her apron as she turned towards her eldest son as the other two began to play tag. "If you want to run, play out front but don't leave sight of the front door, understand?" she instructed to Aaron who was eight years old.

"Yes mom," Aaron answered. "Come on Mariah, let's play outside."

The six year old happily followed her brother out the front door with her long black hair flowing behind her.

"So my young Earth Bender, what did you do yesterday?" Kokoro asked as she sat down beside him with a cup of tea; it was about ten in the morning.

Honjin thought for a moment. He knew he couldn't lie to his mother, it was wrong to lie, so what could he say? "Mom, it's kind of a secret"

"A secret?"

"Yes, I'm working on something that… um."

"Requires Earth Bending," she offered to her struggling son.

"Yes! And it's something for everyone so I can't tell until it's finished."

Kokoro could recognize determination when she saw it and knew she had the option of encouraging him. "You do remember you have studies tomorrow. Whatever you are working on cannot hinder your classes or your chores," Kokoro explained as ground rules, "and you cannot be out after dark."

Honjin stood up and gave his mom a hug. The rules she had given him meant that she would let him continue with his project without her knowing what it was. She hugged him back.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, just be safe and if you need help ask. There are plenty of Earth Benders in the village who could help you."

"Okay," he answered back, but in truth the fact that it was a secret fueled his desire to finish and he wasn't willing to give that up just yet.

"I'm off then," Honjin called as he ran out. "I'll send Ree to pick up some lunch later."

Kokoro just waved him off and went back to her chores but she smiled as she did… she was pretty proud of her son.

* * *

Honjin had run all the way to the bison's cave which was now called Adullam, and found Tensai who was observing Fugi and Gnam who were having an argument over something.

The two large male sky bison butt heads hard which resonated throughout the cave. Loose bits of rock and dust fell. The two were about to collide again but a rock wall rose up between them preventing the two from seeing the other.

"All Right That's Enough!" Honjin yell at the top of his lungs. "Break it UP!"

All the bison in the area turned their sights to their most frequent visitor.

"Well?" Honjin was so small in comparison to the animals in front of him yet because of his love towards them, and the time and attention he had given them, had earned him a position of respect and authority amongst the bison. Fugi and Gnam both consented and returned to their own stalls. Honjin dropped his rock wall and walked over to Tensai who was smaller in comparison to her two departing friends.

"What was that all about?" the boy asked.

Tensai called over to two other bison near her and demonstrated the three of them getting stuck trying to walk past each other all at the same time. Honjin understood then. Fugi and Gnam were bigger than most so the two of them trying to pass by the other must have pinned them in place causing the fight between them to get by.

"Okay, I get it. You're all cramped in here. Come on Tensai, let's go change that."

Tensai nodded and followed him out of Adullam. It didn't take long to get back to the center of the island by Tensai's skillful hover flying. It was later in the day than Honjin wanted but by the looks of things he could probably finish moving the remaining trees by dusk.

* * *

It was finally Saturday and Honjin and Tensai along with Ree had returned to the center of the island. Honjin had been successful in clearing all the trees last Sunday but he was so tired that he was late to class come Monday morning. He had decided then to wait for the weekend to complete his project. He barely had the patience in him but he also needed a break to recoup. Two days of hard labor had all but wiped him out and the next step although being less tedious than moving trees, would require more focused energy so he waited.

It was early in the morning when Honjin was ready to get started and he took a moment to admire what he had already accomplished. The land before him was wide and open, cleared of all large plant life. The expanse was still littered with dozens upon dozens of holes, but that wouldn't matter soon. A wall had been formed around the opening made purely of trees and a gap had been left in three different spots within the wooden wall so people could enter from various directions.

Satisfied with what he had accomplished Honjin turned to the creature that had a bright blue arrow just like his mom's but fuzzier. "Okay Tensai, this time I'm going to need your help."

Honjin was taken up into the air by the bison that now flew over the open land about fifteen feet off the ground. Honjin stood at the ready, waiting for Tensai to give him the signal. She roared so Honjin jumped off. He didn't have far to fall but when he hit the ground he used all of his focus to compress the ground beneath him creating a good size crater in the earth. Standing full length, Honjin looked around to see his results.

"Well that didn't really work now did it," he observed. The crater was just too small to make an impact on its surroundings. "You need to take me higher," he explained.

As Tensai flew him back up into the sky she felt her rider try to nudge her higher. She looked around nervously. It had been ten years since she had flown up high in the day time so she remained cautious. Now thirty five feet up in the air Honjin was the one becoming nervous. He had never jumped from this height before and was wondering if the jump constituted an unnecessary risk. As scary as it might be, Honjin mustered up the courage and jumped. He rocketed down to the earth and when he hit an earth quaking thunder cracked and the ground rippled upon impact. Dust was everywhere and Ree was going berserk in the trees. Tensai couldn't see Honjin amidst the dust cloud but could hear her boy coughing, so with one quick motion she blew the dust away with a hard flick of her tail.

Honjin was sitting in the dirt and now looked at his hands. His knuckles were bleeding a bit but all in all it wasn't that bad. Standing back up his smile returned at the sight of the large crater he had formed. It wasn't as big as the whole open area but it was big enough to continue on the ground.

"Thanks Tensai, I'll take it from here!" he said overly excited.

After a moment to make sure her charge was okay, she turned towards the southern opening in the trees. There she'd sit and watch in wonder over the actions of this Earth Bender.

Honjin now became his own bulldozer. Standing in the hole he began to push the remaining dirt out and under the tree line. What he was unable to compress downwards was now being used to raise the trees up. Making your own hills takes a great deal of strength and time but Honjin was succeeding. A clear design could be seen by midday. Once Ree returned with his lunch he could tell he wouldn't be able to finish by night fall.

"But the Solstice is tomorrow," he lamented to himself. Everyone in the village was trying to perk up as preparations were made for the celebration of the Summer Solstice that was going to be held tomorrow.

Making a possibly costly decision Honjin grabbed a piece of paper.

"Ree," he called, "I need you to take this note to Kokoro okay," and he lifted the note high in the air. Ree flew towards him and snatched the note from his hands. '_She's not going to be pleased,'_ the ten year old thought as he turned back to the work at hand. He was going to work all night until he was done.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning when Pasang got up to start the day. He had a lot to do for the celebration and wanted to get an early start. He walked out into the crisp morning air and headed to the towns square. Already various people could be seen up and about. As he made his way up the main road between their towns shops Pasang stopped to watch a bison approach up ahead. Realizing who was sitting atop the beast he approached.

Honjin wearily jumped down from the back of his friend and began to approach the elder.

Pasang watched as Honjin stood before him and bowed low. He was covered from head to toe in dirt and heavy bags adorn his young brown eyes.

"Master Pasang, I have a request," Honjin began.

Pasang was more than a little intrigued by the young lad, "What is it young Ishi?" he asked. His parents had decided long ago that their little adopted son should keep his birth mothers last name in honor of her efforts to protect him.

Honjin rose, "Master Pasang, I would like all of the villagers to follow me on their bison into the heart of the Island. I have a great surprise for everyone to celebrate the Solstice."

Pasang stroke his moustache in thought. Plans had already been set for the day but something inside of him felt that what the Earth Kingdom native had to offer was just what he had been searching for to lift the communities spirits back up. "All right young one. We shall see what you have to show us in two hours time," he decided.

Honjin was beyond exhausted but his smile was genuine. "Thank you Master Pasang for your time." He then turned and walked towards his home. It was still pretty early but a part of him was hoping they would leave immediately.

Pasang watched him depart. He had purposely given the boy two hours time so that he could get cleaned up and have a moment to himself. It was certainly a mystery as to why the boy would have been up all night, and in the center of the island no less, but he put that aside in his mind and began to pass the word to the rest of the village. Tensai also turned away to head towards Adullam to pass the word as well.

Kokoro was on the porch when she saw her son approach. Once he was a few feet in front of her she spoke, "I thought we had an arrangement."

"I'm sorry that I broke it," her son replied. "But I couldn't come home. I had to finish it before the Summer Solstice."

Kinzoku now came out onto the porch and stood beside his wife to listen in on the conversation at hand. He too wasn't thrilled about their son being gone all night either. They hadn't really slept at all having waited for him.

"Well I hope you realize that your actions have consequences."

"Yes ma'm" he said, too tired to argue and besides he already saw this coming.

"You are grounded for the rest of the weekend," she decided.

The two adults watched as horror and panic filled their son's face but he made no reply. Inside Honjin was instantly awake and trying to figure out what to do. He knew that he was going to be reprimanded but he wasn't expecting this.

"What's wrong?" Kinzoku asked.

"Well, I just finished speaking with Master Pasang and I told him I'd take him and the rest of the village along with their bison to the center of the island to present my gift for the Solstice." Honjin watched as his parents turned to each other with a worried look, "Master Pasang already agreed and gave me two hours before we leave."

Kinzoku then nodded to his better half and Kokoro turned to her son. "Hurry and get cleaned up. We will let you follow through on your word that you gave Pasang, but the moment we are there you have to return home. You can only show us the way, you cannot stay and enjoy it are we understood? I don't want to hear any word of complaint."

Honjin solemnly nodded and he went inside to get ready. It had been his choice to keep his project a secret and his choice to go back on his word. Life is full of choices and he would have no regrets, after all… he was doing this mainly for the bison and not for himself.

A few hours went by and the slow precession into the forest was coming to its destination. Pasang rode his bison directly behind Honjin and Tensai and could see that the land rose up in front of them. "I don't remember a hill ever being here?" Pasang said out loud; Honjin heard his comment and smiled.

The trail of bison began to pick up speed as they flew up the hillside toward the opening amongst the wall of trees. Just as Tensai rushed up to the opening Honjin jumped off her furry white back and onto the ground by the first tree. Honjin then watched as the bison and their riders continue to fly passed him spilling into the small canyon on the other side. He showed them a big smile and waved at all of them as they flew past, many of them carried multiple riders.

On the other side the Air Benders were in shock. No longer was the tree canopy only twenty some odd feet off the ground but rather a couple hundred. The level dropped down like an upside down step pyramid. Everyone was laughing and screaming in delight as they flew around free; free from the fear of being scene for the first time in a decade. The riders began to dismount so the bison could fly more carefree. The sounds of their joyful roars brought tears to the eyes of the crowd below. An arena built to fly in was the best gift that could have been given to the inhabitance of the island.

Honjin watch on from above. He was truly happy to see his extended family so happy and jubilant, yet it pained him to know he couldn't stay to enjoy it. Perhaps after school on Monday he'd return with Tensai. Kinzoku down below laughed as he watched the bison do somersaults in the air but then caught sight of his son at the top and he was torn inside between pride and heart ache over the fact as a parent he had to enforce the punishment. He didn't need to worry about heading up to him though; he could already see him turn away to leave.

Honjin turned to leave but something caught his attention. On the ground lay a single deep blue feather that had a familiar look to it. "The Island Spirit!" Honjin explained and looked all around him. No one could be seen outside of the arena. Honjin then began the long walk home with the feather in hand. Sure he was sad, but the Island Spirit had left him a gift just for him and that was an award that he would cherish forever.

**[As one bit of story trivia for you the bison's cave Adullam is named after a cave from the Bible. It was the cave where David hid from King Saul who was out to kill him. David went from being a high honored member of the royal court to fleeing for his life and taking shelter in a cave. The cave of Adullam became a place of refuge and seemed like a perfect name for the sky bison's cave. ]**


	10. Wind Driven Water

_Fear, destruction and death were spreading like a plague in the world. After twenty years of war, Fire Lord Sozin had died at the age of 102 without the peace of mind that the new Avatar was dead, yet when he had died his death did not bring the peace the world had cried for. Sozin's son Azulon was far more evil than his father. With no threat of an Avatar to stop him, the war gained a new fuel to the fire with the passing of the crown._

_The Earth Kingdom continued to suffer the most during these early times of battle, but they were not the only nation to feel the effects of the Fire Nations conquest. Fifteen years into the war the Fire Navy had began its attacks on the Water Tribe which was located in the frozen continent to the north. The Fire Nation quickly learned that the Water Benders were no easy mark and in turn lost several items during their first battle including several sets of Fire Navy Uniforms._

_Tension was rapidly growing in the Water Tribe as the battles continued. Many of the women were beginning to stand up against the old traditions of their people by desiring to be trained to fight. Too many people had been killed out at sea and the desire to learn how to protect oneself and family began to grow. The council listened respectfully to their loved ones' requests to be trained to fight but denied them flatly. The battle field was meant for men only… it was no place for the feminine heart._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Wind Driven Water**

"This wind is ridicules," Missuk a young Water Bender girl commented on the obvious.

"True but it can't last forever," Aklark replied as he did his best to keep their vessel on track.

Aklark was one of the few men of the Water Tribe to agree with the shifting view of women's rights. The war had been going on for 40 years now and those who didn't agree with the counsel had finally decided to leave the North in search for a place where they could be free from oppression. Those who took a stand against tradition devised a plan to cross the oceans. They knew of the existence of a world similar to their own in the far south, however with the Fire Navy on constant patrol, the Water Benders were taking a huge risk in leaving the safety of their frozen walls. So, to mitigate the risk of capture and annihilation, the group of political isolates split into several different groups, taking different courses to their common destination. The ships that departed the cold north under even more frigid stares from the onlookers, left in pairs wishing the other vessels the best of luck in hopes they would meet again at their new home.

"Missuk, do me a favor and go below and get the others. I'm going to need their help up here," Aklark instructed.

"Sure thing," she said as she left.

Aklark didn't want to admit it but he was starting to grow fearful of the boat eventually capsizing due to the increasing winds. The ocean swell was growing and white caps could be seen up ahead.

"What's wrong?" Nanuk asked as she came up from the cabin. "Is the weather going to be a problem for us?"

Aklark looked at his twin sister knowing that sugar coating the situation wasn't going to work on his sibling. "I've heard rumors that the oceans in the east were violent at times but I didn't think it would be too much of a problem seeing how we are all Water Benders; however I wasn't counting on the wind picking up so much. As we get further into this storm I'm going to need everyone's help keeping the water around us as calm as possible if we are going to get through this."

"Right, not a problem; we've all worked together before."

"Yes we have. We should probably drop the sail now too. TARK, Can You Lower The Sail?"

"SURE THING," he called back.

"What about Issumatark 's boat behind us?" Nanuk asked her brother.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he made a tough call. "Send Amarok; he won't mind getting a little wet," he decided.

"Amarok? He's the laziest man amongst the whole lot of us. He doesn't help with any of the cleaning, cooking or sailing and bending. What does he possibly have to offer this situation?"

"Just trust me on this one; he's here for a reason." He didn't feel like a debate with his sister right now as his eyes were more focused on his man Tark who was scaling the mast.

"If you say so," she answered back skeptically. She then walked forward to where Amarok was dozing off while everyone else prepared the ship for rough seas ahead.

"Amarok … Amarok," she called as she demanded his attention. His sleeping form on the deck appeared unfazed but she knew he had heard her. "Aklark needs you to pass along a message to Issumatark."

"Does he now?" he lazily replied. His disrespectful attitude drove Nanuk up the wall but she suppressed the desire to toss him overboard the best she could.

"Yes, we are preparing to drop our sails and use just Water Bending to make it through the wind storms up ahead. We'd like them to do likewise in preparing for the worst."

Amarok opened one eye and looked intently and the more attractive looking half of the 'Bear Twins' as they called them. After looking at her flustered appearance he finally stood up. "Alright I'll be right back," he answered uninterestedly.

Nanuk watched has he stood and walked away from the bow of the boat towards her brother at the rudder. She never could figure that guy out.

Amarok walked straight up to their 'designated' leader for the journey and put his hands into his pockets, "Anything else?"

"No, nothing else other than checking that they are okay and seeing if they need anything," Aklark added.

"Sure thing," he said. Amarok then turned back towards the bow of the boat. Aklark was confused for a moment; Issumatark's boat was behind them not in front of them but as the twenty five year old Water Bender reached their ships mast he turned around and began running to the back of the ship. All of the other Water Benders who were working with the sails didn't know what was going on and watched in shock as Amarok leapt onto the aft rail and jumped overboard into the building waves.

Amarok was a Master Water Bender despite his uninterested attitude. His long black locks of hair blew in the wind as he surfed down swells and punched through breakers as he made his way along the water to the other vessel. The wind blew sheets of sea spray at him but he never got too wet as he used his bending to protect himself. As he reached their sister ship he raised up a swell to launch him towards the deck. The crew watched as he came off the crest of the wave and front flipped down onto their deck. He took a moment to straighten his coat before stretching his arm out towards the tidal wave he had inadvertently created and knocked it back with one thrust of his hand before it swamped the deck.

"So what's Aklark's point of view on the mess up ahead," Issumatark asked their flashy visitor. She wasn't focused on him but rather on steering her vessel.

"He wants you to drop sail and use everyone who can Water Bend to make it through the approaching wind storm," he replied acting like he didn't have a care in the world.

"So we're pushing onward are we," Issumatark said more to herself. She was the only female captain amongst all of the ships that had departed from the north.

"Are you going to need any help," Amarok actually bothered to ask.

"No, we're fine back here. Krauyimatauyok , we're dropping sail! Saupa go get Tatamnartok; we are going to need their Bending skills shortly."

Amarok then walked towards the peak of their bow and sat down on the deck and closed his eyes. He didn't need to stand by Issumatark as she gave orders but at the same time he didn't feel like returning to his boat either. He'd stick around… just in case.

* * *

Several hours had gone by and the two Water Tribe boats that had been selected to take their chances with the eastern oceans were getting hammered by the hurricane force winds. Their Benders kept the seas down and the occasional rain off them as much as they could but the winds were becoming too great for them to handle and their Benders were tiring. The storm clouds that had followed them finally broke but the wind still didn't die.

"Aklark! There's Land Up Ahead," Tark called down from up high on the mast. "It's Straight Off Your Bow."

"I See It Tark, Thanks," he called back. Aklark was instantly grateful of the land up ahead. He didn't know how much more they could take.

* * *

"Is that land up ahead?"

Amarok opened his eyes when he overheard Saupa talking to the others. He stood up and was instantly blasted with the wind and spray that he had been avoiding by sitting below the gunwale. Sure enough there was land on the horizon. Instantly he knew what Aklark was planning.

"I'm off," he mumbled to the woman who was now standing beside him and he grabbed the rail and jumped overboard.

As he skated along the water in the direction of land, he began to face the windward side of their course line and began creating a high wall of thick ice. Waves would build up and the wind would cause the crest of the waves to sluff off and break, however as each wave approached his right side, he froze it to his current wall of ice making it longer. Freezing sea water is one of the most difficult tasks for a water bender let alone large quantities of it, but Amarok was making quick work of it. It only took a few moments, but Issumatark's ship came alongside the wall of ice and instantly the hurricane force winds that were attacking them subsided. In the shelter from the wind their spirits rose and they used their bending to make their way towards shore.

Amarok continued creating the wall of ice as he approached Aklark's vessel. The wind and sea spray was pelting him in the face as he battled the seas one on one.

"Hey Aklark," Nanuk said while tapping his shoulder. "Look behind you."

At first Aklark ignored his sister, not on purpose, but rater he was distracted. Up ahead he could see the cliff and rocks clearly but he wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or not but it appeared like there might be a figure of a man standing on the ridge line.

"Hey," this time she jabbed his side.

"What?" She now had his attention.

"Look behind you"

Her brother turned his eyes away from his course to glance behind him and had to do a double take at what he saw. He watched as Amarok made his way alongside their hull and continued on past them not even taking a moment to look in Aklark's direction. Aklark could only shake his head at his old friends' ways, however their vessel was instantly in a calmer situation within the frozen shelter and the crew smiled in response as tensions eased amongst them. He then remembered the figure he saw in the distance but as he scanned the shore he saw no one and although it left him with an uneasy feeling inside, he shook it off figuring that it was simply his imagination.

Up ahead, the quiet man continued his grueling task until he reached the island. As he surfed into shallow water, he was quickly approaching land which comprised of a twenty foot tall cliff to level ground. Using quick reflexes he threw up water high against the cliff and froze it there creating a ledge to stand on about half way up.

The ships were still pretty far off but Aklark could just make out the image of Amarok riding one last wave in and jumping up onto the icy ledge he had made.

Turning around to face the sea, Amarok finished his work by attaching the ice barricade to the cliff; giving the structure an anchor point. Looking further out, Amarok could see the ice breaking away at the tip where he had started but that was fine. The ships were moving inland faster than the ice was breaking apart… but not fast enough for his liking.

All of a sudden Issumatark felt her vessel jerk forward and began moving faster than before. "You all can slow down a bit, there is no need to strain yourselves now," she informed her crew.

"It's not us," one spoke up, "in fact we aren't even bending anymore."

"That's impossible," Issumatark mumbled to herself as she swung her eyes to those ahead of her. Within seconds her ship was alongside Aklark's ship.

The elder twin at the helm waved at the other captain just as his vessel lurched forward as well picking up speed.

Amarok, with his feet firmly anchored, used one hand each to pull the vessels towards him. The boats were practically flying. Both crews were enjoying the long overdue break until they realized that they weren't slowing down. Land was quickly approaching yet they seemed to pick up speed as well as height rather than easing to a halt. The swell they rode began to grow and grow. Soon everyone was grabbing onto railings and masts for dear life and a few people screamed as the cliff and rocks overshadowed them.

Amarok's whole body tensed up as he focused and in one strong fluid motion he pulled and lifted the two vessel's up and over him splitting the water so the two vessels passed on either side of him. The two boats dropped down onto the ground with a hard thud while their resident "bum" got blasted with the following spray.

Aklark now let go of his death grip on the helm and slid down to the rail. His boat was hard over on its side so everything and everyone slid to the starboard side. Leaping over the rail, Aklark sprinted to the cliff's edge and looked down to see if Amarok was all right. Just as he was about to call down to him the Water Bending Master turned and called up to him.

"I'll be right back," he informed and without further explanation he bridged himself over to the icy wall.

"WAIT! AMAROK!" he called out to him but he got no response. Amarok was already skating along the top of the ice wall towards the end where chunks were breaking off rather quickly.

Aklark's hair whipped about his face. He wanted to stay and watch what was going on but he needed to first ensure everyone else's safety, so he turned away.

* * *

Amarok was no fool despite what the others thought. Ignoring the fact that he was beginning to tire and that he was breathing heavily from the exertion, he couldn't allow the ice to causally melt back into water on its own. Melting just took too much time and you never know when and where a Fire Navy ship could pass by and see ice flows where there should be none.

Reaching the end of his wall, he almost lost his balance as the ice beneath his feet began to buckle under the pressure of the wind and swell. Taking a few steps back, Amarok turned his steely dark blue eyes to the broken chunks of ice in the distance and as he stretched out his hand he began to melt the small ice burgs.

Within no time, the rouge Water Bender was back on land with nothing but violent wind chopped seas behind him. Out of his peripheral vision he could see his people working away trying to shore their ships upright with ice support framing. He ignored the group along with their pitiful efforts and walked over to the nearest tree. He placed his hands on his chest and pulled away the water from his cloths and whisked it behind him. Now dry, he took off his coat, wadded it up for a pillow and plopped down at the base of the tree for a nap.

Missuk just finished helping shore up the second boat when she saw Amarok make himself comfortable off to the side and was instantly annoyed.

"What the heck does he think he's doing?" she whispered to Issumatark.

Issumatark stopped her inspection of her vessel to look over at the sleeping form of Amarok, "Leave it alone Missuk," she advised returning to her inspection.

"No, he should be helping the rest of us. We've all been bending all day; my arms are killing me and we are all tired too! What gives him the right to just do whatever he wants?"

Issumatark stopped again and gently grabbed the shoulders of her young friend, "Look Missuk, we have more important things to focus on right now. I'm sure the others need your help, just leave him be."

"Okay, fine," she consented unwillingly.

Issumatark smile and returned her eyes to her beloved ship when all of a sudden the ground beneath her feet began to shake. At first, all of the Water Benders stopped what they were doing and looked around unsure of what was going on. Then the two ships began to sink into the ground rapidly; their ice supports shattering. Those up on deck were quick to jump off while those still inside were left disoriented over what was happening.

Issumatark lost her balance and fell but couldn't believe in those few seconds that her ship was sinking into the earth before her. Despite the momentary panic, both ships stopped at the top of the gunwales and sunk no further allowing anyone inside to exit easily but clearly the two vessels were not going anywhere any time soon.

Aklark and Issumatark got up and stood side by side looking at the bewildering situation at hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Aklark whispered to his equal. Both captains had never witnessed such a thing before. However, before she could answer they both heard a twig snap and they spun around only to discover that they were surrounded by what appeared to be a group of farmers who were clearly on edge and tense.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aklark demanded while his people behind him grabbed their spears and other various weapons to stand at the ready. The Water Bender searched the silent mob in search for their leader… he didn't have to wait long.

"Alright… excuse me," a man pushed his way to the front. "There will be no need for weapons," he stated as he finally made it to the front to stand before the two captains.

"You've just surrounded us and attacked our vessels, I think we will keep the weapons if you don't mind," Aklark snapped back. Nanuk slowly made her way up front to stand next to her brother. While Issumatark swung her eyes to Amarok's sleeping form and although he didn't stir she could see he had one eye open to watch the confrontation from the sidelines.

"I do apologize for the rude welcoming but we have to protect this island and those on it from _all _outside threats," the tall man with golden eyes and a short gray beard explained.

"So because you don't know us we are automatically enemies?" Aklark needed to clarify.

"More like potential threats, whether it's intentional or not."

"You are not making any sense."

"My apologies… we don't receive many guests. Allow me to start over. My name is Kinzoku and I have been chosen to welcome you to our village. I do apologize about your boats, however we will not be releasing them just yet. Clearly you are not Fire Nation Navy soldiers, however you still pose a threat to our people so we cannot allow you to leave as of right now."

"Normally you push threats AWAY from you. Not keep them hostage," Nanuk added.

Kinzoku smiled at the young woman. "I suppose that would be true elsewhere. Come, no decisions shall be made here. We are a peaceful community; no harm will come to you. I can see that you are all tired from your journey. We have shelter and food in our village in the south along with fresh cloths. Tomorrow we can have a decent conversation… one that is out of these strong winds."

Aklark wasn't too sure about this. Looking around it was true that the Earth Benders around him didn't appear hostile, but rather they seemed interested in them. He turned to his sister to see what she was thinking.

Issumatark sighed. She didn't like the situation either but she turned around abruptly and walked back to her ship. Everyone watched her to see what she was going to do… was she getting her weapon? She jumped over the rail and went below. Within a minute she resurfaced with her personal bag swung onto her shoulder.

She walked up to the suspicious looking old man while pushing one of her hair loopies out of her face, "All right let's get going. My ship is not going anywhere anytime soon."

The sixty five year old man smiled. "Very well then. May I ask what your name is?"

"Issumatark"

"Come again?"

"Issumatark" she repeated.

"That's quite a name you have," Kinzoku sheepishly replied.

"You can just call me Issuma if that helps." She turned, "come on everyone we're killing time here."

All at once everyone set their weapons aside to grab their essentials onboard their respective boats in preparation to spend the night elsewhere. Aklark didn't mind that she had made the decision for him to go. His fellow captain was a strong and brave woman and she was just another reason why they had left the northern polar region.

"Amarok?" Aklark called over to his friend.

"You go, I'll stay here," he lazily replied.

"Suit yourself."

It didn't take them long, but soon everyone was ready to go with the exception of Amarok. The group began to walk into the trees and within a few minutes they came upon a wide dirt road. Issuma watched as the Earth Benders stomped the ground to raise up a large rock sled. She then watched as Kinzoku stepped up onto the flat rock and instructed a few others to do likewise. About five Water Benders stepped up to join him and then they were off. Two Earth Benders at a minimum accompanied each sled and then used their bending to travel rapidly across the island.

Issuma was impressed with the mode of travel and took the next sled. When it jerked forward she had to take a step back to keep from falling but she soon found her balance as the trees blew by them.

It took about half an hour for their trip to be completed and for the sled to come to a stop. She stepped down in awe of the view. She hadn't seen many villages outside of the frozen ones she was so accustomed to.

"This way," Kinzoku instructed once all of the sleds had arrived. The group began to make their way through the towns square where a few shops were located. Up ahead a large long building could be seen. It was their town hall now but it once was a dining room and was going to be used as one once again.

They filed in and food was already on the tables.

"You were expecting us?" Aklark asked.

"More like prepared; please take a seat. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

The dark skinned group slowly took a seat and began to take some food. They were cautious at first, many of the foods before them were foreign, however their appetites eventually took over and they began to eat more heartily.

Kinzoku couldn't help but watch and remember his first meal on the island. He had hardly eaten a thing and couldn't have imagined at the time that becoming shipwrecked in such a place had would turn into the biggest blessing of his life. He could only hope that these 28 Water Benders would have a smoother transition into their society then his crew did.

"Well now," the Fire Bender finally interrupted now that several plates of food were now baron. "How about we introduce ourselves?"

"I suppose we can, I'm Aklark one of the captains along with Issumatark. To her left we have Tark, Tatamnartok, Missuk, Kappiasuksuitok, Krauyimatauyok, then Anernerk-"

"Whoa, pardon me but we are not so familiar with your culture. Your names are a bit long for us to grasp so quickly. Perhaps you all have shorter names or nick names we can call you by until we know you better." Kinzoku's brain just couldn't even mentally pronounce some of their names.

"Well, I don't know?" Aklark answered. He never thought about it before.

"Like I said earlier," Issumatark reminded. "You can call me Issuma. Is that acceptable?" she asked.

"Yes, Issuma is a lovely name."

"Thank you," she replied back respectfully.

"My name is Tark. I'm pretty sure no one will have a problem with that," he offered with a smile. Kinzoku was smiling as well and nodded in reply to the largest muscular man in the room. He was also by far the darkest skinned man amongst them.

"I could go by Tamna," Tatamnartok said more to herself in thought than to her host.

And they continued around the room in that same fashion. Those with long names shortened them to assist the locals in communicating with them.

After the introductions, their tall host asked yet another strange question. "I'm sure you are all tired and as I said before we can all talk tomorrow after the noon meal… for now allow us to escort you to where you will be staying for the night. It will be in different accommodations so first how many couples do we have here?" he asked as he scanned the room. Slowly four pairs of hand rose.

"Excellent. If you eight will follow my daughter Mariah will show you the way. Now our small hotel can hold fifteen guests so I will need three volunteers who will not be shy in staying in a guest room in someone's home." He watched as the two captains raised their hands fairly quickly, then he added "other than your two captains of course."

They lowered their hands with suspicion written all over their faces but they both turned to see who would volunteer. In the end it was Tark, Nanuk, and Saupa who volunteered. With that decided, those three were escorted out with Yochi as their guide. "Ryoku here will show you all to the lodge," he then looked down to the two in charge. "And you two can follow me"

Aklark looked at Issuma and she just shrugged. The two stood simultaneously and followed the older man out. The wind appeared to be a bit calmer on this side of the island but there was debris from the trees scattered everywhere giving evidence that the winds had been strong for quite some time now.

Kinzoku led them up back behind the building and up a small path that curved between several houses. He eventually stopped in front of a small house and walked in. Entering into the main room he lit a lamp using his Fire Bending before the two Water Benders entered to witness his skill. The sun was beginning to set so the light was needed.

"This will be your home for now Captain Aklark. Feel free to do as you please as if it were your own home. We up-keep several empty houses on the island for various reasons so do not feel as if you are imposing on anyone. No one has ever lived here before. There is a clean mat in that room over there with a blanket and a few sets of cloths in the hall closet in various sizes."

Aklark walked around the small house in wonder. "You're giving me a house?"

"Yes, for now. The other couples were placed in empty homes as well."

The Water Bender had never lived in a house made of stone and wood before not to mention the whole situation was disorienting; he turned back to Kinzoku. "Thank you for your hospitality, however odd the circumstances."

"Ha! Yes, well you are welcome. I will leave you now, Captain Issuma's house is just up the path and the second house to the left." He then turned to leave.

Issuma nodded at her partner and shut the door behind her.

They were a quiet pair that walked the now dark path. Issuma wanted to stay on high alert but her body was betraying her so she was growing wearier with each step. Once again, Kinzoku was quick to enter the vacant house to ignite the lamp within. "This house is fairly identical to your friends. If you have any questions your neighbor's are more than willing to assist you."

"Thank you again for your hospitality, but come tomorrow I will be expecting some answers."

"All in good time. Have a good night and rest assure that you are in the safest place in the world."

Kinzoku then tightened his coat and turned to leave; shutting the door behind him. Walking back he stayed deep in thought about the coming morning. He was not the one trained in greeting those new to the island… his son Honjin had long since took that responsibility. However, he was currently sick along with dozens of others on the island. All in all these were troubling times for the locals and as much as it was exciting to have their first Water Benders on the island, it was also a time when they were most vulnerable which left everyone on edge.

He wished he could talk with Kokoro but she was safely locked away within the mountain along with all of the other Air Benders and the towns' younger children. Only time would tell when it would be safe to reveal their existence.


	11. A Strange Encounter

**Chapter 13: A Strange Encounter**

He could hear the harsh winds behind him begin to finally die down. The strong sent of salt water was gradually fading out allowing the natural fragrances around him to surface. His heart beat had just reached a slower calmer rhythm.

Amarok had stayed behind, not because he didn't care, but rather he volunteered himself to stay behind to guard their possessions that still remained on the land locked vessels. It also didn't hurt the fact that he could be alone and resting while on his guard watch.

The sounds of the waves crashing on the rocks behind him just added to his lull till he heard something that sounded like footsteps on wood. He slowly opened an eye to look around. He couldn't see anything from his current position to ease his slight paranoia. Annoyed, Amarok got up, grabbed his coat in hand, and walked over to the ships. He couldn't see anyone but his gut told him he hadn't imagined the sound. Issuma's ship stuck partially out of the cliff and the sound of its rudder banging back and forth in the wind was the only current sound coming from their boats. As he slowly made his way around the bow he found what he was looking for.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Amarok asked while tossing his furry blue coat onto the deck of one of the ships. He crossed his arms waiting for the little old bald man before him to respond.

The ninety year old man who was bent over inspecting the craftsmanship of the handrail stood and waited for a moment before speaking; eyeing the new visitor.

"I'm surprised that someone is still here." He finally said. "I was fairly certain no one was. Your energy must have been very subtle."

"What, were we supposed to leave everything behind and just Trust that no one would steal from us?" Amarok wasn't even going to attempt to address the energy mumbo jumbo.

"Ah, yes… I see. So you were told to stay behind."

"Not exactly."

"Hum, interesting." The small frail looking man was holding a small bowl and leisurely took another sip of his food.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Amarok didn't trust anyone as a general rule but this strange old guy before him was really pushing his patience not to mention the fact that the little clothing that he wore was bizarre alone.

"Nothing, you're just interesting." The old man sat down cross-legged and bare foot in between the two vessels and took another sip from his bowl.

At this point Amarok gave up on seeing the guy as a threat, unfolded his arms and sat down leaning up against one of the wooden rails.

"I just can't get enough of this… would you like to try it? I've just discovered the combination. It's banana and onion juice. It has a strange yet unique flavor that's quite addicting."

"No thanks."

"Very well. So tell me Master Water Bender, why is the pain and loss of a loved one still affecting you so negatively?"

Amarok jumped up and backed away from the stranger. His heart was racing and his wide eyes clearly showed his shock and confusion despite the fact that this old man had his eyes closed and seemed to be in a meditative like state. "What the hell do you know about me?"

"Nothing in particular; I can only see what your tortured heart reveals to me."

Amarok didn't know what to make of the man. There was only one person that he knew of that knew about his past and he was dame well certain that he hadn't told a soul.

"Get out of here," he finally said.

The old man fingered his short beard for a moment in thought. "If that is your wish then so be it." He stood, taking his bowl with him, and walked away but just before he entered the tree line he turned back around one last time.

"The dark clouds within you will never subside until you learn _to let her go_. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Water Bender."

Then with nothing left to say, Amarok watched him leave heading east into the forest.

'_How… how could he know? And how could he expect me to let her go?' _He painfully asked himself. '_No, I have no right to be at peace,'_ he reminded himself once more… he had long since lost his will to live life.

Night finally came without further incident. As Amarok lay down on the wooden deck for the night; his mind tortured his every thought with old memories from his past. Never once, as he drifted off to sleep, could his thoughts return him to the present to ponder about what everyone else might be doing right now or where the old man had come from if the village was supposed to be a two days walk to the south or so he overheard. No, rather he continued to punish himself over and over again… unable to even see the stars above him.


	12. Asking The Impossible

**Chapter 14: Asking The Impossible**

The morning dawn had long since come and gone when Issuma finally began to stir. She slowly began to sit up while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

'_So the sun is up already'_, she observed looking out her window. '_I must have been more tired than I thought._' Not wanting to waist any more time, she got up and prepared herself for the day.

Once she was ready to head out, she found a basket of fruit on her front porch. "Well, that was kind of them," she noted. Grabbing an apple, she slid the basket into the house with her foot and shut the door.

Not knowing how things would go on this sunny day; Issuma knew she had to meet up with Aklark first. As she walked down the trail to his house, she ate her apple and admired the beauty of the island as well as the craftsmanship of a few dwellings that she passed by yet with all of her silent admiration, she saw no one out and about to notice her. Within minutes she was at his door.

_(Knock, knock, knock)_

"Aklark, it's me Issuma. Open up!"

No one answered. Suppressing the urge to be suspicious, she turned on her heal, tossed the core of her apple into a bush, and headed down to the town square. As she reached more level ground she looked around for the blue and white clothing of her friends. Not seeing anyone, Issuma continued to walk passed the shops until the view of the ocean could be clearly seen. Smiling, she changed her course and headed straight for a path that lead down into the small beach. It wasn't long before she was able to relax again. Standing in front of the calm ocean waters of the cove stood the men and women from both ships. As everyone began to wake, they had all gone outside and instinctually went to the water's edge to gather. Water was a source of strength for them all which in turn gave them a sense of peace along with it.

Issuma approached her fellow captain with a slight smile.

"Ah, I see our last member has finally awoken," Aklark said with a jokers grin.

"Forgive me if I needed to recharge," she jabbed back. "And you can wipe that stupid grin off your face."

Both of the captains had a great respect for the other and were just playing around. Issuma was known for being an early riser so her sleeping in was a first.

"So fill me in. What's going on?"

"Well, Master Kinzoku had stopped by when there were a few of us out here and offered us some breakfast. I told him the fruit they provided was more than enough for now. He told me we were welcome to explore the immediate area until lunch… which I believe will be in about three hours or so."

"So everyone is just sitting tight here till then?"

"… at the moment, yes"

Issuma looked around again. The ocean was at her back and she could see that this new and strange village must have made their start upon these shores. Yet, as she scanned the various homes and shops it felt more as if she was surrounded by an unseen enemy and she didn't like it.

"I'm going to take a look around," she decided.

"Can I come?"

Issuma turned to find that Nanuk had approached her from behind along with a lovely young woman by the name of Anernerk whose name meant Angel.

"We would like to see some more of this new place!" Anernerk exclaimed. "This is after all our first time outside of our frozen city. Let's see what an Earth Kingdom village is like!"

Issuma placed her hands on her hips and stared down at the sand in thought. She had planned to do more silent observation rather than open cultural exploration but her fellow sister's had a point.

"Please Issuma," Nanuk asked again.

The two women watched as Issuma dropped her stance and sighed.

"All right"

The three of them left their surrogate family and headed back up into the apparent heart of the community. Nanuk and Anernerk spent an hour walking around and exploring the square commenting, oohing, and awing over every house, shop and carved post! Issuma on the other hand smiled and nodded when the conversation was directed at her but in truth she was observing the strangers around her.

Manny of the people offered her a smile and even a few offered her a warm greeting, however she got the distinct feeling of distrust or an overall wariness that she couldn't yet define.

_'Why are these people acting like they've never had a visitor in their lives before? My grandfather never described it like this. Why am I so on edge?_'

Then the memory of Amarok secretly eyeing the Earth benders attack on their vessels from the sidelines appeared in her mind's eye and she remembered like a slap in the face that these people WERE different. They admitted that they saw them as a threat yet they were treated like guests. Nothing added up.

"I think it's time to head back girls," Issuma finally decided, looking back in the direction of the ocean.

Anernerk heard her but was fascinated with the fairly large rectangular building up ahead and approached it. "Sure thing, I just want to see what's in here..."

Issuma turned to see what she was referring too and looked in horror as she watched the young woman walked inside with Nanuk following close behind out of curiosity.

Issuma then went in order to retrieve them, after all they hadn't been invited in, yet when she stepped inside she stopped dead in her tracks next to her friends.

The three Water Tribe women were standing at the forefront of three rows of bed rolls filled with various men and women who were clearly sick.

"This must be like one of those... what do you call them... hospitals," Issuma concluded.

Anernerk then immediately walked over to the nearest man and knelt beside him.

"Hello, my name is Anernerk but you can call me Ann." She smiled down at the man who had opened his eyes for her. "May I check to see how you are doing?"

He nodded weakly but she got the message.

Issuma and Nanuk watched as she took her small pouch of water from her waist band and proceeded to bend it, placing her hands one on his forehead and one on his chest to try and see what was wrong.

"What Are You Three Doing In Here?" An elderly woman came down the center isle from a back room and cut a path directly to the trespassers.

"Get away from him! What do you want?"

"Our apologies," Issuma began quickly; her heart was racing. "Your Master Kinzoku had given us permission to explore the-"

"Well not in here you're not! This building is off limits."

Nanuk tugged on the fabric of Ann's shoulder so she'd get up.

Ann complied, standing to leave. "Our apologies," she said with a bow, and they all walked out quickly with the door slammed behind them.

"What on earth was her problem?" Nanuk wondered aloud.

"I don't know," the older woman responded sharply. "Ann, could you tell what was wrong with that man?"

"Yes, he was just ill with a foreign type of flu I think."

Issuma whispered as a couple walked by, "Is it treatable?"

Ann thought for a moment as they continued back, "I believe so. I think I was able to help him out quite a bit."

"You already conducted a healing session with him?" she clarified.

"Yes, sorry was I not supposed to?"

Issuma sighed again. Their relationship with these Earth Benders was already on shaky ground to begin with. She just didn't know how they would respond to their Water Bending.

"There is no sense in worrying over what's done. Let's just get back and I'll update Captain Aklark."

"If you want I can talk to him," Nanuk volunteered; she was after all his twin.

"No thanks Nanuk. It's best if I talked with him directly."

She nodded in reply and they left the village behind them.

It was now time for the noon meal but those members of the Water Tribe were nowhere to be found in the dining room. Kinzoku wasn't surprised in the least and headed down to the beach. Sure enough they were all still there and he could tell everyone was still on edge just as before. _'If only Honjin hadn't fallen ill as well... I'm sure he would have been a great host._'

The Water Benders saw him coming now and the group fell quiet. Kinzoku internally sighed and continued towards them while nodding to two Earth Benders who had been sitting under the trees watching the foreigners.

Just as he neared the crowed he stopped and turned. Issuma and Aklark watched in anticipation as an elderly woman came bustling down the road towards Kinzoku.

Aklark watched as Issuma beside him tense at the sight of the old woman. Issuma knew their relationship with these Earth Benders was now going to change. The elderly woman was the same one who had driven Nanuk, Ann and herself out of their hospital. She watched intently as they shared a few words then the woman departed. Kinzoku stood for a moment in thought before continuing on his way down to the shoreline with a smile on his face... he was always one to smile.

"Good afternoon," the Fire Bender began the moment he reached the sand.

"Good afternoon," the two Captains echoed.

Kinzoku's smile faltered at the sight of their faces. One showed guardedness and the other masked fear. He had just received the most wonderful news that one of their farmers who had fallen quite ill was now doing unbelievably well and that it was all thanks to a Water Tribe girl. Kinzoku wanted to thank that girl on the man's behalf but clearly such conversation would have to wait.

"I was hoping to meet you all in the dining room for lunch before we start." Kinzoku decided to say.

"We feel more comfortable here," Aklark informed rather honestly.

"I can understand that…"

Silence then fell between the three of them; Kinzoku knew he wasn't doing that well of a job being the Island's representative. Honjin should have been here but he was sick, hell almost half of their community was sick. In truth, their people were in crisis and no one had planned on visitors arriving amidst the epidemic. Now Kinzoku had to handle the situation alone with those more qualified either in their beds struggling to survive or locked away beneath layers of rock to preserve a secret that he now had to find a way to share with their new members but only once he had their trust… something he couldn't see on getting without telling them. He was at a loss of what to do… he had only ever been a blacksmith and a father.

"What now?" Aklark asked pulling the older man back to the present.

"I'm not sure to be honest," the Fire Bender reveled with his warm smile.

"Not sure?" Issuma repeated.

"Forgive me. I'm not the most… qualified so to speak. I am a Blacksmith… or was; I've gotten a bit old and don't work as much."

"Wait, you're a Blacksmith… then why are we talking to you?" Aklark almost wanted to demand to the taller man.

"Because… the others who would have greeted you are ill, which by what I have heard a few of your young ladies already have discovered."

"I do apologize for that intrusion," Issuma was quick to offer.

"On the contrary, I would like to thank the woman who intervened. I do not know what sort of herbs she used but the man she tended to has been healed."

Kinzoku watched as the two Captains looked at one another, Aklark nodded in affirmation, then they returned their gaze back to their host.

"It wasn't herbs." Issuma informed as she sensed Ann drawing closer to her.

"Then please tell us what it was… we have had two deaths already," he sorrowfully asked although for the sake of his position he resisted the urge to fall to his knees and beg for the remedy for his son's sake.

"We will gladly tell you… IF you tell us what is going on. Why are we being held here on this Island against our will. We have somewhere we need to be and you are delaying that journey." Issuma was not about to give up her only trump card.

Kinzoku's smile was a sad one but he turned away to beacon the two Earth Benders who were standing watch to come to him. Quickly they both ran over causing everyone else to tense and change their stance for a fight however once they arrived at Kinzoku's side the unexpected was asked.

"Hiba, could you do me a favor and Earth Bend me a seat, my legs are acting up again and oh while you are at it can you make ones for our guests; we will not be heading to the dining hall just yet."

"Ah, sure thing," Hiba replied. He felt kind of cheated with how un-urgent the request was.

"Wait we-"

Issuma was cut off as the two Earth Benders raised up all 27 Water Benders, creating a small amphitheater around Kinzoku. As the rattled bunch found their bearings again; Hiba stomped the sand and created a small pillar for a stool.

"Thank you Hiba, that will be all for now."

The two Earth Benders took the not so subtle hint and turned to walk away and back to their unofficial posts. Kinzoku then eased himself down into the rock and then looked up… all of the Water Benders were still standing which was no surprise to him.

"Please sit; there is no need for hostility here. I do apologize for the secrecy we display but there will come a time when you will understand."

It took a moment but Aklark took the seat created for him and soon the others followed suit. It was only Issuma who held her stance a bit longer before finally taking a seat.

"Now what shall I do?" Kinzoku began. "I have a secret that is so important that if anyone outside of our Island would discover it, it would mean our destruction and the elimination of one of the world's most precious treasures."

"Then why did you keep us from leaving?" Aklark asked.

"Because no one can ever know that this Island is inhabited."

"But we didn't know it was until your people ambushed us." Aklark continued.

"It is something we cannot risk. If anyone sets foot on this Island we must respond as if you did."

The pair sat in pure confusion; attempting to put all of the fragments together.

"May I ask a question?" Kinzoku then asked.

"You can ask whatever you like… whether we answer it is entirely our prerogative." Issuma stated; clearly not wanting to change the tone of their conversation just yet.

"In all of my years I have never met a Water Bender before. I have only been educated about your people. In fact there are only a few people left who have ever met one. However, you must for give us on a lack of current knowledge... we don't have much contact with the outside world since the start of the war. My question is this, what are you all doing here this far south of your frozen tundra? A place where I can only assume you're safety from the Fire Navy is assured."

"I don't see how that is relevant," Issuma honestly answered.

"Please humor me." Kinzoku needed to see what he was up against. Breaking your ties from the place of your birth was a pain he was all too familiar with and knew such a thing needed to be handled carefully.

"Well that's actually quite a long story in itself," Aklark began. "You may not know this but our people have been under attack from the Fire Nation for the past 25 years now. During that time our people have held on to the tradition that our women are not allowed to be trained to fight, rather they umph-"

Issuma elbowed her partner so he'd remember that she was keeping their healing abilities a secret from the 'Earth Bender'.

"Right, anyways with the war finally at our doorstep, it was unimaginable why the rules were not changed."

"There was also the issue of arranged marriages," Issuma cut in. "But basically it boiled down to the fact that some of us wanted the freedom to choose and to fight, and we were not going to get if we stayed."

"So, you left?" Kinzoku clarified; he couldn't believe his luck.

"Yes, along with several other ships."

"Wait, there are more of you?"

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about them. They took different routes." Issuma informed.

"We are all headed down to the South Pole. Rumor has it there is a world filled with ice just like our own. We are planning to rendezvous there with all of the other ships and start a brand new city there."

Kinzoku's spirits then sank again. It was too good to be true to have them want a new life, but all in all it was better than if they had wanted to go back.

"This secret of yours," Issuma began again. "What are you planning to do? The way it looks from here is you don't want anyone to know this Island is inhabited which means we can never leave and I imagine you would have already told us that except the fact we are Water Bender's poses a problem for you because even if you destroy our ships WE can still leave if we want to. I'm sure vessel's made of ice can just as easily get us to the mainland so we can commandeer a new boat. Feel free to stop me at any time if I'm wrong."

Everyone sat on edge in waiting to hear his reply. Kinzoku's old golden eyes stared straight into Captain Issuma's blue ones; she had hit the nail on the head. "You are correct."

All at once whispering became rampant behind the two Captains till Aklark stood and turned around to rebuke them, "That's Enough!"

The gossip ceased so he took his seat once more.

"You are correct," Kinzoku began again. "Your crew poses one of the greatest threats our Island has ever seen. As long as the war continues we cannot risk you being captured by the Fire Nation and revealing our secret to them or by default some outside bystander overhearing such a rumor and therefore causing the same result."

"But Master Kinzoku, we don't know what your secret is." Aklark reminded.

Kinzoku just shook his head. He hated this.

"So, that it?" Issuma asked. "Are we just to accept that answer? That is unacceptable. How could you even ask us such a thing as to accept this Island as our new home- giving us our own houses of all things! We have friends who are praying we all make it safely to the South Pole! What, are we just suppose to let them believe we've been killed or something? You haven't experienced the pain and sadness of war. We will not bring that feeling of loss to our brethren for such a weak reason as yours."

"You're wrong," Kinzoku softly answered.

Issuma crossed her arms waiting to hear his rebuttal. She was harsh because she had to be. She was representing her crew and had to be fearless.

"You are very mistaken if you think the war has no effect here this far East."

"Oh really, well you will have to enlighten us."

"My eldest son is named Honjin."

The two Captains were once again confused. Kinzoku knew he was confusing them but it simply reminded him of how he felt back when his beloved Kokoro was hiding her secret from him.

"He is an Earth Bending Master and I am very proud of him. He is remarkably kind and would have been your host had he not been sick, but as amazing as his Earth Bending skills are, I myself can claim no credit for it."

Issuma and Aklark along with the others were trying to follow his story but he was about to throw them off yet again.

"39 years ago I lived in the Earth Kingdom, on the mainland. I was born there and had been taught to be a Blacksmith like my father was. However, that changed when I was exiled from the country because of the start of the war."

"Why would the war force you from your home," Issuma was intrigued enough to ask.

Kinzoku looked down before answering. Despite all of the years that had past, the pain of being rejected was all too easy of a thing to remember. "Because I am a Fire Bender" he replied.

The soft salty air seemed still as the Water Benders computed the new knowledge given to them.

"I don't want to alarm any of you, which is just another reason I wish my eldest son could be here."

"If you are lying to us…" Issuma started.

Kinzoku took offence and stood causing the two Captains to do likewise.

"I do not make it a habit of lying. I have spoken plainly that we have a secret but I am a man of integrity." With that he stretched out his hand and made a small flame appear in his palm. The two naturally took a step back but he had already extinguished the flame.

"I was forced to leave my home. Exiled to a country I had never been to! All of my friends had abandoned me and I am only now thankful that my parents had died before hand so that they never had to face the pain of having everyone you care about turn their backs on you. No, I was blessed to crash on to these shores or else I would have had to face a far harsher fate just for being born a Fire Bender." Kinzoku's heart was racing and hadn't been that worked up in a long while.

"Forgive me, but I can't assume you are of good character," Issuma logically answered, hoping the situation would soon deescalate; seeing the flame should have put her in a panic yet she was surprised how calm she felt on the inside.

Kinzoku then saw that he had generally spooked his guests and was instantly regretful, so he sat back down.

Issuma looked back at Aklark; neither of them felt like sitting however, standing over the elderly man didn't seem right either so they too sat back down again.

Kinzoku was rubbing his eyes trying to figure out what to say now. He wasn't sure if things were going good or bad.

"Look, I'm sorry for what you have been through, it's certainly not something I would have thought of, however it's not an answer to why we can't leave. All your story shows is that you've been hurt by the war and nothing else." Issuma was trying to understand for his sake as well as their own but it wasn't enough.

"This is true," Kinzoku said as he stroked his short white beard. "I then offer a compromise. I will escort you two alone to a more private location where I will reveal the secret we have been hiding from you and in the mean time; please will your people heal our sick? We've never been hit this badly before and we don't have anyone who is fully qualified as a physician." Kinzoku could see they were mulling the idea over. "Please, for my sake… save my son."

Just as Issuma was going to speak Ann stood up at her side. "I would gladly help your people"

"Anernerk!" Issuma explained.

"Please Issuma, let us do this. Regardless of what's going on here these people need us. We have mastered the art of Healing… now let us use it."

Issuma stood and looked around her. Several of her people had determined faces; clearly touched with Kinzoku's plea despite the fact he had mentioned that they couldn't leave. Issuma then turned back to the Fire Bender with the last bit of her stubbornness melting away.

"You are lucky our people have a heart for others," she said and after getting a nod from her partner she answered, "We will go with you and do as you have asked."

Kinzoku couldn't help but let a few tears fall. He had been so worried about his son and his neighbors that the whole situation had been taxing on his heart.

Standing Kinzoku turned and beckoned the Earth Benders back over. "Hiba, I will be taking Captain Aklark and Captain Issuma with me to meet with the remaining council. The others have volunteered to assist in healing our sick throughout the island. They don't know our secret as of yet but please show them to those who need them and do not worry about me. Any questions?"

Hiba and his partner scanned the group, "No, we will go right away."

"Good, good," the elder turned and began to walk away. The two Earth Benders leveled out the ground causing the dark skinned group to stumble about for a moment but once they were on the beach once more they began to walk towards their guards in disguise.

Aklark and Issuma followed Kinzoku towards the edge of town at the base of the mountain. They didn't feel the need to chit chat and were soon standing in a shallow cave that led to nowhere.

"So, is this where you wanted to talk?" Aklark asked a bit skeptically.

"Not exactly… It's all right to come out. The three of us will be going in."

It took a moment but then four disguised Earth Benders jumped down from the wall, shed their rock skin and surrounded the Water Benders.

"Now that you have displayed your show, can you please open the door now?" Kinzoku was tired of being on his feet.

Without further semantics two of the Earth Benders took their stance and with a thrust a door in the cavern wall appeared.

"My thanks," Kinzoku said as he entered into the darkness. "Hurry up you two if you don't want to be crushed by the rock," Kinzoku called.

The two Captains broke free from their doubts and fallowed him in yet the sound alone of the rock being sealed behind them would leave any man unnerved. Light finally began to appear as they emerged from the dark tunnel and found themselves staring at Kinzoku who was speaking with an older man. The man was wearing unusual clothing and had a blue arrow on his forehead. They then noticed that the empty cavern behind the two Island dwellers was filled with men and women flying on gliders to various levels in the mountain. Needless to say they were dumb struck.

"Captain Aklark, Captain Issuma, this is my good friend Master Pasang. He is the Head Councilman on the whole Island as well as one of the finest Air Benders in the city." Kinzoku said with a hint of pride. The two men had long since become close friends.

"Master Kinzoku flatters me when he himself is a Master Fire Bender."

Aklark couldn't believe it. "Wait... you're said-"

"That I am an Air Bender, yes just like those you see _flying_ behind me."

The two Water Benders just couldn't believe their eyes. Out of everything they had feared or imagined… a hidden city of Air Benders had not been one of them.

"Kinzoku, how about you go and visit your wife, while I speak to our honored guests," Pasang offered. "She is with Zhibde at the moment."

"Thank you, I think a visit would be wonderful, that is if our guests don't mind."

The two elder men turned their attention to their awe struck visitors.

"I don't think they will mind," Pasang concluded. With that the two Masters nodded and Kinzoku parted ways; taking a small path that wound along the wall of the underground canyon.

The entrance to their hidden city opened up into a large half circle balcony that overlooked most of their world. Houses had been made on several levels spanning both up above them as well as below them. At the very peak of the expanse, hundreds of amber crystals hung up above giving the city false sunlight. It all seemed very rugged but clearly it was the start of a miraculous city.

"This is amazing…" Aklark wondered aloud. "I thought Fire Lord Sozin had destroyed all of the Air Nomads."

Pasang nodded in affirmation of the tale. "It is true. With no warning or regard to his former friendship with Avatar Roku, Fire Lord Sozin slaughtered my people. Those hidden here are the only survivors with the exception of Avatar Aang whose whereabouts are still unknown."

"So the Avatar hasn't been here?" Issuma asked while working to choke back the tears that threatened to fall.

"No child, I'm afraid not."

"Well now at least I understand why your people have been acting like they have," Aklark deduced. "They have been protecting you"

"It's more than that," Pasang revealed. "More than just our lives are at stake but the very balance of the whole world."

"That's right," Issuma recalled. "Even if the Avatar shows up and the war ends; once the Avatar cycle returns to the Air Benders there will be no one left alive to be born."

"That is correct."

Issuma couldn't emotionally fathom the whole situation. Aklark placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder although he was just as overwhelmed.

"Now you understand," Pasang stated. "You and your people can not leave this place. It does not stem from anger, hatred or fear but from the fierce love that has developed amongst all who have survived. Love that has grown a strong desire to protect those lives here. You are not alone in your loss or pain but rather you have arrived to the only place in the world that has never seen battle but has been the most affected by it."

"This is nuts," Aklark muttered.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"No," Issuma cried as she shrugged Aklark's hand and moved away. "We can't let the other think we've been killed or captured! It's too cruel. Is there no other way to stop the spread of pain?"

"What others are you referring to?" Pasang calmly asked.

"We were to meet up with several other Water Tribe ships in the South Pole… we were going to build a city together. We were going to be free."

"Freedom is found in more than one place which I am sure you will one day see for yourself, and as for your friends… I believe there might be a way to send them a message. However, it will only be one message and I am not certain if our messenger will have the strength to return to give you the peace of mind that your message has been received."

Tears were flowing free now from Issuma's deep blue eyes as she unwilling came to grip with the reality that she would never see her friends such as Kanna again. Pasang's heart broke at the sight of her tears… it was just one more painful burden that he would carry inside.

Issuma eventually had had enough of her crying and wiped away her tears with one swift Bending flick of her hand. "Alright, I understand. This is our home now."

"Issumatark-"

"No Aklark, we cannot bring even the slightest of risk onto this community."

"I can't believe this," Aklark yelled. "Maybe YOU are ready to give in but I will not, not for the sake of MY crew."

"Stop it Aklark. We cannot be selfish like the Water Tribe Chief is. We cannot be like them. We must ever be changing like the tide. We may have thought our journey would take us to the frozen continent in the south but destiny has brought us here. We cannot afford to turn our backs to it as long as the war exists."

Pasang had never met this Captain Issuma before but he felt immensely proud to know her; she showed great courage in the face of change.

Aklark never noticed his stubbornness before but now he could see it clearly. They were in an impossible situation being asked the impossible of them and he was being closed minded.

"Your right. None of us wants this but I'm sure you all don't want to do it either… you have no choice."

"On the contrary we all have a choice… it is just that all those that live on this Island have already chosen."

Kinzoku then approached into the emotional scene. "I don't suppose they have rejected us and we now have to kill them," Kinzoku asked rather jokingly. He could tell by their teary smiles that they had come to the stage of acceptance.

"No, we will not have to kill anyone today." Pasang replied back with a chuckle.

"Have you had to before?" Aklark asked.

"No, but we didn't want there to ever be a first," Kinzoku said in all seriousness.

"Well, what do we do now?" Issuma asked. "It's not like we had a plan for this."

"We will return to the outside, have some long overdue lunch, and hash it all out. And if we are lucky, Honjin will join us and answer some of those more technical questions." Kinzoku informed.

"Honjin?" Pasang asked. He hadn't had an update on his condition.

Kinzoku's smile was big and he turned to Issuma prompting her to answer.

She smiled, "All of our people are using their Water Bending skills to heal those who are ill… we have such abilities."

"I can't not believe I had forgotten such truths," Pasang wondered aloud; he then bowed. "You have my thanks."

Kinzoku bowed as well and the honor was enough to make the two Captains a bit uncomfortable but they said their goodbyes to the Head Councilman and the three turned to leave knowing without a shadow of a doubt that they had a lot of work cut out for them.


	13. The Deciding Battle

**Hello Readers! I know you've heard this before from other writers but I _do _apologize for the long wait. I was having a rough time writing a battle scene when I'm more of a visual person but anywho, I hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 15: The Deciding Battle**

True to his word, Kinzoku took Aklark and Issuma along with the others to lunch to then discuss and explain plans to stay. The Water Benders had been able to heal many people prior to the meal but had made plans themselves to return to their task after their meeting since dozens of people were still ill all throughout the island. Issuma and Aklark didn't have to do too much convincing in explaining why they needed to stay. Rather, after having seen so many sick and poorly tended to injured people was enough for some of the Water Benders to feel called to stay and be of humanitarian service… there had never been such a need of their skills back up North. Honjin had been treated by one of their people however, he was still too weak to attend their informal meeting and remained in bed. All in all, it did wonders to Kinzoku's heart to see how well the Water Benders were now starting to adapt and accept them; they were after all some of the most adventurous people in their tribe having chosen to leave and use the Eastern route but that wouldn't have been common knowledge for the Fire Bender. All he knew was that things were changing and his hopes were that it would be for the better.

Issuma was walking silently along with her first mate Tark. Tark had practically helped her father raise her and therefore had her complete trust. However, for their journey Tark traveled with Aklark because he needed the extra help and Issuma could think of no other who would be more qualified.

The two walked together with no destination in mind; walking simply to think. The excitement of the news that they would stay and that Air Benders were still alive was beginning to wear off the longer she walked.

"You know," Tark finally said, "When we said goodbye to the others and watched their ships melt away beyond the horizon… I never imagined that we would never see them again."

"And yet we all knew the risk in leaving." Issuma didn't hesitate to say. "We had no guarantees accept that by leaving we could be free to choose how we live our lives." Issuma was more confident now than before yet, she knew she was more somber as well.

"Can it be really called freedom when we don't have the choice to leave this place?" It was a question that a few had wanted to ask earlier but were too timid to do so.

"Tark, when your parents told you that you needed to pursue the Matauyok's eldest daughter how did you feel?" Issuma remembered the incident clearly despite the fact that at the time she was only eight.

"I thought it was ridiculous! A man got to choose who he wanted to marry but since I had three older sisters who were all arranged they took that principle and applied it to me in hopes to receive a better standing in society. I wanted no part in it or their traditions."

"And now you are free from their bitter and condemning words for not having done so. You are free to marry whomever you wish."

"But what about you? How does this society treat their women?"

"That's a good question. I guess I was too distracted with everything else I forgot to ask outright. But I can say this... Master Kinzoku has treated me with the same courtesy and respect as Captain Aklark and that alone speaks volumes to me." Issuma thought for a moment then added, "But I'll be sure to ask about their marriage customs later. If it turns out that it will be a problem, which I doubt, we can make them change or threaten to leave."

Tark smiled at his Captain's words. Issuma was always a strong woman but then again she kind of had to be after what happened to her father.

"CodSharks! I forgot about Amarok!" Issuma quickly berated herself.

"You think he's alright?"

"I'm sure he's fine. It was only one night after all, and we have plenty of supplies on the ships, however we need to go get him immediately and fill him in on what's been going on." She looked around to get her bearings of where she was. "Forgetting about him was completely irresponsible of me." She added to herself.

Ten minutes later Issuma and Tark were rapidly cruising across the Island on a rock sled towards their missing member. The female Captain felt nervous over what she had to say to the Water Bending Master and couldn't calm her nerves despite the fact that she couldn't exactly pin point why she felt this way. As they flew on by she couldn't even enjoy the view as a distraction… the Island was blanketed with a thick ground fog that hadn't burned off yet due to the canopy protecting it from the sun. After thirty five minutes they reached the end of the line.

* * *

Amarok had spent the day lounging around, doing all he could to sleep or mentally shut down. He didn't want to think about the hard night he had had that is until he heard her…

"Amarok, Amarok…"

For a brief moment he felt like his heart stopped and that his mind was playing tricks on him and that '_she_' was calling for him. He felt sick to his stomach once he came to his senses and acknowledged the cruel reality that she was gone and couldn't come back. Within that moment, Issuma finally emerged from the fog and trees. '_I must be losing it'_ he thought.

"Well I'm surprised that you're up," Issuma stated with her hands on her hips. She wasn't being mean but rather stating a fact.

Tark and the Earth Bender who transported them there now emerged on scene behind Issuma.

"Yes, well someone had to be up to watch the ships. While you were gone an old man came poking around. If I hadn't been here your stuff would have walked off." He answered in a half caring attitude.

"Was it an old _bald_ man?" The Earth Bender asked.

"Yes… why?" Amarok asked suspiciously.

"Oh he is harmless. His name is Guru Pathik and he lives separately from everyone else in a hut not too far from here. He is from the Southern Air Temple and would not have harmed your belongings."

"Wait," Issuma interrupted. "You're saying that one of the Air Benders wasn't inside the mountain?"

"Air Benders?!" Amarok exclaimed.

The other three temporarily ignored him.

"It is true, but the exception is made for him since he does not Air Bend much, and prefers to live alone. He has a secret compartment beneath his dwelling in case of emergencies, but he mainly just has a talent for deescalating tense situations and as a bonus he has No Arrow to give himself away!"

"And why is that?" Issuma asked to the bewilderment of the other two, "All the other elders did."

Their guide smiled at the question, he thrived off of trivial knowledge. "Well that's because when he was raised in the Temple he sought to learn more about the flow of energy in all things rather than working on his Air Bending skills. He never mastered the element as a result however his other studies were encouraged and he remained in the temple until the comet came. He was fifty when they evacuated him if I recall it correctly. He left because he couldn't fight with Air Bending."

"Well thanks a lot for his Life's Story!" Amarok scoffed. "Now will someone please tell me what is going on and what about Air Benders in a mountain?"

Issuma casually walked over to her vessel and ran an affectionate hand across the handrail. "A lot has been discussed within this past 24 hours Amarok." She said speaking to the ship; with a deep breath she turned to him. "I have a lot to tell you but the most pertinent news is that we are staying on the Island indefinitely."

Amarok waited a moment to see if she was joking but it was evident that she wasn't.

"And Aklark agreed to this?" he slowly asked.

"Yes, we were together for every discussion."

Amarok wiped his hand over his face. He was generally a quiet man but he couldn't believe what he was hearing and whom he was hearing it from.

"Take me to Aklark." He finally said; he no longer gave a damn about their stuff.

Issuma stared intently into his dark blue eyes. She understood where he was coming from although she was sure he didn't know she knew. Yet he needed to work this out in his own way, so she walked away from him knowing that he'd follow.

When they arrived back to the village, Issuma thanked Mick, their transporter, and walked straight for the beach. As luck would have it, Kinzoku and Aklark along with his twin, were all there talking about how the Island became inhabited. Amarok walked up just close enough for Aklark to see him coming and stopped. The sea captain didn't need to ask. He excused himself and walked over to his long time friend.

"What are you thinking?" Amarok demanded wasting no time.

"It sounds to me like you haven't gotten the whole story yet."

"That's not an answer."

Out of nowhere a loud long bellow came from the mountain and was enough to stop their conversation. The lemurs in the trees took flight but then they all settled out and those around them acted like it was nothing to be concerned about, so they went back to their conversation.

"That's not an answer," Amarok repeated.

"Issuma?" Aklark said to the other Captain; his tone alone got his question across.

"I thought it wise to bring him here so you could tell him." Issuma responded honestly; no one else was close to the Bender but Aklark.

Aklark nodded in understanding then turned back to his friend. "Basically this Island can't be discovered inhabited. Once you know that it is inhabited you have to stay. The last surviving Air Benders live here and it is the duty of all who are destined to this place to protect it. They also have had a recent epidemic, a sickness brought over from the mainland during the past few windstorms. They need healers badly. So that is what we will become. Turns out it is more important for the men to learn how to heal than for the women to learn how to fight at the moment."

"And that's it?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"No, far from it. You want to leave one tribe and then fall right under another? Will we accept their customs? Has the Fire Navy not yet attacked this place? No? Then how can you rely on them if or when they do attack when they have had no experience in battle? Can their women fight? Even if they are allowed have you witnessed a true demonstration of their skill from one of them to show equal level of training? If not then you cannot turn over those you have been put in charge of over to a village that is so weak and contradicting!"

Issuma and Aklark could see the argument clearly and after hearing it out loud wanted those questions answered as well and as luck would have it, standing behind Amarok was Pasang. Despite being in his eighties he could still walk fairly quickly. The two Captains hadn't noticed him approaching because they were focused on Amarok but now seeing him they gave a short bow.

Amarok turned to face the stealthy old man.

"Forgive me for over hearing; my name is Pasang. I am the head councilman on this Island and an Air Bender. I can answer your questions if you permit me."

The darker man didn't know what to make of the old man but decided to work with him.

"Alright, I'll hear what you have to say but first prove to me that you are an Air Bender. Your tattoo there on your forehead isn't going to cut it."

Pasang smiled at the fierce level of protection in his voice. He could only surmise as to his past influences. With a small flick of his wrist he created a small cyclone in the palm of his hand. The three Water Benders looked at the small wonder in silent awe before he dissipated it.

"Will that suffice Mr. Water Bender?"

"Sure, but that was a poor show if you ask me."

Amarok's' Captains felt a bit embarrassed over his lack of respect and tack, but chose to keep quiet; Pasang just smiled.

"If you wish it, you could battle with me, I can hold my own, however I would think it would be more fruitful if you battled one of out fine ladies here on the Island. It would allow you the opportunity to see for yourself if we treat everyone here as equals and show you our strength at the same time."

"A one on one match with me?" He clarified.

"Yes, only if that will satisfy your fears. If you lose and would still not change your way of thinking than having a battle would be pointless."

The four of them stood there contemplating the option. "Are you sure Amarok?" His friend finally asked.

"Very"

"So be it." Pasang thought for a moment then saw Kinzoku and a Water Tribe girl waiting patiently on the beach for their private conversation to be over. The elder then began to intentionally walk toward the two with a plan already forming in his mind.

"Master Pasang, good to see you are out and enjoying the sun," Kinzoku commented in mock formality.

"Yes, it is lovely weather but I am sure the winds will be changing." He answered back cryptically.

The six of them now stood together all waiting for someone to speak.

"Kinzoku, I have received a proposal for a battle between this man here and one of the women here on the Island. It will allow them to see firsthand that the women here receive equal training as the men and that we are in fact a strong and powerful people despite our lack of battle experience. I propose that one of the women in your family be chosen. What do you think?"

"I think that is a great idea. I'm sure they will all love the opportunity." Kinzoku couldn't help but smile at the thought; the women in his family were a fiery bunch.

"Then it is settled."

It didn't take them long for Kinzoku to gather his family and escort them to the beach front.

Amarok eyed the group as they approached; there were three women with them. The eldest looked to be around the same age as Kinzoku. She was very tall, equal to Kinzoku, and had a blue arrow on her forehead. She had broad shoulders and appeared to be strong yet she had very kind gray eyes. The second woman looked to be just older than he was. She seemed more pale than the others but had fiery eyes that gave off a vibrant spirit within. The last was a girl who was defiantly younger than he was. She had long black hair and a slender body with soft hazel eyes.

"Master Amarok, these are a few of my family members. My wife Kokoro, she is an Air Bending Master; Mariah my daughter, she is a Fire Bender like me, and this is my son Aaron's daughter Yin. She is an Air Bender like her father and Grandmother and is only a handful of years younger than you are I imagine. You may choose to duel with any of them."

Amarok thought carefully. Age was apparently no issue for these people and they certainly had a wide range of Benders to choose from; it was a choice he had to be certain of.

"I will choose Miss Yin. I feel it will put the battle on more equal terms since I have seen more than enough Fire Bending yet none of you have seen Water Bending, and it will allow me to see just how much training a woman her age has received."

"You know you shouldn't assume that you know my level of skill and technique!" Mariah spouted off.

"Even so, that is my decision."

Pasang and Kinzoku both nodded in understanding; they too agreed with his choice.

"When shall we have this match?" Kokoro asked. She was fine with not being chosen although a part of her wanted to despite her age.

"Immediately, there is no reason to wait." Amarok was dead set in getting the answers he was looking for. Only after his match would he give his opinion and if he wasn't impressed then the quicker they would leave.

"Then I suggest we spread the word for everyone to head to the Bison's Canyon." Pasang said to the locals with him. "It is the largest open area we have and would make for an excellent arena."

The others nodded in agreement. Not long after their decision the Water Benders were receiving their very first ride on a flying Bison. Despite his own convictions, riding on the back of a creature that was said to be extinct who also happened to be the largest "land" creature so to speak he had ever seen was both frightening and thrilling for the misfit Water Bender, yet as this Bison dipped down into the open circular canyon, he sobered up real fast.

Amarok dismounted in the center of the bowl. The arena was quite impressive and he could clearly see why they had chosen it. The Bison's master then called out a "Yip Yip" and took off leaving him alone staring at the high rock walls that surrounded him.

The various ledges were filling up fast with onlookers. The Island had never had such a dual before and to add to its tension the dual would decide the fates of the Water Benders so all who were able to walk came flying or ridding in.

Amarok didn't enjoy putting himself at the center of attention but if anyone was going to risk injury he would only want himself in dangers path… his life after all was worthless in his opinion.

The Islanders were excited and hoped that Master Yin would win the match. As for the Water Benders, they were torn between the two results. If he easily won it would mean that the Islanders were weaker than expected from lack of discipline and experience, however if he lost then that would mean their fears were unfounded and they could stay with no argument.

Amarok was thinking the same thing, yet even as his people gathered together to sit behind him on the North side, his gut was telling him that they wanted to stay more than leave, however he was not going to back down… no he'd give it his all so that in the future they would not regret their choice to stay.

As every second passed, he saw more and more faces and although they were all diverse in appearance they all seemed to share a lack of malice… for such a mixed people, peace truly seemed to reside here which was something he could say he had never seen before.

Amarok crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the final Bison to enter. He didn't have to wait long. Soon the last Bison entered and descended down towards the waiting Water Bender. On it carried Pasang, Aklark, Issuma, and Yin. The Bison flew in a passing circle overhead which silenced the crowd as it finally descended down.

Pasang disembarked and began to approach him. Yin was close behind with a long wooden staff, '_A weapon no doubt_'.

"Greetings again Mr. Water Bender," Pasang began, still amused that the man before him had yet to properly introduce himself. "If you so insist we prove our level of skill and wish to see evidence of our equal treatment towards the women who live here then let this battle serve as your answer." Pasang then turned to the young woman, "Master Yin, are you prepared?"

Yin smiled warmly and gave a confident nod.

"Wait," Amarok interrupted, "If I overheard correctly, if she's supposed to be an Air Bending Master then why doesn't she have a blue arrow on her forehead like yours?" He didn't want them deceiving his people in anything.

"It is true that the tattoo was an honor given to those who had mastered the element, however due to the current violence of this age it is better if we terminate that tradition to further our efforts to blend in with the rest of the world if we ever need to."

Amarok got the message. If he were in their shoes he'd do the same thing, though in his case his very skin gave his ethnicity away.

Aklark then approached Amarok with a skin full of water.

"Thanks," he said for his ears only.

"Don't hold back, Amarok" Aklark firmly encouraged in response. "Short of taking her life, don't hold back. If you do for any reason this will be for nothing."

Amarok smiled slightly. It was comforting to hear his friend echo the words in his own mind. The only issue was that Amarok had never fought a woman before despite the fact he himself called for such a match.

Now the crowd sat in silent anticipation for the dual to begin. The bison lay still on various ledges but in the trees high above the lemurs were restless over the commotion below and constantly moved from branch to branch. Not everyone could see their faces clearly however their clothing made it clear who was who from afar. Amarok was wearing his blue shirt and dark blue pants having left his coat with the ship. His only personal possession was his necklace which was safely tucked away under his shirt. He stood tall ready for battle with his dreadlocks tied back behind him. Yin was wearing a light green top with a loose fitting pair of mustard seed yellow slacks. She too had her long hair pulled back ready for battle.

Aklark and Issuma both offered words of encouragement before joining the others huddled in a group behind him. Pasang too offered words of luck to the beautiful Bender and left for his seat.

Yin and Amarok now stood face to face; Yin with her staff and Amarok with his water skin. The air around them was deathly calm and only a few lazy passing clouds were overhead. Yin then bowed to her opponent and Amarok did likewise. Once they stood tall the battle commenced!

Amarok blasted her head on with a water jet stream to test her initial response. Yin could only smile at his directness of the attack and as it neared her she spun her staff in front of her blocking the attack and sending the water in every other direction.

Amarok began running towards her while regrouping the water back to himself. Yin spun open her staff into its glider form and took flight just as a pillar of water crashed down onto the rock face she had just occupied.

Amarok tried hard not to be amazed but he had never seen a flying woman before. With a quick glance to his fellow tribesmen he could see that they too were quite amazed. '_I cannot be distracted_' he thought.

Yin was circling overhead causing Amarok to spin in a circle to keep an eye on her.

She then began to rise up high to begin her attacks. As she reached a satisfying height, she'd close her staff allowing herself to use the staff as a weapon to send a forceful air slice to the Water Bender beneath her using gravity to aid her. Amarok dodged the blow but as he turned his sights back up to his opponent, she'd had already opened her glider back up and was returning up to the heights just mere yards from the ground.

"Why isn't he attacking her?" Nanuk asked her brother as Amarok leaped out of the path of another strike. "All he is doing is avoiding her attacks and it appears that she's getting more accurate with each shot."

Aklark smiled with a scoff, "No, Amarok isn't in any trouble. This fight hasn't even begun yet."

"You mean you think he's just messing around?" his sister asked incredulously.

"Just watch," he assured her; he could tell that Amarok was merely learning how his opponent moved and identifying her rhythm.

Nanuk looked back as Amarok tucked and rolled away from yet another strike; dust and rock blasting up around him with every blow. _'You might be confident… but I'm not as sure.'_

Yin on the other hand was confident she'd get him with her next strike and as she struck the air with her staff Amarok jumped out of the way but this time sent a water whip up and grabbed her staff at the exact moment she was closest to the earth before opening her glider to ascend. With a firm thrust he pulled the staff from her hands and flung it up and over the tree tops to be lost in the forest. At the same time, Yin softened her landing without her glider then focused the air around her and cast a storm force wind towards the water whip and glider. The force was sudden and overpowering. It not only assisted in sending her glider into the forest but also sent the water Amarok had into the trees and seeming out of his scope of control.

The crowd was in awe over the turn of events. The two benders were now faced off again and no one knew what they would do.

"It appears you're grounded now," Amarok observed.

"And it appears you no longer have much water to fight with," Yin replied back, yet neither of them were worried in the least. "It's your move" Yin informed; she saw no way for him to effectively fight without water.

"Suit yourself"

Amarok closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then with outstretched hands he opened his eyes and began to spin in a circle. He spun faster and with a hard thrust he pulled his arms to himself and then stopped to face the young Miss Yin.

Yin looked on in confusion along with the crowd; the Water Benders just smiled.

Then within seconds a thick fog rose up from behind the trees and descended down the canyon walls in a spiral type fashion; drawing close to the Water Bending Master who condensed it into water at his feet. Yin was surprised… in one motion Amarok had pulled the majority of the Islands ground fog to himself.

Now with his solution clear, Yin moved fast and began to air-kick herself up into the sky using a technique she had learned from their Fire Bending Masters. "Chichi, Go Find My Staff and Bring It To Me!" she called out to her devoted lemur as she moved higher with each kick.

Amarokwatched as Yin kicked and punched the air to move around in the sky. Both audiences were impressed by their adaptability skills as Yin's lemur left her perch in the trees and disappeared from sight.

Amarok now with a small lake at his disposal began shooting up geysers in random locations to knock the Air Bender from the 's heart was racing as she dodged another pillar of water. Staying airborne without a glider was hard enough but she wasn't through yet. From up high she punched down in a spiral motion creating mini tornado's. With each geyser that shot up another tornado would touch down blasting the onlookers with spray.

Issuma watched fervently and noted that their battle had now become a strike and dodge match... that is until the Air Bender changed tactics due to the close calls she was getting.

Yin began to circle the sky and although it was quickly becoming a predictable flight pattern she was effectively beginning to change the air currents. Just as Amarok had a clear shot at her he noticed a shift in the water around him. All at once the water twisted up into the sky. Both Amarok and the onlookers were amazed to see such a large and controlled water winds were commanding the waters now and Amarok stood placing his hands on his hips at the sight of the water filled tornado. _'Impressive'_ he thought, _'but still not good enough'_. The moment Yin circled past him overhead Amarok took off running towards the cyclone when she couldn't see him and to the dismay of the crowd, Amarok leapt into the vortex and disappeared.

Yin had missed the jump and as she came back around he was gone. Growing nervous she looked all around for him while still keeping up the two tasks of maintaining the tornado's movement and keeping herself in flight. Just as her hazel eyes began to portray her frantic thoughts the air currents she commanded came to a violent halt, throwing her a bit off balance, as the entire cyclone of water froze solid in the center of the canyon! All was silent now… Yin kicked herself to the top of the frozen structure and with one graceful move she landed on the top. She stood there to get her bearings on the situation and to rest from the exertion of flying without a glider.

Pasang looked on in awe along with the other Air Benders. Never before had they witnessed such a beautiful and accurate depiction of the fluidity of air.

Issuma smiled at the frozen pillar. She knew landing on the top was Miss Yin's greatest mistake.

Not a minute after she landed, the ice under her feet turned instantly into water taking away her perch. Yin leapt off as quickly as she could but Amarok rose up from the center and caught her foot with a whip of water. She spun around to break the connection but not before he froze the majority of it to her foot!

As Yin fell off slightly to the side, she sent an air slice to the base of the ice sculpture and successfully cut straight through its base. As the tower began to fall, Amarok returned the solid tornado back into water and calmly lowered himself back to ground level.

Amarok stood now on firm ground returning his breathing back to normal while Yin was struggling in the air. Yin tried to intermittently slash away at the ice on her foot but with little success. With her speed diminished, Amarok easily shot daggers of freezing water towards her and successfully added more ice to her foot shot after shot, after shot.

Yin was sinking now. She couldn't stay up. _'This is it'_ she thought, '_I'll only have one shot'._

… And it was over in a blink of an eye.

As Yin worked to control her descent, she also worked to gather the winds from the entire Island and redirect the pressure behind her. Amarok was fully focused and as Yin touched down on the ground, he instantly flooded the waters around her and began to freeze her in place from her feet on up. However, at the exact moment she touched down she unleashed all of the winds directly at her attacker. The initial blast was like a punch to his gut but he froze his feet in place to keep from falling back, but the winds were intense. The wind grew in force rapidly and just before Amarok could freeze her arms his foot holdings shattered and the hurricane force winds toppled him backwards and with a few harsh summersaults, he finally slammed back into the northern rock wall, temporarily knocking him out.

Yin then calmed the winds and the whole stadium grew still once more. Yin's hazel eyes now looked down. She was completely frozen up to her chest, '_that was too close'_. Not wasting any time she used precision air slices from a windmill like motion and cut herself free. Bits of ice still clung to her clothing once she was freed but she ignored it and began calmly walking over to her opponent; her shoes getting soaked in the process.

She hesitated and her breath caught when she saw him begin to stir but at that moment Chichi flew in overhead struggling to carry her precious staff. Yin's smile was huge as she launched herself high to catch the object that had just been dropped to her. Grabbing hold of it, Yin opened her staff and flew over to Amarok.

Amarok sat still for a moment. He had gotten hit pretty hard, but as he opened his dark blue eyes to sit up, Yin was standing over him with her staff to his throat. Both held a stern hard gaze towards the other until Amarok finally offered a slight smile. Yin instantly smiled too and lowered her staff. The crowed was wracked with tension unsure of how to react; unsure if it was really over. All of their futures depended on the battles outcome.

Amarok stood and walked to the center of the arena. Yin followed in curiosity.

The Water Bender then melted the ice chunks back into water and spiraled it all up into the sky at which point he vaporized it creating massive clouds… he was cleaning up his mess. With that taken care of he turned to his opponent and with all to see, he humbly bowed. Yin bowed in return but as she stood up right, she watched as he abruptly walked away from her heading towards his kind.

Just as Amarok was about to pass Aklark he stopped… "We'll stay," he said to him, then continued his trek up the North side behind the Water Benders and away from the crowds.

Aklark couldn't believe his friend sometimes and just shook his head a bit as he began to walk towards Yin who was patiently waiting in the center. Once he reached her he turned to his very large audience and in the loudest and clearest he could he yelled out "WE SHALL STAY!"

All at once the crowd erupted into cheers as the locals descended down to the bottom to greet and welcome their newest members as well as congratulate Master Yin on her victory. Everyone was talking and laughing… the whole event was quite overwhelming.

Kinzoku chuckled as he finally made his way through the people and the occasional bison to reach his new friend Aklark.

"Well that was an amazing display of skill I've ever seen!" the old Fire Bender exclaimed.

"I completely agree with you, although I have to admit… I couldn't figure out who cheer for?" the now retired Captain admitted with an honest grin.

Kinzoku understood and agreed completely. He was truly thankful that their largest obstacle was behind them and looked forward to getting to know them all better.

"You know," Aklark began as an afterthought, "Now that there's Water Benders living here on this Island; we must be the only place in the world where all four elements live together in peace. I never imagined such a place could exist after all the battles of war I've been through."

"Yes, it is a sad truth. I can remember a time when it wasn't a fantasy but a reality… although we weren't so localized, but this Island is destined to be a wondrous place." Both men nodded in agreement.

"Element Island" Aklark then said.

"Pardon?"

"This place had no name, right? It should be called Element Island!"

Kinzoku thought for a moment, "You know, we've never really thought about naming the Island as a whole, just places within it," he then looked back to the younger man. "I think it's a marvelous name; come let us speak with Pasang. I think the council will agree. The name suits this place…"

The two men then made their way through the masses in search of the Head Councilman; both delighted in their new beginning together.

**Yea! The battle is over and Yin pulled through… but just barely ;) I keep getting surprised at how long my chapters really are once I move the story from my head to paper… so I'm sorry but I will need one more chapter to wrap up Amarok's story before my next time jump to Zuko. (This time I mean it!!!) I also find it funny that it's taken 15 chapters to get to the name of my story :D **

**This was my first battle: Could you visualize it? Was it too long/ short? **

**What did you think about Guru Pathik's history? **

**Would you rather I post more often with shorter pieces of work, or wait longer to post with more story attached? **

**How do you like my stories lay out and plot?**

**I know it's asking a lot, but after 15 chapters I just wanted to get a feel of what your thoughts are.**

**Also… I'm looking for a BETA reader to help me make this story even better! So if you are one or know someone who may be interested PLEASE shoot me a message!**

**THANKS EVERYONE! **


	14. A Spirits Direction to a New Beginning

**A thousand apologies for the delay… however I am now qualified as a 47 foot Motor Life Boat Engineer! Yay Me! So with that qualification out of the way I can refocus on writing. So without further delay, here is:**

**Chapter 16: A Spirits Direction to a New Beginning **

Amarok had made his way up the steep incline and finally stopped once he reached the top where the wall of trees were stationed at the apex of the ridge. The worn out Water Bender turned to look at the population below. Bison, people and even a few lemurs were scattered all over the place with the exception of the north side where he looked on. He had no regrets over the match…. his intent hadn't been to win at all costs… in reality he could have killed her rater quickly, but that hadn't been his goal. Rather he stuck with his plan to see if she was strong and skilled to hold her own and by sticking to the limitations he put on himself she had won fair and square and he was impressed.

Amarok's blue eyes then caught sight of Issuma. She just started to make her way towards him. He then turned away from her and walked over to the northern opening in the trees and exited from view with the intention to head back to the ships to crash… he didn't want to talk with anyone right now and sleep had proven to be an excellent escape method in the past.

Amarok reached level ground having made a slow trek down the back side but as he found his bearings and just as he was about to continue on he was stopped short by a creature of the forest.

Standing before the Water Bender stood a large deep blue bird with two powerful looking legs and sharp eyes that unwaveringly stared into his own. The bird who matched his height seemed unreal and made no move.

"You're blocking my path," Amarok finally said.

The bird made no move.

"Great" Amarok said rolling his eyes, and turned to go around it but the mighty bird moved to counter him instantly frustrating the tired bender.

"Look Bird, you're in my way! My ship is in your direction and I want to rack out, now are you going to move or not?" he said raising his voice.

Still the bird made no motion of complying.

"Fine" Amarok turned his back on the mysterious creature to head east with the plan in mind to turn north once he was well past the strange bird. However, no sooner did he turn his back on the bird, the bird raised up one of its long legs and slashed one of its gray talons down the center of the man's back ripping his skin apart.

Amarok clenched his teeth at the sudden onslaught of pain and spun around rapidly with a round house kick to the bird's chest, however as his eyes got sight of the creature, his kick passed through its body leaving it unharmed.

Amarok stumbled. He never expected his foot wouldn't make contact. Blood was now dripping down his back and began to soak into his clothing.

"What the hell do you want?!" he rasped. It took a moment but as he stood ready to strike back if need be, he realized the bird was once again between him and his destination.

"What? Do you not want me to go back?" he asked in soft realization. Yet he received the same motionless reply.

A vague memory from his past materialized in his mind and a feeling of reverence came over him. This creature is not to be messed with. Still not wanting to head south with the others despite his wound, Amarok slowly began to walk backwards moving west towards the incline of the mountain; keeping the bird in view. Then to his relief the fiery blue bird lowered its head and faded away into oblivion.

'_So, it was a spirit after all'_ he concluded. Now without fear of injury, he turned his back on where the bird had been and began to painfully move west to find a secluded place to rest and attempt to treat his wound. All thought of returning to the ships was set aside for later.

Issuma knew Amarok had noticed the fact that she was going to follow him but that didn't deter her. All her life she had watched over people and Amarok had a special place in her heart. So, she did what came natural to her and followed to verify that he was okay. As she made her way through the trees she caught sight of a blue shirt disappear into the woods on her left. '_That's odd, I was sure he was headed back to the boat.'_

Amarok eventually emerged from the trees but kept walking up and away. The terrain was quickly becoming rocky and soon he was overlooking the ocean except his time he was on the side of a mountain several hundred feet up. A few hyenagulls flew by and the sun was just beginning to break through the thick clouds he had made. Amarok closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet familiar smell of the ocean breezes and took a seat on a ledge.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled to the sea. Eventually his thoughts returned to himself and he began to take his shirt off to prevent it from getting ruined further.

"Dame that spirit! It slashed through my favorite shirt" Knowing that he was still bleeding, Amarok stripped the moisture from the air around him just to cover one hand in attempts to heal himself. Reaching his hand around and up his back Amarok quickly realized that he wasn't flexible enough to reach the center of his back.

"Damit, why did it have to rip open the very middle of my back?" He cursed under his breath. It was then that he realized Issuma was approaching him so he gave up his efforts and faced the sea.

Issuma was thankful to have finally caught up with him but wasn't expecting the blood. Knowing he wouldn't want to talk about it she just went right to work. No words were exchanged yet in his own way his silence spoke of his need for help… that he couldn't do it alone and by just being there she told him that she was there for him.

'_I wonder if this was that bird's idea,'_

Issuma kneeled behind Amarok and inspected his back. The gash wasn't long but it was deep and therefore the skin had parted quite a bit. Opening her water pouch she bended the liquid around her hands and placed them on his back. The warrior flinched from the cool touch but then he allowed his eyes to sink closed. Within moments the sharp pain began to dull as the woman behind him worked her magic. Issuma could feel some of the tension work itself out despite her lack of skill… she was after all a ship's captain not a healer. She continued to knit his skin back together and noticed his breathing began to slow as well. _'So he does have the ability to relax,'_ Issuma noted. She felt a tinge of pink reach her cheeks as she caught herself admiring the chiseled features of the man before her, but she shook such thoughts from her mind. Issuma had always pride herself in being a no nonsense type of woman and other than noting all of the scars he had from his past, she refocused her attention to her job.

Stopping, she looked to see if there was anything else she missed. Not seeing any other open wounds, Issuma turned her sights to his torn and stained shirt.

Amarok having felt her hands leave him, opened his eyes. He watched in silence as the only_ female_ Water Tribe Captain attended to his shirt with great care and could only wonder why she cared at all.

Issuma now stood with his blood soaked garment in hand. No longer having any water, she set the piece of clothing back down at her feet and directed her attention to the oceans crashing waves far below her. Amarok couldn't think clearly with everything that had happened today and was currently dealing with only what was in front of him. Watching Issuma he knew what she was intending on doing however, only highly skilled benders could pull water from such a great height and didn't think her capable of it. Yet, to his wonder Issuma reached her arms down and as if she were rapping a rope or cord around her arm she twisted and pulled up a thin spiraling spout of water from far beneath her. Capturing and retaining all she needed, Issuma let the rest fall back down to the ocean and focused her attention to what she now had. With one thrust she expelled out the impurities in the water and the salt that had been in it blew away in the breeze. Next she began to heat the water with the help of the sun. Then Amarok watched as she grabbed a few soap flakes from a small pocket and tossed them in to the water.

'_So, she's washing my shirt as well._' He thought. '_Why in the world would she even give a damn about me anyways?' _Amarok then turned his attention back to the horizon.

Issuma was doing just that. Their clothing was now priceless, not being able to make more exactly like it. The blood had to be washed out immediately or else it'd be ruined. A little bit of needle and thread could fix the rest. She then grabbed his shirt, seeing that he had turned his gaze away, sighed, and tossed the garment into the orb of water in front of her and began to work it clean. Within no time she was casting the soap and grime out till it was rinsed properly. Reaching in, she grabbed a sleeve and let the water fall. After one good snap she cast out the remaining water and tossed the blue shirt into the miserable man's lap.

Issuma pushed a few stray bits of hair out of her face and sat beside the man she had always watched over from afar.

"Why," he began, "why do you give two ice-chips about me?" He asked still fixated on the sea.

Issuma chose not to answer him but continued to sit by his side taking in the view. It was awhile before she felt the need to share what was on her mind. The birds of the air began to sore away returning to their nests in the high western cliffs and the sky began to change colors with the setting of the sun. The seas below remained all the more turbulent despite the change around it.

"You know," she finally began, "when we were crossing those seas I wasn't so sure we were going to survive." She shared in all honesty. Amarok couldn't help but notice the weight of such admittance. From others such a statement meant nothing but coming from a captain… it spoke volumes. She continued, "However, now that we're sitting here protected, I must say those dangerous seas are quite the blessing; it helps keep this place safe."

Amarok ran a callous hand through his hair. Her observation was quite true but she wasn't being direct and it was beginning to annoy him.

"If you have something to say Issumatark then just say it out right."

Despite his tone, she chose not to answer immediately. She had spent most of her life being the one in charge and felt no pressure to answer to anyone… yet he had a point and decided to make hers.

"All right, let me first ask you this… how long have you known me?"

They were never personally close so the question was odd to him. "I've seen you around Aklark a few times… a couple of years perhaps?" he guessed.

"That sounds about right… but you are wrong as well."

Amarok was confused to say the least and he showed it plainly on his face. "Okay, well I've heard of you before that, you defied everyone by being a Captain and only succeeded because your fathers crew supported you." He couldn't figure what she was getting at.

"You are correct again," she said with a dead tone. "But there is more to my story than that. Our histories are intertwined. How about you tell me what happened to your betrothed?" she decided to start at.

Amarok's eyes went wide then turned to anger. "How in the Northern Lights do you know about her?" he demanded; a hint of danger in his voice.

"Look, it wasn't Aklark and no one betrayed your confidence… and neither will I. So quit acting like a child and recount what happened. I promise I will explain after."

Amarok couldn't believe how calm the woman next to him looked. He had always been a powerful bender who had been feared by most or in the very least hated. Both reactions he was used too, but never this.

"Damn this week," he said to himself. "I don't know even know where to begin…"

"How about her name" she encouraged.

Amarok let out a long breath of defeat and entered into the recesses of his memories. Soon his mind was miles away. "Her name was Attilu. I fell in love with her the very first time she spoke with me. She was soft and quiet but had a vibrance to her. She wasn't like the other girls… she even secretly admitted that she wanted to learn to Water bend."

Issuma's heart clenched inside, although her calm and collected exterior didn't show it. She watched the fondness fade from his eyes and the smile he shown, however brief, faded as it was replaced with a look of pain and regret… she knew why.

"And that is what I was doing, teaching her to bend, when we were attacked."

He explained further. "You know better than anyone women aren't allowed to do certain jobs. We needed a well secluded spot in order for me to teach her how to Water Bend without fear of getting caught. Do you know where the last south western lookout tower is?" he asked; Issuma nodded in recollection.

"Well, if you keep walking past it along the great wall there is a blind spot. I took Attilu there and with a little bending created steps along the outside of the wall leading down to the waterline. At the bottom there is enough ice to stand on to practice. All in all we thought it was perfect. We had a great wall of ice behind us and we were so far west none of our ships passed by…"

Issuma watched as he relived it again in his mind. He usually showed no emotion and spoke little to anyone… so to see him so torn up inside was beginning to overwhelm her own character.

"…well, anyways, one day we snuck down to our little cove and I was watching her practice pulling and replacing steps in the wall… my back was turned to the open waters as well as hers….she was just getting the hang of it… I never saw them emerge from the glaciers and the wind wasn't in my favor for their ash to give themselves away ahead of time. Before I knew it a blast came at us… I never saw it coming." Tears were beginning to cause him to choke. "All I saw was her… she had finally bended the ice perfectly like I had shown her and she turned to face me… she… she had the most beautiful smile on her face and I watched her smiling face morph into a face of a deep penetrating fear- I will never forget that look-, as she pushed me straight back into the water. She… it was a direct hit. " No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. It had been years since he had spoken of it to anyone. He blamed himself for her death everyday of his miserable life.

"But you came back up fighting." Issuma softly spoke. "There was nothing you could have done."

Amarok's tortured mind finally focused back to the present and bended his face dry. "How-"

"Do you remember another ship that day?" she cut him off.

He thought for a moment. "Yes, it was one of ours. Between Me and their crew we were able to sink those Fire Navy pawns," then it hit him, "… wait, your saying that was your ship?!"

Issuma nodded solemnly. "Technically it was my father's at the time. I was just 15 years old… you were what 18?"

"19," he answered dumbfound.

"Right, well we were returning from the Earth Kingdom having conducted trading with them in secret. Doing such jobs with the Earth Kingdom is very dangerous but very rewarding if you can slip through. My ship is the fastest in the fleet and my father was an expert. He made many people wealthy so our tribe turned a blind eye to the fact that he was raising a little girl on his ship." Issuma sighed at the weight of her own story… although she had long since made peace with it.

"We were coming home that day when we caught sight of the Fire Navy Scout ship. They hadn't spotted us yet but after checking his spy glass, my father realized that there were two people outside the wall and that the ship was heading right for them. Instead of fleeing, we sailed right into the thick of it in hopes to protect those spotted; you. And as you know we were too late. We then fell under attack and despite his valiant efforts my father was struck down as well. I lost him over the side… he was my only family." A single tear escaped her and she wiped it away immediately and continued to watch the suns descent showing little sorrow on her face.

"On that day, we helped you sink that ship… and on that day I became Captain."

Amarok couldn't believe it. His mind could not take in all that he was feeling. Ever since that day he had felt alone in the world. No one within his family understood what he had gone through and Attilu's family made sure he was ostracized from society but it only aided in his own withdrawal. Gone was the vibrant youth who had so much potential. He had become a young man who was more than bitter but borderline dangerous to anyone who crossed him.

Issuma smirked at a few old memories that floated into mind and was finally content to share them. "You know Amarok, not many people from our tribe can relate to people like us. Most of them stay safe behind those great walls of ice and never take the chance to live, but has hard as some pain can be… I had my crew to help me continue on. I couldn't have done it without them."

Amarok for the first time in his life looked good and hard at the woman next to him. Her eyes looked sharp and intelligent and her rich brown skin was aglow in the orange light of the sky, yet her skin looked tough. She had the appearance of a woman who was strong not because she wanted to be but rather because she had to be but more than that she looked beautiful… something he never thought he'd notice in any other woman ever again and it surprised him.

"However," she continued, "I was reminded as well, that I wasn't the only one who had lost someone special and that truth also helped me move passed my grief. It wasn't long after my First Mate Tark spoke to me on such a thing that I wanted to go out and find you."

Amarok was once again dumbfounded. His memories of the past were nothing but a pool of swirling thoughts of revenge, hate, pain and self loathing. Never once had his thought changed to think about another.

"But I had a job to do. I needed to carry out and deliver what we were carrying in our hold and make good on the deals my father had made first. Easier said than done. Despite having been his daughter, knowing the job of the Captain and doing the job are two very different things. I had a lot on my plate and I know I could have turned that responsibility to someone else… no one would have held it against me due to my gender, but that was not how I was raised." Issuma stopped to rub at her temple, "but I'm getting off track. What I wanted to let you know is that you are not alone and you haven't been. I've been checking up on you for years. There have also been times when I've used my position as a trader to ensure you were left alone from the council."

"Issuma, what are you talking about?"

"At one point they were afraid of what you had become and there were rumors of locking you up."

Issuma just watched as the man next to her shake his head in disbelief but she was sure he could handle it.

"I can't believe this… why are you telling me this?"

She sighed, "Like I said, I wanted you to know you're not as alone as you thought."

The two sat there in silence; both left to their thoughts as the sun finally melted away. Issuma finally felt a burden she had been carrying lift from her shoulders now that she had spoken her peace. Amarok on the other hand couldn't think clearly. He was so tired and hungry and extremely overwhelmed with emotions that had lain in dormant for so long he didn't know how to handle it. He turned to face her, "Issuma, I-"

"So There You Are!"

"Ah!" Both Water Benders exclaimed as they lurched back to cling to the rock face; completely caught off guard from above.

"Oh, sorry if I startled you," Aklark said from up high with the biggest grin on his face. Now that the sun had set, several bison had taken flight to find one missing Warrior and Captain. Aklark had a death grip on Tensai but laughed none the less. "If we're interrupting we could come back."

Issuma rolled her eyes and stood. "No we're good to head back, but in the name of every good Spirit in this world don't ever sneak up on me like that again."

Aklark knew when to quit and turned to the other riders. Kokoro was at the reigns of her bison Tensai and along with Aklark behind her; Honjin, who had been feeling better, wanted to go along for the ride.

Tensai was hovering off the cliffs edge. The rock face was too sheer to land on which was going to be a problem for the new time flyers.

Kokoro spoke up, "Tensai here won't move, you both can jump on."

Amarok turned to Issuma, "So what do you think?"

"I'm not jumping that. We are way too high up for that."

"My thoughts exactly. Forget That! We are not risking out lives just for a ride!"

Honjin then jumped off the bison and onto the mountain. "It's not far," he encouraged.

"Ya, well maybe for you." Amarok replied.

"In all due respect," Issuma informed, "you have been flying your whole life. The concept is still new for us. How about we walk back to the canyon and get on this um, bison on level ground."

Amarok instantly liked the idea; neither wanted to admit their fears of extreme heights. Yes there is water below, but to fall in the dark and hope that you don't hit various ledges on the way down was not an enticing image.

"Very well," Honjin easily consented. "We'll let the others know we found you and then meet you there."

"Sounds good."

"What," Aklark called out. "You're not coming with us?"

"Why, do you want to demonstrate how easy it is to jump on and off?" Amarok threatened; Aklark tightened his grip further.

"Ah, no I'm good. See you there."

"Before I go," Honjin thought, "I'll clear a solid path for you."

The two Water Benders looked towards the trees and realized that in the dark it was a bit dangerous to walk along the ridge and loose rock.

Honjin leapt up slightly and landed with a forward thrust and a path was created. Honjin was just about to turn away when a large bolder still in the path caught his eye. '_That's odd,'_ he thought and went to flatten the obstacle, yet it still didn't move. Everyone quickly noticed his dilemma and all moved towards the rock that wouldn't bend and looked down at it in silent wariness.

"What do you make of it?" Issuma asked the Earth Bender.

"I'm not sure. I've never faced a rock I couldn't move before," he answered running his hand over it. "Is there water in it?" he asked.

Amarok took a step forward and tested the substance, yet he sensed no water he could manipulate within the object.

"Mother, what do you make of it? It feels like stone but it will not move." Honjin called out to Kokoro hovering nearby.

"We can take it with us and look at it in the morning." Kokoro answered; now was not the time to look into such things.

With a nod in agreement, Honjin incased the strange rock with earth and raised it up and onto Tensai's back. She groaned in protest but the added weight wasn't a problem. Then with no trouble or fear at all Honjin leapt back onto his old friend and they soared away into the night.

"Can this place be any stranger?" Amarok wondered aloud.

"I have no idea," Issuma answered back.

Both turned to look at the other. The moon was beginning to appear and it seemed to blanket the island in a comforting familiar glow.

"We better head back," Issuma stated, not sure how she felt about lingering any longer.

Amarok held his look a moment longer in indecision. He was getting lost in her eyes and Issuma couldn't stop her heart from racing. They seemed to be pulling closer together until Issuma turned her gaze away breaking the spell. Issuma knew she had loaded Amarok with a lot and wasn't about to change their practically nonexistent relationship in a moment like this. No, they'd have time in the future to get to know each other.

He stepped aside and allowed Issuma to lead the way. The two walked back silently yet despite everything that had changed that day for Amarok… the biggest change for the first time in years he would go to bed tonight with warm thoughts of the future rather than remaining fixated on the nightmares of the past.

* * *

It wasn't long before the epidemic on the island was controlled and eventually eliminated. The strange rock Honjin had found was revealed to be petrified wood by Guru Pathik. The petrified wood was quickly the talk of the island and it wasn't long before they found the perfect use for it.

The Island's council had long since been talking about creating a door into the mountain; one that an Air Bender could use without the help of Earth Bending, but they wanted it to be special. The petrified wood was perfect for the job. It is made from wood so Earth Benders cannot bend it. It's hard as stone so the Fire Benders cannot burn or punch through it, and as for the channels that the air moves through to lift the lock? The Water Benders had a plan for that too. Fishing out sponge coral from the cove, the Water Benders dried it out and carved the coral into balls that could be put into the channels. Air Bending could lift the balls up and out of the way within the doors mechanisms but if a Water Bender tries to put water into the channels it would reach the coral ball and immediately expand it clogging up the channel. It was a perfect design… a door only an Air Bender could open.

More petrified wood was found on the northwestern cliffs and the craftsmen went to work. It was not an easy substance to work with but there were many skilled hands on the Island.

Two years later the door was completed. Everyone took an opportunity to go see the finished result including the farmers in the east. On the face of the door all four elements were carved in a diamond shape layout with Air on top. The final detail had come at the request of Pasang and it had been carried out. To boarder the elements the outline of the Lotus flower was added… it was a beautiful touch.

Upon seeing the completed door, Pasang felt at peace. He knew he had done well with those entrusted to him and knew they would carry on and thrive without him. They had come so far and had endured much pain and difficulty but he was proud of everyone.

On that night Pasang passed away in his sleep…


	15. Uncharted

**Hello readers, I know my chapters have been off since I combined the first three, but from here on (until I correct the others) I will have the corrected chapter number. :)**

_Pain, Change, Hard work, and Peace; these words were held in reverence as titles of the chapters of the lives of every man and woman who found themselves on the shores of Element Island. Despite Pasang's passing, Peace remained for many years to follow. Yet, with all books, a new chapter was destined to follow. A long 98 years since the Comet had passed over head a brief chapter of Fear would befall the Island._

**Chapter 15: Uncharted **

Iroh took another sip of his tea as he once again watched his nephew perform the kata he had taught him incorrectly yet again and he sighed. Prince Zuko had been pushing himself harder and harder as his face continued to heal. They were still searching for the Avatar even though it had been almost six months since his banishment. With each passing week, Iroh watched as anger began to take over his beloved nephew.

Iroh looked up into the clear warm sky and was thankful that they were in calm seas; the eastern ocean after all did have a rather bad reputation. However, their ship was fortunate and as the crew rested below, Iroh stayed out on deck with Zuko as he practiced.

Iroh wouldn't let him spar until his bandage was ready to come off. Iroh smiled sadly as he recalled the debate. He had finally got Zuko to agree by telling him he'd develop bad habits for compensating having only one eye. So, here Zuko was… working on his moves as they traveled south. They had searched the Western Air Temple, the Northern Air Temple, and the surrounding area of the Northern Water Tribe with no results. They were now en route to the Southern Air Temple with the plans to stop at any port along the way that appeared to be suspicious or of interest to Zuko.

"Prince Zuko! You are still picking up your feet too much." Uncle berated. "With each step you Must keep your feet close to the deck. By picking up your foot you give your opponent the opportunity to knock you over because you are off balance. And by picking up your foot you remove yourself from your root. Your Fire Bending will not be as strong if you break your root. Now, try it again."

Zuko fumed inside but he couldn't spit fire to expel his frustration because he couldn't risk igniting the bandages on his face; his face was nearly healed though. It was however taking forever because he wouldn't rest. Every time he changed his facial expression his skin would pull and tear open his wounds. However, it was almost completely healed so it wouldn't be long before he could be rid of the bandage for good.

Zuko silently started his kata over only this time performing it slowly so he could pay more attention to his feet that is until he looked out to sea and stopped.

"Land? We shouldn't be approaching any land." Zuko mumbled to himself as he looked out over the bow. Not being able to see what was on the horizon clearly from where he stood, Zuko turned on his heal and sprinted up to the bridge for a better view. Iroh sighed once more as he finished his tea, '_and I was hoping it would be an uneventful day'_ he thought as he got up to follow his mission mindset nephew.

"Captain, report!" Zuko barked the moment he crossed the metal threshold of the bridge.

"Well, Sir, it appears there is an Island up ahead." The older man answered a bit nervously.

"I can SEE that," Zuko stated as he grabbed a chart to verify their position. Not being able to ascertain it he asked, "Where are we? I don't see any Islands in this area."

"Prince Zuko," Iroh calmly called as he entered, "our charts of this region are very sketchy at best. The Fire Nation may have the best charts than any other nation; however our people have no need to traverse these seas. This Island may be one of many errors."

The Captain was grateful for the save. The crew knew their Prince was a fire cracker just waiting to go off and were thankful to have General Iroh onboard to curb that spark.

"Hum, well I still don't like it. An island not charted might be the perfect place for the Avatar to hide. We will search every island and any other places that differ from our charts." Zuko stated quickly.

"What about the Eastern Air Temple?" Iroh asked in all seriousness. He after all had his own agenda to think about.

"We'll continue south towards it but I'm not letting any possibilities slip by me! Captain, circle the island until you find a port. I'm heading below to ready my rhino."

"Yes, Sir!"

Zuko took one last look to the distant island before turning to go below.


	16. The Fire Nation

**Chapter 16: The Fire Nation**

Prince Zuko was quick to return to the bridge and proceeded to spend the next several hours painstakingly searching the shoreline for any signs of life... anything that could support his suspicions. It was high noon when he found what he was looking for.

The small Navy ship had made its way around the eastern side of the island and was now facing the southern side of it. Zuko lowered his spy glass with a small smirk on his face.

"Helmsmen," Zuko called, "Steer a course inland; we have a village to search!"

"Aye, Sir!"

Zuko turned to leave once more. Sitting still was something he wasn't capable of and decided to check on the rest of his crew before going out on deck to watch their approach. Patience was not something Zuko had and besides that he was still just a teenage boy who had been stuck on a ship for far too long.

Iroh frowned to himself as he got up from his chair after his nephews dramatic exit and walked over to the window.

_'So, it is inhabited after all_,' he thought. _'I wonder what new disappointments Zuko will find here? It's bad enough that Ozai sent him on this fool's errand._'

"Um, General Iroh, Sir. We have a problem." The helmsmen called, breaking Iroh from his trance.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked slightly annoyed; he couldn't recall the number of times he told the crew that they didn't need to use his old title.

"Ah, I don't see any way we can moor here. The cove up ahead is littered with rocks and shoals from what I can see. Our small boat might be able to get in-"

"No, I'm afraid that will not suffice for my nephew," Iroh said stopping him short. "He will want to ride the rhino's in as well as having this dark ships dreadful presence. Despite the dangers, he will have us continue at all costs," he added sadly. Iroh was no fool. He could see that the whole situation was going to be a problem from the get go. Zuko was still so new to life out at sea and was very much a reckless soul.

"Well," the helmsman began despairingly, "There appears to be a rather deep spot near that cliff on the right. We might be able to bow into it and drop the forward bow hatch- but it would be extremely risky and would probably take on some damage."

Iroh considered the plan; he didn't like it. So, despite his open opinion of his nephew to those on the bridge, he decided to try and coax Zuko to reason first though he knew it wouldn't change things... and he was right. Not thirty minutes after spotting the sheltered village, the ship was hard aground and taking on water from a gash in their hull on their port beam from navigating the jagged rocks but they were close enough to the cliff to get off. The crew isolated the flooding compartment and despite the damage Zuko continued with his mission which didn't surprise anyone. Leaving the engineer with one other crewmen to assist him with repairs and dewatering, Zuko, Iroh and the others mounted their rhino's. The bow was lowered in front of Zuko's steely eyes and he disembarked his ship the moment the bow slammed down onto the cliff's edge.

During that whole time, Element Island had gone through all of its procedures for a vessel sighting. The warning blast had been sounded when the ship was spotted by a farmer in the east, every child and every Air Bender retreated to the city below, every bison jetted back to their stalls ready to be sealed up within their cave, every Water Bender went to work looking for Air, Water, and Fire artifacts or clothing so they could hide them within the numerous secret compartments within the villages homes, and the Fire and Earth Benders, who make sure they were dressed as simple Earth Kingdom men and women, took their places throughout the Island as lookouts.

Despite the fact everything was executed perfectly and all head counts were accurate, everyone was on and extra razors edge... the Fire Nation was finally at their doorstep after 98 years of avoiding and hiding from those who sought their destruction.

The whole town stood outside their homes and watched as the procession of rhino's walked down the street. Once in the middle of the villages square Zuko stopped.

"My name is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and I am searching for the Avatar! Your homes, your temples and this whole Island will be searched at our discretion. Anyone who gets in our way WILL be eliminated. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

The villagers all turned their gaze to the closest person of high authority to see how they should respond; would they fight?

Amarok stood amongst them and despite being 86 he was still very much a powerful bender and noticed the looks from the others. He shook his head slightly and took one step back showing the others it was better to comply at this time rather than fight. Despite their worst nightmare come to life, if the Fire Nation soldiers found nothing and left, they would be able to keep their society safe.

'_After all,'_ Amarok thought to himself, '_you cannot hide the death of a Prince.'_

Feeling satisfied with the crowds' response, Zuko kicked his rhino into motion and the town watched as the stampede trampled through the streets and split off in every direction.

Several hours later Zuko had had enough of the town and was exploring a small path he found that lead up towards the mountain. As Zuko and Iroh road together, they soon came across an opening in the mountains base. Iroh watched as his nephew hesitated in passing the opening, but with an ever lingering paranoia, Zuko jumped down from his rhino and entered the cave. Iroh shook his head and followed. The cave was fairly shallow and although being dark at first, Zuko was able to extinguish his torch as he reached the end. Through a hole in the rock above him, sunlight streamed down and illuminated a flat wall with the four elements carved into it causing the young Prince to just about loose his mind.

"Uncle HURRY UP! Look here, a carving of all the elements. This has to mean the Avatar has been here!" Zuko concluded, excited beyond all reason. This was the first time since searching the Western and Northern Air Temples that he found an air symbol depicted anywhere. Iroh places a hand on the border of the carving and his eyes narrow for but a moment, '_A Lotus flower?'_ he deduced. Seeing the real threat at hand Iroh quickly became a bit boisterous.

"Prince Zuko, although this is the first time we've come across an air symbol in months I can tell this is not what you are looking for. This carving is very old… long before the war." Iroh bluffed. "This border suggests that it was a shrine dedicated to the protection of the world we all share."

"Or it could be an Earth Benders door into the Avatars' home," Zuko quickly countered.

"Hum…" Iroh rubbed his hand over the fire symbol as Zuko intently watched.

After a moment Iroh turned and faced his nephew "This couldn't possibly be an Earth Benders door."

"How can you say that Uncle by just touching it?!" Zuko fumed, feeling like his patience was wasted.

"This isn't an earth benders door because this wall is not made from stone." Iroh clarified unfazed.

The fire left Zuko's exposed eye. "What?"

"This wall is made from petrified wood. You can tell its wood by these dark rings from the tree it once was. It takes centuries to petrify into a stone like substance. An Earth Bender cannot move it because it is not earth and being petrified it cannot be burned. It's a perfect shrine."

Zuko was temporarily distracted by the fascinating substance he had never encountered before. He too rubbed his hand over the symbols and rings admiring the work. He then noticed his Uncle smiling at him and straightened up with the authority he carried. With an angry move Zuko spun and kicked a fiery blast at the air carving. Taking a split second to confirm that it did not burn, Zuko turned to leave.

Iroh held a sad smile as his nephew stormed out. For a brief moment he saw a glimpse of what young Zuko once was… a vibrant youth so full of wonder and energy. Sighing, he took one last look at the carving before cautiously leaving the cave to catch up with his nephew.

"Prince Zuko, I have a favor to ask of you though you don't have to do anything in particular. It is my birthday this week and to save me from unnecessary embarrassment I will not be divulging my age, although there is nothing wrong with being old. You know they say with age comes much wisdom and…"

"GET TO THE POINT UNCLE!" Zuko snapped as he gripped the reigns of his rhino tighter.

"Ah yes. I was wondering if you could not pillage this village and burn it to the ground. I would like to shop and perhaps play a few games of Pi-Sho with the locals. The men on the crew mean well but they are _terrible_ at Pi-Sho. If we are hostile to this village I won't be able to have a fair game. They might lose on the account that they don't want to be burnt to a crisp."

"As well they should be."

"Please Prince Zuko. We can still search the island just perhaps a bit less invasively."

"Fine," Zuko caved, as he adjusted his bandage.

"Excellent! I think we should start by sending the rhino's back and then I will start looking for a Pi-Sho board in the town square."

"Do what you want. I'm going to take a team and hike around the mountain and search for any dwellings." Zuko decided as his eyes continued to scan the area.

"Yes, excellent," Iroh agreed.

New orders were dispatched and Iroh watched as Zuko and the others head out. Iroh after encouraging the locals to continue with their daily routine, sat down at a Pi-Sho table he was able to find in the towns square. He marveled at the craftsmanship of the game board. Different kinds of stone had been inlayed to create a one of a kind playing field. The detail was just another encouragement to the old Fire Bender and so he waited patiently. Yet, as time wore on no one stopped to join him.

Unbeknownst to the retired General, a young Earth Bender watched intently at the intruder. Once he was sure that the old man was waiting to play a game, he ran off as fast as he could to the edge of town. Stopping to make sure no one was around, the boy calmly walked up and off to the left following the narrow path to the great door. The kid walked with a purpose now and strode right in. He didn't care that he was secretly being watched within the cave by other Earth Benders, but rather went straight to a rock in the wall on his right which hid a secret compartment. Removing the rock, he placed a note into the opening, resealed it as carefully as he could, and then ran out knowing his job was done.

On the other side of the Air Benders' door stood two additional guards who were on high alert. Having heard the disturbance, one of the men opened the reverse side secret compartment and found the note to be delivered. The cover read 'Master Katsu', so without further inquiry, the guard called forth one of the hundreds of lemur who were presently cooped up inside the mountain, to deliver the message.

The lemur took the message eager to work and glided away. The little cream colored creature dodged the other flyers and swooped into and land on a window sill. He then proceeded to crawl along a tree root to the council member he was seeking out. Katsu wasn't expecting a message but once he read it, a shocked expression crosses his face. Never before had he come across a man from an outside source sitting in wait at the Pi-Sho board… he had been waiting for this moment his entire life and only hoped he wouldn't be disappointed.

Despite the fact he was on the council he knew he had to leave without telling his fellow councilmen. He was a member of an elite group and the council members were not. He wouldn't be able to explain why he'd be putting their people at risk, but he had to do it even if it would cost him his very life.


	17. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 17: Secrets Revealed **

There was a flurry of motion in the small one bedroom house of stone and root as Councilmen Katsu tore into his wardrobe in search of simple looking Earth garb. It didn't take him long to change but as he reached for his staff he hesitated.

"I don't want to be seen by too many people," he told himself as he rested his glider against the front wall once more. '_I'll take the side path'_ he decided as he headed out his door on foot. As Katsu walked along the narrow ledge around the cavern he kept his sharp eyes on the move in search of anyone who might notice him.

The void within the mountain was filled with lemur circling which kept most of the Air Benders from flying level to level. Everyone was tense but waited within their homes or watched the children of the Island within the various classrooms located on the lower levels beneath the petrified door.

Katsu was making his approach to the door now and was thankful to see no one was there waiting with the exception of the two guards posted there.

"Well now," Katsu began, "Any word yet?" he inquired.

"None Sir," one of them replied.

Katsu was a bit relieved, '_they haven't left yet.'_

"Tell me, is it all clear outside?"

The two guards looked at each other but felt the question was harmless enough. Moving towards the rock that framed the wood, the guard began to tap a code on a copper vein that snaked through the stone to where one of the four Earth Benders stood guard on the other side of the door.

Upon hearing the question, one of the Earth Benders jumped down from the wall and proceeded to shed their stone camouflage and walked toward the opening of the cave. After checking to make sure no one was around the guard returned and tapped the 'all clear' message to those waiting on the inside and then resumed his post.

"Its all clear, but if you are thinking of leaving-" but he was cut short as the Air Bender beside him opened the door with a bit of bending.

"I am on an important mission. You are to tell no one of my departure do you understand?" Katsu said with the authority his position gave him.

"I understand, but Sir the Fire Navy is still scouting for the Avatar. It's not safe!" he informed near panic.

"Thank you for your concern, however it is not your place to question me. I know what I am doing" Katsu said with a finality in his voice.

In a way Katsu felt sorry for them but he had already made his decision. The two guards finally nodded.

"Remember, tell NO ONE! Not even another Councilman… our people are depending on you." He added. "We won't" the two echoed and with that Katsu turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Once exiting the cave it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the new light. '_I'll need a _cover' he thought. Spying a good walking stick Katsu decided to play the part of a gimp and under the cover of a dark brown hood he began to hobble into town; one can never be too careful when you exist against all odds.

As Katsu approached the game table he noted that his opponent was still in place waiting patiently for him. He decided to sit and watch him from afar to see if he can discern what kind of person this possible Lotus member was. No matter what, he couldn't rush into this. The Pi-Sho game table was located in the towns square where their shops were. Even though no outsiders came to the island the society had become so large that a currency had been established. Katsu spent a half hour watching the older gentleman and could only note his pleasant demeanor. Having seen all he could from his vantage point he approached the table.

"Welcome to our village Stranger. May I interest you in a game?" He said in an strained voice as if his leg was troubling him.

"I would be delight." Iroh returned with a glint in his eye.

Iroh smiled as the challenger before him sat down. There was nothing extraordinary about him however something in his appearance and demeanor told Iroh that he was special. This supposed Pai-sho master was dressed in a dark green top, loosely fitted brown pants and a dark brown cloche. This supposed Earth Bender's hair was a light brown and his face held the look of anticipation. He was sporting a mustache and small beard with his hair trimmed at his neck line. And his eyes… those gray eyes were something to be reckoned with.

"The Visitor has the first move." Katsu said trying to conceal the excitement that was building inside of him… the man before him after all could be just another ordinary man.

Maintaining eye contact Iroh smiled and placed down the Lotus Tile. Katsu was smiling in return, held the eye contact for but a moment longer and then glanced down at the game board… this Visitor had played the White Lotus gambit. '_This is how my father said it would happen someday' _Katsu observed. He may be 39 years old but inside he might as well been five with the childhood excitement he was feeling.

"The White Lotus… not many still cling to the ancient ways"

"But those that do will always find a friend" Iroh replied. Occasions like this didn't happen all that often and still brought a great pride inside of him.

"Indeed"

They then make quick work of the game creating the shape of the mystical flower of old. Katsu couldn't believe his luck and was thankful to the heavens above that his risk was … so far… worth it.

"I have been expecting you for quite some time although I admit that your choice of transportation is rather alarming." Katsu said with an honest chuckle.

"Yes, I'm am quite sorry about the rudeness of my Nephew and crew" Iroh stated with a toss of his head indicating the Fire Nation soldier who was currently harassing a local just behind him. "Is there a place we can talk without walls with ears?"

Katsu thought for a moment. The Air Nomads were underground, the locals were all in the village, the Fire Nation was searching the Island and occupying the main cove… and then it came to him.

"I believe I have just the location we need" Katsu said "but you may get your feet wet".

"For the privacy required, I think I can manage just about anything."

"Then I have just one concern. You seem to be of importance on your ship, what if we get stopped by a scout or seen walking to the water… what will you say?"

Iroh put a hand to his beard and intently looked at the game board before him. Anyone walking by would think that he was in deep thought over his next move. "This may sound strange but is there a local tea that is made with a product from the ocean? If not is there a side dish that complements a tea that is from the sea like sushi?" asked the Dragon of the West.

Now it was Katsu's turn to play the pondering part. "Ah yes the lagoon tea has a certain type of sea grass grounded into the mix and is one of my old favorites."

"Then shall we be off to collect some? Tea making is one of my greatest pastimes _and_ greatest covers." The older man reviled.

Katsu stood and wiped the tiles to one side and Iroh stood as well. Katsu continued his act of hiding his face and hobbling on his walking stick while they walked down the main road together. They then veered right to a smaller path leading away from the Fire Navy ship once they were in sight of the sea. The Air Bender was doing a fabulous job of being unnoticed that is until Katsu got stared at by a 102 year old man sitting on a bench at the end of the main road. Katsu wondered if he got spotted but couldn't be sure. Old man did spot the Air Bender and kept a weather eye on the pair as they disappeared into the trees.

Just as the two Pai-sho Masters exited the tree line and onto a much smaller beach, a Fire Nation solider could be spotted headed their way.

Iroh mused to his new acquaintance "I guess your predictions were correct my friend."

"Yes and my fate rest in your hands my friend."

Iroh then called out to his crewmember, "Mr. Rosuto, you look a bit distressed."

"General Iroh Sir! I regret to inform you that I have gotten myself separated from my partner and I admit that I am lost." Rosuto confessed, relieved to see another Fire Bender.

"That was very foolish of you Mr. Rosuto. Getting yourself lost at one of our many stops will get you left behind one day."

"Yes, sir. It will not happen again."

"Well not to worry, the ship is actually a mile in that direction. I will be headed there myself in awhile but first this nice man had decided to show me how to make Lagoon tea from scratch! All we have to do is wade out into the shallows to collect what we need, and not to worry! He promises that the snapping turtle-eel have migrated already! Would you care to join us?"

Rosuto put his hands up and smiled awkwardly "Maybe next time Sir, I must be heading back now," and with that Rosuto made a hasty exit.

"Now I wonder why he was in such a hurry to leave?" Iroh stated looking completely innocent.

Katsu straitened up a bit with another smile, "I haven't a clue."

The two were bonding already although they had barely spoken.

"Shall we", Iroh said taking a step towards the water.

"In a moment," …Katsu was getting his bearings, "it has been a long while since I've been here." Katsu said confusing his companion a bit.

Iroh had already come to the conclusion that this member was not an Earth Bender but in fact was a Water Bender. He had to admit this was one strange little island they have discovered. Water and Earth Benders living together was something he had never seen before. He had figured out that there were Water Benders living on the Island by just being observant while he was waiting. Too many people had extreme physical differences and the dark skinned ones were a direct giveaway. In all his travels Iroh had never come across a place such as this with the exception of the Order of the White Lotus' gatherings. He assumed they'd just head straight on into the water but then he'd be wrong.

This unusual man who no longer rested on his cane gingerly walked a ways to his right along the pebbly shore. He then stopped at a medium size stone. After looking at it for a moment he nodded to himself and turned to the apparent General.

"We're here. If you'd just follow right behind me…" Katsu gestured to the water and then began walking to the water's edge.

Now Katsu still hadn't revealed too much to this stranger, not even his name. It's not that he didn't believe that the man before him was who he said he was, it was just that he wanted to wait until the Pledge was said. The Pledge was kept even more secret than their open greeting over a game of Pi-Sho. The Pledge was their sure way to identify members from imposters. The second reason for being carful was you never know who still may be watching them from afar.

So with all this in mind Katsu entered the water and just as his feet began to get wet he began bending.

Katsu was an Air Bending Master. He slowly but purposely began to compress the air around him and in a rotating fashion pushed the water away from him. Katsu kept the air moving but Iroh never noticed it. No wind was produced just slow moving air. The effect however was the genuine appearance of Water Bending. It also didn't hurt to live with Water Benders and know how they move.

The two men entered the water but never got wet. A wall began to form around them as they got deeper. Just as the wall was reaching twenty feet high they reached their destination. The rocky ocean floor that Iroh had been stumbling across suddenly became a solid flat surface. Katsu turned and looked at the General; they were standing on a perfect circle made by an Earth Bender and it was compressed to such a degree that the surface was too smooth for sea creatures to grab a hold and make it their home.

Katsu's hands were still moving steadily as he sat down on the stone. Iroh followed suit and as he began to sit the opening to the bright sunny sky began to close on them. Now they were effectively sealed in an air pocket.

"This is quite the spot you have chosen for us. Certainly no one will over hear us down here." Iroh complemented.

"Sometimes it's hard to find solitude on an island. One needs a special hiding place when you are young. My two closest childhood friends were an Earth Bender and a Water Bender," he reveled. "This was our secret hiding place."

"Well you picked a fine spot!"

A moment of silence fell and they knew now was the time to get to business. Iroh's warm glint in his eyes vanished and became those of a sharp individual… someone to take seriously; Katsu couldn't help but have respect for him. This man sitting in front of Katsu was an Iroh rarely ever seen by others.

"My name is Katsu and did I hear correctly that you are General Iroh, is that right?"

"Yes you are correct; however I've long since retired. But before we get into details we must continue our age old custom." Iroh said in all seriousness. He noted it was odd to give names before the pledge instead of after it.

"Of course"

And they said in unison…

Katsu: "In Shadows and Secrecy lies Honor and Truth which is unwavering.

Iroh: "In Shadows and Secrecy lies Honor and Truth which is unwavering.

Katsu: Like the Great Lion Turtle we the Keepers and Restorers of Balance hold fast to the ancient ways.

Iroh: Like the Great Lion Turtle we the Keepers and Restorers of Balance hold fast to the ancient ways.

Katsu: And like the rise and fall of the White Lotus flower…

Iroh: And like the rise and fall of the White Lotus flower…

Katsu: …we close up our minds to the wicked darkness that seeks only destruction …

Iroh: …we close up our minds to the wicked darkness that seeks only destruction …

Katsu: …and instead open our minds and hearts to the bright light of hope.

Iroh: …and instead open our minds and hearts to the bright light of hope.

Katsu: In doing this we become one, and although I am an Air Nomad I am not of the Air Nomads…

Iroh: In doing this we become one, and although I am Fire Nation I…"

Katsu: for no division made from man can separate the bond of the Order."

Iroh: …

Iroh had to turn his face away. At that moment his heart was tight with a flood of emotions and despite his best efforts not to, tears began to stream down his face. Katsu just sat in silence, his left hand still pivoting back and forth on his wrist.

"For decades we have been searching." Iroh began as he wiped his tears away and looked at the man before him. Katsu offered an understanding smile. "…Searching for hope. After my Grandfather Fire Lord Sozin wiped out the Air Nomads the world has fallen into a great unbalance. The Order of the White Lotus has been searching all this time for a way to restore that balance."

"You are referring to the Avatar then."

He sighed. "Yes in part. However members of the past were also seeking for Air Nomad survivors, for without them the Avatar cycle could not continue in the future. I admit that I had given up hope of finding Air benders who were among the living long ago."

"I'm sure you have many questions, I have questions as well."

"Yes, like how you know of the Order when the current Order knows nothing of you. Or how you are Water Bending," Uncle said overwhelmed but with a smile.

"Then I guess I shall go first. If you are hoping that I am the Avatar you would be mistaken. I am not Water Bending I am Air Bending. Long ago I discovered a way to compress the air in such a way as to create a steady wall. As I became more powerful I was able to slow down the air currents to the point where most people can't feel them. Now because I live with Water Benders you can see how I know how to mimic them. As for you finding a Lotus member where there was none and an Air bender when there were none is a far graver issue." Katsu sighed heavily. "You have no idea what this conversation is going to cost me."

Iroh painfully flinched inwardly at his words, but said nothing.

"When the Fire Nation attacked the result was the wiping out of all the Western and Northern Air Nomads. As for the other two temples, messenger Lemurs had been sent out by the Western Air temple to warn the others of the genocide. Some of the people of the Southern Temple managed to flee to the Eastern Temple where the council immediately chose to evacuate the children and families and elders off the mountain. In the few moments they had this Island was chosen. The Fire Nation scouts never saw them escape because there was no moon for some strange reason and the comet had not yet entered their skies. "

Iroh could not believe what he was hearing. He was hanging off every word.

"This island was uninhabited. However do to the violent storms that can pass through here ships can get ship wreaked and that is how Earth, Water, _and_ Fire benders came to live here. If I understand it correctly you have just visited the only village in the world where all the elements live together peacefully. Welcome to Element Island." Katsu said with pride.

Iroh was just flabbergasted. "It's just too amazing to be true! I can scarcely contain my excitement; an Island where the ideals of the White Lotus are realized!"

"I know no other way to live. Over time we created a society, governed by a group of councilmen, and set plans of action in the event of an outsider making it onto these deadly shores. Our biggest rule is that no one may ever leave this place once they have crashed here… not until the war is over; that is, with the exception of your vessel."

"So, that means one of the survivors was a Lotus Member who then took on an apprentice not knowing how long the war would last?"

"Well it was actually two members who survived; Sister Zhibde and Monk Pasang."

"Monk Pasang survived! Wasn't he the head council member of the Southern Temple?" Iroh exclaimed as he put the pieces together.

"Yes he was. Monk Pasang and Sister Zhibde sought each other out after landing on the Island and debated whether or not to contact the Order. They then decided against it. The war was new and fresh. The world was just breaking into chaos. They also considered the survivors. Everyone was working on surviving on the Island and it seemed unwise to risk their safety at that time. As time went by the two became close and soon were married. In our old culture some of the Nomads were called to be separate from the rest living as monks, never having a family of their own. However, due to the number of survivors the remaining elders created a new rules and traditions to govern our lives. See unlike the stubborn earth element the air element can shift and change quickly when needed. So the two were married and they had a daughter who was then trained from birth to be a member of the White Lotus."

"I was not so fortunate to be raised with such impeccable values. It wasn't until after my battle with the Earth Kingdom did my childhood mentor finally got through to me," then understanding came. "Wait…You are a descendant of Monk Pasang!"

"Yes he was my great grandfather. In any case my father trained me in the ways of the Order. It was hard to have such a secret at first, especially from my mother and my brother and sister but in time it became a part of who I was. I wasn't completely without someone to talk to about it. My great grandmother lived quite a bit longer than my great grandfather did and she would share great stories with me. Like my father and grandmother, I had never met a member of the White Lotus before. Your arrival has been anticipated for quite some time."

"Believe me, I feel supremely honored to have your trust. You have just given the Order the hope we have been searching for these past 98 years of war. But more importantly is the Avatar here with you?"

For a moment it seemed Iroh stopped breathing in anticipation of Katsu's answer.

Katsu casted his eyes down "No the Avatar is not living among us."

Iroh took in a breath "What do your people know about the Avatar then?" he asked getting down to business.

"Well let's see… on the day the Fire Nation attacked the Avatar had already been missing."

"Missing?!"

"Yes missing. The Nomads could sense something was wrong, that _storm clouds were coming_. So they decided to announce who the Avatar was before he turned 16. The Avatar was a young boy named Aang who was only 12 years old. He was to be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple for further training but he then ran away before he was scheduled to leave. Aang was an upset child as I understand it. He was not there for the invasion. He had been gone for a week or so."

"So, no one knows where he is then…"

"No one on this island anyway."

"If he were still alive that would make him 110 years old."

"I guess so."

"Now what the Order can't understand is why the Avatar is hiding instead of fighting to restore balance, it's in his nature to do so isn't it?" Iroh confirmed.

"Our council has often pondered Avatar Aang's disappearance as well. And after much meditating and conferring with spirits they have a theory."

"Any ideas would be greatly appreciated."

"Alright. This may seem a bit odd but it appears that the Avatar Spirit is asleep."

"Asleep?"

"We can't describe it any other way."

Iroh placed a hand to his beard in thought. "Hum that does make some sense…"

Now it was Katsu's turn to be hooked on Iroh's every word.

Iroh's look became very distant. "I once traveled to the Spirit World, it's too long of a story to tell, but while I was there I was unable to find any of the past Avatars. For the Spirits who dwelt there it was all quite unusual. I found a wind spirit who told me that the Avatars hadn't been active for some time. I didn't get the chance to ask him to be more specific and I have always pondered what he meant by that."

"Then we are still no closer to finding the Avatar which means…"

"…Which means we are still no closer to ending this miserable war."

Both benders sat in silence for a moment each lost in his own thoughts. For both of them meeting the other was a huge ray of hope however the lack of news on the Avatar's whereabouts was rather disheartening.

Iroh then perked up, "In any case I got to meet a new friend one who defies history no less!"

Katsu chuckled, "And I finally got to meet the enemy who just happens to be my greatest ally no less!"

The two easily laughed, breaking up the tension. One can get tense when you carry the destiny of the world on your shoulders. Katsu wiped a tear from his eye with a happy sigh. His left hand was beginning to tire from bending so he switched hands.

"I hope us being here isn't too much of a burden on you." Iroh said with concern.

"Not to worry, this form isn't that difficult for me, but we could use some fresh air…" Katsu rose up both of his hands and in one quick hard rotating motion he created an air spout to the surface effectively retrieving fresh air. He then once again sealed up the bubble.

Far into the tree line a shadowy figure was watching the water intently. Soon his patience paid off; just two hundred yards into the water a small water spout formed, and as quickly as it appeared it vanished. A smile slowly emerged onto the man's face… "I've got ya!"

"I must admit I am very impressed."

"It's nothing really." Then one of Katsu's eyebrows rose "what now?"

"Well, I wish we had more time to talk, but I fear my nephew will be ready to move on here shortly."

"Your nephew?"

"Oh, well I suppose you missed out on our little entrance," Iroh embarrassedly smiled. "My nephew is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation as well the commander of our ship."

For a moment Katsu couldn't register what the older man before him just said. His mind worked to make the connection he knew he was missing. Then it hit him, "YOU ARE A FIRE NATION ROYAL?!" Katsu exclaimed as the water flexed around them threatening to soak them.

Iroh looked down. He had long since lost his pride in who he once was. He smiled his smile but if you looked closely you could see it was a sad one. He sighed, "Yes, I am ashamed to admit it, but I was the crown prince before my little brother Ozai took the thrown. I no longer wish for such a position but rather I now find meaning in my life through my service in the Order and… " Iroh's face became soft, "and from teaching and guiding my Nephew."

Katsu could tell that Iroh was a man of many secrets with many sorrows and it pained him to realize it because despite the fact he couldn't get any closer to the enemy than this… he seemed to have a gentle soul. "I apologize for my reaction. Like we said in our pledge, where we are from does not mean it is who we are."

The two took a moment to quietly remember such a truth and it comforted them.

"You seem to have a fond look about you when you mentioned your nephew. Is he someone you can confide in, in these matters?"

Iroh's smile turned into a deep frown. "Yes it is true I love my Nephew fiercely, however I cannot entrust such secrets to him… he is not ready. For now I must continue to play the part of a fool… an old man who's greatest concern is tea and nothing more."

"I am sorry that you have to carry such a burden as hiding your true self from the one you care for. It is however something I can relate to."

These two men were quite serious in there demeanor. Being able to talk about their secrets to someone was soothing to the soul however.

Iroh came out of himself and gave an inquisitive side look to Katsu. "I can't imagine the council members know about you speaking with me."

"I am not even aloud to be outside right now, it's too dangerous."

"Ah I see, now that does pose a problem. I gather that that wall made from petrified wood with the four hidden earth bender guards is your 'door' to your hiding place."

Katsu was a bit taken aback that Iroh knew so much. "I see that you are a master of observation. What you do not know is that it is not just a door to a hiding place but rather the entrance to an underground city." Katsu said with pride.

"That's incredible!"

"Our history was protected and we even have lemurs and bison as well. My greatest desire would be to show you around my home but that could never be as long as the war exists. We all look forward to the day we can join the world again instead of secretly sending out spies ever few years for an update and specialty items."

"… A day when the war is over. How I long for such a day; and what an honor it would be to be the first outsider to visit the hidden fifth Air Temple!" Iroh said wistfully.

"If only I could my friend."

Iroh then shifted back to business, time was groing short. "Now I know you haven't had contact with the Order so I will be sending some material to you that will assist you and get you up to speed."

"But how will you get the message to me specifically if I was never to leave the city in the first place for you to have met me?"

"Hum," Iroh was not about to be put off by this problem, then a mischievous look came across his face. Iroh leaned forward, "Katsu, I don't suppose you have taken a wife for yourself?"

Katsu sat up straight and subconsciously adjusted his cloche "As a matter of fact I have not" he said in an authoritive tone.

"And you are how old?" Iroh further inquired.

"39… why?" the bachelor answered nervously.

"Then I have the perfect means to get you _all_ updated on world events and the Orders latest secrets." Iroh said already planning out the details of his plan in his mind.

"And how exactly does my being single have anything to do with it?" Katsu asked defensively.

Iroh ignored him, "So every soul that crash lands on this Island is made a member of your society correct."

"Correct."

"Then I know just the person!"

"What! You can't strand some poor man on these shores away from their family."

"I'm not planning such a thing…" Katsu then looked relieved, "it will be a woman with no family!" Iroh exclaimed.

Katsu groaned as he rubbed his face.

"Our sister, Metog is a non-bender whose family and village was destroyed by the Fire Nation. She has been a brave fighter all her life but now I believe she can finally be rewarded for her valiant efforts by retiring to this island."

"Metog… that means flower…"

"And what a beautiful flower she is", Iroh couldn't help but match make.

"Are you implying that I marry the next female who crashes onto this Island!" he said unbelieving.

"NO, no, I merely asked if you were married to find out if sending you a woman was a bad idea. A spouse can get a bit jealous when their husband is spending too much time with the opposite sex." Iroh quickly recovered.

Katsu was willing to buy that, "But then why ask for my age?"

Iroh could only throw up his hands with a smile and a shrug.

"You might as well tell me how old she is." Katsu said flatly. Never before had anyone implied such a thing. He was after all a direct descendent of Monk Pasang and a council member himself and was always treated with respect.

"Well… I suppose she's in her early thirties." Iroh said grinning from ear to ear. "However I can ensure you I would never interfere with another man's personal life."

"Despite all that has been said between us, this is the first time I am inclined to _not_ believe you."

The two laughed freely. They were quickly becoming true brothers of the Order.

"Well if there is nothing further to pass we should get going. We have been down here for quite some time." Katsu said with wisdom.

"What about the sea grass we need?" Iroh asked in all seriousness. Iroh had spent a decade living lies day in and day out and he had learned long ago to be mindful of details.

Katsu looked around through the wall of water in search of the item in question. "There" he pointed off to his left, and they stood. No longer fearing that Iroh would witness Air Bending, Katsu began to aggressively move forward and off the marble floor. They gathered all they needed and then with a brief moment they looked at each other with a smile, one that was clearly meant as a fare well and then they turned and walked ashore.


	18. A Scared Reminder

**Chapter 18: A Scared Reminder**

As Katsu and Iroh quickly returned to shore, they both kept a wary eye on the tree line searching for anyone who might have spotted them emerging but it appeared no one was there. They nodded to each other and turned towards the village. Suddenly four massive walls of sand rose up and trapped the two Lotus Members. The two masters set a sharp eye around them but saw no one emerge from the walls around them. Iroh then brought his hands together and closed his eyes and waited. Katsu seeing Iroh's passive approach to being trapped smiled, and rested his weight on his walking stick and waited.

"Now, now what do we have here?" an old voice cracked from beyond the wall.

Iroh didn't move but Katsu recognized the voice.

"Master Honjin! Lower these walls at once!" Katsu ordered. The last thing he needed was the Fire Nation noticing the disturbance on the beach let alone the detention of one of their royals.

"My, my… such feisty words"

The walls were sold but a door dissolved in front of the Lotus members. Iroh opened his eyes and saw before him one very old Earth Bender with a very stern expression. Katsu wasn't sure how to approach the situation. Honjin was an elder of the village and he would clearly know he wasn't supposed to be outside the Air Nomad City at a time like this.

"Now, give me one good reason why I should not bury this Fire Nation Soldier on the spot?" old Honjin demanded with a gruff voice.

Katsu straightened up and held his walking stick in his right hand; he had to answer very, very carefully.

"You should do this gentleman no harm Master Honjin, because he is a man that my great grandfather would have been honored to meet had he had the chance."

Honjin was intrigued with such a reply and took a moment to give a good second look to the threat in question.

"Well now," Iroh began, "Now that is a great complement coming from the village's greatest Pi-sho master."

"Pi-sho?" Honjin repeated, unsure if he just heard correctly.

"Oh yes!" Iroh continued boisterously. "I had hoped that for my birthday I could invite your village's Pi-sho Master to come and play a competitive round with me" he said with a glint in his eyes. "You have to understand that my nephew Prince Zuko means well, but he is terrible at the game and I just have no other decent challengers onboard. So, I was thrilled to meet a _Water Bender_ that could present such a challenge."

Honjin's brow rose at the word 'Water Bender' and stared questioningly at the Air Bender; he just smiled.

"After the game we were going to enjoy a nice cup of tea. I myself am fond of a good cup of tea and trying out a local favorite is sometimes quite rewarding" Iroh informed. "You should join us! Although Lagoon Tea will be a first for me I'm told I won't be disappointed" Iroh finished turning to his friend. He hadn't mentioned the Air Bender's name unsure if he should or not and Katsu was a little dumb struck at how good Iroh's acting was. It was so good Katsu almost believed the story himself.

"Lagoon Tea, hun?" Honjin mumbled to himself.

The two men stood and waited for a reply but they hadn't entirely pulled off their deception. If Katsu hadn't stopped relying on his staff like he had been pretending, Honjin might have been more understanding of his act. However, for him to quit his masquerade just for the Earth Bender showed that he trusted the outsider somehow. The second puzzle piece that just didn't fit this picture was Katsu's statement about his great grandfather. It just didn't add up... he dropped the walls around them.

"No thank you but you should get going. I believe the Fire Navy ship is planning on departing quite soon" the elder said cautiously. He'd let them go but kept a very close watch on them from afar. Honjin knew Katsu was clearly not afraid of the General but having the two together was monumentally a huge risk and should be monitored with great care.

Katsu bowed, "Thank you Master Honjin, we will be going then".

"It was a pleasure meeting you, and may I add your sand bending was quite excellent" Iroh complemented with a short bow of respect and turned to leave.

Honjin was surprised to say the least. He wasn't sure what to expect when he confronted the pair, but a happy carefree tea loving Fire Nation royal who had unknowingly befriended an Air Bending council member was not one of them. He'd get his answers later.

Katsu continued to walk by his new friends' side but stopped short of their small path joining the main road.

"It was nice meeting you," Katsu whispered.

"Likewise, I hope we will meet again someday," Iroh said a bit misty eyed. Having the knowledge that the Air Benders survived was still overwhelming news.

"Till then," Katsu replied, and he turned and disappeared into the woods.

Iroh's sigh was heavy, but he glanced behind him briefly just to verify that he was still being followed, and turned to walk back into the town's square.

Back in the village a single soldier was waiting impatiently for General Iroh's return.

"General Iroh, Sir"

"Yes, Lieutenant Winn what seems to be troubling you?" Iroh asked while looking around the shops in an uninterested attitude.

"Sir, all of the soldiers have returned to the ship. I was ordered to escort you back and then sound the ships horn to notify Prince Zuko of your return so we can depart."

"Hmm, so my nephew is off on his own at this moment" Iroh emphasized.

"Yes, he is sir. He said he knew you would be late so he ordered everyone back to the boat and left on his own."

Iroh resisted the urge to shake his own head at his nephews' stubbornness. "Go on ahead. I will retrieve Prince Zuko and return shortly," he decided.

The lieutenant acknowledged him and ran off towards the path that would lead him up to the top of the cliff that overlooked the bay where their ship was moored. He was all too thankful to return… the locals just seemed weird to the crew… they didn't have fear in their eyes like so many others have had in the past upon seeing displays of fire.

Iroh began heading up through the town and towards the mountain. He knew his lost nephew was torturing himself in front of the Elements carving in hopes that somehow it could give him the answers he needed. Iroh on the other hand knew he needed to get him out of there as fast as possible before the Earth Bender guards decide to put an end to Zuko's curiosity.

Katsu had been slowly making his way through the trees and brush of the southern ridge line in efforts to go unnoticed as he headed back to the door. Just as he approached the opening he stopped his advancing and ducked low to the ground as he heard someone coming. His body tensed within his hiding spot and just as his lungs threatened for air his eyes went wide as he saw his new friend once again. Katsu watched as Iroh entered the cave and for the first time since he met him he feared his trust had been misplaced. Doubt swarmed his mind and he couldn't help but recall how easy it was for him to disseve one of their town's elders. '_He couldn't have lied to me,'_Katsu tried to rationalize. Yet despite the evidence he stayed put and kept his faith in the Order in which he was a part of.

Iroh had emotionally been finding it difficult to mask his joy of having learned the secrets of the island however upon turning into the cave at last, seeing his nephew standing as still as a stone sobered the old man up quickly.

Young Prince Zuko stood still as he looked upon the air carving. His single eye stared at it coldly as if it had offended him. He didn't bother to acknowledge the man coming up from behind him… only his Uncle would be so silent.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh called; he was at the moment thrilled that he found the guards still hidden at their posts. "It is time to depart," he encouraged.

"We'll leave when I'M ready to leave," Zuko spat as his eye never left the wall.

Iroh sighed yet again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Zuko, this place has nothing to offer you. I understand how much you want to capture the Avatar-"

'_You will never understand,'_Zuko thought.

"-But staying here on this small and insignificant island is a waste of your time and will do nothing to further your mission to find him. I recommend we set sail before the seas kick up." Iroh didn't want to encourage his nephew's quest too much, but he knew all too well that it was his driving force in life and would ultimately work.

Zuko finally cast his eye down. He hated his life at sea.

A few bits of rock fell down the cavern wall making Iroh more nervous to leave. "Prince Zuko," Iroh spoke softly, "that carving will not lead you to an Air Bender," he said at last although he couldn't help but note the irony in his words.

"I know uncle," Zuko finally admitted. He understood; it was just hard for him to let it go… it was after all the first Air symbol he had ever seen outside of an Air Temple. Zuko then turned on his heel and strode out of the shallow cave with his uncle close behind him.

Katsu was more that relieved to see Iroh emerge from the cave and to his surprise a young man with a bandaged face was with him. Katsu instantly understood what Iroh had been doing and immediately berated himself for thinking ill of his new friend. Clearly the boy was his family and as Katsu continued to watch the pair sadness came over him. Iroh had placed a reassuring hand on his nephews' shoulder only to have him jerk away from him. Katsu watched as Iroh never broke character even with his nephews' back turned to him and was in awe of the man once more. The two disappeared down the path so Katsu emerged from his hiding place.

"Goodbye again my friend," Katsu whispered. He was truly impressed with Iroh's character and prayed he'd one day see him again.

Katsu, now turning serious, entered the cave. The four guards jumped down from their hiding places and two instantly went outside to keep any intruders out. With everyone in place, Katsutook a deep breath and thrusted air into the tiny unseen holes in the door. It took a moment but the door swung open and the Air Bender quickly made his way inside. The doors were shut behind him and as Katsu looked around he was all too thankful that no one new was standing on the other side. So, with a nod to the guards, Katsu made his way back along the narrow path with a triumphant smile.

Back on the ship, Iroh followed his nephew inside."Prince Zuko, are you even going to ask me how my day went?" he asked with a cheery disposition.

He was answered with a metal hatch closing in his face. Zuko just wanted to be alone in his room for awhile. "Well, I guess some other time," Iroh added to himself warmly. All in all, the trip had been worth wild.

The captain stood at the ready as Iroh entered the bridge. "You may depart," Iroh commanded with a bit more authority than he normally exercised. He had to get them away from the island.

"Aye Sir!" the captain called and the ship lurched backwards. It took some careful maneuvering but the ship left the shoal waters with no incident- mainly because some Water Benders and Earth Benders had already walked out along the sea bed clearing any obstacles that would keep the unwanted ship there longer.

Iroh watched the small island disappear from view and then went below. He had a lot of planning to do.

With the Fire Nation soldiers finally gone, the island sounded the all clear and opened the doors. Parents came to pick up their children while the swarm of lemur took flight out of the air holes in the apex of the mountain to return to their homes in the trees. Katsu made his way among the crowd and solemnly approached old Master Honjin who was clearly waiting for him on his porch. The two sat side by side for a while before Katsu finally spoke.

"So, Master Honjin, are you going to ask me why I left my shelter?" he asked quietly.

"I have been pondering why such a level headed man such as yourself would go and do such a reckless and stupid thing," he commented.

His words cut Katsu deeply but that was his burden to bear. "I cannot ask you to understand why I did it and I apologize in advance but I will not be able to tell you why."

Honjin looked intently at the Air Bender, '_what could be more important than his loyalty here when he has never set foot off this Island?'_ he wondered.

"As far as I can tell you have two options," Katsu spoke. "One you can tell the council of what I have done and in turn cause an uproar, or two you can keep my secret and trust in my judgment and in my character that I would never do anything to bring harm to this place or its people."

Honjin was surprised to say the least over Katsu'sconviction. He still didn't like the fact that he was kept in the dark but he also remembered that he had earlier brought up Pasang and that still intrigued him.

"Very well," he finally said. "For now I will keep your secret."

Relief washed over Katsu's face and he thanked the elder before departing from his side. Katsu was now very happy and chose to sit on the beach just in front of his childhood hiding spot to reflect on the day. He just couldn't believe how remarkable it had been and knew his father Fukachi, who was the Lotus member before him, would be excited to hear about the days' events. So, with his thoughts and emotions finally sorted out, Katsu turned away from the sea to find his father.

* * *

_The locals of Element Island were all too happy to see the Fire Nation leave, however it wasn't without its damage. A few things had been upturned in town but the damage was nothing compared to the ridge that overlooked the beach. It was a sight to see! The ship's bow had smashed hard into the cliff and apparently the moment it pulled away the cliff partially crumbled into the sea. Those on the beach below could easily see the Scar left behind in the rock. It was a small tragedy. _

_Gone was the special spot where Pasang and Zhibde first sat together. Gone was the place where Kinzoku was reunited with Kokoro. It had taken 98 years, but the Fire Nation had finally left its mark. _

* * *

**Hey readers, sorry for the delay but work and family comes first. Hope you liked my young Zuko and sneaky Iroh. If you have any ideas to make it better I'd be happy to hear them. And don't worry Zuko will be returning to the Island… in about seven years ;) **

**Stay tuned for Metog's arrival to the Island with Aang's awakening to follow after… and oh! Don't forget about Momo!**


	19. Finding Consciousness

**Chapter 19: Finding Consciousness**

Darkness slowly muted into a fray of blurry colors accompanied with the swirling of unfamiliar sounds and the all too familiar feeling of pain filled Meg's head. Heavy eyed, she tried to focus as she carried the feeling that it was important to be awake and alert, as if lives depended on it, but she couldn't figure out why. Her head throbbed violently as she tried to look around; was she lying down? Meg tried to sit up only to fall off the edge of a cot causing her to face plant onto a smooth stone floor. Her earthy dark brown hair was fanned out all over her face as she once again attempted to sit up. Struggling, she teetered on her knees, arms flailing about in attempts to find something to grip as the room began to spin. Her heart pounded in her head as she crawled away from everything that was a mystery. She could feel the strange clothing on her skin which only added to her confusion. Yet despite her struggles she only made it five feet from where she started before her world began to go black once more. As she crashed to the floor, her final sights observed a shadowy figure approaching. She weakly fumbled around for her weapon, but her fingers found nothing and her body unwillingly shut her down once more and lay on the ground unmoving.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Haku asked as he looked down at their only patient.

"She's quite the fighter," Kwaiya commented with a heavy laden sigh, he really wished she'd be awake by now. The longer she remained unconscious the weaker she'd become.

It had been two days now since their mystery woman crashed onto their shores and crash she did! Their 'Crash Rescue Team' had been unable to get to her small vessel in time before she was thrown from the wooden deck amongst the rocks. The woman had suffered many bruises and a few cuts but they had been all minor with the exception of her head. She had apparently hit it pretty hard and had remained unconscious since she arrived. The fact that she had tried to wake up was a promising sign for the island's medical staff.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Haku agreed. "I'm sure she is very much the fighting type if her clothing and scars have to say anything about it."

Kwaiya nodded in agreement. The two Water Benders stood over their patient, both thankful that she had woken up albeit briefly, and both were thankful that she hadn't hurt herself when she fell during her delirium. Only time would tell how things would work out this time around… the Air Benders would just have to be patient beneath the rock.

* * *

Meg awoke with a lazy yawn the next day. She was finally conscious but clearly confused. She had enough sense to figure out someone was taking care of her rather than holding her captive… she would have been in restraints otherwise, but she didn't know where she was. Her head still ached from before but the level of pain she was experiencing was at an acceptable tolerance. Looking around, Meg couldn't see anyone but could hear light chatter from outside the building. The room had several rows of beds and had a very soft yet clean feeling to it. Despite the warmness of the room, sheets of rain could be seen coming down hard outside the many small windows. She noted once again that she wasn't wearing her cloths and that her weapons were in fact gone. Then her eyes went wide as her hand instantly went to her neck… she was instantly relieved. The necklace that she wore contained two small keys and to her relief they were still there.

Meg then was terribly thirsty. Her mouth felt like it was dry and full of cotton. Looking to the small stand next to her she saw that a cup of water had been left out for her along with a small plate of what appeared to be a wafer or cracker. She quickly ate and drank all that was there. After all, she didn't know when she'd get food again.

"So the miss is awake," a voice spoke as she set the empty cup down.

Meg swung her eyes to a dark skinned man coming out of a side room. She didn't return the smile he had but rather held a mask of indifference.

"My name is Haku. I have been one of your healers who have been tending to you."

"Where am I?" Meg asked quickly.

"You are on an island far from the Earth Kingdom and quite safe from the throngs of the battlefields." Haku wasn't yet sure which side the woman fought for so he left his opinion to himself.

"I see, so I crashed… Where are my belongings?" Meg realized she must have reached her destination, but now that she was awake it was time to get to work and she wasn't about to waste it with pleasantries.

"May I first ask what your name is?" Haku somewhat understood her choice of questions but she carried a confident and dangerous demeanor that had him slightly nervous.

Meg hesitated. Giving up her name to a stranger when her freedom was not yet confirmed was something she wasn't ready to do yet. Haku stood there patiently waiting for a reply and started to grow fearful that something might still be wrong with her head if she couldn't remember her name. Instead of calming his fears she tossed her thick blanket aside and set her bare feet on the floor. Haku nearly had a heart attack seeing her make a move to stand and was instantly at her side.

"Please don't try and stand yet miss," he pleaded as he steadied her.

"You can call me Sheath for now," she answered as she stood. It took her only a moment to realize her balance was good.

"Okay Miss Sheath, how are you feeling? Any light headedness, nausea, dizziness?"

"No, I feel fine. Thank you for your care while I was injured. Now please tell me where my belongings are." Meg wasn't about to mess around. She had many secrets locked away in her trunk and she was borderline hysterical inside to ensure that those secrets remained unfound. Yet she was well trained and therefore held her composure.

"Your things were moved to a safe and dry location. Nothing has been disturbed." Haku wasn't sure what to do. The rain was coming down pretty hard so the _Greeter_ hadn't been by recently. Haku wasn't sure what to say.

"Alright, where are my cloths and weapons?"

"Miss Sheath, may I ask who you are? We are a peaceful people here and I'm afraid you haven't given us a reason to trust you."

"We?" she said. '_What kind of place is this?' _she thought, then another man entered.

"So, she's up and standing already," Kwaiya commented as he walked up to the pair. He had just finished checking on all of the new girls' preparations for her stay.

"Yes, and she is going by the name Sheath," Haku informed, thankful that he now had help.

"Sheath, I am Kwaiya. I was also one of your healers. Welcome to Element Island."

"Strange name," Meg bluntly stated.

"Ha, yes, I imagine it does seem a bit odd."

The three stood there for a moment and sized up the situation. Meg looked at the two men. They both seemed kind yet they were too dark skinned to be Earth Benders. They mentioned that they were healers so she figured they were Water Benders. Being a Lotus Member had taught her many things and one was being more observant to a person's appearance and demeanor than most. The man Haku was her height or just slightly shorter with straight black hair. The man Kwaiya was taller and broader than his counterpart.

Kwaiya could see that Sheath was a strong willed woman who was probably used to getting her way. She was currently wearing a light green top and paints but he could still clearly remember what she wore when they had brought her in. She had been wearing a full dark brown leather ensemble with a rugged pair of boots. She had had a long sword and a boot knife that had clear signs of wear. Her attire had the island residents already on edge.

"Take me to my things," she now demanded. "I will not tell you my real name or anything else for that matter until I'm satisfied that my belongings are in tack."

The two men thought about her request. It seemed odd but at the same time not entirely unreasonably.

"Very well, but first tell us what nation you hail from. We will not comply otherwise until we know what kind of bender you are." Kwaiya thought he wasn't asking for too much.

"Agreed," Meg consented. "I am from the Earth Kingdom and am a Non-Bender." She stated flatly.

Haku's brow went up at the words Non-Bender. It had been decades since the island had a Non-Bender. It was true that some people had a much harder time bending their most basic element properly however everyone was able to do it with the training the old monks had provided. Kwaiya could tell there was much more to her story than she was telling but was satisfied for now.

A crack of thunder echoed through the room.

"Sheath, I will personally escort you to your things, however I would ask you to wait until the storm abides. I do not want to risk you catching a cold when your body is still recovering from your crash." Kwaiya was hoping she was open to reason.

Meg had other ideas. She instantly vaulted over a cot next to her and sprinted to the door. The two guards outside the door were startled as the door flew open hitting one of them. Meg ran out into the rain and wind with little concern for her aching body. The mud beneath her bare feet squished between her toes as her simple attire quickly became soaked. She made it ten feet before turning around to address those who followed her.

The two Water Benders ran out after her and stood beside the two Earth Benders waiting to see what the new girl would do. Meg looked around her quickly absorbing as much about the area around her as possible.

"Please Sheath, come back inside," Haku pleaded. He hoped that they wouldn't have to do anything drastic.

"Look, I'm already soaked. Can we just get on with it?" she could tell they were mulling the idea over. She needed their cooperation because she wasn't familiar with the area, she didn't know how long she had been unconscious, and she had no idea where her precious cargo could be. Another crack of thunder assaulted their senses and Meg almost wanted to sigh; she was still a bit tired if she admitted it. "I promise I'll be much more abiding once I'M satisfied my things are safe."

Not wanting to keep her in the elements any longer or wanting to resort to violence Kwaiya consented. "Alright, quickly… it's this way," Kwaiya directed. The two Water Benders led the way with one of the Earth Benders following behind Sheath.

Meg followed them through the rain. It wasn't entirely dark so she assumed it was mid day though the clouds didn't give her much help in figuring it out. Her pant legs were quickly becoming muddy as they navigated the paths up to a small house and try as she might she was beginning to shiver, but her will kept her arms at her side.

Haku approached the dark house and opened the door. He left to look for a flit stone to ignite the already prepared hearth while Kwaiya escorted their guest in. The Earth Bender took his post outside the door underneath the porch. Haku got the fire going then went outside to pull the water off the guards' cloths so he wouldn't get sick as well. Meg had missed the exchange as her eyes instantly fell to her large trunk. She immediately moved to kneel beside it. She inspected the lock on it closely and after a minute or two she was satisfied that it hadn't been tampered with so she moved to sit on the floor.

The two Water Benders watched as Sheath sat leaning against the trunk with one leg propped up.

"Well boys, you did what I asked. What do you want from me?"

Kwaiya was still thrown off by her directness and just as he was wishing Fai was there to handle the situation he walked into the house.

"Good afternoon Kwaiya, Haku. How is your patient?" Fai could tell they were happy to see him but the sight of the damp woman on the floor caused him to wonder.

Haku smiled, "We apologize for leaving without you but she was quite adamant on seeing her things were safe."

Fai nodded.

Meg looked at the man in charge. He didn't seem powerful to her. He was much lighter skinned than the other two and come to think of it so were the guards. Meg stood; her clothing dripping wet along with everyone else in the room, it was just she was worse for wear because she had only one layer on and no shoes.

"Sheath is a Non-Bender from the Earth Kingdom," Haku spoke up.

Fai nodded once more as his decision was made. "Kwaiya, go ahead and dry us off."

Kwaiya's brow rose, "We're going to tell her already?"

Fai gave the older doctor a stern look. Kwaiya just went with it. He took his stance and pulled the water from everyone's cloths with ease. Haku opened the door while Kwaiya cast his orb of water out the door.

Meg made no expression throughout the exchange of the men before her; she had been right about the benders after all. '_Why didn't the Order tell me that there were different nationalities here?'_ she wondered.

Fai couldn't help but notice that she didn't seem surprised and wondered what his grandfather Honjin would think of her response. He had gone to the hospital only to be told by the remaining guard that they had gone out into the storm to go to her new home.

"Well, mister-"

"Fai. I was chosen to greet you and answer any questions you might have."

She felt that the smile on his face wasn't to be entirely trusted, but she sensed that if she wanted answers shed have to be honest as well.

"My real name is Meg; Sheath is a cover name I use. I imagine that you have questions about where I came from so I'll just cut to the case. I'm originally from the Northwester coasts of the Earth Kingdom where most of the fighting goes on. I've recently been traveling as far from that region as possible," she said a bit bitterly. She didn't exactly want to retire/ change jobs, but that is what the Order asked of her and she had long since vowed to follow any request given by them. "I'm looking to find a deserving town that could use my skills in protecting it from the Fire Nation yet one that isn't always engulfed in flames." She had her script memorized and hoped that it was what they wanted to hear.

Fai's smile seemed to grow so she imagined she answered correctly.

"Well, that's quite the ordeal you have faced," Haku added.

"Now, how about you tell me why my things are in someone else's house and why you have both Water and Earth Benders here." Meg just didn't feel like chit chat. She was growing tired fast. The doctors were right, she shouldn't have gotten up, but that was in a 'perfect world' which was not a place Meg had the luxury of living in.

"Well, Miss Meg, this is _your_ home, your house to do with it as you see fit. This island is treacherous; everyone who lives on this rather large island has at one point or is descendent from someone who has crashed on its shores. No one leaves this place… it is the fate of all who come here." Fai watched to see any signs of rebellion or distress. Instead he watched as she took the information in and accepted it without incident; she had already been told that unbeknownst to them.

The rain outside was finally thinning out into a light drizzle while Meg's body was betraying her. Her stomach growled loudly and her eyes burned for sleep. Fai along with the others couldn't help but notice.

Fai then made a snap decision. "Meg how about if Haku gets you some food, while we get you settled here if you are up to staying here by yourself for the night?" she nodded. "Good, we then can meet tomorrow and hopefully if the rain passes I can show you around and tell you more about this place. Is that acceptable with you?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind but I'll keep a man outside just in case you need anything."

"You mean to watch me and keep me from leaving," Meg clarified.

Fai just smiled and shrugged, "Our safety must come first. My apologies."

"It's fine," she didn't feel up to arguing.

It wasn't long before she was fed and situated in her new home. She had to admit it was a nice place. She never had a real home of her own before. She had long since accepted that as part of who she was and what she did but the idea was still nice. She was asleep the moment her head hit her pillow.


	20. All Because of a Name

**Chapter 20: All Because of a Name**

Meg had awoken late into the morning the next day more refreshed and alert than before. She quickly cleaned up and changed into her _own_ cloths that had been washed and left out for her. She felt more of herself wearing the dark leather and as she tied her last boot strap she searched for her sword to finish her ensemble. She never had many personal items of her own but her sword was amongst the few items she cherished and was nearly never apart from it for both sentimental and practical reasons. It was soon apparent that it wasn't left in the house. With it gone she decided to make getting it back her next objective. She knew how to defend herself without it but she felt more secure with the steel on her side.

* * *

Meanwhile, far beneath layers of rock and earth, Katsu paced back and forth in his living room. He had just come back from the counsel room. The Air Benders had just received new information on the island's newest member. They had been waiting for days for something other than a physical description and now they knew a little more.

"I can't believe she's already here!" Katsu spoke aloud to the empty walls frantically. "It's only been what? Six months since he left," he reasoned to himself; Katsu knew better than to speak the name Iroh out loud when he had never officially met him.

Katsu continued his pacing. He didn't realize it but he was more nervous about meeting the foretold woman than his betrayal to his kind by leaving the mountain to meet the visiting Lotus Member. The future was a mystery but for now the Air Bender was left with a jumbled mess of nerves.

* * *

Back under an open sky, a chilling breeze blew by as Meg sat on _her_porch with a guard watching over her by her side. She had been 'asked' to stay until Fai arrived, so she propped herself up against a rail to observe the land and its people. After a solid look around she turned her clandestine attention to her guard.

Her guard was a different man than the one the day before and he didn't seem too chatty which seemed odd if she wasn't supposed to be a prisoner. In fact he seemed almost afraid of her which also seemed strange. Meg could read a man's eyes and knew for sure that the young man was on edge but it didn't make sense. He was taller and broader than she was so he shouldn't think it would be hard to overpower her; in fact her body was rather slender. She also wasn't a bender and deducing the fact that he had no weapon in hand told her he was. He along with the rest of the people on the island hadn't seen her level of skill so will all those factors to consider he shouldn't be afraid of her. It just didn't add up.

'_I wish the Order had told me more about why I'm needed here,' _she thought.

It wasn't long before Fai came to visit and was a bit taken aback by her appearance. No longer was she muddy, wet and tried but rather before him now stood a beautiful and powerful looking woman who looked ready for battle. He could see why everyone was on edge; hell if he was honest with himself she was a bit intimidating to him too. He chuckled.

"Good morning," Fai called out as he made his way up the path and to her porch.

"Morning," Meg greeted in return and offered the ever so slight bow.

Fai walked up to the guard and clasped his arm with his. "Thank you for your service. I'll take over from here."

The guard nodded with a fresh and relieved smile and stepped down from the wooden deck. He looked back only once before disappearing behind another home.

"Well, the rain has subsisted although it is rather a cooler day than most. Perhaps I can find you a coat or something-"

"I will be fine, thank you." Meg quickly cut off. She was trying to be respectful but was already failing by interrupting. This was her first mission where she wasn't required to attack anyone.

Fai slowly nodded, '_I was hoping she'd say yes.'_ Her clothing was still an alarming contrast to the local attire so she would stand out where ever she went. '_But no matter,'_ he thought. "Shall I start out by taking you to where you crashed?" he asked.

"I would rather you return my sword," she quickly countered. It happened fast but she caught sight of his brow furrowing and knew in an instant he didn't want to grant her wish.

"I-" Fai stammered, then thought of a different tactic. "Why do you need it?"

"It belongs to me and I would like it returned. I have no intention of using it unless I'm under attack and even then I tend to only use it when no other option exists."

Fai knew the answer he had to give her was no but her expressionless face didn't help either.

"You've had to use it many times haven't you?" he asked solemnly.

Meg thought he didn't look good without his smile. "Yes," was all she said.

Fai's smile returned, '_she's honest,'_ he thought, '_when she chooses to speak' _his mind added as a caviot.

"Meg, I believe you when you say you don't intend to harm us but you must understand that your sword and knife will be returned to you once we have gotten to know you better. I'm afraid there is no negotiation on this point."

The woman of 34 years weighed her options. The whole situation was infuriating but none the less she hadn't yet fulfilled her mission. Meg then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "All right, fine. I'll wait, but I will hold you personally responsible for returning it to me."

"Thank you for your understanding." Fai bowed as gratitude for her cooperation which was an act Meg wasn't accustomed to.

"No need to thank me. So, about this tour?"

Fai stood tall with his ever so charming smile. He realized he was making her uncomfortable so he gestured to the path and they began their trek to her crash site. Fai only wished that the woman beside him could show more warmth in her voice. Until he could somewhat trust her, the mountain would remain locked.

* * *

It was now midday when Fai decided to end his tour. Meg had been polite and receptive throughout the event. She had been shown where she had crashed and was told the events of what happened to her all the way up to the moment she awoke. She had also been shown around the beachside city and was told of the surrounding surface villages. Meg took it all in and though she didn't show it, she was most interested in the Pi-sho table they had passed during the tour. No one had been there at the time but she made a mental note to return to it in the near future or at least whenever she could ditch the nanny.

Fai's thoughts were quite different. He constantly watched Meg's reaction throughout the morning despite his lax and light attitude. Beyond his smile his mind was weighing the options he had. The island was on a razors edge. Everyone was waiting for his judgment to be made. It had been days since the Air Benders, the children and the bison could come out into the open air which left most of them miserable. Fai then made his decision. Yes she could be dangerous but he could not fault her for her behavior. War was something he had never had to face before so her high alert demeanor was logical.

Meg stopped as her guide turned to her.

"So, what do you think so far?" Fai asked.

"I think this island has done well for itself. I've never been to a place where the Fire Nation hadn't attacked it before with some show of force or destruction."

Fai was deeply saddened by that comment. She had made it easily showing how desensitized she was to such things but didn't feel the need to bring up their single insident with the Fire Nation. "Well, I believe you don't need me to hover over you any longer. Feel free to explore, this is your home now after all, and feel free to stop by my house if you ever have any questions."

Meg was shocked to say the least. She hadn't been expecting to be released from observation so quickly. "Thank you, I'll do that."

Fai's toothy smile was normally infectious yet the woman before him still showed an emotionless mask despite her kind reply. The Earth Bender nodded and turned to leave. She still had a long way to go but for now he had work to do.

Meg walk along the streets, making her way back to the center of town. She had been told there would be lunch waiting for her at her home but she wasn't hungry enough at the moment to venture back. All of a sudden two loud deep billows resounded throughout the island and Meg jumped as a natural reaction. Severe curiosity propelled her onward in attempts to identify what was going on. After a few hours of wandering around left her with more questions than answers.

As she walked around, more and more people could be seen. Children seemed to have come out of the woodwork and she wondered for the first time why she hadn't noticed that there hadn't been any children around earlier. The second mystery that plagued her involved an article of clothing. Everyone she now saw had a brightly colored arm band on their left arms. Even people she had seen before were now sporting an arm band. The new article ranged in four different colors and was sometimes accompanied by a second color to boarder it. '_I'll have to ask about this later,'_ she thought.

Meg was getting all sorts of strange looks but that didn't bother her. She knew she stood out. Meg continued her task of familiarizing herself with the area that is until she was stopped.

"Greetings," a man called out to her.

Meg watched as a light skinned man with light brown hair approached her. He seemed to be around her age and also seemed eager to approach her.

"Good afternoon," she greeted back suspiciously.

"My name is Katsu. I've been looking forward to meeting you Miss Metog." Katsu gave a slight bow but when his eyes returned to the woman before him he was taken aback as to what he saw.

All at once Meg's adrenalin coerced through her veins. Panic nearly hit her. Her eyes became cold as steel and her stance was tense and ridged. She quickly looked left and right to make sure no one was looking towards them and with no one looking, like a flash she grabbed the man Katsu by the collar, shoved him back into an alley, and slammed him into a wall. With amazing reflexes she snatched up a jagged rock and before Katsu ever realized it he was pinned to a wall with a sharp object pressing hard into his neck.

"Now, I'm only going to ask this once," Meg calmly but forcefully stated as she worked to keep her breathing even. "How do you know my Real Name?"

Metog had only used her nick name Meg on the island. She had long since stopped using her full name so she was left with two conclusions. Either the man she had pinned was her greatest ally, a Lotus Member, or he was an unknown enemy with knowledge of her past or personal file that was for flowers only. Regardless of the two choices, she had to go with the worse case scenario.

Katsu was shaken to say the least and knew by the look in her eyes he had to choose his next words carefully or he wouldn't be alive to regret them.


	21. Forging a Public Friendship

**Chapter 21: Forging a **_**Public**_** Friendship**

Katsu's heart was thundering while panic filled his mind. Never before had his life been threatened; the very idea of such a thing had never entertained his thoughts before. To say the very least, if he was truly honest with himself, he was scared. '_I messed up big time,'_ he thought to himself, '_but I can't betray the Order anymore than I have now, by breaking protocol'. _

Meg knew she had rattled the stranger and for that reason alone she gave him a few seconds to collect himself.

"I do apologize if I'm mistaken," Katsu began. He was still unable to move and was in slight awe over the strength her forearm possessed. "Perhaps we could start over. I'd be happy to simply chat with you."

Not being what she wanted to hear, Meg pressed the jagged rock further into the soft tissues of his neck. Katsu was now feeling more pain than just discomfort, but he wasn't dead yet.

"Or if you don't want to talk," he rasped while up on tipytoes, "we could go over to the main square and play a round of… Pi-sho?"

Meg immediately released some of the pressure on his neck which in turn instantly told Katsu that he said the right thing.

For a moment time stood still. Meg was contemplating the stranger's choice of words. Just as she was about to answer, she heard footsteps coming and instantly jumped back and leaned up on the opposite wall casually. Katsu was stunned for a moment and just stood there dumbfounded as a Fire Bender turned into the alley, nod politely at him, and continue down the narrow path. Katsu couldn't believe how her appearance changed into one of complete innocence in front of an unknowing bystander, and was all at once reminded at how well his new friend Iroh had been at masking his true self.

Now that they were alone once again, Meg pushed herself off the wall and stood in the middle of the ally looking squarely at the threat in question. He hadn't tried to run away which meant he was most likely the ally she thought he could be.

'_Well, at least she's not attacking me anymore,'_ Katsu thought as he finally stood a little straighter. He was shaking uncontrollably and was clearly not accustom to such a high degree of an adrenaline dump into his system.

"Sure," Meg finally said. "I'll play a game of Pi-sho with you."

Katsu felt like he was just now breathing; relieved that the situation was at the moment deescalated. He took a step forward and rubbed his sore neck, "Wonderful, its right this way."

Meg didn't apologize for her actions. She simply uncrossed her arms and followed her mystery man back into the crowd.

It didn't take the two members very long to complete their secret game, however they chose not to leave the table. Meg had explained that they needed an excuse to spend time together and what better way to publicize their new found '_friendship_' to the general populace than to become aquatinted over a competitive game of Pi-sho in the heart of the city. Many people walking to and from the market place were staring at the two mismatched pair. The respected Air Bending councilmember and an outsider rebel fighter who still wasn't fully informed, playing a game was certainly a strange sight to see.

After an hour or more of playing, the game was finally interrupted.

"Why Master Fai, it is good to see you again," Katsu greeted as he waited for his counterpart to make a move.

"Yes, it is good to see you as well. How is our newest resident doing? Is she killing you yet?" Fai asked cheerfully as he examined Meg more than the game board.

Katsu chuckled a bit over his choice of words. It had taken him initially twenty minutes of playing before his heart rate had returned to normal.

"I'd say we are about even," Katsu answered back honestly.

Meg picked up a colorful tile and moved it, then sat back to wait for her turn again. "I would have to agree with that," she added straightforwardly.

"Well, I'm glad that you've found something that interests you." Fai was more than thrilled. He had been thoroughly worried that it would take the woman much longer to integrate than desired, however having been told by another that the two sitting before him had been playing for quite some time was very encouraging to him. '_Maybe we can fill her in on our secrets in a week or so,'_ he thought.

Fai then left the pair to finish their game. He couldn't have been happier over her sudden progress.

With the Earth Bender finally gone, Meg sighed and rubbed slightly at her temple.

"Forgive me for not asking sooner, but how are you holding up? I can't imagine this whole experience has been easy for you," asked Katsu who had by this point forgiven the aggressive actions that had been used against him.

Meg sighed, "Ya, I'm fine. I only have a slight headache probably from skipping lunch," she admitted while down playing her previous injuries in her mind's eye.

Katsu's brow rose, "You mean you haven't eaten at all?" he asked incredulously.

"Not since dawn," Meg answered dully as she made her move.

Katsu stood and walked away causing Meg to just turn and look at him with curiosity. Her keen eyes followed her opponent, watched him stop by a stand two blocks away, then return towards her direction.

The Air Bender sat back down with a plop and handed the lovely woman before him a warm apple pastry. Meg took it a little dumbfounded. She had attacked the man just a few hours ago and now here he was concerned over her well being; she smiled. _'Only in the Order_,' she thought. "Thank you."

Katsu's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her smile. Her entire appearance just seemed to light up and transform into a lovely and soft face. _'Damn that Iroh and his idea's_,' he chided himself. "You're welcome," he simply answered.

Meg inhaled the gift rather quickly much to Katsu's surprise and was ready to start the game once more but Katsu had other ideas.

"Um," he stopped, unsure of how to address her. "May I know what name you wished to be called?" he asked delicately.

She smirked, "you can call me Meg. I haven't told anyone here my real name."

Katsu nodded in understanding. He figured it was something like that. "I suggest then Meg, that we adjourn from keeping face with the others and find a more secluded location to talk."

"Agreed." Meg leaned back and stretched. They had been sitting for quite some time. "Where to?" she asked.

Katsu thought for a moment. He couldn't take her to the beach like he did with Iroh. There were a lot more people and children down there playing despite the cold crisp air of the arriving winter.

Meg grew impatient. "Is it that hard to find a quiet spot around here?"

"No not really, it's just hard for me to find excuses to have you with me on the way to most of the quieter locations," he answered back honestly while still in thought.

"Then how about you escort me back to my place and we'll just talk inside. If you think someone noticed us entering you can leave the door open. Trust me, people have been avoiding me. We shouldn't have any problems, and besides... I have something that I'll need to show you anyways," Meg stated logically.

Katsu mulled the idea over. "That sounds reasonable. However, may I make a suggestion? Let me invite my father as well. He is one of us despite being somewhat retired. It would give us the excuse that we are telling you the history of our well crafted Pi-sho board and tell you about past tournaments if anyone should ask."

"I like it. It works well for our cover. I'll head home for now then. You can stop by whenever you are ready."

"Sounds like a plan," Katsu said warmly.

Meg nodded, stood up, brushed the crumbs off her lap, and walked away without another glance; she was finally going to use the second key that hung around her neck.

_'Well, she'll certainly keep me on my toes_,' Katsu thought as he rubbed his neck as he stood. _'Now, I wonder if dad is free today,'_ and with a light step in his walk, Katsu headed for his parent's house in hopes of finding Fukachi there. All in all, Katsu never had had a more thrilling year.

* * *

**Greetings my long time faithful readers! I still cannot believe this story is as long as it is. There is a part of me that wants to hurry up but then the other side kicks in and ensures that I'm telling the whole story in its entirety… people don't usually change overnight. It takes time to forge relationships and with my story new relationships are made every few chapters after time jumps. It's not easy but it is rewarding. I hope you are still enjoying this story! And a billion thanks to those who review! It always makes my day.**


	22. The Second Key

**Hey readers, I've been swamped with work (USCG... they own me ;) but I had to rewrite the ending of this chapter. I didn't like it, I was rushed when I posted it, but all in all I didn't change or add much. It was just enough to annoy me. So, heads up... it will be a while until I'll be able to post again. (lots of work, quals, and inspections) but once its over I'll pick up speed again. Promise. **

**-ArcticTwilight**

**Chapter 22: The Second Key**

Meg arrived back to her own home and was pleased to find it just as she had left it. Yet, the thought of it being her _own_ house was still a foreign concept. "Unbelievable," she mumbled to herself.

The room was well sheltered from the chilling outside breeze, however the room was in fact rather cold as well but Meg never noticed. After cleaning up and eating quickly, the lone warrior walked up to her cherished trunk with her mission in mind. The chest itself was a simple design, stained oak boards with various blackened metal supports made the frame. A heavy steel lock hung in the center which Meg proceeded to remove. Lifting the top up, she moved a few of her things around until she cleared the top off of a second locked box from within. The second chest was smaller than the one that contained it however, it was still fairly large and nearly took up half of the space in the larger one.

Meg grabbed the handles on either side and hefted the heavy load out and onto the deck just as footsteps could be heard on her porch.

"Knock, knock"

"Come on in," Meg called out as she closed the open chest.

Katsu's head peaked around the corner and slowly walked in with his hands up; Meg rolled her eyes. "Feel free to cut that out at any time," she chided. To her surprise an older man walked in behind him with his hands raised as well.

"A bunch of comedians," Meg said with a smile as she shook her head; these guys certainly had a great sense of humor.

"Well, one can never be too careful," Katsu reasoned as they finally lowered their hands.

"That is true," she fully agreed.

"Meg, I would like to introduce you to my father Fukachi. Father, this is...?"

"How about we start with our greeting first," Meg side stepped.

"Of course," spoke Mr. Fukachi.

And they said in unison…

Metog: "In Shadows and Secrecy lies Honor and Truth which is unwavering.

Katsu: "In Shadows and Secrecy lies Honor and Truth which is unwavering.

Fukachi: "In Shadows and Secrecy lies Honor and Truth which is unwavering.

Metog: Like the Great Lion Turtle we the Keepers and Restorers of Balance hold fast to the ancient ways.

Katsu: Like the Great Lion Turtle we the Keepers and Restorers of Balance hold fast to the ancient ways.

Fukachi: Like the Great Lion Turtle we the Keepers and Restorers of Balance hold fast to the ancient ways.

Metog: And like the rise and fall of the White Lotus flower…

Katsu: And like the rise and fall of the White Lotus flower…

Fukachi: And like the rise and fall of the White Lotus flower…

Metog: …we close up our minds to the wicked darkness that seeks only destruction …

Katsu: …we close up our minds to the wicked darkness that seeks only destruction …

Fukachi: …we close up our minds to the wicked darkness that seeks only destruction …

Metog: …and instead open our minds and hearts to the bright light of hope.

Katsu: …and instead open our minds and hearts to the bright light of hope.

Fukachi: …and instead open our minds and hearts to the bright light of hope.

Metog: In doing this we become one, and although I am Earth Kingdom I am not _of_ the Earth Kingdom…

Katsu: In doing this we become one, and although I am an Air Nomad I am not _of_ the Air Nomads…

Fukachi: In doing this we become one, and although I am an Air Nomad I am not _of_ the Air Nomads…

Metog: for no division made from man can separate the bond of the Order."

Katsu: for no division made from man can separate the bond of the Order."

Fukachi: for no division made from man can separate the bond of the Order."

Now the words had been said, but no further words were spoken. The two Air Benders looked on in wonder over their visitor's lack of reaction. It was nothing compared to Katsu's experience with Iroh.

Megs' eyes looked from one man to the next and back. She had heard them just fine, but her scrutiny over their physical appearance was not lost to the benders; clearly she was mulling the very idea of living Air Benders in her mind.

Katsu was then compelled to act and so, he slowly raised his hand and sent a gentle breeze into Megs' dark earthy hair. She had had it up in a tight pony tail draped down her back but the air circled around her and as the breeze died, Meg reached up and ran her fingers through her hair which was now draped over her shoulder.

"I scarcely believe my eyes," she finally spoke as shock was just beginning to settle in. "One would have thought you were messing with me."

"Believe us when we say I say this, our existence is far from being a laughing matter," Fukachi solemnly stated.

Meg then slowly sank down onto her sofa with a blank stare on her face. Fukachi couldn't help but note the concern in his son's face and wasn't surprised in the least that his son squatted down beside her.

"Metog," Katsu whispered unknowingly reverting back to the name that had been on his mind for the past six months, "are you alright?"

Meg's mind was a blur. So many thoughts and feelings bombarded her at once and she mentally worked to make sense of how she felt. Katsu watched as her blank stare soon turn into focused eyes.

"Yes, I'm just surprised that's all. I can now see why _our_ Council Members choose not to divulge into details about my mission here and it also explains why everyone I've met here has acted so strangely."

Katsu held his stare for a moment longer before pivoting to take a seat next to their host.

"Speaking of your mission," Fukachi began, "are you able to tell us about it?" he inquired.

A smirk creped onto the tough woman's face, "It's no real benefit to me. My mission was to update the Lotus Member I would find on this island about the current status of the war and the like… I thought the request was absolutely ridicules! I mean, every member would have been up to date on all of our topics of interest from our secret meetings we hold every so many years, but they insisted. And furthermore, they wanted ME of all people to do it! I just couldn't figure out their reasoning. However, it all makes sense now. Are there many of you here?"

They both smiled wide. "Yes," Katsu replied proudly. "There are hundreds of us here."

"That's truly amazing!" Meg wondered aloud.

"In fact, all of the elements live here," Fukachi added.

Meg's delighted face dropped. "Even Fire Benders?" she asked for clarification.

"Yes, even Fire Benders. Is not Iroh a Fire Bender?" asked Fukachi.

"Well yes, I have many allies who are Fire Benders within the Order, but you have to understand that the Fire Nation has been my enemy from the moment I could walk. I have done nothing but spend every waking moment trying to thwart their plans while watching my back in the process."

"So you've never in your whole life just relaxed?" asked Katsu unbelievingly.

Meg looked at her two guests with a bit of a critical look. "No. Has this place really never been attacked before?" It was hard for her to picture such a world.

"No," Katsu was quick to reply, "Oh well, except for Prince Zuko's arrival once about six months ago. He stopped here in search of the Avatar. It is how I met Master Iroh and informed him of our existence but other than a bit of show of force, they didn't cause much damage and left without anyone getting hurt."

"Well if that isn't a wonder. I have never been to a place of peace before." Meg said casually. She then stood and walked to the chest she had pulled out.

The two Air Benders exchanged looks of sorrow over her words. No matter how many times she had made such comments it still resonated with Katsu a cord of pain over just how desensitized the woman before him was. She had a strong aura of war about her; clearly they were worlds apart.

Fukachi shivered, "I say, Miss Meg, do you mind if I start a fire. It's rather cold in here."

"Oh, my apologies," she quickly responded as she hefted the trunk into the middle of the room and in front of the fire place. "I don't get cold easily; feel free to start a fire. I'm not used to being a host , let alone having a home," she informed, mumbling the last part.

The older man nodded and turned his attention to the hearth.

"So what is in the chest?" Katsu asked.

Meg held an all knowing smile, as slight as it was. "Oh, just one of the most precious treasures the Order possesses."

With a fire now started, Fukachi sat next to his son with equal amount of curiosity in his eyes as his sons.

Meg had no use for dramatics and proceeded to remove the second key from around her neck to open the good sized chest before her, and to the surprise to her observers, she pulled out a large book for them to see.

"The Order's prized possessions are a bunch of books?" Katsu asked in confusion. It all seemed rather anticlimactic.

"Well now, it's more important than that," she began with a captive audience. "Ever since the start of this war nearly a hundred years ago the Fire Lords have been rewriting history as they want it to be remembered. As it stands right now, none of the people of the Fire Nation know the truth about any of their history, the Water Tribe has been all but cut off from the rest of the world have had only their speculation on what is happening around them and thus have come to their own conclusions, the Air Nomads have been wiped out along with anyone who would know of their customs and history and as for the Earth Kingdom… well we are so rot with war and self preservation that their hasn't been much focus on records… so it has been one of many missions of the Order to keep a perfect record of truth. Within this trunk is a copy of the history of the world to the most accurate detail."

The two men both picked up a volume and in great appreciation began to turn through its pages.

"In all my years," Fukachi said in awe, "I never imagined I'd see such a treasure."

"You have to understand Metog," Katsu explained, "We have been cut off from the rest of the world. Only once in every five years do we send a select few to shore to get a status and it's never much. The town of Ammon is not the heart of things and thus not fully informed. What you have brought us is absolutely priceless."

For once in a long time Meg actually felt self conscious under Katsu's stare. He had a look in his eyes she couldn't define and felt uneasy about it but Fukachi unknowingly through her a life line.

"I have a question, I can see here that each paragraph has a stamp infront of it. What is its significance?"

"Let me see, the book is written in historical order regardless from which nation the event happened in. For example, if the event happened just in the Water Tribe then their would only be a water symbol stamped in the margin in front of that paragraph, but if the event happened lets say between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom and both nations are familiar with the event then both an earth symbol and a fire symbol will be stamped in front of it."

"Ahh fascinating. So by this meathod they have created a way to keep track of which nation know of what, but I see a Lotus flower stamped here for one of the entries. What is that for?" the older man asked.

"The Lotus entries are special. It means either history that we only know of because it has been forgotten or rewritten by the rest of the world or it notes what our history and activities have been throughout this war."

"This is going to mean so much to our people," Katsu whispered to himself as he skimmed the pages.

Meg just couldn't help but smile. She never imagined her mission, in which she had dreaded, would begin to excite her. The two men sat there for a while engrossed in the volumes they held. Meg just sat back and watched them, partially enjoying the moment but also memorizing their subtle differences that they had compared to an Earth Bender so she'd be able to note the difference in others later.

"Oh look here," Katsu pointed out to his father. "I found the entry for when the Water Benders split and created a new tribe in the South."

"You know of that event?" Meg ask, although she herself wasn't familiar with it; she was after all a warrior not a historian.

"Yes, two of the ships that left for the South Pole never made it there," Katsu informed.

"They ended up finding shelter here on our island," Fukachi added.

"And that's how you have Water Bender," Meg said putting it together.

"Exactly. Wait," Katsu then realized, "We can't show these books to the Island's counsel... there's Lotus only information in here."

"Your right," his father confirmed.

"Why do you think I keep this locked up? Its my duty to keep this information safe. I was to bring this here for your benefit not theirs."

The two men sat in contemplative silence. Knowledge of the outside world was extreamly valuable to their society and they couldn't just out right except that option.

"What if... here me out on this," Katsu asked delicately, "but what if you became one of our history teachers here on the island. If you taught it then you can protect the books and thus choose what information to leave out."

Metog instantly gave a sceptical look. "You want _me_ to teach something other than self defence?"

He smiled, "and why not? I'm sure you are quite the intelligent woman, and their isn't too much use for gorrillafrog tactics here. I think you'd be great at it."

"And I think you're crazy."

Fukachi chuckled, "Please reconsider Miss Meg. What you have to offer the people here on this island is far more precious than any gem or rock. I know you don't know this but those who teach history here are highly respected members of society. When the Water Benders first came here most of them became our healers but two of them became our teachers and everyone young and old attended their classes to get caught up on the happenings of the world... it would be the same for you as well."

"If you choose to," Katsu added.

"You mean everyone on the island would come just to hear my lectures on a Fire Lords coronation or the establishment of the first Fire Nation Colonies, to the capture of all of the Southern Water Benders and the like?"

"Yes, everyone would be on the edge of their seats for that kind of knowledge." Meg was still not fully convinced.

"You do realize," she added with a mask, once again, on her face, "that almost every bit of history I would teach would be covered in blood and tears, death and destruction. The rest of the world has not been as fortunate as you all have been."

The fire crackled slightly in their silence.

"Regardless, we would like to know. We may not know what it is like to be in a fight but the pain of our forefathers is etched well in us... it is a pain we carry on for those who never got to go home."

Katsu and Meg looked on in each others eyes and both saw the truths behind them. It only took a moment but the Non-Bender finally consented. "Ah, all right fine. I'll do it. But Be Warned! I never said I was great at this sort of thing but it can't be too different from teaching men how to fight... right?" she asked sarcastically.

"No not at all," Katsu teased back.

The three of them then spent the rest of the evening making plans in preparation for the day the island chose to put its trust into their newest member.


	23. Wonders Below

**Chapter 23: Wonders Below**

The next day Meg found herself walking along side of one very chipper Earth Bender who was taking her out for another stroll to get to know her better. Fai had wanted to see what their guest was like after spending a day with one of their council members as well as his father.

"So, what did you think of Master Fukachi? I had heard that he along with Katsu visited your house yesterday evening." Fai asked seeking to fill his curiosity.

Meg had no problem obliging, "I thought he shared his son's humor as well as his son's heart for others. They seem to be strong compassionate men," Meg answered back honestly. She didn't feel she was betraying anything by saying so.

"Yes, I agree with you. They are both good and honorable men."

The two odd pair continued their leisurely walk around the shop fronts, an area that Meg had already memorized. They then passed by a man who's arm band was black with a thin brown stripe bordering the top and bottom and it reminded her she was going to ask about the arm bands.

"I have a question."

"Yes," Fai said intrigued.

"What is the significance of the arm bands? No one was wearing them when I first arrived here but now everyone has one on their left arms… even the children. What do the various colors and patterns mean?"

Fai instantly hated how observant she was, but then again he did take the arm bands for granted. "Ah yes, the arm bands… I suppose no one outside of this place wears them," he chuckled lightly, but Meg could tell that it must be of great importance because he didn't answer her outright.

"No, they don't."

"Ah… yah," he felt a bit cornered. He tried to think of an appropriate answer, but Meg just cut him a break knowing she could find out about it later.

"Don't worry about it," she offered. "I understand I'm not one of you all yet. If I was you would have told me and I imagine I would get one as well."

Fai watched her countenance carefully for any negative signs but she had none. Instead, he saw a woman who just seemed a bit tired of the charade she had to go through and that's when he made his decision.

"Meg, would you feel up to a small hike? There is a special place I'd like to show you if you're up to it."

The lone warrior inwardly sighed, '_Now what is he going to show me this time?'_ "Sure, lead on."

Fai nodded and turned to take the lead. They made their trek up to the mountain path on the left while Meg could feel the eyes of the villagers on her as they made their way.

'_So he's going to tell me today,'_ she figured out as she could help the fact that she was getting more attention than usual. As they moved away from the town she tried to hide her smile. The past week had been trying; she was not used to being the one left out of the secrets. Having been a member of the White Lotus for over a decade now she was too used to being in the know.

"Is it much further?" she asked in attempts to sound curious.

"Just a little more," he supplied.

After a good ways the two stopped at the mouth of a small cave. One would not have even noticed it unless they were searching for it. The growth of the trees and brush left them only one small path in. Sun barely trickled through the leaves as they entered.

Meg stopped to peer in but couldn't see anything within.

"Shall we?" Fai gestured warmly.

The non bender wanted to laugh at her hesitation but at the same time she was just accustomed to not being trusting. The two then walked in together. The shadows closed in around them but a small sky light soon illuminated their path. The cave was surprisingly shallow and they immediately found themselves standing in front of a massive smooth wall, but Meg was more concerned with the man standing in the corner.

"Greetings Mr. Soto," Fai excitedly greeted.

"Good morning," he greeted back as his quick gray eyes surmised the situation.

"Meg," Fai then focused on, "What do you think of this?" he asked gesturing towards the carving.

"It's beautiful," she honestly replied, "I've never seen all four elements carved together before."As Meg stood there she was more like her alias Sheath as she stood there in the cave. Her adrenalin was pumping as she did her best to remain calm and not react to the lotus carving that encompassed the elements.

"Yes this carving is one of our most valued treasures but it's not the reason why I have brought you here today." Fai then took a deep breath. "You have asked what our secret is on this Island and you have been most observant that you have been left out in some way. I do apologize for that but I hope that you will understand soon the reason why we had to wait to include you. We had to know if you could be trusted with such a valuable secret..." Fai then nodded to the silent man who was with them.

Meg watched as four Earth Benders jumped down from the walls as Soto moved to stand in the center of the room. Meg and Fai stood off to the side both thinking very different thoughts. Fai was worried about how she would respond to what was inside while Meg was silently impressed with their security measures. Having four hidden Earth Benders didn't startled her but rather gave her peace of mind that those on the Island had some safety measures already in place.

The light skinned man took his stance and with one fluid motion stepped forward and thrust his hands out blasting the smooth surface with air. Meg's hair tussled about violently as she watched with wide eyes as the art work before her became an opening door. Fai nodded to Soto as thanks and then once again gestured to his guest to step forward into the darkness.

As the air grew still once more, Meg couldn't help but have a slight smile on her face. She was excited but had to keep up the façade of wonder so she worked to mask her face. Having trust in her host she ignored the other five strangers and moved onward.

It took a few carful steps but soon light could be seen and all at once she was transported into a whole other world. Standing on a large half circle stone balcony, Meg stood in wonder over the sight of the hidden city. It was remarkable. There were people and lemur flying everywhere. The open space stretched high above her where large glowing amber stones crowned the ceiling above giving the city a false sun which was aided by scattered lemur sized sky lights. Meg then rushed to the railing and looked down in awe. Just as the mountain opened up high above so did it equally drop down far below. As various gliders flew back and forth, Meg could make out a river that snaked along the ravine below.

"There are no words," she barely whispered. Meg looked all around her but she could not see the ends of the city. "This is just too much."

Fai's smile was just too big but he just couldn't help himself. "This cavern," he began to share, "is in the shape of a crescent moon and turns inward towards the island on both ends."

Meg dumbly nodded.

"The Air Benders have used this place as a sanctuary for decades."

"I understand why you protect this place; please tell me more about it," Meg encouraged. She couldn't peel her eyes from the view.

"Gladly, for Air Benders being caged inside a mountain can cause problems for those who are naturally a wandering nomad type of people. It's true that to you or me there is plenty of room for them to fly from level to level but that isn't the case, so special rules were placed here. Each level has a specific direction one is allowed to fly. For example," Fai pointed out in front of him, "this level all air traffic can fly west straight off this balcony, however if you were on the other side of this level you would have to fly up along the wall one level to come back across."

"I see, that way no one flies into each other."

"Exactly. There are markers on each level and on the side walls to help point the way so whether you are going up or down or north, south, east or west there is a tile on the walls to mark the path."

Meg looked high up once more and quickly identified the criss-cross grid patters that the colorful gliders made in the air. "Its genius"

"It was necessary. Their numbers make up half of the population of the island which can make the valleys within the mountain crowded when we have a visitor."

"Now that you have told me, will they be allowed to leave the protection of the mountain?" Meg wished to know.

"They already have they've just been unable to bend outside along with the other non Earth Benders."

"I'm sorry, others?" Meg was watching her every word making sure she didn't give away the fact she already knew. As far as Fai was concerned, Meg only knew that there were Earth and Water Benders on the island.

"I hope you will not be upset about this," Fai had dreaded this moment most of all, "but every type of bender lives on the island… including Fire Benders."

Meg was no fool. She could tell that he was waiting for her to react. On one hand she could play the paranoid outraged woman but on the other hand she could show understanding which is what these people have done.

She spoke carefully, "I take it that these Fire Benders are not from the Fire Nation?" she asked very deliberately.

"No. Every Fire Bender who still lives on this island was born here safe for a few who arrived here as small children decades ago."

Fai watched as the warrior before him gave him a nod with her arms crossed as she paced back and forth slightly.

Meg stopped and looked back up. She wanted to act upset for her cover, however watching the Air Benders all around her just took her breath away and she couldn't muster it.

"I admit I'm going to have a difficult time with that one," she confessed. "However, I once had a friend who was a Fire Bender long ago so I understand they are capable of kindness." She smirked, "Damn, I just can't get passed the fact that Air Benders are alive. If they can live peacefully with Fire Benders then so will I."

Fai clasped his hands with relief. "Thank goodness. Meg, I must say you are full of surprises."

"You're one to talk," she shot back.

He chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes I have three."

"Well let's hear it."

"Okay one, what keeps the mountain from caving in? It seems pretty hollowed out."

"Well if it wasn't for the Earth Benders then their wouldn't be much here. When the caverns were found our founding benders came up with the idea to make a hidden shelter which became a city over time. The Earth Benders used their skills to create rooms for the Air Benders but more importantly they reinforced the shell of this mountain." Fai went on to explain, "You see if you place some rocks in between two Earth Benders then they can combine their abilities to compress the rock. It becomes harder and takes up less volume. Likewise, the Earth Benders from our past worked to create an almost impenetrable shell."

"That was very wise of them. The Fire Nation loves to catapult flaming boulders so I'm glad these walls aren't weak. Second thing, what's with the arm bands? Everyone has one."

"Oh right. 40 years after the comet passed two Water Tribe ships landed on our shores. As a rule no one may leave this place once they arrive and in time they became part of our society. The Air Nomads were the first to come here and soon after a ship with both Earth and Fire Benders crashed on these shores, so three elements had already been living here for 40 years before the Water Benders had arrived. A problem soon arose for our dark skinned counter parts. They grew frustrated because they couldn't tell who was an Earth Bender from an Air Bender and the like. The arm bands were then created some time later. It was strange at first so I'm told, but soon it became something special. You see Miss Meg, this island is founded on all elements living in peace as one, but the arm bands was a way for each person to feel proud of their unique roots and abilities."

"Okay, I think I get it but I've seen more than four solid colors out there. How does it work?"

"Fire Benders have orange bands, Water blue, Earth brown, and Air white. For small children of mixed marriages their bending element isn't immediately known, therefore they wear both colors until that is known. Sometimes a boarder will be above and below their color showing that they have a special job within society. The idea was added not long ago but has worked out rather well. We have some people who are peace keepers for small disputes within the city. Their boarders are black. Now, if a person hold's a council position then the boarder will be green. Also if a person is a healer then they will have a red stripe in the center. And then we have three limited arm bands."

Meg listened closely. The matter wasn't all that critical but learning how to blend in required knowing all of the details.

"We have a special elite group of benders who go to the main land once every five years to check to see if the war continues and to gain supplies. Their arm bands are all black with their elements symbol on the side. They are highly trusted and extremely skilled. The second is my arm band."

Meg felt a little stupid for just now looking at it. It was brown with a yellow stripe in the center.

"The yellow stripe you see here means that I'm the island's greeter. If someone crashes onto this island then I handle their affairs. And the third other special arm band is one you will be a part of."

"Me?"

"Yes, those who have had to give up their previous lives to make this island their home have sacrificed something that the rest of us will never know. Therefore you will have a gold border. If you ever meet a man or woman with a gold boarder then you can be assured that they were not born here."

Meg tried to take it all in. Never had she imagined her assignment would lead her to a place like this. Everything was immaculate and well established. There was beauty everywhere and even more astonishing was the fact that everyone seemed to have a smile. She just shook her head.

"It's all so unreal."

Fai just stood there and waited for her next question.

"Now wait a moment," Meg then remembered. "Everyone here can bend?" She remembered to ask. She had learned a lot from Katsu and Fukachi, but she now needed Fai to pass the same information along.

"Yes everyone on this island can bend. Through the old monks' teachings and discipline everyone was able to bend their basic element. It's easy and natural for some but others have a difficult time with it and only bended enough to pass their class."

"I never thought that I'd be the only non bender on the island," Meg wondered aloud.

"Well," Fai hesitated, "we hope that that will not always be the case."

The cheerful Earth Bender then watched Meg's face grow stern and guarded and his spirits dropped.

"Look, I appreciate the gesture but I can't bend. I've had extensive training but never could roll a pebble. Now leave it alone."

Her tone was serious and as threatening as she was it Fai knew he had to drop the subject for now at least.

"You had a second question?" Fai asked.

Meg's face lightened somewhat. "Yes, when are you going to give me my sword back?"

"So you believe you still need it?"

"Need no, but want yes. I will tear this island apart in search of it if I have to," she warned. "Look, haven't I proven that I have no ill will towards anyone here? I just want what is mine returned."

"Fair enough. I will have it returned to your home today."

"Thank you," was all that she said.

Fai didn't like the direction their conversation had turned but he just reminded himself once again that she came from a different world than he did and chocked it up to that. He did know that she wasn't going to harm them and had no intention of trying to escape so he decided to accept her for who she was. '_Perhaps Katsu will have some ideas,'_ he thought.

"Well now," Fai began upbeat once more. "Shall I show you the bison stables?"

"Bison?"

Fai's smile was evident as he turned to leave. Meg followed with interest as she reminded herself that the island still held many mysteries.

It wasn't long before the all clear blast was heard throughout the island telling all its inhabitance that their newest member was now one of them.


	24. Katsu's Plan

**Chapter 24: Katsu's Plan**

The island seemed to take on a whole new life once their newest member was finally entrusted with the secret that they carried. The bison were the most thrilled having been locked away for so long. Things were returning to normal on the island as they prepared for winter. However, there was still some tension whenever Meg walked by. She was never seen without her sword at her side which was a weapon no one there had ever used. Two weeks had passed but Metog seemed content to carry it despite their peaceful life. Fai had mentioned to Katsu of her violent response to learning how to bend, and now Katsu felt it was time to give his attempt a try.

"Knock, knock," Katsu called as he walked into Metog's house.

Other than waving a hand, she didn't look up. Katsu watched as her eyes skimmed one of the volumes of history she carried. She was still working out her plans for them and only surmised that was the reason for her friend's visit. "I think I've found a section I can show the council that has no flower information." She then looked up, "When do you want me to meet them?"

"Actually you and I are going for a trip," Katsu said warmly.

Meg was instantly guarded. "Where?" She asked drawn out. Only then did she notice his bag.

"I'm going to take you to the other side of the island. There is someone on the northeastern side that I want you to meet. He will also be the one to give you your own arm band."

Meg had been wondering about that but hadn't asked. "I feel like there is something you're not telling me." Her light brown eyes never wavered from his gray ones.

"It's a secret," he smiled, but she wasn't buying into it, so Katsu sat down next to her. "I promise we will talk about it on the way," he reassured.

"Fine," she answered quickly. It wasn't like she had other plans and the thought of seeing more of the island appealed to her. "Are we going to take a rock sled or one of those flying fluff balls?"

He chuckled, "neither, I planned on walking. It should take about three days to get there but the trip will allow you to get a feel for the place and besides… there is no direct path to where we are going and the trees are rather dense in that area; walking is best."

Meg took a moment to contemplate the journey then stood with Katsu following. "Alright, give me five minutes."

Within three minutes Meg was back out with her own bag packed and ready to go. Katsu couldn't believe how fast she was ready and it showed on his face.

"What?" she asked mocking defensiveness, "I pack light and I pack quick; occupational requirement."

Katsu smiled at her but wisely remained quiet and escorted her out the door. He didn't know if his plan was going to work but he was hoping for two things. One he hoped that she wouldn't run off once he told her that they were going to work on her bending, and two he hoped that by walking they would spend enough time together to develop a stronger level of trust because without it Metog surly wouldn't respond well to the Guru's questions to come.


	25. Bitter Tears

**Chapter 25: Bitter Tears**

"Just about there," Katsu brightly said.

"Oh, joy" was her flat response.

Katsu's keen gray eyes swung to his traveling partner. At first her face appeared to show no emotion but after spending three days with Metog he could tell otherwise. "You're not still angry are you?"

She glared at him in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Katsu sighed audibly. Metog had been pissed off when he had told her of the purpose of their journey and although she had eventually agreed, she had only just been showing her dislike now as they grew nearer to their destination.

At the smell of smoke Meg stopped and crouched low to the ground. Katsu halted his progression as well in response.

"What is it?" he asked honestly unsure.

"Smoke, can't you smell it?" she answered in a low whisper. Her eyes scanned the trees and her ears were sharp as she sensed the world around her.

Some may have laughed at their newest resident for her peculiar actions, but the sight of her in high guard was more like a tight clamp around Katsu's heart. '_Oh there is so much I don't understand about your world,_' he thought. '_I can only hope you will one day be able to trust as we can_.' Only now understanding that words would work as well as actions would; Katsu turned his back on his new friend and marched straight forward with little care of what lay ahead. He didn't look back to see Meg's wide eyes.

* * *

"Well good morning young Master Katsu, welcome." Guru Pathik greeted. He knew very few of the islands' residents, but he was familiar with all the council members.

"Good morning to you. I have brought you a new student that may interest you."

The two men turned their eyes to the tree line where Meg stood arms folded. She had followed Katsu albeit soundlessly.

"Ah yes, welcome." Pathik greeted again. "So, you were the reason the alarm went out a few weeks back hum?" he deduced.

Meg eyed the old man. His skin was weathered and dark which made his white beard stand out in great contrast. He wore a full bright yellow robe against the cool air, but as warm as the smile he offered Meg didn't immediately trust him.

"Yes, I was the cause. My boat crashed here; name's Meg."

Katsu could tell that something was off in Metog but couldn't place it. "Meg, this is Guru Pathik. He is an Air Bender who teaches primarily on different forms of energy and life… he can teach you how to bend," he said at last.

"Air Bender hun…"

"Yes, although I do not bend" he added as a trivial note.

"WHAT? You mean you don't bend at all?"

"No, not at all" he echoed.

"Then why in the hell do I have too?"

"Well, that is to say I _can_ bend but choose not to."

She looked at him with unbelief. "And why is that?"

Pathik didn't mind the hostility directed towards him. He simply worked to deescalate the situation by merely answering the questions directed at him. "It has never been my priority to master Air Bending and now that I live here, if I want to remain this far away from the shelter within the mountain I am never to bend again."

"I can't believe that."

"Choose to believe or choose not to believe. I can bend air but I choose not break my vow."

"Fine, is that why you don't have an arm band like everyone else?" she asked untrusting.

"My apologies my friends. Please come inside."

The threesome entered the small cottage. Meg noted the active chimney and naturally calmed some. There were times when her senses prevailed over rational thought.

"Here we go," Pathik said as he picked up a strip of cloth and handed it to Meg. "This is my arm band, but I have little use for it. Not many people seek me out."

"White with a gold trim, you're not from here?" she asked surprising.

"No, no, I'm much too old to have been born here. I am from the Southern Air Temple back in the days before the world fell into chaos. It is quite a sad history but the spirits who watch over us as well as the natural desire of the world to have balance within itself has led us here safely."

"Well not everyone can be so fortunate," she commented blankly.

It was an awkward introduction but soon the Guru went to work in teaching his newest pupil to focus not so much on the element around them but rather the energy within themselves. Usually his students were children from parents with different bending abilities. If the child wasn't naturally quick to identify their element Pathik would help them. However they felt no need to divulge that information to Meg. She admitted that she was an orphan of sorts so they focused on inner strength first. After three days of teaching and a few exercises it was finally time for Pathik to identify Meg's element.

It was the morning of the fourth day when Meg left the hut and stretched out in the morning sun.

"Are you ready for the day?" Katsu asked.

"Yup, where are we going?"

"Not far. There is a stream not far from here. That's where your next exercise will be," Katsu informed.

"Alright then, let's go."

He could tell she didn't believe any of their efforts would help her. She had explained why it wouldn't during their three day journey. Apparently she was moved from person to person, group to group while growing up. The group of people who she ended up staying with the longest were rebel fighters who took almost anyone in despite their age and trained them to fight. She had been forced to train to bend earth at a very young age but despite all of their tactics she could never do it and had always felt their resentment towards her for failing them. So she had learned to fight like the other non benders and was always determined to out match them all. She ended up becoming the best of them all. Not even the Earth Benders she spared with nor the Fire Benders she fought against could beat her but the pain of falling short and not being good enough from the men who raised her never left her heart.

'_Well at least she's putting in a full effort with this,'_ Katsu thought as he led the way.

Guru Pathik was already there and waiting patiently when they approached him.

"Well this is a beautiful spot, what now?" Meg's complement was short lived as her mindset immediately went to the task at hand.

The area around them was lush and green. The stream that ran through the trees had been altered into a pool in front of the path before trickling on downward. In the center of the rippling water sat a large flat round stone with two small stepping stones to reach it. Pathik was standing in the center just finishing his task of lighting some candles.

"Now we shall put your training to use," Pathik gestured to where he stood. "You will sit here, but first I ask that you leave your boots and weapons behind you so that you may better feel the energy around you."

Meg wanted to make a face at the thought but remained professional and complied. Pathik returned to the earth and in his own excitement watched as his pupil crossed the stepping stones with ease. Katsu stood back as to not interrupt.

Meg sat down cross legged in the center of the circle. The stone was cold beneath her feet but the sun was shining through the trees providing its own warmth. Meg noted her surroundings one more time. The tree line was dense and quiet. The brook was babbling along and before her were four candles and several loose stones piled in-between them.

"Now I want you to close your eyes," Pathik instructed in his thick accented voice. "Take a deep breath and let it out. Release the tension in your body and relax. You will begin to feel you heart beat within you. Feel the flow through your body. Forget all that is around you and focus on the cosmic energy that circulates within yourself."

Meg listened intently to every word. She had done this the day before so the initial process was familiar to her which helped her mind focus but a new command was about to be added.

"Now once you feel the flow of energy within, raise a hand out in front of you and hold your palm cupped upwards towards the sky."

Slowly she began to raise her right hand and held it steady.

"Begin to change that flow within and direct it towards your hand. Let the power flow back and forth until you can keep it in your hand. Let that energy radiate through your hand as if to let it escape into your palm. Focus solely on your hand."

The two men watched on in silence as Meg worked to control the power within her. Katsu watched the loose little rocks around her waiting for signs of movement, however Guru Pathik noticed her element shift first. The four flames of the candles began to increase and lean towards her outstretched hand. Katsu's eyes went wide in realization just as the fire was pulled up into her hand creating a small ball of fire. There she sat with the flames flickering in her hand, her face was one of inner peace and Katsu though she looked beautiful. Then it hit him… she would not respond well to her element.

Pathik looked to Katsu and indicated for him to remain silent as he took a step towards the water's edge.

"Good, keep that up. Life is full of wonders beyond our imaginations. Now, Miss Meg, when you feel you are ready I want you to open your eyes, but remember to stay calm. I do not want you to move and I don't want you to lose sight of the flow of energy within you."

Meg nodded and kept her eyes shut for a moment longer. Then she slowly opened her eyes. Of anything she could have imagined what she didn't expect was to find a ball of fire in her hands. Upon instinct she jumped back and the flame went out. She stood up sharply but said not a word. She stared down at the ground in deep thought. To Katsu her face was a twisted mask of confusion and pain. She knew what she had seen.

"So, I'm a Fire Bender," she nearly spat. She looked up at the two men with watery eyes but she would not cry. "No wonder I could never Earth Bend!" Then realization of her origins hit her, "oh, I see. I'm a Fire Nation _Colony_ orphan. Now it all makes sense." Her balled up fists quivered to release her pent up anger but she had nothing there to expend it.

"Metog…"

"No Katsu! Just please will the two of you just… just leave me alone." Meg then crossed the water, grabbed her boots and sword, and disappeared into the trees off the path.

Katsu had to let her go but a growing desire to comfort her was beginning to grow. Every pain she had he felt as well yet he knew there would be so much more of her he would never understand. She came from a place he had never been and could never go.

Guru Pathik moved into the circle to meditate so Katsu turned to leave down the path to head back to the hut. He had to busy himself with something so he left to prepare for the next meal in hopes that Metog would have returned by then.

It was late in the evening when Meg returned. Katsu was sitting in front of a small camp fire outside Pathik's front door. He had waited there patiently all day for her return. Her walk was slow and for once she didn't make eye contact with her friend.

"Welcome back," he offered.

"I'll get over this eventually, don't worry about me," she said to answer his unasked question. "I'm just beat." She then looked up.

Katsu was met with sad eyes but her demeanor was more of a challenge to see if he'd question her further. Instead he stood, "I am too. I think I'll turn in as well." Katsu then turned and walked back into the hut for the night. The house had only two rooms, a living room and a bedroom. Katsu slept on a cot in Pathik's room while Meg slept in the larger open room. Katsu had wanted to talk to Metog about her new found bending abilities as well as how it was affecting her but opted to leave it for morning. Little did he know that that night would reveal the answers he sought.

* * *

_Drip...drip…_

…_drip…_

'_Hun, where am I?'_

_…drip…_

'_It's so dark I can't see anything'_

_…drip…_

Meg awoke slowly and tried to find her bearings. She could feel the cold stone against her back. She was sitting in a shallow pool of water. It was pitch black, nothing could be made out. She had only her sense of hearing and touch to figure out where she was. Water was dripping from up above and falling into the pool she sat in. The water was icy cold and with every hit its sound echoed against the stone walls. It sounded like she was in a small space. Lifting her arms up from around her knees she felt the walls around her.

'_Circular,' _she noted in attempts to remain calm. _'So I'm in a stone hole_,' she deduced. Feeling around the bottom reveled a small hole for the water to drain out although it appeared to be plugged at the moment. '_What is this place?_' she asked herself. '_It seems so familiar but I can't remember_.' The thin cotton shirt and slacks offered little comfort or warmth and added to the mystery, '_where did I get these closes anyways?'_

Suddenly large amounts of water began to dump down on her and from the sudden assault she stood and screamed for it to stop; that someone was down there! The drain below then opened up to prevent flooding which was little comfort as gallons upon gallons of water assaulted her from above. Then a hatch was opened high above her blinding her with light. She tried to make out a person but all she could see were bright spots through the water. Something was then tossed inside and cracked her on the head. It wasn't heavy and just as she moved to look up once more the hatch shut leaving her in total darkness once more. The water soon stopped as well leave her disoriented and choking from the water she accidently breathed in. Sinking back down in her puddle she found the object that had been thrown to her, '_food?'_ she finally identified and that's when she realized it.

"I'm in an Earth Kingdom's Fire Bender's Prison! No wait you don't understand," she called out. "Please get me out of here! I'm not really one of them! I'm NOT!"

"Metog wake up," Katsu coaxed as he rubbed the sleep from his own eyes. "You're dreaming wake up."

Meg then sat up violently and seeing a shadowy figure she instantly punched him in the face, swung herself around and kicked the figure square in the chest sending her victim across the room while breaking a chair in his path. Never once did she actually hear the painful yells from her would be attacker.

"Meg," he choked while desperately trying to breath again, "It's me Katsu!" he gasped. "You're safe."

Meg was white as a sheet and her eyes were wide showing clear evidence of complete fear. Her mind was in a fog and after blinking several times she was finally able to depict where she was. "So I'm not in prison," she whispered to herself. "Damit," she said more to herself. On seemingly weak and unsteady legs Meg stood and made her way over to the man she figured was Katsu in the dark room. "Sorry," was all she said as she helped him up but couldn't mask the strain in her voice or the trembling of her hands in his.

On his feet again, Katsu watched as Meg walked out the door but this time he was going to follow her regardless of the number of times he would pay for it with bruises.

Pathik stepped out of the shadows of his room and stood by the broken chair now that the room was empty. "My, my, one so young yet so full of pain and anger… she believes she can trust no one. Her spirit is torn from who she was and who she can be now..." Pathik could have made his presence known earlier but in this case he knew his wisdom was not needed to mend her broken spirit. No, the way Katsu had followed her had told him enough… Katsu would be able to handle it just fine.

Meg didn't go far this time. Katsu watch as she plopped down beside the dying embers of the fire pit out front. He could see that she was still trembling in the moon light. His heart was still thundering in his bruised chest from the assault but what kept it beating fast was fear. He wasn't thinking about himself, however seeing someone who was so strong both physically and mentally just break down like he was seeing tonight gave him an overall weariness of a danger far greater than he could imagine. By simply being with Metog he was in turn absorbing the emotions she emanated but unlike the warrior before him, he had no memories to explain the feelings that she showed.

Removing the sword from her side, Meg placed the weapon in her lap and after one seemingly fond stroke along the sheath she flung the sword as far away from where she sat as possible as if it were poison to her. Katsu couldn't take the distance between them any longer and moved towards her to kneel at her side. It was the first time she seemed so small and vulnerable; she was crying.

"It will be all right," he soothed, "its okay to cry… no one will hold it against you."

He hoped it was the right thing to say and as a result she took his words to heart and began to tremble more and wept bitterly into her hands. Katsu bravely put an arm around her and she sank into him willing. She quaked with harsh shutters and seemingly cried a river against Katsu's chest.

Never before in her entire life had she felt so betrayed and so lost.

**Hey Readers! Thanks for past reviews and sorry for the previous short chapter but I was gearing up for this chapter and I look forward to what you think of it ;) I imagine that I'll only be having one or two more chapters with our good friends Katsu and Meg being the center of the story... we shall see, then its off to the time of Aang's awakening! Oooh good times! :D**


	26. Acceptance

**Chapter 26: Acceptance**

Silent moon beams gently caressed the land below illuminating every silver tear drop that streaked across Meg's face. It had been a lifetime since those soft light brown eyes had shed tears and therefore her body took its time regaining control. The chilling breeze seemed to penetrate into her very bones for the first time in her life…

Meg was truly recovering from shock.

Katsu waited patiently by her side. He had been gently stroking her hair during her moment of weakness as his only way to be a comfort. When she was through with crying she made no move to leave his side and for some reason having her apart from him left him with an longing inside. He would later find it ironic that he felt he had to protect a protector.

She sniffled.

"You know," Katsu began now that she was still, "I can't imagine what you've had to go through. I've tried to imagine it many times but I have always fallen short. But I can say this, and I hope you take no offence, but every time I see your face I feel every bit of raw emotion from you as if it was my own and I've come to admire you and care about you." He was just now surprised at what he said but then realized that he meant it. "I just want you to know that you have someone you can trust and rely on." Then he added, "I will never betray you or judge you… you don't need to put up a front with me."

They were both cold but as Katsu was shivering from the harsh night air on the outside, Meg shivered from the cold within her that still lingered from her dream, yet both continued to ignore it. Meg was just so overwhelmed. She had spent her youth training to suppress her emotions and for the most part had done a pretty good job at it. However on a night like tonight she had no defenses. Even her body betrayed her with an overpowering sense of exhaustion, burning red eyes, headache and the feeling of ice left her feeling completely weak.

"I'm sorry," she said at last.

The silence crept in again but Katsu didn't mind. He would not rush her; after all he had all night.

"I didn't mean to hurt you again."

"I'm sure I'll live."

"No," she said as she pulled away from him to look into his face. "You shouldn't be taking this so lightly. I've attacked you now twice. How can you forgive me so easily? How can you trust me?" she felt miserable.

Katsu already missed the warmth of her body at his side. "I told you already, I care about you."

Meg just shook her head at the very thought, "You're ridiculous." So many of her friends or various people that had raised her had either died or been captured or had been separated so she just didn't bother with getting too close to people.

"Metog, can you tell me about your dream?" Katsu didn't want her thinking too much about what he said but rather he slowly wanted to coax her into talking about what was on her mind so they could work through it together.

She sighed and leaned back up against Katsu to his surprise. "It wasn't a dream but a night mare," she whispered. "Several years ago I was able to visit one of the Earth Kingdom's prisons. I had a Fire Nation Captain in my prized possession and escorted him there and was able to get a tour. The prison was special, although I can't remember its name now, but it was designed solely to house dangerous Fire Benders. As an enemy they can be deadly. Even a bound man can still spit fire at will, so the Earth Kingdom developed special holding cells just for them which incorporates a steady supply of water… I, I dreamed I was in one of them."

She began to shake again at the fresh memory. The sounds and smells seemed so real.

For Katsu, she didn't need to say more. Now he had a little better idea of what was wrong.

"I can't believe I'm a Fire Bender," she said at last.

Something then darted through the trees and Meg's automatic response kicked in causing her mind to be on high alert to her surroundings. Katsu heard it as well and looked out ahead of them with little concern. The trees rustled in the breeze above then two lemurs leaped through the branches and off into the woods.

"It's alright," Katsu reminded. "It's just a few lemurs who haven't gone to sleep yet. These woods are filled with them."

She physically relaxed some, "I remember," she mumbled a bit defeated.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is a Fire Nation Colony?" Katsu now remembered to ask. She had said it earlier that day but he had never heard of it before.

She didn't mind, "over the years the Fire Lord's have all had their sights on the Earth Kingdom. As they gain more ground they began to create their own towns and villages within the Earth Kingdom. They're called Fire Nation Colonies. There are some occasions where we have been able to destroy or take back some of the smaller colonies but for the most part we end up outnumbered and usually stand no match against their machines," she sadly admitted. "If you're wondering about me, well, I can only guess that I was from one of those colonies. It must have been a fairly new one and was destroyed by the surrounding Earth Benders. I don't know if someone deliberately saved me or if I was just found in the rubble but all I know is what I was told, that I was found in a wrecked home and that whoever found me took the sword off my father's body and the necklace from my mother's neck and sent it off with me as my only inheritance ." It took a lot of courage on Metog's part to talk about her past… she never had to speak of it in twenty years.

Katsu then looked over her dark earthy hair to where she had thrown her sword away. The moonlight helped him see something glistening around the handle… it was a necklace.

"And now you no longer want them?" he asked gently. He now knew why she was so set on getting her sword back, back when she first arrived to the island.

A few tears began to fall again. "No, they belonged to a man and woman from the Fire Nation… why would I want them," she nearly sobbed.

It sounded like such a childish thing to say yet, Katsu thought about that and couldn't think of anything he_ could_ say.

"I had grown up hating Fire Benders for killing my real parents and had always wondered if they were even buried properly. Now, I don't know what to think."

"I can only imagine. You've had to carry a heavy burden but this latest discovery doesn't have to be another burden."

She didn't respond.

"Metog, I have a feeling I know what part of your problem is."

"Go ahead," she said defeated.

"I believe you think all Fire Benders are inheritantly bad."

"Now I never said-"

"Let me finish. I think you believe deep down that all men and women who can bend fire are naturally more evil than the rest of the people of the world. Now, I know you have allies in the Order who are Fire Benders, most originally from the Fire Nation, but I believe you see them as men who have been_ turned_. It's as if they are _fortunate_ enough to have had someone work in their lives to make them into the good people they are today because they couldn't have done that on their own. But when you come down to it, a Fire Bender is just plain worse than any other."

Meg was going to say that he was wrong, but the more he had talked the more she began to see that his words were true. The silence fell upon them again as she worked to identify her core beliefs in the middle of the night.

The fact that she didn't deny it now told the Air Bender that he was right so he continued, "Despite what you may think, Fire Benders can be just as much good as any other type of bender… it all depends on ones upbringing. One hundred years ago the Fire Nation was just as peaceful as the other nations. The Avatar at that time was a Fire Bender as well. Can you honestly tell me that they had a stronger dose of hostility back then?"

"No, I guess not."

"Then you have to accept this truth. All benders are created equal."

She didn't argue nor agreed with him. The concept was hard to grasp although hearing it out loud caused mixed feelings but she was beginning to at least entertain the idea.

"You have no idea how bizarre that statement is for me," she said aloud. "No one in their right mind outside of this island would agree with such words."

"And yet they are true."

She paused to think about how much the Order knew that the 'world' didn't know about so why start siding with the ignorant? "Alright, I agree with that in theory, but it will honestly take me a long while until I actually accept it."

Katsu nodded in understanding. "I imagine it's a big step. Transitioning from that environment into this one can't be easy."

"You're telling me," she mumbled.

Katsu was done for the moment having spoken his peace on the subject and was feeling slightly better about the whole thing. Meg on the other hand was just coming full circle in her mind and settling back on her dream and the truth that she was in fact a Fire Bender.

Katsu couldn't handle the cold much longer. Winter was certainly on its way and while the day wasn't so bad as of yet, the night however was getting miserable. Watching the last of the embers begin to fade, Katsu got an idea. Reaching for a stack of wood, Meg watched as her pillow moved away from her to add new logs to the fire pit. Now turning back to the woman nearly in his arms Katsu spoke with a rather matter of fact tone.

"All right, now that I'm a block of ice I would like you to try and start a fire."

"You're joking," she said depressingly.

"Not at all. Come on," he nudged her away from him. "Now just remember what Guru Pathik taught you earlier. Don't focus so much on the outside but first focus on the inside."

Sitting up on her own she could see that he was pretty enthused about the idea, and now that she thought about something other than herself she noted that he was in fact shivering involuntarily.

"I'm sorry keeping you up… but thanks for the talk. I-" this was getting more uncomfortable to talk about. "Well, I can see you're cold and I don't like the feeling either."

"Then how about you give it a try," he encouraged. She rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"All right, I'll give it a shot. But if you get burned don't blame it on me!" she said with more life back in her than before.

Katsu watched as she identified the embers and then closed her eyes. Katsu then wisely slid back a little ways from the fire pit… just in case. Meg then raised her right hand and held it out in front of her. Her face seemed composed and peaceful when the flow of energy within her was her only focus. It was quite the contrast to her typical facial expressions. Slowly the embers began to glow brighter and within a blink of an eye they pulled together and a flame was formed in the palm of her hand.

"Metog, you can open your eyes now"

Slowly she did just that. For a moment the flame flickered and risked going out but she focused again and the flame held. She still didn't know how to make her own fire but she was beginning to get the idea of how to hold it.

"Now what do I do?" she asked while trying to sound calm.

"Focus on the flow of energy within you. You can send it into your hand now try and increasing your confidence and send it out towards the logs. Keep in mind that you are sending it to a specific location. Don't just increase your energy or it can expand and burn you." He didn't want to scare her but fire could be a dangerous substance.

Meg slowly stood with the flame still in her hand. Having seen the motion several times before within battle, she mimicked the attack of casting out a stream of fire in one quick and confident motion. All at once the logs took to the flames and a fire had successfully started.

"Wow, Metog that was amazing. How on earth did you know how to do that?"

She was surprised at herself and was even more surprised that she was grinning. "I watch my enemies very closely," she somewhat bragged.

"You are certainly full of surprises and now I can warm up a bit."

Meg once again shook her head at his words but with a smile. This man was pushing her into all sorts of area's outside of her comfort zone yet he made her laugh along the way. Now that her inner fire was strong again she no longer was cold. She had never noticed before why she never really got cold but now that she knew she was a Fire Bender it was one less mystery in her life. She knew she would still have issues with her bending ability, but for now she simply remained in the company of a friend and put off her worries for the morrow.

* * *

Meg walked briskly as she dismissed the double-winged butterflies that were surfacing in her stomach. It had been four weeks since she had found out about her less than desirable heritage. After two weeks with Guru Pathik and one week with a Fire Bending teacher to learn the basics so she wouldn't hurt herself, Meg had went to work on preparing for her first class she would be teaching. The council had met with her and reviewed a few selected pages from her volumes and, after telling a few fibs to protect its origins, the council quickly agreed to Council Member Katsu's proposal. So now a week later she was ready for her very first day of teaching History.

To say that she was out of her area of expertise was an understatement in her mind, yet she had something unique to offer in sharing the information she had in her possession… firsthand experience. Nothing could replace that.

Walking past the uniquely carved petrified wooden doors of the mountain, Meg made her way down a side path to the right. After descending several levels, she turned into an open door without hesitation. The room opened up into a huge and spacious auditorium that the island's school mainly used from time to time. Now it was Meg's personal classroom.

Having entered from the top, she began to descend the shallow steps of the center isle towards her podium. The room was filled with a few hundred of the islands' elders and those of high authority who were chosen to be the firsts to take the course which was mandatory for everyone over the age of 16. One of the reasons the council had decided to make it mandatory was the fact that some of the younger residents were growing a lack of concern for the island's safety and even a few doubted the severity of the past or the current state of the world. None had seen it, and even Prince Zuko's brief visit wasn't quite enough to full set the stage of things.

Meg now stood center stage with a full and quieting audience. She had acquired other clothing that was typically worn on the island however today to make a statement she had worn her original brown leather attire with her sword forever at her side… she had made some peace with it.

She held a confident stance as if going into battle and began to address her group as if they were her own troops. "Good morning," she spoke clearly. The sound of her voice easily carried to the top back of the room due to the unique design of the auditorium.

"You are all here today to learn about World History but I will start off by telling you all a little bit about myself." She paused slightly between each sentence. "My name is Meg but my real name is Metog, and one of my most used aliases is Sheath. I was raised by rebel fighters in the Northwestern part of the Earth Kingdom. I lived as a Non-Bender and fought against the invading Fire Nation soldiers."

Meg then walked past her podium and stood in front of it. "As you all can see by my arm band I am a Fire Bender," she said matter of fact with her arms crossed. I just recently discovered this and have deduced that I was a Fire Nation Colony orphan." She received many blank stares but continued on unaffected. "I will explain more on that later. I am highly skilled with this weapon but it also belonged to my real father whom I've never met and therefore I keep it close with me. If anyone has a problem with this they can sit further away from this stage next time but I will not be removing it."

Katsu was sitting in the crowd near the front and couldn't help but smirk at her directness. She could intimidate anyone with just one look and he felt privileged to be the only one in the audience who wasn't.

"I know I may seem a bit harsh," she echoed Katsu's thoughts, "but as we go on I hope that you'll all come to an understanding that my abrasiveness and straight forwardness is just some of the effects from living in a world of war. So, that being said I not only ask of you to take note of the information that I give you but also try and tune in on how I speak and act on each subject… you'll pick up more by doing so."

She then moved back to the stone podium and from her smaller trunk sitting at its base she pulled out the first volume and set it next to her notes. Skipping the first few chapters of tiny printed words, she found her starting point then looked back up.

"Feel free to raise a hand if you have any questions but if you can, try and wait until the end. I'm sure I will be covering many things you will not know about, I'll be breaking it all down as we go however I may take something for granted so don't be afraid to bring it up."

She looked around the wide sea of faces and found no questions. Her eyes then found a soft gray pair that was watching her own with hidden mirth. She smiled, "alright then, let's get started!"

Meg then went into her first lesson of many. She started out on a brief intro on what the world was like before Avatar Roku died, then went into the history of the Air Nomad's and how each one was destroyed by the Fire Nation as well as covering the reasons why no one believed there were any survivors. She left nothing out, save the information that was for flowers only; knowing that with every gruesome and horrible detail she gave tears would fall within some of her students. Yet she knew she would cause many more with lessons to follow. She was desensitized while they weren't with the exception of a few old gold ribboned members.

After class she had answered many questions, more than she was expecting, and waited until everyone had left… that is except Katsu.

"You did fantastic," Katsu praised while trying to forget the pain he had felt from the lesson.

"You don't think it was too dry did you?" she asked unsure.

"Not at all, in fact it was far from it. It's a lot to take in though."

"Today should have been mostly a review. Doesn't everyone know what happened to the Air Temples? I wasn't expecting so many questions on that."

"Actually we don't. The surviving Air Benders were ones who escaped just before the attacks. What the world as well as the Order for that matter didn't know was that the Western Air Temple was able to get a message out to the other Air Temples just before the comet came overhead. No one saw any fire or Fire Benders."

"I never considered that," she said. "I can see that I have my work cut out for me."

"I hope its work you want to do. I'd hate to think that I pressed you into this."

Meg looked at him and saw that he was truly worried about how she was doing. "Ha, you'll have to do a lot worse to get me to do something that I don't want to do. Try and not worry too much about me. All in all this has been a vacation."

"Vacation?" he asked.

"Oh never mind." Meg then but the volume into her trunk and locked it for safe keeping.

Katsu waited patiently for her to finish before he addressed her again; she stood.

"Metog, I have something special I want to show you if you have the time." He asked.

She was instantly guarded. "The last time you sprung me on something I ended up finding out that I was a Fire Bender. What dramatic life changing event are you going to put me through now?" she asked.

"And you say you have no sense of humor," he mocked in good nature. "Come on, its not too far."

She rolled her eyes dramatically but couldn't entirely hide her up turned lips. They walked out of the airy auditorium and out towards a ledge; Katsu picked up a staff.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you think you are doing with that?"

He answered by opening the glider with one spin.

"Nope, I'm not going near that edge." She declared as she eyed the other flying passer-byers. "Not a chance."

"Come now, you can't tell me that you are afraid of heights?" he teased.

"I can't fly remember," she answered back defensively.

Instead of arguing Katsu slowly approached her and with the glider in on hand he rested the other on her shoulder. "I know that I'm not aggressive and that I've never fought in a battle before but don't underestimate my strength. Please," he softly asked.

Meg found herself quickly melting which was apparently one of her new found abilities. "Okay," she consented. There was something in his misty gray eyes that was hypnotic.

Without wanting to give her a chance to change her mind, Katsu placed her hands on either side of the tip of the glider so she would ride on top. "Hold on tight," he advised as his only warning then leaned forward and sent them both into a temporary free fall. Meg screamed and he laughed as he leveled out flying North along that level.

"Not funny," she gasped as her knuckles began to turn white due to her death grip.

"Just wanted to make sure you were holding on," he said beneath her.

"Well I am, so don't do that again!"

"Here we go," he called out just as he reached the point where he could fly straight up. Meg held on for dear life with her eyes clamped shut. Up and up they climbed until they finally reached the apex. With little to no traffic up top, Katsu circled the cluster of amber glowing crystals and Meg couldn't help but open her eyes.

"Wow," was all she whispered.

Katsu slowly veered the glider off and towards an opening in the side of the mountain. The top was too steep to reach from the outside so there were a few ports that were open to allow fresh air in as well as a little bit of natural light pending that there was no rain that would cause an Earth Bender to close them up.

Meg held on as Katsu stopped and perched on a shallow ledge in front of an opening. It took a little coaxing, but Meg was finally able to remove her grip from the glider pending that she didn't look down. After closing the glider and setting it aside, Katsu led the way outside the mountain.

The sky all at once seemed to open up all around in the afternoon light. Meg was captivated by the view and was surprised that her guide simply took a seat but had no problem sinking down next to him.

They sat there for some time just enjoying the view. No words were needed.

Eventually Katsu felt free to share. "This is my secret getaway place. Growing up I'd hide up here but as I got older it became more of a place to think although I'd have to admit that I came up here more often once my mother suddenly passed on. She was the one to show me this amazing view."

Stretched far in front of them held the expanse of the ocean. They could hardly make out any rocks below them but the area was well enough level to provide a secure enough spot where Meg had no fear of falling. A few clouds wisped across the sky and various hyena-gulls could be seen fly far below where they made their nests in the cliffs.

"I have to say, this view takes my breath away. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life," she turned to the man next to her. "Thank you for sharing this spot with me," she said genuinely.

Unintentionally their eyes lock and they both found that they couldn't look away. Meg just then realized what Katsu had already figured out... their hearts were becoming linked. Slowly they were being drawn closer together.

"Metog," he whispered. He still was the only one who called her by her by her real name and she found that she liked the name on his lips. "I didn't intend this, but if you don't say something I'm going to end up kissing you."

The moment lingered on. "Oh really," she softly baited, but rather than wait for a reply she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him into her with a kiss that easily left the rest of the world behind them.

* * *

It could be said that their love for each other was fated from the start but that didn't make it any less real to them. The pair they made was so polar opposite that a relationship like theirs didn't happen all that often, but both Meg and Katsu were quickly falling hard for the other. In time their bond would grow but for now they wouldn't rush things. They still had so much to learn about the other yet come the graduation of Meg's first class, Katsu proposed and with a slightly surprised audience and to their dismay she said… "Yes."

* * *

**Finally Meg has found her place on the island. It will be a few years before the residents have another visitor but what they do not know is what lays in store for their futures. Meg's teaching was destined to prepare this generation for the day the world will know that the Avatar is not the last Air Bender! The era of Book One Water is fastly approaching. That is... after Momo's into ;) You'll know what I mean shortly! **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**-ArcticTwilight**


	27. Carried Away

_For every message that is sent from one man to another, for every small package sent successfully, and for every young boy and girl who are given the privilege of choosing their own life time furry friend, there first had to be a Lemur Trainer._

_As with the Air Benders and Sky Bison alike, so must the lemur follow the islands laws whether they are wild or tame the rule remains the same. No one may fly above the tree line in the light of the sun so that ships in passing may see them. Only at night may they fly high and even then, until a lemur reaches the age of 1 they are bound to the trees. _

**Chapter 19: Carried Away**

Kira was excited to no end as she made her way through the brush and trees. Tonight was a special night for a small young group of lemur and she just so happened to be one of the Islands lemur trainers. Kira was a broad yet short woman of the age of 19 and was an Air Bender, but then again only Air Benders could be lemur trainers.

Kira climbed over a large bolder and then hopped down the other side. The forest was filled with chatter from the lemurs above as she approached the base of a large old oak tree. The tree before her was no ordinary tree but one of the largest canopy trees within walking distance of the main village. Within its wide and sturdy branches a nursery had been made for the lemur who would one day be trained as messengers throughout the whole island.

"Good evening my very special friends," Kira warmly greeted as a few of the young ones descended through the branches to pounce her. "Ah okay, stop that tickles," she cried as they swarmed her. "All right you caught me, I have treats for you all."

"You always spoil them," suddenly came Kale's deep voice from behind her.

Kira jumped, "I do not!" she defended. "And besides, today is a special day! Isn't it my fuzzy little friends?" The whole tree came to life with chatter and chirps of excited agreement. "It isn't everyday a lemur gets to have their first flight above the trees now is it?"

"No, but if you keep feeding them those berries they won't even be able to move let alone fly," he joked in good nature. Kale was the head Master Lemur Trainer and was not only twice her age but was twice her size as well. Kale and Kira were a perfect picture of opposites but both spoke the same language when it came to the lemurs. Kira was a natural in his mind.

"Don't mind him," she bade as she finished giving out the remainder of her treats. "He's just jealous I didn't bring him any," she informed to her most active student who was currently perched on her shoulder munching away at a berry with little care to the rest of the world.

Once he finished his treat he circled his teacher for more but after finding none, took flight into the branches above him.

"There's something special with that one," Kira predicted with her master. "He's been the fastest in both speed and knowledge." None of the young lemur were given names as of yet. They would get their name once they were given an owner of their own.

"Hum, well that may be true but he's also been the most adventurous. He never seems content where he belongs."

Kira looked up and watched as two played tag, some groomed themselves, while others still played amongst themselves. While those activities were normal when they weren't training, their 'adventurous one' was always found at the very edge of the tree branches looking around at the world beyond the nursery tree he was usually bound to.

"I can't say that I blame him though," Kira thought. "We were never made to have boundaries after all, right?"

"Some boundaries yes, but no… for the most part we weren't."

The two carried that thought with them for the rest of the day as they made ready for the nights celebration.

* * *

"All right everyone!" Kira called out to the occupants of her tree. "Tonight's the night when you get to fly!"

Kira was so ecstatic! Her cute chubby cheeks only helped to exaggerate her smile as she tried to contain her excitement. Several dozen of young lemur bunched on top of each other in front of their favorite person just itching to go. Their parents above remained still on the higher branches most having had previous offspring all knew the drill and only moved to scold their young when they tried to get ahead of things.

"Now, everyone remembers the rules, stay above land and be back before dawn… okay now follow me!" she cried as she opened her glider and shot up into the fading light. Leaves exploded everywhere as all of the first time high flyers took off all at once. From a distance one could see other family groups were also taking flight and rose up into the stars as furry white columns before dispersing.

Kira along with the other trainers laughed and flew freely in the night's breeze. One lemur with a spot on his rump was overcome by the open expanse and dove back down into the trees for safety. Another lemur that was almost all white took to sailing the slow and large air currents easily with the grace she had shown below. There was nothing more joyous than being able to take part in a lemur's first night flight.

Kira couldn't help but laugh again as she watched everyone having so much fun but then something caught her eye. "Above?" she mumbled as she searched the moonless night sky overhead. "There!" she caught sight of a lemur with two white rings at the end of his brown tail. '_That adventurous one going too high up_,' she thought as she banked in the sky to follow him.

The young lemur, who had just finished growing into his ears, took to the skies with a new lease on life. He flew faster and higher than any of his siblings and purred and chattered to himself to no end as he breathed in the freedom he was finally granted. Higher and higher he flew. As the air became thinner and thinner he breathed all the more easier and was on such a high he never heard the callings of his trainer to drop altitude.

Kira had tried to call him back and had flow after him with greater urgency but she couldn't continue on. She was higher than she had ever dared and was getting light headed. Dropping several feet she circled hopping her little friend would turn around at any moment. However that was not to be his destiny. To Kria's horror she watched as he suddenly vanished from sight. She had waited for hours for him to reappear but to no avail. Kale found her in a slow descent with tears streaming down her round face.

* * *

Unknown to the little ring tailed lemur, he had reached the heights of the jet streams and had unintentionally entered one. It had been a hundred years since lemurs had once used them to travel great distances in short periods of time, however there were no lemurs left alive who knew those routes and the Air Benders had no reason to teach it to them.

The lemur was at one moment happily flying care free then all of a sudden the next moment the lemur found himself being shot across the universe at high speeds that threatened to tear his very fur off. With his arms collapsed at his side, tail rippling behind him, cheeks flapping from the G-force the lemur rocketed across the continents until he finally shot out the other side of the jet stream.

Dizzy and barely conscious, the lemur slowly made his descent back to the earth and landed on solid rock with an exasperated sigh of exhaustion. Too weary to move the lemur curled up and quickly fell asleep. As the light of dawn began to blanket across the Patola Mountain range the lemur lazily awoke to find he didn't know where he was. Feeling vulnerable out in the open for some reason although he never had any predators before, the lemur looked for a tree but found none that were close to scurrying distance. He dared not fly unless without another Air Bender. Seeing strange walls he went to investigate having followed his curiosity rather than fear. All day he ended up exploring what happend to be the ruins of the Southern Air Temple with much enthusiasm however, as night began to set once again he realized he was still all alone and that no one had come to get him. With no idea where he was and no idea how to go back the way he came, the lemur made his new home on a bed of stone. He curled up in the lap of a statue hoping that someone, anyone would find him.

It would be weeks before he'd meet another living sole.


	28. Iroh's Work Begins

**_Hey peoples! Note: this chapter is mostly about episode 3 but don't worry... the rest of the up and coming chapters will not be written in this style. _**

_The loss of a lemur was a sad tragedy for those on Element Island, however life continued on. Metog continued to bring Katsu and Fukachi up to date on the White Lotus' secret history slowly in private. Katsu was never lacking in amazement over all he learned each day, yet from time to time he would think about his friend Iroh and wondered where the currents of time had taken him and if he would find the key to unlocking the peace that was kept from them. _

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 28: Iroh's Work Begins**

Iroh was sitting out on deck playing an easy game of tiles. They were currently cruising the southern waters in search of signs of the Avatar. Zuko had become harder recently now that he had finished painstakingly searched each Air Temple ruins. It was as if hope was dying in him.

Iroh moved another tile as he watched his nephew through is peripheral vision and sighed after a large beam of blue light shot out above the ice.

'_Here we go again,' _he thought just as his nephew turned to him to point it out.

"Finally, Uncle do you realize what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game?"

"It means my search, is about to come to an end,"

"Ahh,"

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights, we've been down this road before Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea."

Yet to no surprise to him his words fell on deaf ears. However as he placed the _wind_ tile down he too couldn't help but think how the light did appear different from the others. As if the spirits themselves were guiding his thoughts, a strange wind blew past him and his game board. '_This doesn't bode well. It may be nothing, but perhaps it is from other surviving Air Benders. If some survived on that island it could be true that others made it as well. But if that is the case I cannot have this crew find out about them.' _Then another thought came to him as Zuko had the helmsmen set a course for the light, '_then again… if it is the Avatar then my own search will not have been in vain.'_Iroh had a hard time believing that the Avatar could be among the living, yet for the sake of others he had searched.

Later when Iroh watched his nephew barge into the small Southern Water Tribe from the bridge of their ship he couldn't help but feel sorrow over the whole situation. Here he was again, just standing by as fear and terror was put into the hearts of even more people on the account of their actions. He then watched as a young boy tried to attack Prince Zuko and rubbed at his temple as he tried to suppress his true feelings like he had done so many times before. How much longer would he have to allow such actions from _his_ people? How many more homes must be destroyed before he too joined the fight to stop the senseless violence.

Zuko kicked him to the side and Iroh could at least be thankful that his nephew didn't have a heart like Azula who would have killed the boy without a second thought. With a heavy heart he was just about to leave the viewing windows when he saw the flash of orange and yellow come barreling in on a penguin. With wide eyes he watched the scene play out below as an Air Bender blocked the attacks from his nephew.

"It cannot be," he whispered and to his surprise he watched him give himself up and enter their hold. Feeling fear course through him he descended the latter wells down to the main deck. If it was just an Air Bender they were going to be in a world of trouble. The world just shouldn't know about survivors… not yet. However if it was the Avatar than the situation was salvageable… let alone a miracle. Within seconds he slowed his pace and casually walked out on deck as if all the commotion didn't affect him in the least as the ship pulled away.

Zuko came out on deck with his prize and Iroh's mind raced… he wasn't expecting to see a young boy. Zuko made his authority known to the Air Bender and Iroh couldn't miss the fact that he was also trying to show off to his men as well with his success and knowledge of the Air Nomads.

"… I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers being raised by Monks." Zuko all knowingly commented.

Any knowledge on the Air Benders was scarce but Zuko had been doing nothing but studying up on them for two years straight so he knew way more than most and felt smug in showing it.

The fact that the boy didn't refute the accusation that he was the Avatar left Iroh with more questions than answers so he retired to his room. Continuing his act of indifference, Iroh shut himself away and began to prepare a message for his brethren within the Order. He had a lot to do and didn't want to be disturbed. However it was mere minutes when he heard someone approaching so he quickly faked sleep as he heard one door after the next being opened and shut until his door finally open.

"Sorry," Aang whispered as he left.

Sitting up he knew the Avatar had changed his mind and was trying to escape; his work would have to wait.

Sure enough he found his nephew trying his best to recapture him.

'_Why is he only using Air Bending?'_Iroh tried to figure out. _'If he's been living with the Water Tribe you would think he would at least know how to Water Bend.' _Yet it was immediately clear that Avatar Aang currently had little skill and would stand no chance against his brother. Even when he saw him enter the Avatar State through a portal, it was brief and he clearly was weakened by it. _'He will need to become much more stronger if he is to survive.' _And as Zuko turned to his Uncle for help, Iroh did just that. Together they created a fire ball and shot it out to the escaping bison in the sky. They were quickly defeated but that didn't matter to Iroh at the moment and was thankful that he got away. As the rest of the Fire Benders went to work on thawing out their shipmates and digging themselves out of the ice, Iroh returned to his quarters. His work was just about to begin.

* * *

It had taken time and was slow going but the small beat up Fire Navy ship finally pulled into a base for repairs. Iroh had been forced to be patent just like his nephew except it was for different reasons.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar," Iroh blatantly stated. He intentionally wanted word to spread for two reasons. One he needed hope to spread through the world which only could be done by the Avatar and two he couldn't risk the young Avatar to go into deep hiding again. He needed him active.

"Don't mention his name on these docks!" Zuko warned in near panic. "Once word gets out that he's alive, every Fire Bender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" Zhao loved walking into a private conversation of this sort. He had heard of the ships arrival and had come down to the docks to personally greet his royal guests.

"Captain Zhao," Zuko sized up.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh, great hero of our Nation." Zhao honored with false glory.

"Retired General," Iroh returned humbly. He was far from being bated by such praise.

"The Fire Lords brother and son are welcomed guests at any time. What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh obviously stated. Iroh had a lot of work to do now that he was back to civilization again, but hadn't decided how to handle the Commander just yet.

"That's quite a bit of damage," Zhao commented as he phished for more information.

"Yes!" Zuko quickly exclaimed. "You wouldn't believe what happened. Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened!"

Iroh watched as his nephew struggled to handle the situation yet something inside him knew the time hadn't yet come where he should be stepping in… Zuko still needed to learn some hard lesson's first, so he continued to play the fool in his nephews eyes and let him continue to dig his own hole.

"Yes I will do that. It was incredible…" he said with enthusiasm but then came up with nothing, "what did we crash or something?"

"Yes, right- into- an Earth Kingdom ship," Zuko quickly lied.

Zhao wasn't convinced in the least. "Really, you must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?"

Iroh could tell that the Commander wanted insight into whatever his nephew was hiding. It only took one look into the man's eyes to see that he would do anything for a promotion just short of the thrown itself.

"Sorry, but we have to go," Zuko declined without hesitation. Everyone in the world was just out to get him and he had no desire to be in the company of sharks.

Iroh wasn't ready to leave port just yet and he knew that once Zuko and Zhao parted ways, his nephew would make quick work to leave as fast as possible. Iroh needed to stall him and the offer was the perfect excuse although the Commander discussed him. "Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. We would be honored to join you. Do you have any Ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Iroh could hear Zuko fuming behind him but it was for the best. Regardless of the man behind the rank, Zuko was still called to be respectful and needed to learn that and of course he could always go for a good cup of tea.

* * *

Zhao took them to his own personal tent and reiterated the future plans of attack. Ones that Iroh was all too familiar with. The up and coming comet was the talk of all the high ranking officials.

"And by years end the Earth Kingdom capitol will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war," Zhao concluded with his long winded speech.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly then he is a fool!" Zuko rebelled.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So, how's your search for the Avatar going?"

Iroh really didn't want this Commander to know about the Avatar just yet with him so close by in their region and immediately knocked over all of the weapons mounted against the wall. They fell with a great clash bringing the attention to himself. "Uh, my fault entirely," he apologized however it did nothing to deter the conversation.

"We haven't found him yet," Zuko stated.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the Air Benders," Zhao said as a matter of fact but then saw the scared prince look away. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

"No, nothing," Zuko poorly lied.

"Prince Zuko. The Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left you'll tell me what you've found."

Iroh cringed inside as Zhao began to stab his nephew where it pained him the most.

Zuko wouldn't back down. "I haven't found anything. It's like you said the Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on Uncle, we're going." He stood and walked away but was soon stopped.

"Commander Zhao," an approaching guard hailed. "We interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape."

Both Zuko and Iroh's heart sank. Iroh hadn't banked on Zhao being that paranoid as to interrogate their crew.

"Now remind me how exactly was your ship damaged?"

* * *

Zuko had no choice and soon retold the past events with little enthusiasm as Iroh at least enjoyed his tea.

"So a twelve year old boy bested you and your Fire Benders. You're more pathetic than I thought," Zhao stated as he paced in front of the teenager.

"I underestimated him once but it will not happen again," Zuko argued.

"No it will not, because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao! I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-"

"And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

"Hugh!" Zuko lunged for the Commander but was held back. Iroh hated all of this. The damage that Zhao was causing Zuko's heart was going to take months to heal and even then scars would always remain.

"Keep them here," Zhao ordered.

Zuko was fuming but was helpless and hated the feeling. With one swift move the kicked the table over in his tantrum.

"More tea please," Iroh spoke up. He didn't like how Zhao was running shop but was thankful for the continuing stall. He had sent out a messenger hawk when then had left the South Pole, he had his own personal hawk, but was still waiting for the completion of his request which needed time. Zuko still needed to learn how to control his temper and if they were to wait he might as well have some more tea.

* * *

Several hours past and Zhao finally returned.

"My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship. You'll be free to go," Zhao graciously informed.

"Why? Are you worried that I'll try and stop you?" Zuko asked.

He chuckled, "You? Stop me? Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you."

"Prince Zuko. That's enough!" Iroh strongly gave warning. Zhao would only take so much verbal banter from the teen and Iroh could sense things were reaching a dangerous level.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command. And you, you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you," Zhao continued to insult.

Iroh agreed with Zhao in part. He knew all too well that Ozai had no care for his son, yet to have it said so cruelly to his nephews face brought rage into his heart that bubbled just below his surface.

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the thrown."

"If your father really wanted you home he would have let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true."

"You have the scar to prove it."

"Huah, well maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"An Agni Kai… at sunset." Zuko wasn't entirely without strategy. He was foolish at times but was no fool. By fighting Zhao after the sun went down would mean that he wouldn't be able to use the sun's power for his own strength which would give him a fighting chance. After all, when he was up in the region of the Northern Water Tribe it had been almost perpetual darkness but he had still trained without the aid of the sun.

However, Iroh felt numb inside upon hearing the words Agni Kai.

"Very well," Zhao agreed blindly. "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your Uncle will do." He then left the room.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened the last time you dueled a Master?" Iroh asked once he finally found his voice.

"I will never forget."

* * *

Sunset fell and the battle began and Iroh watched as his beloved nephew used everything he had taught him to win the match.

"Remember your Fire Bending basic's Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons," he had reminded.

"I refuse to let him win," were Zuko's only words.

Zhao was cocky. "This will be over quickly."

The battle didn't start out. "The basic's Prince Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh desperately called out and to his immense pleasure Iroh watched as Zuko found his footing and defeated his arrogant opponent.

"Do it!" Zhao demanded as he stared into the face of Zuko's fist. However with a blast of fire Zhao found himself un harmed.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way I promise I won't hold back." Zuko had a moment where he was far more mature than his 16 years. Zhao had no idea what life would be like openly scarred like he did, yet as he turned to walk away Zhao moved to attack him from behind.

Iroh leapt in with a speed he hadn't had to use in years and stopped the attack while sending the Commander skidding across the arena. Zuko then went to attack mode again but Iroh would not let him.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." He then turned to the defeated man, "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." He then turned to leave.

"Did you really mean that uncle?" Zuko vulnerably asked.

Iroh smiled, "Of course, I told you Ginseng tea is my favorite."

With night upon them they returned to the ship to find that repairs had been made in record time. It seemed that Zhao had put his best men on the job just in case he found no dirt on the banished prince so he could in the very least brag about the efficiency of his base and be on the Generals good side. Zuko went wearily onboard but had a genuine smile on his face that Iroh hadn't seen in a long while although he was sure it would be short lived.

"You coming Uncle?" Zuko asked as he stopped his progression up the brow.

"In a moment. I want to stand out here for a little while longer. It is good for a man to stand on solid ground when he gets the chance."

"Fine, I'm going to check on our status. We'll leave as soon as everything is in order."

"Sounds good. I will wait here until then."

Zuko just shrugged off his Uncle's strange quirks and went into the shelter of his ship. Iroh's smile stayed on his face for just a moment longer before dropping. Looking around the docks not many men were walking about now that the sun had gone down. The clock was ticking. Iroh was beginning to worry but soon a slender man approached him. The two eyed each other before determining that they had found who they were looking for.

"Nice weather we're having," Iroh cryptically stated.

"Yes, the winds are welcoming when they come from above."

"Yet so violent from the west,"

"And cold from the north,"

"And fragrant from the east," Iroh concluded.

The two bowed slightly with a smile and Iroh removed a sealed scroll from within his tunic and handed it off to one of the Order's messengers. They only hand delivered sensitive information even if it was encrypted. His first mission was now complete. The two quickly parted ways so Iroh returned to the ship. It wasn't long before they got underway but Iroh hardly noticed. Like his nephew, he too would find it hard to sleep tonight.

* * *

**Hey my faithful readers! Wow we are now in Book 1! Did you ever wonder why Iroh sent a fiery blast at Aang? Or did you ever wonder why Iroh would feel like "sleeping" when they've just discovered the Avatar whom they've been searching for 2 years for? Well needless to say I have. I hope that this chapter does our retired general some justice to his thoughts and actions. I won't be writing like this for the whole series or anything… just for certain parts. I hope you like it and crave your input! Special thanks to Crazy Hyper Lady, Catstop, and Twisted Identity for reviewing the last chapter! **

**Thanks again everyone!**


	29. The Avatar's Spirit

**Hey readers, so so sorry for the delay. For a week and a half I had no internet! Not cool. I've been moving which is a stressful event, but I'm all moved now (for the most part anyways) so I'm back to a somewhat normal down time. I hope you like the chapter!**

_News of the Avatar's return spread like wildfire throughout the upper ranks of the Fire Nation's Military. Soon every captain and general dreamt of capturing the child and gaining eternal glory. Yet news of the Avatar's return spread quicker and more accurately throughout all of the members within the secret organization of the White Lotus. By the time Fire Lord Ozai knew of his son's failures in capturing the Avatar within the Southern Water Tribes' territory every member of the Order was fully informed. _

_The world was quickly changing. _

_As word spread across the earth, high above the lands within the grounds of the Southern Air Temple Avatar Aang would unknowingly notify four corners of the world of his return in his own way. _

**Chapter 29: The Avatar's Spirit**

Another silent dawn had appeared across the Patola Mountain range. The mountain top was still and had little to no life along its ridges. The Southern Air Temple was desolate and had been for a hundred years… that is with the exception of one lonely lemur. The lost young lemur hadn't been able to find anyone within the homes and the nearby baron trees. It took a day or two before he even found food. Now with three weeks of isolation the lemur, who had just reached his full size, had learned to forage for food and find safe places to sleep at night. He didn't fly high above the roof tops of the temple due to his training and an unknown fear that he had always sensed in others. All in all he felt lost and confused and no one was there to rescue him which was causing the feeling of abandonment to grow.

It seemed hopeless until his sharp ears heard an unfamiliar sound. Instantly curious, the lemur followed the sound and soon heard voices. Peeking around a corner he saw two large doors that were open but having had explored the entire temple, he couldn't remember it being open before. Curiosity once again pulled at him so he scampered up to the strange looking doors to get a better look at them. With fuzzy little paws, he climbed the face of the door and batted one of its moving parts. A low bellow resounded from the movement causing the lemur to jump off and glide back down to the floor. His attention then shifted when he heard voices inside. Slowly and cautiously he crept in. At first he wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks or not but there appeared to be people amongst the statues.

"Lemur!"

"Dinner!"

A lemur yes, dinner he was not. With a ruffled shriek, his tail whipped around as he bolted out the door with pursuers close behind. With a frantic leap, the lemur dove off the balcony in a rapid descent. He was still being chased by one of the boys he saw, so he quickly hid from sight. For a moment the lemur felt safe within his hiding place but that feeling didn't last for long. Not a minute after he reached his stash of food did the winds begin to shift. All at once the mountain began to quake and violent winds began to circle the entire temple.

Back up top, a water tribe girl stood in wonder over the many statues of the past Avatar's when all of a sudden the statues' eyes began to glow with a strange blue light. Katara immediately left in search for Aang knowing in her heart that he was in danger.

All over the world the message went out. Aang in his distress had gone into the Avatar State with such ferocity that every stone in the world with strong spiritual powers glowed brighter than ever. The power of the light told those who witnessed it that the Avatar had returned to the world. From the Avatar shrines in the Northern Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom and even the Fire Nation the sages could not miss interpret its source of influence. However there was one more location in the world who witnessed the powerful light of the stones. High above the hidden city of the Air Benders within the mountain on Element Island stood a great chandelier of amber crystals which had always held a glow that mimicked the sun. Yet today was the first time in its history where it began to glow with such intensity no one was able to look at it.

Many people within the mountain were terrified. Others wanted answers. The council and the elders all met together to determine what the sign had meant but after much deliberating they couldn't come up with anything concrete. Soon they determined that they would need the expertise of Guru Pathik and therefore they sent for him. Either way, regardless of the answer, it would be weeks before tensions would settle.

As for the lost little lemur with no name, he mustered up his courage to venture out once the air became still again. Not wanting to be alone any more, the lemur made a sacrifice by giving up his stash of food to the dark skinned boy and then retreated to the boy who was so much more familiar… he was an Air Bender like his trainer had been.

"I think I'll call him… Momo," Aang had decided later that day.

_Momo_, the young lemur liked the sound of it. He had waited all his life, all twelve months or so, just to be given a name and now he had one. Safety and security washed over the little fuzzy creature as they took off on a flying bison.

As Appa flew off into the skies, Aang and Momo stared off at the ruins of the temple below, each with his personal contemplation pooling just below the surface.

Aang watched as the Southern Air Temple disappeared from sight. He had more noticeable composure now, but inside, he was still reeling, his guts felt as though they were being torn to pieces one agonizing tear at a time. Everyone he ever knew was dead. Everyone and everything he had ever loved and cherished was _dead_. The mountain tops began to fade into the mists as Aang solemnly said goodbye to his home, uncertain if he'd ever return.

While Aang settled the parting of ways from his home with grief and uncertainty, Momo looked on the departure with relief and contentment. The temple held nothing but sorrowful lessons, learned the hard way, for the lemur. He would never again rely fully on others to provide food for him. He had learned what it meant to be hungry. He would remain forever faithful to his new owner, but damage had been done. His new masters would never notice the lemur's tendency to steal and hoard food, no. But he, Momo, would always be certain to provide food for himself from now on. Momo could only hope that their journey together would somehow, eventually lead him back to the safety of his home tree.

* * *

"Guru Pathik, thank you for coming," Greeted the head councilman on the great balcony in front of the cities entrance.

"I will always go where I'm needed most," Pathik answered back. The entire council was standing in a semi-circle around the old man with great attention.

"Yes, thank you," he repeated.

"What seems to be troubling you all?" he asked although he had felt the change in the air but didn't know what it meant just yet.

"It's our crystals," he pointed above the group, "yesterday it emitted a powerful light; stronger than anything we have ever seen!"

Pathik noticed the men around him were all nodding in agreement.

Katsu was off to the side and was strongly interested in what the Guru thought of the incident.

The weathered old man with his snow white beard looked up at the artificial sun above and squinted both at the light and the distance of it.

"I will need a closer look," he said at last.

"Of course," the head councilman quickly answered but then no one moved. It generally took Air Bending to reach the upmost levels let alone its center but the eldest man on the whole island didn't move.

Pathik took in their blank stares and smiled. "Have you forgotten so quickly that I will not Air Bend?" he stated cheerfully. "One would think you of all people would be thus informed."

"Ah, um yes. I mean, we are. I'm simply trying to determine the best way to go about doing that," he fabricated.

"Perhaps you could lead a sky bison in to take me up," he suggested.

Bison weren't typically allowed into the city. The canyons within could support several bison however due to the nature of their strict flight patterns within the rock, they were kept outside of it.

"Yes, we could arrange that," he answered with relief. Everyone was unnerved and being the head councilman didn't ease that fear of the unknown.

Soon a smaller bison was led in and in no time Guru Pathik found himself face to face with the massive arrangement of glowing crystals. The energy emitting from it was nearly overwhelming for a man who was so in tune with the planets flow of life. He closed his eyes and rested a hand on the centermost crystal and knew in an instant the Avatar had returned to the world. Its power could be matched by no other and it coincided with the vision he had once had long ago. Opening his eyes, Pathik couldn't help but smile. He turned and nodded to his driver and they descended back to the men gathered below.

"I am not sure what the cause of this sign is," Pathik informed, "but I can guarantee that it is a good omen. I would not be afraid."

The group gave a unanimous sigh of relief then Katsu asked, "But Guru Pathik… what does it mean? Is it an answer we will ever have or will we must come to accept that the fact that we might never know?"

Pathik smiled to his friend amongst the rather unfamiliar faces. "I believe that I will come to the knowledge of such an answer; however it will take much meditation and work on my part. You all may have to wait several months before I have a definite answer to your question."

Councilman Katsu nodded in understanding and accepted the Guru's wise words.

"But you are sure that it is a good sign," the head councilman double checked.

"Yes, a very good sign. It may be years before we feel its effects but I will know more once my work is done." With a slight bow he turned to leave along with the bison and his master.

Pathik was positive it was the Avatar but such an unconfirmed statement as that one would bring about a great uproar amongst the island that would create a great unbalance in feelings when they could yet do anything at all. No, it was wiser to keep such knowledge a secret for now at least.

Standing back outside in the fresh air old Pathik stood in contemplation despite his carefree smile.

"Would you like a ride back to your hut Guru Pathik?" the bison rider asked respectfully.

Then an idea occurred to the old man. "Yes and no. Would you be so kind as to take me to Adullam. I would like to visit the other bison as well," he decided as he affectionately passed a hand along the flying bison's fur, ending his stroke to rest at the base of the beasts sawed off horn.

"It would our pleasure," he happily replied as his animal lowered to receive a second rider.

It didn't take them long to reach the cave that had been expanded several times over the years. The workers there all did their best to keep it remarkably clean but the cave still held the strong smell of a herd of bison.

"Oh my," Pathik exclaimed as his nose naturally wrinkled. It didn't bother him though. Walking in, he kept to himself and not so much watched the people at work feeding and cleaning various stalls but rather looked intently from one set of bison eyes to the next. It wasn't until he reached further into the cave when he found what he was looking for. In the very last stall held the oldest bison on the island. Her fur was disheveled and her appearance was small as she lay tucked into the corner. Slowly she raised her head to acknowledge the man before her and as her large eyes opened Pathik saw clearly into her soul despite the blindness in one of her eyes.

"Oh my, my dear one," he softly spoke. "You have been so faithful to your master and I know all too well the pain in which you harbor."

One of the workers now approached the visitor.

"This here is Tensai," the Earth Bender remarked. "She is over a hundred years old which is just unheard of in a bison." The man went on to explain. "Yet, her master still lives despite being bed written from age yet this bison clings to life like no other knowing that she remains."

"Tensai," Pathik repeated. "This is Kokoro's bison then," his memory bringing fragments of history together.

"Yes, that's right," he confirmed as the young bender just now noticed the old man's arm badge. His gold stripe offered him instant respect.

"I believe your loyalty is well received. It is okay to pass on before her. You are both connected and will be reunited the moment your master crosses over," Pathik spoke kindly as he gently rubbed her head. Then he leaned in and whispered so only the old bison could hear, "but if you feel you have just a bit more strength in you, you may have one last look at the Eastern Air Temple before you go."

Standing back tall, Pathik looked intently into her good eye to see if she had understood him. Slowly she nodded and he smiled.

"Young man, the flow of life in this one is nearly done. She will come with me to the cool quiet forests in the north for a last moment of tranquility. I will fully take care of her on her journey."

The two men looked at each other and Pathik could see he didn't fully understand him.

"She will not be returning."

Understanding then hit the younger man like an avalanche and he nodded and turned to inform the head manager of the stalls.

Pathik stroked his long white beard in thought as he turned to his new charge.

"Shall we go then? Into the sky one last time?"

The two had slowly left then. It was a sight to see the two elderly beings walking from the cave yet no one would ever truly know the significance of that day.

Guru Pathik went on to arrange things in his home. Staging some items and preparing for his journey. By nightfall the two weathered pair took flight silently out to sea along the desolate cliffs of the eastern coast. It was a slow and steady flight. It had been so long since Tensai mustered up the strength to fly openly. The air felt cool and refreshing around her and she didn't mind at all that soon the sun began to rise. Pathik kept guiding the animal south and stayed just far enough off coast that he could just make out land. With the rising of the sun they continued. He knew it was dangerous but with each passing hour he was farther away from the others which kept their hiding place a secret. By mid day he was finally far enough south that they would need to turn inland. Not wanting to risk his luck, Pathik settled to waiting patiently in the sea until nightfall. Tensai could use the rest as well, so they bobbed up and down for several hours giving old Tensai a good nap in the relatively calm water. The moment the light in the sky descended they took flight once more. The land grew taller and higher with each passing mile. It was tiring and difficult to keep going yet with the climb in altitude something deep within the old bison's heart came alive and met the challenge head on.

Higher and higher she climbed, muscles were burning and shaking with weakness of age, with each gust of wind she was easily pushed aside yet she closed her eyes and finally flew home. She didn't need the sight of her one eye to find the way. Even after a century she still knew where her true home lay. On shaky limbs she collapsed onto the main balcony of the Eastern Air Temple, completely and utterly happy despite gulping down air. Pathik had praised her that night and soothed her pains the best he could. Tensai slept for more than a day before waking to enjoy being at home one last time. Pathik stayed by her side as she toured the ruins of the temple. The guru knew she was content and by the following day she passed away. She had been the only one of her kind to ever see her home again.

After Pathik had properly dealt with her remains, all that was left for him was to wait for his vision to turn into a reality. He did not know when it would happen, but he was sure beyond all doubt that the Avatar would find him and that the Avatar would need his help.

Time… how much more time would pass before all would be set right again?

* * *

**Hey guys! This chapter was a bit odd for me to write. It's hard for me to describe a lemur's first point of view using words instead of images. I hope it's not too awful. I know this chapter lingers in episode 3 like the last one. After reading my story you might find it kind of fun to go back and watch the first few episodes. It puts a different spin on things. AND HAS ANYONE NOTED HOW MUCH MOMO HORDS FOOD? Just a thought. Sad but cute… poor guy. **

**And can I just say: AHHHHhhhhh! The next chapter has my long awaited Aang and the Gang entrance into the story! I never thought I'd see the light at the end but its getting just a bit brighter. The stories ending is in my head… now I must type. **

**Love your reviews forever!**

**Till then…**


	30. A New Journey

_At long last the world was finally beginning to enjoy the feeling of hope. Hope that only the Avatar was able to give. The war could finally end if the young monk could succeed. Yet Aang had a long way to go and a long way to grow before he could do so, and many knew it. The elite members of the White Lotus took it upon themselves to ensure the young boy was ready for the task. When Aang met King Bumi the King was ready for him. His three deadly challenges were all prepared ahead of time for just such a purpose. The King, having heard that his long lost friend remained the age of twelve, didn't understand how this situation had come to pass, but what his long years had taught him told him Aang would most likely need the lesson he had __in store for him. Likewise Master Paku was not surprised when he received the Avatar as his newest pupil despite his personal beliefs regarding women fighters. _

_Aang may have felt alone at times… _

…_the Gang may have felt they were on their own at times…_

_However, wherever they went, help was always there- hidden in the shadows or hidden behind Secrets and Lies. Regardless of what was visible to them…_

…_a force of Good guided them on to Victory._

Guru Pathik was able to meet the Avatar to his utter excitement. Yet, things did not go as planned. The boy refused to let go of all earthly attachment and thus locked his final chakra. Pathik remained at the Temple for several weeks but Aang did not return to him. Knowing it was the year of the comet Pathik regrettably left the Eastern Air Temple to make the long trek back to Element Island. Following a steep and narrow path, he made his way down from the mountain peaks. It took him weeks to travel to the town of Ammon and was lucky to occasionally get a ride from other travelers for various portions of the trip but he made it against great odds. He had been expecting to have trouble with the Fire Nation but to his wondrous luck he had no incident with those he passed by. Standing on the ocean shores just north of Ammon, Pathik waited. It had been five years since the last group of scouts went to the main land and therefore another group was sure to come. So every single night of the no moon, Pathik stood watch over the darken waves. Finally one month his waiting paid off. He felt them more than saw them coming, they were spiritually strong, and so he began to silently move toward their landing location. Six riders wearing all black dismounted a single sky bison and then the group of riders took to the trees as the bison flew back to the island. It was on the return trip the following night, when Pathik was able to sneak over to one of the four arriving bison unnoticed. As the bison's driver went to help load various items onto another sky bison, Pathik convinced the unattended bison to quietly return him to the island. Having been seen leaving with Tensai months ago, the bison being addressed, recognized and trusted the old man. So when the four large beasts took silent flight, one bison held passenger close to his chest using his middle legs to hold him up unbeknownst to any of the others.

Pathik had finally returned to the island after many months away. He was sure various people would have searched for him during his time away but the forests were thick and therefore his alibi had no fault. As for his secret… perhaps one could wait five more years to discover if his journey had been worth it after all.

_Not long after, the comet made its second recorded journey across the skies for all to see._

For the peaceful people of Element Island, young and old men and women alike, watched the fire ball scorch the sky with awe and fear. The history books and paintings could depict the comet from a century past but nothing could truly prepare them for the feelings they felt by witnessing its distant power for themselves. Katsu had to take a step back from his wife as it passed overhead. Metog trembled from the overwhelming power that filled her soul. It took everything within her to keep her cool as her internal fire burned fiercely.

The island Fire Benders had an entirely different experience from the Air, Water and Earth Benders but either way, the islanders were left with fresh worries and fears over the fate of the rest of the world.

**Chapter 30: A New Journey **

The Jasmine Dragon located within the inner circle of Ba Sing Se, which was the most popular tea shop in the grand city, was found closed for the day. It's busy and lively shop now sat nearly entirely quiet. The mysterious owner was back in the kitchen preparing what would be a fine feast along with his best tea for his expected guests and had no problem closing his business for their benefit. Iroh hummed to himself as he happily worked. It had been four amazing years since the war had come to an end and he was once again an Earth Kingdom nationalist in disguise and enjoying the fruits of peace, yet the world still wasn't as it should be. However, the old tea master was seemingly content to be out of the world of politics' and often seemed to pay no mind to the activities and concerns of his special guests.

As Iroh contently chopped various vegetables, sitting at a table located in the middle of the shop sat Sokka and Toph who were both well past boredom. Twenty year old Sokka was teetering back and forth on two legs of the chair while seventeen year old Toph remained slumped over the table with her chin firmly rooted on the smooth wooden tabletop. Her blind eyes starred out at nothing as her arms stretched out in front of her playing and molding her space earth into random shapes in mild entertainment.

The day was rather warm yet a pleasing cool breeze softly passed by the two occupants and carried the faint sound of music as a student next door practiced playing a stringed instrument.

"There Here!" Toph suddenly declared with some excitement as she lifted her head off the table.

The loud break in the stillness startled Sokka forcing him to rapidly catch himself from falling backwards in his chair.

"Who is it?" he asked now that all four legs of his chair were firmly planted on solid ground but he soon knew the answer for himself. He was a bit to lethargic to be excited overall.

Outside the faint sound of arguing clearly told the pair that Zuko and Mai and finally arrived.

"Take a wild guess," Toph answered back with a sarcastic smile knowing full well that he could now hear them for himself.

The ornately carved wooden door flew open from a swift kick from the anticipated Fire Lord. Zuko walked in with full hands. He waddled in fully loaded with all of their luggage in tow.

"See I told you we wouldn't be the last one's to arrive," Zuko jabbed at his wife as a loud thud was heard or more felt from the flying bison landing just outside.

Mai then walked in behind him. "We've been an hour away from your Uncle's place for the past three days now Zuko. We have no excuse for being this late," she stated in more than a mild frustration.

Zuko tried to jester towards the Earth Kingdom's palace, but all their bags prevented him from doing so. "It's not my fault the Earth King kept us so long. And I said you could have gone on ahead of me," Zuko fumed as he walked toward the back exit and ultimately to their room. "Hey Sokka," he said over his shoulder as he past the Southern Water Tribe member.

Sokka opened his mouth to return the greeting but he was too slow.

"Oh yes, I will just leave the Fire Lord's side because I was board listening to the Earth King regale us with his adventures on his pet bear. Talk about setting an image," Mai scoffed at Zuko's back while getting the last word in.

Still no one had time to comment before Aang and Katara came into the shop with Momo swooping in and circling high around the room.

"Hey guys," Aang said with his usual cheerfulness bogged down by exhaustion. The Avatar made his way to the back rooms following Zuko's previous tracks. Aang and Katara had been traveling all day to be there.

Iroh's tea shop had long since undergone structural improvements. The premises now held a court yard with a fountain behind the shop and just beyond the fountain Iroh had a small apartment building with just enough rooms to accommodate everyone.

Katara was about to open her mouth to greet the others but arguing was heard from across the court yard.

"Zuko, you know I like this room because I can keep an eye on Appa," Aang said wearily. It was an old argument that they once had had.

"He's a two ton flying bison. But if you want this room you can move our stuff into another room," Zuko consented rather quickly. He was just too tired to care.

"But you've already begun to unpacked," Aang commented more to himself.

"Your call," Zuko answered and headed back out through the court yard and back into the tea shop.

Suki, having just finished unpacking their belongings in the room down the hall, joined the others in the main room and sat down next to Sokka. Aang was trailing right behind her.

Mai nodded to Katara who offered a tired smile in return. Aang and Zuko both stripped off their outer robes and tossed them on a nearby table before pulling out a chair and sitting down next to their girls. With everyone now sitting down everyone let out a long pent up sigh and sagged into the chairs. Silence finally fell over them; a stark contrast to the chaos that blew in just moments ago.

Iroh having heard them all settle in chose to enter then with a tray of cups and hummed to himself as he set the table. Iroh, who never let down his smiling face, was growing concerned over the fatigue he saw etched into their blank faces. Continuing on, Iroh took his empty tray back into the kitchen to retrieve the tea he had already prepared.

Silence passed easily, that is until Sokka's stomach growled for everyone to hear. All eyes turned to Sokka.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Zuko and Aang both started to chuckle and soon everyone was in stitches.

"So I'm starving!" Sokka defended, but in truth he loved the break in tension.

Toph felt free to mock, "He's been whipped! Suki wouldn't let him eat until everyone else arrived."

Suki didn't bother to refute it.

"Ha ha," Sokka added dryly.

It was very pleasing to Iroh to find a completely different environment when he entered with his tea yet his keen eyes could still see the drain of energy in the young adult's smiling faces.

"Well now," Iroh began, "It is good to see your smiling faces," he praised as he poured everyone a cup.

"Sorry Uncle," Zuko said as he finally regained some composure. "It's been a long day."

"More like a long week," Mai countered.

"More like a long year," Aang added on top of that.

And with that the room grew solemn once more. The weight of everyone's responsibilities came flooding back to the fore front of everyone's minds.

Aang sighed once more, took a sip of his tea, then began to get down to business. "All right, Sokka, Suki, Toph… what's the latest on the Earth Kingdom front?"

Iroh had just set down some snacks and the full mouthed Sokka tried to answer but all that came out was a string of mumbles and nonsense.

"As a soap practices on my wrist band?" Aang guessed.

"The Fire Prince of my existence?" Zuko tried.

Toph's good hearing kicked in, "He said 'We're still finding pockets of resistance'," she smirked.

"Mm-ya," Sokka confirmed.

Suki rolled her eyes and cut in. "Basically we are still finding small groups of Ex-Fire Nation soldiers who refuse to let go of the notion that the war is over."

Sokka swallowed. "Ya. We have captured eight different two to twelve manned groups and yet we still hear rumors of more else ware."

Aang nodded. Soon after the war the tight nit group had to separate into three groups to deal with the issues the world still had. Zuko and Mai clearly had to be in the Fire Nation. The country as a whole had the most damage done to it in the sense of knowledge and academics. The country was a mess. The rumors of soldiers going rebel throughout the world also needed to be addressed so Sokka, Suki and Toph procured their own Eel Hound and made it their mission to put out any "fires" that tried to start up within the Earth Kingdom. As for Aang, he was the Avatar, and therefore had to constantly visit various nation leaders as well as put out any larger "fires" that were an immediate threat which included "fires" in the Fire Nation as well; and Katara followed where ever Aang traveled, to be by his side and help him in a way only she could.

"Four years, you would think they'd get a clue," Mai stated.

"Change isn't easy," Zuko offered from experience. "We just need to keep at it."

It was something they've said to each other before, yet it was the first time it brought no joy or hope even to Zuko's own ears.

"Well what about your end of it Zuko?" Aang asked. "The last thing I heard was the schools were beginning to start teaching history again."

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya about that… The eastern region is still causing problems. The other three regions have started teaching history again, _Accurately_, but… I don't know…"

Mai cut in, "The eastern islands were closer to the fighting and have more military bases than the others," she theorized, "they have been difficult in every decree or plan Zuko has offered our nation."

"Well, three quarters is a start," Katara added to be positive.

"What about you Twinkle toes? How's the sky travel?"

"Nothing new to added from our last meeting-"

"Oh for the love of the Spirits! Please do not call this a meeting!" Zuko pleaded.

"Sure thing Zuko, sorry. I don't know what to say OR think." The 117 year old man was at a loss. "It's just like the world is waiting for something to happen but I don't know what. You would think having Ozai dethroned and Azula imprisoned with him they would lighten up. I mean, the war is over and has been for four years all ready! Yet the Northern Water Tribe still won't allow any one near their territory. The Earth Kingdom capital quickly rebuilt their walls while the town's that did get their land back have been fortifying their cities and refugees are still making their way to Ba Sing Se! What do they need to take the hint?"

No one had an answer for him. It hadn't been easy for any of them. Keeping positive was easy for the first two years, but now the last of their patience was wearing thin and they had long since been out of any creative ideas to give the world the sense of peace it needed.

"And not to mention the other thing," Katara added.

"What other thing?" her brother asked.

She blushed slightly yet looked annoyed as well.

Aang then interjected for her, "She mean's she's been hounded by various individuals-"

"You too," she quickly threw in.

"Ah ya myself included, have been harassed to hurry up and marry so Katara can hopefully have some Air Bending children to give the world a more reliable balance of elements… for future Avatar's."

Sokka choked on his tea, Toph started to laugh and Aang blushed a bit.

"It makes sense though," Zuko reluctantly agreed. Mai gabbed him.

"Hey, it's in the same category of why we had to get married so quickly."

"Hun?" Toph wondered, "Why was that again?" They had all been to the wedding but she had forgotten the why behind it.

Mai flatly answered, "The nation just couldn't handle the fact that Zuko wasn't married. The nation wanted insurance that airs would soon be produced to ensure there wouldn't be an opportunity to have a civil war and a fight for power if anything happened to its newest Fire Lord."

"Well isn't that romantic," Toph spat. "Is everyone a bunch of ninnies or what?"

"Not everyone has your bravery," Katara complemented.

Everyone sighed again and the room quickly fell silent again for the third time.

No one notice Iroh sitting in the corner by the kitchen door listening to the conversation. They were still so young yet they were the most powerful people in the world. They had sacrificed so much yet they never could take a moment to breathe.

"You know," Sokka began, "I miss the few days we had together just after the war ended. You remember those days. We all celebrated together; after all of those mandatory ceremonies we had to attend, and thought we were invincible."

"That was a great week," Katara agreed.

"Too bad it was so short lived," Suki said with lament.

Iroh then stood and walked over to the mournful group. He stood there with his hands clasped waiting until all eyes found him with the exception of Toph who tilted her head slightly in his direction. He held their attention for a moment longer before speaking.

"I first want to tell you how proud of you I am."

Zuko wanted to look away but held his gaze.

"You all have done amazing things to bring about a true peace. And now I believe you are ready for a new adventure. A new journey… together."

"Iroh, we are too busy to take on another mission let alone go together," Aang quickly informed.

"Ya, it's why we split up to begin with," Sokka added.

"I am not finished."

Everyone grew still again and couldn't help but note the seriousness in Iroh's usually pleasant voice. It was if the old general was speaking again… not a tea maker.

"It is time for you all to take on a new mission together. It is vital to the future of this world that you do so. It will require you to sacrifice your time more than anything else. However, the reward that you will receive by doing so may bring about the true feeling of peace for yourselves as well as the world around you."

No one was sure what to make of such a statement but everyone had long since learned there was more to the Fire Nation royal than what meets the eye.

"How much time?" Aang finally asked.

"A little over a month."

"What!" Aang reacted.

"With no outside contact," Iroh added.

"What!" Zuko now yelled. He could have coped with messenger hawks.

"I did say it would be a sacrifice, but it isn't really an option rather a necessity. You all need to take me up on my offer… I still have secrets you need to learn for yourselves."

Aang rubbed his forehead with Zuko nearly mirroring him. Out of the entire group, no one had more responsibilities expected of them than those two young men. The others were more flexible.

"I can give you a month to prepare, but I believe you are now ready for this."

With her feet firmly planted on the floor, Toph could feel the heart beats of everyone in the room and knew they were having internal battles. "Well, it would be nice to have the gang all back together," she offered.

"I suppose," Mai said as one of the original outsiders.

"Iroh," Aang finally said with seriousness, "are you POSITIVE this, this secret of yours, this journey we need to take, will benefit the world in its present state?"

"Yes," he answered with conviction. He knew he was being extremely vague but he had to be. The island's secrets were not for him to give out and the Order of the White Lotus' high ranking members who were privy to such information had long since nominated the retired general as the man who would make the call as to when to inform the Avatar.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but all right. I'll do it," said Aang who was speaking with new found determination in his voice. "If it means helping our current situation then I will sacrifice anything to that end."

Everyone knew Aang meant it.

"But what will I tell the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked in frustration. "To sever contact with my generals and the capital as a whole after such a violent take over is flirting with disaster."

Iroh understood his fears but had faith in their destinies. "You need a rest Fire Lord Zuko. You can make your people understand that. And if I am not mistaken, you and Fire Lady Mai never took a honeymoon after your quickly announced wedding. You can use the cover of a honeymoon as a perfect excuse. No one will be the wiser."

Zuko and Mai ignored the looks of the others and just looked intently at each other. They didn't say anything yet a conversation clearly happened between them. Zuko then turned back to those sitting around him. "I think we can pull it off. They won't like it but I believe we can make it happen."

"Well count us in!" Sokka declared with excitement as he threw his right arm over Suki's shoulder. It was the first time in ages the twenty year old fighter's had something to look forward to.

"Is everyone agreed?" Iroh asked for confirmation. All nodded a firm yes.

"Wonderful! Let's all meet again in lets say… twenty eight days at the Eastern Air Temple."

Aang's eyebrow rose with a bit of surprise while Zuko's furrowed in thought. He had visited it before and couldn't recall anything note worthy there.

"It is merely a meeting point." He clarified.

"Alright," Aang said in mild amazement. He could believe he was agreeing to this. He would have a ton of things he would have to do before hand but he had made up his mind.

"Alright," Sokka agreed. Everyone smiled slightly. A new adventure was upon them.


	31. Preparations

**Chapter 31: Preparations **

"Agh, explain to me again why this is a good idea?" Zuko asked his wife as he stared blankly at his open wardrobe. They were packing now so they could leave the following morning.

"Because you do need a break and it seems your Uncle is always right," Mai easily explained again for the umpteenth time.

Zuko then paced back and forth as Mai calmly tossed various garments onto their bed to be packed for the big trip. "Cut it out Zuko. We don't need to replace this rug again."

Zuko, exasperated, stopped his pacing and sunk into a chair in defeat. Mai stopped going through her closet and watched her husband. He was worried. He was tired. But more importantly he was beginning to doubt his self worth again. Failure was his fear. She had seen it in him on occasion when they were little but it was pretty obvious later on in his battles with the Avatar and Azula.

She sighed, now _that_was a whole other mess she didn't want to bring up now. Tossing a robe aside she walked over to Zukowho was clearly too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice her. Therefore she proceeded to approach him from the side and round house kick him squarely in the chest. Her follow-through sent the chair tipping back and cracking the ornate back board in half against the ground. Zuko choked for breath but without missing a beat he grabbed her foot before she could escape and with precision speed twisted her leg sending her spiraling to the floor. Zuko lurched forward from the broken chair and shifted over Mai pining her arms to the ground. She smiled slightly with him above her, "I guess I have your attention now?" she mused.

"Defiantly, but I don't believe I will be able to forgive such ruthless action."

"No? Will you hate me forever then?" she bantered.

"Never," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. Just as the soft kiss was beginning to deepen a servant opened the door to assist with the packing. In a flash Mai pulled her arm free, grabbed a knife from her sleeve, and shot it out towards the interrupter.

_Szhink_

The servant stammered and slowly turned to see the knife embedded into the door frame an inch from his face. With a quick bow he made his hasty retreat.

Zuko laughed as he rolled onto his back. "Mai, what would I have done without you?" He had just moments ago felt completely out of sorts with worry and now he felt light hearted and content. She had successfully derailed his negative mindset.

"Well for starters, you'd probably have boiled to death outside of a Fire Nation prison."

Zuko helped her up and retrieved her knife for her.

"Ya, probably." He stopped to look around the room. "You know after today we will be roughing it. Are you positive you want to do this?"

She gave him a critical look.

"I mean, I want you to come. I'm just not sure what the conditions will be like." His mind then relived his days of exile and all at once his hardships came flooding back to him. "You won't be staying in the best inns and receiving the royal treatment if we end up out in the middle of nowhere."

"Zuko, don't worry about me. Geez, you would think you had enough things you could worry about without adding me to your list of stresses," she chided as she smacked his arm and pointed to his closet in a gesturitive order.

He grabbed a black plain tunic and tossed it on the bed. "I'm not doubting what you can handle Mai. I just wanted to make sure you WANTED to go. I don't know what my Uncle has in store for us. It most likely won't be all fun times."

"Like sitting through meetings and talking to delegates is my idea of a good time." She stopped going through her clothes again. He wasn't getting the picture. Walking back over to him she gently grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him squarely.

"Zuko, I was raised in high society right along with you. We both had to learn to be _overly_ respectful and abiding when the situation called for it. No one knows how to be utterly proper more than we do," _'even if it was learned the hard way,' _she thought. "Yet, never have there been two people more willing to be elsewhere than the two of us." She gently slid her arm to his cheek and along his scar. "I would rather be with you on an adventure, to hell with the servants and over plush pillows, than to be here without you," she then gave him a memorable kiss to seal the truth of her words into his thick head.

Zuko rested his forehead on hers, "you're right. I don't know what I was thinking." If he stopped for a moment and mentally set his responsibility of _Fire Lord_ aside, he was really looking forward to this trip.

She kissed him again then pushed him towards his wardrobe. "I'll always be right Zuko. Now pick out what you want to bring already or we'll never leave this ridiculous place."

"Right"

"I'm done so I'll find that damn servant so he can pack all of our crap for tomorrow."

Zuko smiled yet again… he really loved his wife. '_So they think we're going on our honeymoon? Wait until they see what we are bringing.'_ He glanced at her knives and other various weapons as well as all of their plainest of clothing…

"Nope, no one will ever understand this Fire Lord and wife!" with that Zuko went to finish his task. He still wanted to get one last word in with Master Jeong Jeong and Master Piandao, who both happened to show up three weeks ago to assist if need be, before they left for their "honeymoon". Their presence was a gift from his Uncle no doubt. They were two powerful men whom Zuko could rely on while he was away. The palace staff grew accustomed to their personalities as well as their immediate position of authority and was ready to take orders from them by the time Zuko and Mai were scheduled to leave.

Tomorrow was nearly upon him. Zuko's heart raced from the excitement it would bring. '_Three days of travel,'_ he thought, '_then we'll be there at last.'_

_

* * *

_

"Ah, the sweet taste of victory!" Sokka exaggerated as he dramatically took a swig of his cider.

Suki's smile was big, "I'm really glad we were able to catch up with those bandits before our deadline."

Toph smirked as she sat down at their table in the Old Boarcupine Inn they were staying at. "Yea that's about all they can do is run. Once we find them they never stand a chance."

"I wonder what it will be like at the Eastern Air Temple?" Suki wondered.

Sokka broke out his logic, "Well you saw the Western Air Temple right? It had a lot of statues of great women and colored tiles depicting various pictures right? I'm sure the Eastern Air Temple is just like it… except not under a cliffs edge."

"You mean you haven't been there yet?" Suki asked for clarification.

"Ah, no actually. Aang went there but I've only been to the other three."

The three-some just sat there for a moment and contemplated that. Both Toph and Suki had taken something's for granted. Sokka had been there since the beginning while they came into Aang's life a little later on and had missed out on some of their adventures together. They had both assumed Sokka had been to the Eastern Air Temple before.

Toph had to ask, "So, you do know how to get there right? I mean, we're both kind of counting on you to get us there."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Well yeaaaa. I have a map! So don't worry about it."

Suki let the matter drop. "I can't imagine the Air Benders only had four small locations to live in comparatively to the rest of the world," Suki imagined.

"Well," Sokka decided, "we'll just have to ask Aang about it when we see him."

"Ya, good old twinkle toes will know. He's something else."

"Yep. One whole month together… it'll be GREAT!" Sokka declared yet again that day.

"Sheesh, Sokka can you be any more of a dork?" Toph jabbed.

Suki jumped in, "don't tempt him. I'm sure he could be."

"Ouch I'm crushed," he faked.

The girls laughed. After four years of kicking ass and taking names, Sokka, Suki, and Toph had become more than just friends. Sokka's and Suki's relationship had found some solid ground although they hadn't taken it to the next step. Both felt they were too busy to be married just yet. And Toph on her birthday following the end of the war, was gifted with a promise from Sokka that he would officially be her older brother and forever look out for her. The verbal act had broken through Toph's defenses and had caused her to tearup… it had been the best birthday gift ever. Now the tiny sliver of a group looked to the near future with great anticipation.

* * *

Aang sat quietly on Appa's head as he guided his old friend in the direction of the Eastern Air Temple. It was going to take a few days of travel to get from the Northern Water Tribe to the Air Temple on time. Not much had changed from his visit. The loss of the Tribe's princess had left a pretty big scar within the dark skinned community and although four years had passed they still refused to lower their defenses even a little. "Not until we see a real change," they had said, "real improvement in the world. Until then we cannot rest our sole protection on one young man who cannot be everywhere at once." It was a harsh reality.

Aang understood where they were coming from but no nation was budging. Everyone was waiting for the others to make a move towards de-armament. Even King Boomie was content to wait to see how things would play out.

Walls… walls had been built up everywhere. "If only there was a way I could break through them all at once."

"What?" Katara asked.

"Oh, sorry. Was I talking out loud again?"

"Just a little"

"Oh"

Katara waved Momo aside and sat next to Aang. She had always sought to ease his fears and help with his concerns but after being at his side for five years now… with still no end for his torment in sight… she couldn't come up with any words left to say he didn't already know by heart. So, Katara leaned up against him and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"I'm still here," she whispered.

"I know," Aang replied as he blankly stared out at the clouds ahead.

They were just so tired. No man in their entire world had to face the burdens Aang had to face on a daily bases and he was now only really seventeen. Despite his ever increasing fatigue his resolve and determination always drove him onward. And whenever his will just wasn't enough, Katara was always there to catch him when he fell which nowadays only happened when they were alone like this.

"What are you thinking about?" Katara asked.

Letting a pent up sigh go, he replied, "Walls."

She understood and changed topics. "What do you think of Irohs' plans? To send us all on some new adventure?"

"I'm hopeful. Iroh is an amazing man and I trust him. I have no idea what he knows and to be honest it kind of bugs me that he's been keeping a secret from me, ah er, us I mean. Haven't I proved myself enough to these people?" A bit of bitter anger nipped at the back of his throat which he knew was unlike him but he couldn't help it.

Katara's observant eyes knew he was done for the day. "Alright, my turn to drive." She stood up balancing on Appa's big head and crossed her arms to prove her point.

"What? No I'm-"

"Nope. Up! You need to _crash_ for a few hours. I can navigate just fine and besides I already had a nap so beat it."

Aang shook his head but didn't try and argue. He knew it would be futile. He got up, "Only _you_ could drag me down," he said with affection. He was taller than her now and bent slightly to give her cheek a quick peck before heading back. His comment could sound harsh but between them it was a show of affection because after all… she was his earthly attachment.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep and Momo found it rather ideal to curl up right along with him.

Katara settled down and took a firm grip of the reigns. She was getting a little worried and could only pray that whatever Iroh had in store for them would be just what the Avatar needs.

* * *

**So the Gang is on their way! This chapter was one of those where I had absolutely no notes for. I wrote this one as I typed it with no prior thought to it. I was surprised at what appeared on the "paper." **

**Well anywho. What did we learn from this chapter? Aang still worries, Sokka's still loud, and Mai won't stand for interruptions! Ha, ha… I'm such a dork at times. D **


	32. To Conceal Your True Self

**Chapter 32: To Conceal Your True Self**

The mist was thick as it usually is along the steep peaks in the early morning. Iroh emerged out onto one of the Eastern Air Temples larger balconies with an extra robe tightly wrapped around him. He yawned and stretched out a bit as he stood there looking half asleep yet with closer observation one could see that his senses were sharp and filled with anticipation.

"Scratch, crackle, thunk"

'_Some rocks are falling on the western side,' _his ears strained.

"Shwoosh"

'_The winds have changed direction,_' his skin barely noticed.

Taking a deep breath, '_A fire is approaching,'_ he smelled, and soon the stillness of the morning was gone.

With rather impeccable timing, Aang emerged through the fog and circled Appa overhead as Zuko's balloon moved towards the center and made its decent through the swirling mists. Just as Zuko and Mai touched down a great eel hound finally made it to the top and with heavy panting laid down next to the strange contraption. Sokka, Suki, and Toph leapt off as Aang now landed next to them. They had all managed to time their arrival perfectly.

"Wow," Sokka exclaimed! "You guys have gotten pretty good at arriving on time since the last time we saw you!"

Katara just shrugged while Toph was behind them relishing the fact she was on solid ground.

Zuko answered, "Well we usually are pretty good at being on time for the most part," he slightly argued as he doused the balloons fire. "We spend half our lives now keeping up a schedule."

"Yep," Aang agreed, as he looked around.

"Man I don't envy you guys!" Sokka declared.

"I wouldn't either," Zuko agreed.

Iroh still couldn't help but be amazed at how special the group before him was. With complete faith they had all put their trust in him without much question. It was an honor he would always treasure.

"Good morning!" he greeted from one level up. "I am so glad you all made it here safely."

Everyone looked around and noticed the stair case up was fairly far off to their right and rather than walking over they all made their own decision to bypass it. Aang spun himself up into the air and landed easily next to Iroh. Katara, using a precision water whip, grabbed the railing and spiraled herself up. With all of the practice Zuko had been getting, he picked Mai up and blasted himself up and only wobbled slightly in his landing on the rail. Sokka just elbowed Toph who gave him an easy ride up via one great rock pillar. He stepped off it and dusted his hands, "Oh, yea! That was a tough climb," he joked.

"No, it wasn't too bad," Suki exclaimed looking back down.

"Aaahhh! How did you get up here?" Sokka yelled.

"Idiot," Zuko mumbled.

"What, do you think all I'm good for is my fantastic looks?" she playfully jabbed as she jumped back up onto the rail and did a back flip over him. She then sprinted to catch up to the others who were making their way inside.

"Well, no!" Sokka yelled after her. It was just that after four years, she could still surprise him.

Back with the others, the group walked through a stone hallway on their way to a place where Iroh could sit down and have a talk with them.

"So where are we going?" Aang asked Iroh who led the way with a flame in his hand. Zuko and Aang also held flames to light the way.

"We are going to a larger room where we can all rest for a bit," Iroh replied still in his cryptic mode.

Zuko thought for a moment. "Are we going into the room that has that huge statue of Avatar Yangchen?" Zuko asked.

"Wait a minute," Sokka stopped to ask. "How do YOU know about what's in the rooms up ahead? You never chased us here."

Mai thought that comment was rather amusing.

"Well that's kind of true," Zuko said awkwardly.

They all stared at him. For Iroh, he knew his nephew was going to have the hardest time from this journey compared to the rest, although Aang would get the greatest emotional shock in the end.

"I had searched ALL of the Air Temples during my years in exile in hunt of the Avatar. I pretty much know them all by heart."

"Wow Zuko. Even I didn't know all of the ins and outs of this place," Aang noted.

Zuko just shrugged and they continued to walk on.

"No," Iroh cut in. "We are heading into what I suspect was once a great meeting hall."

The passageway then emptied out into a large stone room. The far left corner was broken down and allowed the sun to penetrate through. Thankfully the mist was clearing allowing light to enter. In the center of the room moss and roots entangled old cloths and worn out pillows from a century past. On the far right wall there was a beautiful colored tile depiction of the world in great detail and spanned from ceiling to floor.

"Wow," Katara marveled. "This map is beautiful!"

"Aw, too bad the top right side is damaged," Suki pointed out.

"It was probably damaged in the battle," Aang surmised. Places like this messed with his head. He loved being there and in the high altitudes, yet the emptiness and stillness of the damaged structures always got to him.

"But there no scorch marks on it," Sokka analyzed. "So it was probably an air slice strike."

Iroh hadn't noticed that before but now found that information to be interesting. '_So they chose their getaway location then wiped it from the map so no one would know the island was there.'_ He found the whole idea to be rather fascinating.

"Wow!" Toph suddenly declared. "I can see it!"

"What… the map?" Sokka asked.

"Ya! They are made up of different kinds of colored bits of stone right? If I pay close attention I can feel the difference in density between them. It's amazing! Quick, someone tell me what's what!"

Iroh sat back and watched as they all had a great time showing something new to Toph. It was a surprise to everyone which lifted everyone's spirits. No one but Iroh noticed that for just a moment, they had all forgotten their problems and worries and just had a good time. They showed Toph what was water and which kingdom's were whose, where they were now, and certain points of interest.

"Man this is so awesome," Toph said again. "I've got to remember this."

Aang and Zuko then turned to find Iroh who was sitting behind them.

"It's pretty cool, Uncle…"

"But you would like me to get to the point already?" Iroh said for him.

They all then created a half circle around him and sat down. They were more than ready to hear what he had to say.

"Ah yes, where to begin… I am so excited for you all. Yet I know that you yourselves will not be at first. I understand this, but I'm afraid it will not change what I choose to withhold from you. You are all dealing with a war that never truly ended in everyone's hearts and you are all beginning to forget what you are trying to achieve… or in the very least what it would look like if you did." He stopped and looked into the blank faces that watched him. He wasn't making much sense to them so he gave up trying to explain himself. "You are all going to a village where the people there do not even know the Avatar is alive."

"What?" they all asked in their own way.

"Yes it is true. You will all be going to a place where they live day in and day out under the belief that the war continues unhindered and that the Avatar is still asleep."

Sokka cut in, "so we're not even talking about Aang's second fake death in Ba Sing Se?"

"No, they never knew he returned at all."

"What," Mai asked, "do they live under a rock or something?"

"Not entirely," he answered cryptically.

"Okay," Aang said drawn out as his mind worked to connect the dots. "So, our mission is to tell them I'm back and free them from their fears and oppressors right?" Aang turned to Sokka and Zuko who both nodded a firm yes in pledging their support.

"No"

"Hun? What do you mean no?" Aang asked. Stuff like this made his thoughts spin.

"My intention is for you all to say nothing- at first. This journey will take you a month's time, not for travels sake but for your sake." He then reiterated it again, "you must tell them nothing upon your arrival."

"But why?" Aang desperately asked again. "Why should we let those poor people believe the war continues? Isn't that kind of cruel?"

Iroh didn't think so. "Not for these people it isn't."

Aang was shaking his head.

"Iroh," Katara now asked. "What is our mission supposed to be?"

"Your mission… is to _observe_. There is something very unique about where you will be going. It is something you all must not only witness but it is something you must become a part of. You cannot tell them you are the Avatar nor can you Zuko tell them that you are the Fire Lord. Your identities must remain a secret. I'm asking you to do this for_ your_ benefit."

"What benefit can we possibly receive by hiding our true selves," Aang asked dejectedly.

Iroh heaved a big sigh. "Listen, there is something I want you all to feel. Something I want you to experience for yourselves. If they know who you are or if they know that the Avatar lives again you will not _experience_ their world as I hope you would."

"A people who believe the war continues…" Zuko mumbled. "Why must we go through that again? Why do we_ need_ to relive that again?"

He wasn't really asking for an answer but they all agreed. The once chipper faces of the group now all looked confused and depressed. Iroh knew he was asking a lot from them.

Toph felt he was being honest with them. "So, you said they were unique… somehow different from everyone else?"

"Yes, they are defiantly from a different upbringing than the people you have all been trying to coax out of the mindset of war."

That statement was enough to intrigue the seven young adults.

"A different upbringing," Suki repeated to allow those words to sink in. They all sat there a moment longer thinking about that.

"Alright," Sokka then said. "It's all on you Aang. It's your call. I'm willing to go along with it if you can."

Aang having been in too many meetings, kept his panic and frustration internal. "Iroh," he finally said in a calm and collected manner, "after the month is up… then can we tell them who we are?" He felt pretty stupid for asking permission like this. Ever since his awakening he's been learning and training to be the world's guide; the one who would have the final say on _all_ things, and now he was sitting here asking for permission to reveal his identity. It just felt so backwards.

"Yes, of course. After one month's time you can all reveal your true selves. My challenge for you would be complete."

"Question," Katara raised a hand. "Which kingdom is this going to be in?"

"Ah yes, your destination is an Earth Kingdom island."

"So does that mean I shouldn't Water Bend?" Katara asked for clarification.

"I believe you should make that decision for yourselves," Iroh decided. He wasn't entirely sure what would be best. He was mostly just taking a calculated gamble.

"Then probably not," she decided aloud. Not being able to Water Bend was going to be tough.

"We'll see," Sokka said. He was always one for strategies and would put his input in later once they were there.

"So that's it then?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that is all I can reveal."

"So there's more going on then you're telling us?" Zuko stated more as a fact.

Iroh just smiled and said nothing.

"Right…" Mai dragged out.

"Oh and one more thing," Iroh remembered. "You will not be able to take Appa with you. The balloon, as well as Momo, must stay behind for the time being."

"What?" Aang exclaimed.

"You cannot be seen with them," Iroh reminded. "It would give you away."

"So where are they going to stay?" Aang demanded. He was so frustrated with the whole idea. A village who thought he didn't exist, not being able to tell them, now leaving his trusted companions behind was grating on his very last nerves.

"If you don't object, they can stay with me here. After one month we will come for you… we will_ have _to because you will be told you may never leave once you crash onto their shores."

"What?" they all exclaimed again.

"Crash? Crash where!" Toph exclaimed.

Iroh then stood and began to head back outside. Everyone quickly jumped up to follow.

Back outside, Appa was rolling upside down while "Houndy" was curled up in the grass next to him taking a nap in the sun. The balloon Zuko and Mai flew in on was now half way deflated; its white cloth and red Fire Nation symbol flapping gently in the breeze.

Iroh reached the balcony's rail and after a moment, turned towards his audience. "You will be travelling under false pretences. I know you are all capable of handling this. You will buy a small boat in the town of Ammon and sail it straight due east. You will eventually reach an island where you are almost guaranteed to crash. There you will be rescued by the locals and told you will never be able to leave. Go along with it," he ordered. "Do not tell them who you really are." Iroh then pulled out a full sized bandana and handed the brown cloth to Aang so he could hide his arrow. "Tell them the war continues and that you are all just traveling to find a place of peace. Become one of them… watch them… see the difference in how their society works. As the weeks pass, if you feel it is right to do so, you may reveal the element you can bend but for starters Earth Bending only will most likely be best." Iroh stopped then to make sure there were no complaints or questions. Satisfied he pointed at Sokka's eel hound. "Sokka, your eel hound I imagine can handle a full complement of seven people for the trip to Ammon. There I'm sure you can rent a stable for him while you are gone. I have enough funds for your required purchases in Ammon. And remember whatever you don't want lost keep strapped to yourself while sailing. That's all I have. Any final questions before you leave?"

The group was overloaded and didn't know what to think. The situation was just so bizarre. It made no sense. In some respects it helped that Iroh stopped trying to make them understand. Instead he switched to more of a General's approach and gave them their orders.

Aang looked at each person to see what they thought, "I guess we don't," he finally said in defeat.

"Man are we going to be crowded on Houndy!" Sokka declared as he made his way to the rail.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Suki said as she leapt off the edge.

Katara grabbed some extra water from the remaining mist and created a quick ice shelf elevator for Sokka and Mai to get down.

"I hope you know what you're asking of us," Aang said at last.

"I do Avatar Aang. You will not regret this decision in the end."

The two men clasped arms in a firm shake then Aang dove off the balcony.

Zuko was about to jump when Iroh stopped him.

"Zuko, there is one other thing I must tell you."

"What is it Uncle?" he asked with dread.

"You have been to this island before during your quest to find the Avatar. I'm sure no one will recognize you. You are much older and you have hair now… plus your eye bandages are now gone. You have changed but I wanted to warn you just in case."

Zuko then felt sick to his stomach from all the memories of his days of hatred and anger. He had destroyed so many people's lives.

"And Zuko…"

The younger Fire Bender looked up preparing for another blow.

"…I like the new symbol you chose."

Zuko smiled then. Yes the balloon was now white but it still had the symbol of fire at the center. Yet instead of the old flame, the new flame was rather the old version of the flame now adorned the center. Iroh had once drawn a likeness of it in the dirt not long ago. The flame still had three licks of fire but the center was spiraled as it was in days of old.

"Thank you Uncle"

The two men hugged for a moment and then Zuko followed the others and jumped off using precision fire blasts.

Finally Toph walked up to the older man.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Toph asked.

When Iroh had been looking out over the balcony he had grabbed a small stone and wrote in the rail '_Toph stay'_ knowing she could sense what he wrote. She may be blind but her parents ensured her education was never lacking including her spelling.

"Yes I have one last thing to ask. Toph, your powers of observation are remarkable. You have gifts that very few benders will ever achieve. So I ask you this… when you reach the island you will notice that there is something different… something hidden. I ask that you keep this knowledge to yourself. Those on the island will tell you about it in their own time. Till then can you keep such things to yourself?"

Toph was surprised and confused. She wasn't exactly sure what he was getting at but figured she'd know once she got there. She was surprised though because she thought she was going to be one of the few members who wouldn't have to keep secrets. Now she realized she was no exception.

"Sure thing. You can count on me!" Toph wasn't about to let someone like Iroh down.

"Thank you" Iroh said graciously.

Just as Toph was about to leave she turned back to Iroh, gave him a quick hug, then jumped and skated down the walls face. Iroh just shook his head with wonder. '_Such trials, such heartache… yet so much love to give.'_ He waited outside with Momo until the group left and smiled at an afterthought. '_And they never asked how I managed to get up here…'_ he chuckled to himself and turned to go inside. He had a room picked out for himself and made up his mind that a cup of tea was just what he now needed.

* * *

The gang had made their preparations quick, grabbing their gear and saying goodbye to their two flying mascots and made their way down the mountain with Sokka giving directions from his trusty map. The great big eel hound was fast on level land, though faster on water, but steep mountain terrain was not on the list of ground the eel hound could maneuver quickly. Seeing the difficulty Houndy was having, Sokka got an idea.

"Hey Aang, now that you're here I bet you and Toph could get us down this mountain a lot faster," he said with a devious grin.

Aang recognized that look on his friend's face.

"What do you think Toph?" Aang asked.

"No problem," she answered with a cocky grin.

Instantly Houndy went from gripping two ledges for support to standing on a level rock platform.

"Going down!" Toph yelled as Aang took the opposite side from the female Earth Bender and immediately launched a rapid decent. Everyone on the large beast grabbed onto each other for dear life as they plummeted down hundreds of feet in a matter of a heart beat. In no time at all they slowed their decent until they finally reached the bottom. Everyone was permanently tensed up while Houndy simply enjoyed the break.

"Whooh, now that was a work out!" Toph declared as she stretched out her limbs.

"And this coming from the girl who gets sea sick…" Katara mumbled as she fixed her wind whipped hair; an act she was accustomed to doing.

"Now that was awesome!" Sokka yelled. "Ooh ya, Team Avatar rocks!"

"Literally," Mai commented as she adjusted her own cloths.

"So which way do we go now?" Suki asked her boyfriend as she looked around the surrounding trees.

"Well the town of Ammon is pretty far north from our current location. However, if we head a little east we'll hit the ocean. From there Houndy can easily shoot us up north but he'll be completely wiped out by the time we get there especially carrying seven people."

"Make that six people," Aang replied. Everyone looked at him in bewilderment. "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm just going to fly over you with my glider so you all have a bit more room."

"Wait you brought your glider?" Sokka asked. He'd been sitting up front and hadn't noticed.

"Just for the trip. I'll leave it with Houndy at the stables in Ammon."

Mai then asked, "Won't you be worried that someone will take it while you're gone?"

"A little, but it's not like it's an original. I can always have Teo's dad make a new one for me."

"Well okay then," Katara said as she jumped back up onto the eel hound's back. "Let's get going."

They all pilled on in order of Sokka, Suki, Katara, Toph, Mai, and lastly Zuko as Aang flipped open his glider and took off. With agility, Houndy made quick work crossing the earth and soon entered into the cool ocean waters he was accustomed to. From there Houndy took on a completely new level of speed and shot like lightning across the sea. Aang's eyes glowed blue as he too kicked it up a notch to keep up with the speed the eel hound was born with. Katara did her best to keep everyone dry and by mid day they reached their port of call.

The travelers disembarked the animal with eagerness to stretch out. A part of them all just wanted to call it a day, but the other half of their hearts wanted to get on with it already, so they found a place that could stable an eel hound for a month, left Aang's glider with the manager, and took off to buy a small boat. Zuko couldn't say he was surprised to find a man practically _waiting_ at the docks who just _happened_ to be selling a boat for just the amount they had on them. "Well isn't that convenient," Zuko whispered to his wife.

"Well you know your Uncle… he's probably had this all arrange long before he even mentioned it back in Ba Sing Se," she said unenthused.

"Ya probably"

The seven then set sail after a quick meal in town. Iroh hadn't said how long they'd be traveling but Toph sure hoped it wouldn't be too far off and permanently rooted herself to the ships mast in a semi-death grip. From there the gang didn't have much to say. As Sokka manned the rudder, everyone else was left to relax and think about what lay ahead for them.

Little did they know that before the sun would set they would be standing on dry land once more… though they themselves would be far from dry.

* * *

**Holy Cow I just wrote this chapter in two days! Dang that's some fast work if you ask me. My little sister is going to be pissed that I haven't been studying for my 52' Motor Life Boat engineer qualification instead! … I'll do that after I post this ;) promise**

**Once again I had Zero notes for this chapter and was somewhat surprised at what developed. My favorite part is Toph being able to see the map. Next chapter the Gang is on the island at last and thus will start my final **_**segment**_** in the Element Island series. But don't worry… there's a lot of activity left in store for our infamous group. I hope you are liking these chapters… it's a little intimidating to actually write for the show's main characters. I want to stay true to their characters from the series as much as possible so if you see any big OCness feel free to let me know. For those of you who don't like the cannon pairings… sorry. I can't go against what is, despite the fact this is Fan Fiction. Love the Reviews! And stay tune for some ATLA goodness. **

**-ArcticTwilight**


	33. Underestimating Danger

****

**Note: sorry if there were any glitches when I first posted this chapter. I don't know what the document manger is so temperamental!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Underestimating Danger**

"Sokka," Suki called out from the bow of the boat. "I see land off our port bow!"

"Sweet," Toph said in relief.

"Got it. Aang, Katara, you both can stop bending. We don't want to risk someone noticing your motions once we get within visual distance."

"Sure thing," Katara said.

Sokka had decided once they had lost sight of land that it would be fine for Aang and Katara to help their boat with favorable winds and seas as long as they were in open water that way they could cover more ground before dark.

Their trusty navigator now commanded the sailing boat without the assistance of bending. The sail was secured tightly from the tip of the mast down to the end of the boom and had no problem handling their current weather. The boat was of a different construction than he was used to but had received a few pointers before they had left the docks and now felt fully confident steering the ship safely.

"So this must be it," Zuko spoke up. The mountain that was clearly becoming more predominant as they got closer tugged at the very deep recesses of his memories.

"Hey guys," Sokka called out. "We better get our story straight before we get there."

"Like what?" Toph asked.

"Like for starters, Aang and Zuko better change their names. There is no way you can use your own names if we want to go unnoticed."

"I guess we could do that," Aang said a bit unsure. "But didn't Iroh say that they didn't know I returned? I mean shouldn't I be able to use my name without them knowing?"

"Not necessarily," Sokka reasoned. "You never know what a person may know and we can't be one hundred percent sure that Iroh's information is completely up to date. Who knows what could have happened between now and then."

"Okay," Aang agreed. "Maybe I could go by… Bonzu. I've used that alias before but maybe this time I'll leave out the Pipinpadaloxicopolis the Third part out," he said with a big clever grin.

Katara and Sokka couldn't help but smirk at his choice of name. Sokka especially barely held his composure together.

"Seriously?" Mai asked. "You're going to go by Bonzu?"

"Well what about Zuko?" Aang asked. "What are you going to go by?"

"Well ah, I've used Lee before."

"Lee?" Mai asked. "When did you use that name?"

"Back when my Uncle and I were fugitives living in Ba Sing Se prior to its fall," Zuko said casually. He smirked at a sudden memory, "at the time Uncle Iroh's name was Mushi."

That got Sokka to laugh along with everyone else.

"So Lee it is," Katara decided as the rest of the comedians settled down.

"How far away are we now?" Toph asked.

"We're still a few miles off. The skies are clear today; you can see for quite a distance," Sokka informed.

"Okay," Aang returned to business, "so we have names… what else do we need to decide on?"

Everyone thought for a moment but it was Mai who had their deceitful backgrounds pretty much scripted out in her mind.

"Well, first thing is Aang and Toph will be the only benders in our group," Mai stated.

"Hey," Sokka partially wined but she ignored him. Sokka wasn't used to having someone else make up the plans however the more he heard the better he liked the idea.

"Zuko and Katara will be Non-Benders. Aang you'll also have to turn your powers down a few hundred notches in order to seem like a typical Earth Bender."

"I can do that," Aang agreed. He didn't like it but he'd do everything he could to keep their cover a secret.

"As for our background, we can say we are from one of the smaller villages that surrounds Omashu. I believe we've all been there before so if anyone asks it won't be a problem for us to describe it."

"Um actually I've never been there," Toph interrupted from around the wooden mast. She still wouldn't let go of it.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem," Sokka now jumped in. "With you being blind n' all, I imagine no one will be asking you for particulars."

"Oh… right," Toph agreed.

"Wait, when has Zuko ever been to Omashu?" Suki asked.

"I've been there a few times for diplomatic reasons," Zuko calmly explained.

Mai then continued with everyone's full attention. "So now that that's settled. If anyone asks, we were all friends who lived in the surrounding villages around Omashu. We became close, and when Omashu was finally taken over by the Fire Nation we band together and took off."

"And ended up on this Island up ahead," Aang finished.

Everyone reviewed Mai's plan in their heads with the exception of Zuko who was thinking that his wife was still rather devious.

"I like it," Sokka exclaimed. He was excited but his imagination kicked in, "although… Mai you still seem a bit too um, well kept to be common. How abooout… we know you from a rich family within the city, seeing you've lived there n' all, and made friends with us when we stop in to go into the market!"

That comment disgusted the knife thrower. "Why does everyone think I can't handle a little un-refinement?" Mai spoke in annoyance. She glared at the group and wasn't buying the fact that everyone apparently had a loose thread that needed immediate attention in order to avert their gaze. Toph just blew her bangs out from her face hoping they'd get on with it already.

"Anywho," Aang slowly steered the tension away from those on the boat. "We're still sticking with the story that we've been out of touch with world events ever since we left Omashu right? So we assume the war continues?"

Sokka jumped in again, "Exactly. Instead of fabricating a lie about the war we can just claim ignorance. We avoid the cities and larger towns as we traveled east eventually ending up in this boat!"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Zuko agreed.

Everyone felt a bit better now that they had a plan. Their discussion and planning also helped lift Aang's and Zuko's spirits somewhat.

"How much further now?" Toph asked again.

"Not much longer now," Katara reassured.

"Good, cuz I can't WAIT to be back on solid land again!"

Zuko smirked, "Some things never change."

The mysterious island was becoming clearer in the distance. Sokka and the others could now unmistakably see that the island was made up of high cliffs and wasn't going to be easily approached. They continued to sail along silently for a time. The breeze was strong but not violent. Everyone was settled again for a few more hours of sailing that is until Toph's head jerked in the direction of the island.

"What is it Toph?" Sokka asked. He was the only one keeping a sharp eye out and instantly noticed Toph had heard something.

"There it is again… and AGAIN. Do you guys hear that?" Toph asked. Her face was pointed in the direction of the island.

"Hear what Toph?" Aang now asked.

"I'm not sure. At first I thought I was imagining it but it sounded again. It was like a blast or horn or something like that. It was faint but I think it went off maybe four or five times."

"Is it still doing it?" Suki asked. She was sitting up in the bow and was straining to hear anything above the sounds of the sea spray and occasional hyena gull cackling overhead.

After a moment to be sure Toph shook her head no.

"What do you think?" Zuko asked Sokka who was next to him and Aang who sat across from him.

"Did it sound like it came from an animal?" Sokka asked.

"Uh, I don't think so"

"So it was probably man made. Let's keep a sharp eye out. I'll take us around the shoreline until I see a safe place for us to beach. If we meet anyone on our approach we'll deal with that then but I'm sure we won't have any problems we can't handle."

Everyone agreed. The group kept an eye on the land mass up ahead but weren't too worried. Evening was fastly descending on them so their thoughts drifted to where they might camp for the night and soon forgot about the strange sound only Toph had heard.

"Whogh," Katara sat up straighter and looked around after another hour of sailing.

"Now what," Mai asked exasperated.

Katara looked intently into the water, "The current has changed." She wasn't water bending but she was considered a master and immediately noticed the shift.

"She's right," Sokka agreed. He could now tell the ocean swell had changed direction. Their course track line was now heading towards the rocky coast. Sokka began to adjust the sail however the water currents speed increased.

"Um Sokka, shouldn't we slow down," Zuko asked somewhat stating the obvious.

"I'm trying," Sokka snapped back.

'This just doesn't seem right,' Katara thought. Aang's thoughts mirrored her own.

Everyone grew tense as they found themselves closing in on the island. Then all of a sudden their bow came head on with a submerged rock Suki never saw coming. The force of the hit sent a shock wave that overloaded Toph's senses and split the keel down the port side. The whole boat swamped and rolled starboard dumping everyone violently overboard. The sails boom swung and cracked the back of Sokka's head as he went flying. The blow knocked him unconscious before his body even hit the water. Aang, Mai, and Zuko went air born as they were flung into the sea. Suki was thrown aft from the hit and used the momentum to cart wheel along the port railing and swan dived off the stern of the broken vessel swimming straight for Sokka. From the sudden force of the capsize, Katara found herself submerged underwater tangled within the sails and rope unable to get free. She held her breath and calmly worked to free herself without the use of water bending. Something inside her told her she shouldn't so she kept her calm and tried to get untangled on her own. When Aang surfaced a few yards away he found himself bald.

_'My arrow_.' Aang pivoted and saw the brown bandanna slip beneath the surface and dove after it. His first instinct was to help the others but they had agreed to keep their secrets no matter what so he trusted in their abilities and went after it.

Toph had kept her death grip on the mast but the moment she hit the water panic had overwritten her good sense and had let go of the stricken vessel. She thrashed violently until she thought up a crazy plan. Figuring since they hit a rock they would be in shallow water, she let herself sink to the bottom. The plan was simple reach the sea bed and rocket back up on a pillar of stone. She had saved them in the past with that move so it should work again. As she descended past a panicking Zuko, Toph's feet reached bottom however her skin didn't hit rock. Rather than finding rocks and sand, Toph's sensitive feet hit a coral reef. Panic filled her as she stomped around slicing her feet with each kick against the jagged coral spines. As blood began to swirl around her legs she kicked off the reef as hard as she could to the surface in hopes of a savior to find her.

However help was hard to come by. Suki couldn't help her, she was keeping her unconscious boyfriend afloat. Katara was still trapped underwater. Zuko couldn't save anyone because he could barely stay afloat himself. Everyone had their belongings strapped to them as instructed by Iroh which made staying afloat difficult, however Zuko had also brought along his dueling swords which were strapped to his back causing him to sink.

Aang reached his bandanna and surfaced. After a quick firm knot he turned around just in time to see Zuko slip beneath the surface. Aang immediately swam after him. Toph reached the surface and yelled for help. Little did she know there was a rock sticking out of the water just three feet behind her. Mai had been working to swim around the debris to reach Zuko and saw Toph surface. With an expert throw, Mai shot out a knife which caught Toph's sleeve, throwing her back, and pinning her to the rock. The blind girl slammed her arms down on either side and gripped the rock behind her for the life line that it was. Aang reached Zuko but knew it would be a struggle to bring him back up to the surface, so with a quick decision the Avatar kept swimming to the bottom. Aang looked through the murky water, found a rock, earth bended a small crater free from coral and other sea life, and lifted up a twenty foot diameter circle of stone bringing everyone including the wreckage safely to the surface.

Zuko was on hands and knees as he coughed up the salt water he was choking on. It would have only taken a few more seconds and he'd of drown.

"Is everyone okay?" Aang asked breathing heavily as he did a head count.

"No!" Toph yelled. "What the hell happened Sokka?" She was trembling as her feet continued to bleed out.

"Sokka," Suki coaxed. His head was in her lap but he wasn't responding.

Zuko flopped onto his side and continued to cough up water. Mai moved over to him for support.

"Is Sokka okay?" Katara asked as she tossed the wet sail off her all too thankful to have fresh air again. There were still several pieces of line wrapped around her legs and a quick look to Mai earned her a dagger thrown at her feet. Katara began to cut herself free as Aang moved to Sokka.

"Hey Sokka can you hear me?" he asked as he checked for injuries. Suki found the welt on the back of Sokka's head first along with a bit of blood.

"Is he alright?" Katara repeated as she cut the last bit of rope.

Aang turned and made eye contact. "He's breathing but he cracked the back of his head pretty good."

"Um, Katara," Toph called.

Katara returned the knife and moved to check on Toph despite the urge to rush to her brothers side. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts," Toph's surrogate mother answered at the sight of her feet. There were several deep lacerations on both.

"It does. Would you mind doing your healing thing and fixing me up?"

Katara then looked at Aang then they both looked to shore. Suki and Mai also looked on and they could now see they weren't alone. There was a small cove not far from them and it was littered with on lookers. Aang balled his fists with frustration and shook his head. Katara sadly turned back to her dear friend.

"I'm sorry Toph. Looks like you'll have to heal on your own this time." Her words were painful to say and cut her deep. Toph sat there quietly and then slowly nodded. "Don't worry about it Sugar Queen… I can take it." Toph didn't say those words with her usual spark but rather with uncharacteristic somberness. Katara couldn't help but tear up from her brave words.

Aang stood tall and looked at those on the beach and pulled the salty brown cloth down further on his forehead as the sky grew orange. '_This better be worth it_!'

* * *

_**Hey readers! What do you think? I'm dying to know. The gang is in trouble and its barely day one of their new adventure! **_

_**I'll see if I can get the next chapter up in about a week. I have alot on my plate and if a funeral gets **_**thrown into the mix I don't know when my next post will be, but rest assured I will finish this book.**

"Don't rush me sonny, You rush a miracle man, you get rotten miracles" ;)

-The Princes Bride


	34. Finding Healing

**Chapter 34: Finding Healing**

Aang watched for a moment to see what the locals would do. Their initial reaction would tell him what kind of people they were. The waters lapped around their stone pillar of safety as the ocean lit up in bright colors of oranges and gold.

"Aang?" Suki called nervously. Sokka still wasn't awake.

Then the sign Aang had been looking for came. All at once bridges of stone was constructed in between each rock that broke the sea water's surface. Within a moment their stranded group had a path made to shore.

"Alright guys," Aang said with authority. With Sokka and Zuko pretty much out of it Aang had to take charge. "We have a narrow bridge to shore. We don't know exactly how they will respond to us so stay sharp. Also, I can't be sure, but someone may have _wanted_ us to crash. It's just a theory but there may be a Water Bender on those shores who caused this. I hate to say this but as long as we hide our abilities we're vulnerable. Suki I want you to take the lead. Make sure we don't get swarmed once we're ashore and keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."

"Got it!" she answered with determination in her big eyes.

"Mai you'll go next with Zuko. Help him out, but once you're ashore help Suki out if she needs it. I'm sure Zuko won't mind sitting this one out."

"I'm fin-" Zuko choked as he started coughing again. He didn't want to admit it but he felt like crap.

"Sure," Mai answered with a glare to her husband daring him to argue with her.

"I'll follow after you while dragging Toph and Sokka on one long rock sled. Katara you got my back."

"Always," she said with smirk.

"Okay let's DO this already people!" Toph declared.

Aang nodded, Suki carefully laid Sokka's head down and backed away. With one last look at his pale face she grabbed her two fans, one closed in each fist, and sprinted down the zigzagged path to shore. Aang stomped the ground once more and raised up a long narrow sled right underneath Sokka as Mai helped Zuko up. Aang then went to pick up Toph as Zuko put his arm over Mai's shoulder and weakly began walking to shore. The moment Toph laid down below Sokka's feet she grabbed the sides of the stone sled and bridged it over herself so she couldn't fall out.

"Do I have it all hidden?" Aang finally asked Katara; she knew he meant his bright blue arrow.

Turning to look at the back, Katara fixed his collar a bit and adjusted where the knot sat on the back of his neck.

"You're good to go," she said giving him a reassuring squeeze on his arm.

Aang was sure Katara would never fully know how much she meant to him. Every word and touch she gave was always just what he needed when he needed it the most.

"Alright Toph, here we go," Aang called as he began dragging his two friends behind him down the path.

"Sweet" Toph mumbled. Her feet were really throbbing. The pain was a lot to take and felt nothing like it had in the past when Zuko had burned the surface skin.

Back on the beach Suki skidded to a stop once she hit sand. There were a lot of people standing around but the moment the Kioshi warrior approached they all stepped back a little. Suki didn't quite know what to think of their reaction to her presence. None of them looked like they were here to help rescue a group of strangers, yet they also didn't look like they were going to attack them either. '_Then why are they looking at me like that_?'

Either way, Suki stood poised and ready for a fight if it came to that. Aang was right, something wasn't right and they _were_ vulnerable. Scanning the crowd she saw a light skinned man make his way through the brown and green clothed people towards her.

"Greetings," Fai called as he finally reached the gap between his people and their newest guest. "My name is Fai and I am here to welcome you to this island."

Suki eyed the smiling man with skepticism. She was just about to speak when a brown haired woman walked up and stood next to him. Suki instantly took more of a high guard stance, fans closed yet ready for a fight.

Fai raised up his hands in a non threatening way, "whoa miss, you will not need any weapons like those here." He said although he had no idea what the items were. He did find it ironic that he was getting the same feeling from the new girl as he did from Metog when she first arrived.

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it but this woman next to you is more of a threat then you'll ever be and that's even without her sword." Suki reasoned back. All it had taken was for the two women to make eye contact for them to acknowledge that the other was a skilled fighter. "My name is Suki and we do have injured, but if you think we are weak from this attack you've used on us, you are _grossly_ mistaken."

Just then Mai and Zuko made it to shore behind Suki. Mai didn't like the stance Suki was in, so she let Zuko kneel behind them and stood beside Suki. Her long sleeves draped down over her hands concealing the blades within.

Meg instantly didn't like the other woman. Her pale skin and amber eyes sent her suspicions through the roof. "My name is Metog and I'm not here to fight you… just here to protect everyone else if need be." She said calmly with one hand on the hilt of her sword. On the surface she was cool and collected however on the inside Meg was partially excited and her adrenalin was pumping hard for the first time in years.

Zuko, along with the rest of their group, was beginning to shiver from his damp cloths and cool evening air but kept a keen eye on the crowd to ensure they wouldn't be surprised from behind.

Suki and Mai didn't like the fact that they didn't immediately deny Suki's aqusel that they had been attacked. Both knew the sword bearing woman was hiding something.

Aang now slowly approached with his two charges being pulled right behind him. The situation was tense and about to get out of hand by the look of it. Aang knew Sokka and Toph needed help immediately so he naturally took over.

"My name is… Bonzu. These are my friends and we need your help," he said as he moved the rock sled right behind Suki and Mai.

Metog was somewhat relieved to see an Earth Bender within the group of survivors. It told her they weren't Fire Nation soldiers. Regardless of the other woman's appearance, no Fire Nation loyalist would allow another bender to be a part of his or her group let alone take charge.

"My friend Sokka has a head injury and Toph here has gashed her feet on some coral. Now, is there someone who can help us or do we have a problem here?" Aang wasn't about to waste time. They weren't attacking at the moment so he'd work on finding out why they crashed later. Katara was now at his side.

"Right, of course." Fai seriously stated. "Everyone who is not a 'black band' can return to your homes!" Fai declared to the crowd. Despite the fact that no one had their arm bands on at the moment meant nothing. They all understood what the "Greeter" was talking about and knew the new comers wouldn't understand the cryptic order. "If you would all fallow me I will take you to our healing facility."

Aang turned to look into the faces of his surrogate family. They all had determined looks and with a firm nod from a few of them, Aang turned to the man in charge. "Lead the way"

Metog then stepped to the side along with a few other men and women. Fai began to walk ahead as Aang pulled Sokka and Toph behind him. Toph felt more than content to leave her rock strap in place. The grating of the rock against the sand offered her only a limited view around her. Mai went to help Zuko back up and followed. Katara and Suki both took the rear as those locals left behind closed in around them to follow as well. Being surrounded in some respects kept Katara and Suki on edge.

Metog wasn't entirely sure if her being there was helping or hurting their first contact with these seven new comers. Clearly they could tell she was different from the rest of the islanders. Normally back on the main land it would have been a normal encounter but not here. Sighing to herself she cut away and ran off towards the hospital. Using random short cuts she'd meet them there. Agitated or not Meg still needed to stay close to the new group. They were strangers and that always meant they were a potential threat. As she ran through patches of trees and back alley ways she had to smirk at her own thoughts, _'I guess I now know how they felt when they met me_.'

She arrived just before Fai and the others did.

Fai was surprised that the 39 year old woman had miraculously beaten him there, but then again he wasn't. He was having a hard time trying to figure out how to deal with the hostel looking group in the most peaceful way without her swords spirit elevating the situation. Clearly they suspected them of sabotaging their voyage and with the violent looks Metog was getting left him struggling for control of the whole situation. A part of him wished Metog would step aside and let him handle it, yet he was also not foolish enough to follow through with that feeling. If they were to have a fight break out then she would be the best person to have there.

"So here we are," Fai called as he turned to gesture towards a beautiful stone and wood building.

Metog had healers standing by for their arrival. Kwaiya was there along with his staff, Haku included, were eager to see to the injured.

Suki glared at Metog. The two women defiantly made an unspoken vow to watch the other warrior closely.

Fai was oblivious to the exchange as usual. "This here is Kwaiya. He is in charge and will take excellent care of your friends."

The Water Bender was already moving towards the rock sled to examine his new patients. "Now's not the time for pleasantries," Kwaiya stated quickly. "Come bring them inside."

Aang picked up Sokka and carried him in first. Toph broke away her rock seat belt and sat up. "Don't forget about me!" She called out.

Mai was helping Zuko in and stopped to look at one of the healers. "Hey you," she called out to the dark skinned man next to them. "Go pick her up," she sternly pointed. "She's blind and her feet need immediate attention."

Haku nodded quickly and stammered a few in coherent words as he left to follow out her orders. Mai was extremely intimidating when she wanted to be and from her role as Fire Lady she easily commanded others. Zuko started to chuckle but then began to cough once more. Oh did he feel like crap.

Haku waved another man towards him and together they picked up the young woman and followed in behind the scared faced boy and scary looking lady.

Once inside, Sokka and Toph were placed in a cot side by side. Zuko sat down on one across from them. Kwaiya then stopped and looked at Fai. Their Greeter was the only one who could allow them to reveal that they are Water Benders.

"It would make this go a lot faster," Kwaiya commented.

"Go ahead," Fai consented. He wasn't too happy at the idea. He still had no idea who these people were. The only reason why he said yes was because he witnessed two of them Earth Bend. Other than that they didn't know anything. It was also not beyond him that they as a people they were ultimately responsible for their injuries.

Katara was hovering over her brother now. It was killing her to see him knocked out without her being able to do anything about it but to her surprise she didn't need to. Kwaiya knelt down next to him and before the gang realized it, he pulled water from a nearby jug and placed it around his hands and onto Sokka's head. Within a moment Sokka's eyes were fluttering open as the swelling in his head subsided.

"Sokka!" Suki called out as she nearly pushed everyone out of her way.

"Ugh, my head feels like Aapa sat on it," he mumbled. His hand reaching to the back of his head. To their benifit no one knew who Aapa was.

"How do you feel?" Suki asked.

Toph blew her bangs out of her face as Haku and another man worked on her feet. "He just said it felt like it was sat on!" Toph reiterated. "Gese you'd think people would learn how to listen," she said in annoyance more over the whole day.

Sokka winced from Toph's loud voice. His head was still pounding. Sokka now looked around the new room. "So, what happened?" he asked a little unsure of things.

"Well," Kwaiya interjected, "what is the last thing you remember," he wanted to know.

Sokka turned to look at Aang for assurance. Fai and Metog couldn't help but notice that the young man with the bandana was the one in charge. Aang smiled so Sokka answered.

"Well I remember sailing the boat, the currents changed then we hit a rock I think… I don't really remember anything else," he admitted as his mind worked to piece the evenings events together.

"You got knocked out before you hit the water," Suki supplied.

"Well that explains my head," he groaned.

Zuko who was still sitting by himself started to cough a bit which drew the attention of the room to him. Katara then got the idea that they should help him out too.

"Um, what was your name again?" Katara asked the large Water Bender.

"It's Kwaiya," he offered again.

"Kwaiya, my friend Z- Lee over there nearly drowned today. Do you think you can pull the remaining water out of his lungs?" Katara nearly slipped on his name but thankfully caught herself. She knew she could get the remaining water out but wasn't too sure on this man's level of skill.

"Certainly," Kwaiya affirmed as he directed one of his men over to the man with the burn mark on his face.

Metog was instantly suspicious again. These survivors were defiantly not acting normal. It was absolutely baffling to her how a group of Earth Kingdom men and women wouldn't be in awe of Water Benders or how this woman with thick black hair could know anything about their abilities to remove water from a man's lungs. Yet this Lee guy defiantly had wounds from a Fire Bender. From her experience she could surmise his face received a straight on fire blast at close range to create that kind of lasting damage. Yet his female companion at his side could be a spitting image of a Fire Bender. She was going to have to keep a very close eye on things.

Kwaiya then redirected his attention back to his patent with the head injury. No one in the room though their work or Katara's suggestion odd because it was a normal occurrence to them. "Can you tell me what your name is?"

"Sokka"

"Good and can you tell me how old you are?" he asked as a control question.

"Twenty" he answered on command.

"Good and can you touch your thumb to each of your fingers, good and now can you wiggle your toes."

Suki and Katara watched as the man they cared about followed each order without any problems.

"Do you have any dizziness, nausea?"

"No, just a splitting headache. So what's going on?" he had to know.

Aang answered, "We crashed, you bashed your head, Toph got her feet sliced up by some coral, Lee nearly drowned, we made it to shore and brought you here. Turns out they have some Water Benders living here who helped us out," Aang quickly surmised.

Sokka looked back at the strange man hovering near him with a new perspective.

The room's atmosphere became awkward and silent. The gang honestly wasn't sure what steps they should take now. Fai figure that was his queue to step forward again.

"Well, my new guests… its been a long day for you and I'm sure you are all tired from your journey. We have an inn that has enough rooms for you all to spend the night."

"With the exception of these two," Kwaiya informed. "I want them to stay at least one day for observation." He wasn't about to let a man with a head wound to try and walk out.

Aang didn't feel like he had a good handle on the situation so he really didn't like the idea of splitting up and staying in a building where the locals had the advantage. Zuko and Mai felt no need to jump in. Sokka on the other hand couldn't help but add in his thoughts.

"Hey Bonzu, it's fine. I'll stay here with Toph. You all can go on without us."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yep" he said as he snuggled into his blankets.

"Toph you good with that?"

"I'm feeling a bit better already so don't fret about us Twinkle toes" she waved him off.

"Alright then. Mr. Fai thank you for the offer but we'll camp out by the shoreline for tonight."

Zuko nodded in agreement with his decision.

"But we have rooms all prepared for you," Fai stammered.

"Thank you for such generosity but we'd prefer to camp out," Aang reiterated. He knew how to debate and be polite at the same time.

"But-" Fai was about to argue again but Metog placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Metog didn't need to do anything further. Fai sighed. This must be one of those moments he wouldn't understand. "Yes, that will be fine," he said at last. "I'll walk back with you all and point out the building where you can find some breakfast in the morning."

Aang offered a smile in appreciation of his understanding.

"One thing before we go," Mai spoke up.

"Yes?" the light skinned Earth Bender turn to ask.

"Can you get your guys to dry us off? I'm not really a big fan of dripping in cold salt water."

Fai's eyes went wide in realization! He looked around at the survivors in new realization that they were all _still_ soaking wet. "OH my deepest apologies! Kwaiya?"

"Of course," he, along with two others standing by, took their stances and pulled the salty water from all of them and cast it out a window.

"Alright we can go now," Mai sighed as she headed out the door into the night filled outdoors.

Zuko turned to the Water Bender who had helped him out. "Thank you for your help," Zuko said with a slight bow of his head, then walked out to follow his wife.

Katara gave her brother a reassuring squeeze on his arm before snagging Aang and walking out. Suki knelt down next to her boyfriend and ran her fingers through his hair affectionately.

Sokka weakly smiled, "It is getting kind of long"

"I like it longer." Suki didn't want to leave him alone with these untrustworthy strangers not to mention that he had really scared her earlier.

"Go on ahead," Sokka said at last. "I'll be fine."

She didn't like it but nodded all the same. Leaning down she kissed him good night and then stood to leave with Fai and Metog following right behind her.

"Will you be needing anything?"Haku asked their two patents as Kwaiya went into the back room to document their treatment. Toph had needed a few stitches on her left foot on top of their healing session. As long as she didn't come down with a fever she'd be fine.

"I could use a little water," Sokka admitted. After a few minutes Sokka turned to look at his little sister next to him. "You ok Toph?"

"Ya, I'm alright. This one really hurt though."

"Both feet?"

"Yep. I'm just that lucky," she answered sarcastically.

"Sorry. I never saw the rock."

"It's not your fault. While you were out, uh Bonzu got the idea that we didn't crash on accident. Maybe he's right and that's why you never saw the rock."

"Well I don't want to jump to conclusions before looking at all of the facts, but that can wait for morning. I'm beat."

"Go ahead and pass out. I'm not tired yet so I'll stay up for a bit."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sokka eagerly declared as his eyes involuntarily slammed shut.

"Night," she whispered back. Only the spirits would know what the following morning would bring.

**Hello! Sorry for the delay. My grandma past away and is now with our Lord Jesus Christ. Extra thanks to beloveddaughteroftheking, ****Crazy Hyper Lady, catstop, and Mrealm** for reviewing my latest chapter. You guys are awesome for taking the time to tell me what you think. If you are one of the other 90+ people reading this story and have never reviewed I would love to hear from you at least once… Your input is worth way more to me than a basket full of Moon Peaches!

**So the gang's on dry land and patched up. Things aren't going very smoothly. Life is never as easy as we sometimes hope it will be. Stay tuned for a bran new character to surface! I believe he will be my **_**final **_**new character that has a significant role to play in this story. **


	35. Losing Sleep

**Chapter 35: Losing Sleep**

The stars overhead that sparkled in the dead of night shown down on Aang as he watched silently from his perch. He couldn't sleep as usual, so he had gotten up and sat outside his tent to stare at the open sky like he had done so many other times before.

'_Am I really here right now_?'

They had all come such a long way in every sense of the word. They had journeyed far that day, mentally they had all matured so much since his awakening, skill sets had improved, physically they were all turning into adults, positionally they were all of the highest of importance. Yet, where were they now? On a rock ledge twenty feet from the beach on an unknown island in tents.

'_So, 4 years after the war and I'm camping out again'_

Toph was still single at the age of 17 and perfectly fine with it, Sokka and Suki were both 20 and content with dating, Zuko who was 21 and Mai who was 20 were soon going to be celebrating 3 years of marriage and Katara… Aang smiled only a little. Katara was now 19 and still by his side. They were too busy to go beyond boyfriend and girlfriend and although some nights he'd wish things were more serious he knew it wasn't their time yet. Aang was 117 years old and in charge of the worlds path to a lasting peace.

And from everything they had all worked towards, Aang still found himself on an unknown island, battered up, and wondering if it was all going to be worth it.

'_What am I doing?_'

"Hey you," Katara whispered as she sat down next to him.

"What are you doing up?" Aang asked. It had to be early. Sunrise would be in a few hours but he was more startled with the fact he hadn't heard her get up.

"I could ask the same of you?"

Aang looked from Katara's concerned face and back to the night sky. He had no answer for her. This sort of meeting between them had almost become a ritual over the years. It seemed like every few months Aang would be faced with something that would bug him enough to keep him up at night and Katara could never sleep when he couldn't.

She knew he felt like he wasn't doing his job by leaving the world to be on this island but she also knew that there was a reason they needed to be there even if she herself didn't know what it was yet.

"At least we can be sure of one thing," Katara suddenly said. She waited for Aang to turn his attention back to her. His gaze was so distant.

"Iroh was right. This place is different in many ways. What place do you know of where Earth and Water benders live together?"

Aang then realized what she said. "Wow, you're right. I have to admit that was a surprise."

"Ya, if we'd known that maybe we wouldn't have had to say I was a non bender."

Aang winced a little. "Katara, I'm sorry you have to hide like this-"

"It's okay… Bonzu," she said in playful way. "Well we are all making sacrifices. At least we know we can trust Iroh and it'll be all settled in the end. For now we should go back to bed and think just how cool it is that two elements are living together without huge political problems!"

Aang couldn't help but smile for her. She was right, again. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"Alright, I'll get some sleep," he consented willingly as he got up. Tomorrow was fastly approaching and he knew it was going to be a long one.

Dawn was just around the corner and it would certainly start out with a bang… at least for one person on the island.

**Hello. This is just a quick insert between two long chapters. I was about to tack this at the beginning of my next chapter but thought you'd all appreciate it more if I just post this little bit rather than making you wait for the longer bit. Thanks for pointing out my Zuko/Lee mistake in the last chapter. I fixed the one I found. If you see any other mistakes feel free and point them out! ;) Till next time…**


	36. Blinded

Destiny had made herself known to some yet stayed hidden to others. Element Island now held her attention and none could escape her.

Aang and Zuko both knew a new destiny awaited them on those shores that would affect them in ways they could not predict. And likewise, Katara and Mai would be affected by it as well through them. Yet destiny would not be finished there! Sokka and Suki would also be targets of her woven ways and be faced with a choice that would forever change their outlook on life. But everything had its time and no event would precede another before its appointed hour. And on this morning Toph would unknowingly begin a new chapter in her life she never _saw_ coming.

**Chapter 36: Blinded**

"Kwaiya! Kwaiya come quick!" a man yelled as he burst through the doors immediately waking Sokka and Toph in his wake.

Sokka sat up quick and swung his legs over the side of his cot but then regretted it as his head reminded him with harsh pounding that he would still be on the mend.

"Kwaiya!" he called again. Sokka now seeing straight again watched as the stranger carried a young man to an empty cot next to Toph.

The side room doors opened suddenly as Kwaiya entered the room with a sense of urgency as he finished tying his robe around him.

"It burns!" the young man choked as he held his face in agony.

Sokka watched intently as the Water Bender moved beside the boy. Toph reached down and put the palm of her hand to the stone floor to better watch the chaos unfold.

The boy continued to thrash about in too much pain to listen to the men around him.

"What happened Dekho?" Kwaiya asked the Fire Bender just as three boys came sprinting in.

"Is he going to be okay?" one asked out of breath.

"I swear I never saw him!" another exclaimed in desperation.

Dekho fumed, "I don't know what happened yet… and you boys go HOME! I'll talk to you later! Please make him better!" the man begged. "I can't stand to see my son in pain!" but the boys began to protest the event.

Kwaiya was getting frustrated and fast. The boys were arguing with their teacher over what happened and the boy's father wasn't helping the matters and not allowing him to attend to him.

"That's enough!" Kwaiya declared silencing the room with the exception of the moans and cries from the cot. "Boys go home as instructed, Dekho go get Haru and then go home! You're a wreak and I imagine your wife doesn't know yet."

"But-"

"But nothing, he'll live. Now don't come back until noon! Do you understand?"

Dekho just stood there in a daze looking down to his only son squirming with his hands on his face. His hair was scorched and his skin red and blistering and as a father he couldn't handle it.

Sokka then stood, feeling fine enough to do so, walked over to the distraught man and grabbed the man by the arm in a firm yet unthreatening way. "Come, show me the way to Haku's house so your son can get some extra help."

That seemed to snap the man back into reality and with a firm nod the two ran out through the now vacant door way.

Kwaiya faintly acknowledged the fact that Sokka hadn't been checked out yet to be running about but with the same token he appreciated his assistance. With the room quiet once more Kwaiya worked to pry the boys arms away from his face and pull water from a jug at the same time but the young man struggled and fought him.

"Ahh, no please it burns!" he cried out again.

"You need to stop fighting me… I'm here to help you."

Yet he wouldn't listen. He was in a lot of pain, senses overwhelmed, and scared.

Toph couldn't lie there any longer and not help. She was part of Team Avatar and therefore in the strict habit of meddling with other people in order to help those who needed it most. She sat up and reached across to feel for the edge of his cot. Finding it she put her feet on the ground. She hissed at the pain from her left foot that was still very swollen so she put her weight on her right foot trying to ignore the pain from it as well and pivoted to sit on the edge of his cot.

"What's your name?" she asked him straight out.

Startled to hear a woman's voice he answered, "its Teji," he squirmed.

"Alright Teji," she then felt around and found an elbow then proceeded to grab both of his hands and force them down to his sides. "Now let the doc work! I speak from experience; he'll make the burning stop."

Kwaiya was thankful for the assistance. Now freed from pinning Teji down he pulled the water and held it over his eyes and cheeks. The burn mark was peculiar. It did not encompass his whole face nor did it have a circular design as if from a blast but rather it looked to be a scorch mark in a perfect horizontal line across his eyes from ear to ear.

The moment the cool water touched his face he flinched hard, but Toph was strong and didn't have any problem holding him down. After a few moments of attention Toph could feel him begin to relax and no longer fight her.

"See Teji, nothing to it. These guys sure know what to do for burns."

After a few more minutes he finally found his voice and felt like he could breathe again. "Yes, I feel a lot better. Thank you Master Kwaiya. I apologize for causing you any trouble."

Toph was a little thrown off by his night and day difference in demeanor but just shrugged to herself. After all she really didn't know how bad his burn was.

"Not at all," Kwaiya replied as he finally finished healing his skin as much as he could at this point. "You did very well."

Just then Sokka returned with Haku. It had taken a moment longer to convince Dekho to return home.

"What do we have?" Haku asked.

"A burn from the welder's shop no doubt?" Kwaiya stated. Teji slightly nodded to confirm it.

"On the face!" he said in a bit of surprise. Burns were usually just on hands and arms from that line of work.

"Yes," Kwaiya needlessly confirmed. "Alright Teji I'm going to check your eyes now. I know your skin is raw but please try and remain still."

Teji nodded once more and so the head master of their facility bent down and lifted one eye lid at a time. His lenses were damaged. _'So, his eyes were opened when he got hit,' _he grimly determined. "Teji can you tell me what you can see?" he asked.

Silence was his answer and the young man only began to tremble as he blankly looked around causing dread to fill everyone else in the room.

"That's okay," Kwaiya reassured. "You just need to give yourself time to heal. You were hit fairly closely it seems. Now I'm going to have Haku here bandage your eyes up for the time being so they can mend. In a week's time we'll check them again to see how far you are progressing." The older man couldn't help but be affected by the fear etched in his face. Looking around the room he watched as Haku moved to get the bandages and noted the genuine concern in the new guy Sokka's face but rather he was more interested in the girl Toph still sitting on the edge of Teji's cot with her hands now resting in her lap. _'Perhaps fate has brought just the person he now needs to help him through this,_' his mind predicted but his thoughts quickly returned to Teji's treatment. "Do you have any questions for me?" he asked gently.

"No, thank you," he managed to say respectfully.

A mired of emotions were going through his mind and he was thankful the healer left his side. He didn't feel up to talking to anyone any more… not now that his dreams for the very near future were dashed.

Haku then moved to complete his task as Kwaiya went to check Sokka out quickly. Receiving the go ahead to leave when he was ready, the old healer moved to help Toph back to her own cot.

"Thank you for your assistance. You helped him get the relief he needed a lot faster," Kwaiya commented.

"Not a problem… that is, it would be no problem if you could fix my feet up a bit faster," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Well now! Let's see where we are at with those feet shall we?"

He was happy with how the right foot was healing up but her left foot was slightly infected and swollen from the deeper gash across the ball and inner arch of her foot.

Sokka stood by just as the rest of the gang entered.

"Sokka!" Suki called out giving him a big hug. "You're on your feet again!"

"Way to rub it in!" Toph called out as Kwaiya ignored the banter.

"Yep and I'm good to go!" Sokka declared.

"Glad to hear it," said Aang.

"So can we eat now because I am ready for some breakfast!" Sokka said eagerly.

Katara watched Kwaiya work and analyzed his techniques while Zuko looked over at the new patient across from her with mixed feelings seeing a face being bandaged.

"Well actually that's why we stopped here first," Aang informed. "Fai is waiting for us in a dining hall so we can talk about yesterday and eat at the same time."

"But what about Toph?" Katara asked.

Kwaiya stood to answer, "We'll continue to take good care of her. Food will be brought along shortly for us here."

The group all turned to look at Toph at the same time and she could feel it. "What? You all need me to hold your hand or something?"

They smiled or smirked at her comment.

"Alright," Aang said. "Toph we'll be back later today to check up on you," he added. He knew full well that Toph was fully capable of handling herself even now, but he didn't want her to feel left out.

She waved her hand carelessly in dismissal of the group so they all turned to leave. Hearing them go she finally let out a sigh. '_Man this stinks'_

"How does that feel?" Haku asked Teji now that the bandages were in place.

"I can still feel the pain," he informed bitterly but respectfully.

"Well we can only ease the pain. We can't always eliminate it," Haku admitted. Seeing no other need at present, Haku went into the back room where Kwaiya was documenting the day's events.

Now it was Teji's turn to let out a pent up sigh.

The room was quiet now and Toph was wide awake with no one to talk to but a guy who probably just wanted to sleep but thankfully she was only partially wrong.

"Um, hello miss?" Teji called out to the empty room.

"Ya," Toph responded.

Teji hearing her tilted his head slightly to his left in her direction, "Um-"

"My name's Toph and I'm in the cot right next to yours," she informed. Toph wasn't rude about it but rather just guessing what he was going to ask her.

"Toph," he repeated, "My name is Teji. Thanks for helping me out earlier," he humbly admitted. Truth be told he was a bit embarrassed for not handling himself better. "I don't know what came over me…"

"Well I can't blame you! Getting burned isn't remotely what I call a good time. If you don't mind me asking what happened?"

Teji faced the ceiling again and plopped his head deeper into his pillow. "A very unfortunate accident," he replied dully. He was pissed but on the surface he worked to keep his cool. "My father is a Fire Bender and a great black smith. In the mornings before the days work begins he teaches a small group of boys his craft. This morning they were waiting for him in his weld shop and were messing around. I just happened to turn the corner and walked right into a ribbon of fire." He was in pain yes, but it was for different reasons why he was seething inside.

Toph laid there and though of what he just said. "Wow, that sucks. I can see why you're pissed. If you were in a fight that would be one thing but guys just fooling around is irresponsible and dangerous. Especially if you have Fire Benders around."

Toph was imagining the incident in her mind while Teji just realized what he said. Mortification filled him and his heart raced… he had just admitted there was a Fire Bender on the island when he had no idea who he was speaking to.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know what color arm band you are?" he asked cryptically.

Toph could instantly hear the pitch difference in his voice and grew suspicious. "No, what are you talking about?"

_'CRAP!_' he thought stopping short of smacking his forehead from his stupidity. "I know this is going to sound weird but PLEASE don't tell anyone I told you my dad's a Fire Bender! I will be in a huge amount of trouble if you do!"

Toph immediately decided to keep his secret. She figured it was because of persecution from the village if anyone found out so she went with it not knowing its true implications. "No need to freak out. I won't tell anyone. Your dad seems to be a caring guy from what I've heard this morning."

Teji then began to calm down a bit internally. "That's right, you saw him bring me in," he gathered.

Toph just smirked at his choice of words.

"Well thanks for keeping my secret. I don't need any more bad news today."

"Ya well being temporarily blinded I guess would ruin most peoples day," she dully replied.

"If it was just that I guess I'd be more calm about the whole thing, but dang it all why did it have to happen on the most important week in the whole year?" he exclaimed in frustration. He was once again focused on his loss and forgot he was talking to someone not of the island.

Toph willingly took the bait, "why? What's so important about this week?" she asked.

"I'm an Earth Bender and there is a huge tournament/ test I was training for. Now I can't fight so I'll have to wait a whole other year before I can try out to become a black band." Teji couldn't stand the thought. He had been training for a few years now and now that he was 19 he could compete for the job. Black arm band benders not only were respected keepers of the peace but were also the only members of the island who could go to the main land every five years they traveled there. It was even more frustrating because next year would be the five year mark and therefore he could have gone over seas if he qualified this year.

"I'm sorry I missed something," Toph asked for clarification. "Now why can't you compete?"

Teji tilted his head in her direction once more with a rather hidden but incredulous look. "I've been blinded. I can't fight blind."

Toph laughed which was a response Teji didn't appreciate. "And why is that funny to you?" he asked a bit disgusted.

"Look here,_ I'm_ an Earth Bender and without even witnessing your level of skill I can guarantee I'm the most powerful Earth Bender you'll ever meet," she smirked.

Her cocky attitude pissed him off further. "First off your arrogance will be your down fall and second what would you know about being blind?" he spat.

Toph just kept her cheeky grin. "Simple, one it aint arrogance if its fact and as for the whole blind thing… I was born blind so the whole being able to see thing isn't really an issue for me then is it?"

All of Teji's anger instantly deflated the moment she reviled she was born blind. He didn't know what to say. He trusted his healers if they thought time would heal his eyes so for the time being he wasn't going to worry about it until his next check up in a week. But to hear that she could fight while being blind… well he didn't know what to think.

Toph frowned at his silent response. "Look, I'm not looking for sympathy here. I meant what I said. The only reason why I'm here is because you people tried to drown us out there and I can't swim. Seems the coral out there did a real number on my feet."

"I'm sorry for presuming," he now quickly responded. "I shouldn't have vented my frustrations on you."

"I don't care. Vent away. But if you want you can still compete in your test battle thingy. I can teach you to see everything around you through Earth Bending if you want." Toph was suddenly surprised at what she just said. So many times benders back in the Earth Kingdom would try and convince her to train them but she had always turned them down. She didn't care about social status and that's what they wanted from her. Nothing would be more impressive than to say you were trained by the Avatar's trainer!

Teji thought about it. He really didn't want to give up. He would be the first man in his family to choose this career path. Smiling he made up his mind. "Why not? It's worth a shot at least right?"

"Don't agree too quickly," she warned. "If you choose to be trained by me than you'll have to do what I tell you and quitting won't be an option."

Her serious tone actually encouraged him more. "I agree."

"Sweet"

Just then a man arrived at the door calling for Haku casually. Their breakfast had finally been delivered.

**Some people have wondered why I've brought in another new character; I did it for two reasons. One is my story is ultimately about those that live on Element Island and not solely the gang so the story must always tie in with the locals. And two Toph has never had anyone who could relate to her even just a little… so introducing Teji! **


	37. Table Manners

**Chapter 37: Table Manners **

The early morning was sweet and warm as six people walked down the wide dirt road towards the dining hall. The empty trees rustled gently with the only other sound of far off hyena-gulls crying in the distance to fill the void of silence. The few that passed by purposely kept to themselves. Sokka was the first to eagerly entered the building Suki had pointed out with the others filing in after him with more guarded expressions.

Aang stopped short from the door. Standing alone he fingered his bandana once more to ensure his arrow was well hidden. It hadn't even been 24 hours yet and already he was having a hard time returning to a life of secrecy. With an agitated sigh, Aang turned to enter with a simple smile on his face while already making up excuses as to why he couldn't eat what the host prepared for them. Too many times he had been invited by very important people to dine with them only to have to explain that he didn't eat meat at all.

As Aang finally took his seat he could honestly say that he was astonished to see the variety of food laid out before him. There were many delightful things to choose from and other than the occasional plate of eggs there was no meat present.

"Wow, this looks amazing Mr. Fai," Aang easily praised as Katara passed him a bowl of mixed fruit.

"Ya, yu reeli aut did uself," Sokka declared with a mouth full of food.

Both Mai and Zuko rolled their eyes at him.

"Thank you," Fai warmly replied. He was hoping they would all enjoy their morning meal.

Suki happily ate as well but kept a keen eye on the other table's guests. Sitting next to Fai was Metog and on Fai's right was an older gentleman that Fai had introduced as Honjin, one of the islands elders. It was going to take a lot more than one night's rest for her to drop her guard around that fierce looking woman.

Zuko ate relatively silent along with his wife. They've had to do their share of talking in the past so they felt free to enjoy a meal in relative peace although Zuko couldn't help notice that the three strangers all had at one moment or another eyed his scar. Zuko mentally shrugged it off telling himself he should be use to that sort of thing by now.

"So," Fai began, "now that everyone has something on their plate why don't you tell us about where you are from! We rarely get any new comers to this island." It was polite but he was clearly eager to get down to business.

Katara looked around to everyone eating and silently volunteered to start. "Sure, we'd don't mind sharing our story."

"I'm sorry," old Honjin interrupted. "Might I get your name?" he asked with a small wrinkled smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Lee and his wife Mai, this is my brother Sokka and his girlfriend Suki, this is Bonzu my boyfriend," she blushed, "and my name is Katara. Our other friend Toph is still recovering from a foot injury."

"Thank you and nice to meet you Katara," Honjin's voice cracked.

"Well it's been a while but we are all from small villages outside of Omashu in the Earth Kingdom."

Having had geography lessons back in school all three members new of the great city.

"We've kind of become more like family over the years than just friends, so when our village was destroyed and then the city of Omashu overtaken by the Fire Nation we all escaped that region and have been heading as far east as we could get ever since."

Sokka then swallowed enough to continue. "We chose not to go to Ba Sing Se like the other refugees who are flooding there. After seeing Omashu fall I'm certain the Fire Nation will put all of its attention on the Earth Kingdom's capital. That's the last place we want to be." Which is what Ozai and Azula actually did, and well Zuko too he figured.

Metog watched the group with critical eyes but at the same time her heart wrenched at the memories. As much as these people looked so foreign compared to the average run of the mill Earth Bender, she could clearly see a depression settle over their guests. Fai and Honjin could also clearly sense pain in the room. However for Sokka and the others it was a pain from a different source but still all the more real.

"I'm so very sorry to hear that," Fai finally said. His brow furrowed over his brown eyes as he tried to take in all that they were saying.

Zuko had to comment. "Well that's what you get when you have a greedy heartless cruel monster as a-"

"-Leader of a nation," Mai cut in with a flick of her hand. The last thing they needed right now was for Zuko to forget even just for a moment their secret and say 'father' instead of 'Fire Lord'. She easily drew the attention away from her husband and back to the food in front of them by grabbing some seconds.

"Exactly," Zuko gritted out. He quickly capped his emotions and let the others continue. He still couldn't think of his father without getting worked up. It wasn't just for things his father had done but also for the fact that the selfish bastard still wouldn't crack and tell him anything about the whereabouts of his mother.

"Sooo," Aang now spoke, "what's your story? Please don't misunderstand me but your people seem very different than other towns and villages we have come across."

"Ah yes," Fai's infectious smile appeared. "We find ourselves to be a bit of an oddity compared to a world filled with malicious intent and war. Not to mention you've seen we have both Earth and Water Benders here on the island."

Katara and Sokka both perked up again.

"Yes, tell us how the Water Benders came to live here!" Katara asked with obvious interest.

Honjin chuckled to himself in memory of the event. Despite being one of the five oldest people on the island, his mind was still sharp and was a living testament to the history of the community itself.

"It is a pretty interesting story from what I've learned," Metog finally contributed. The attention swung to her.

Suki looked suspicious once more. "Wait, so you're not from the island?" she accused more than asked.

"No," Meg didn't mind sharing. "I've only been living here for six years or so."

"Miss Metog here was the last person to arrive here with the exception of your group now," Fai explained.

Suki and Mai both eyed the other fighter trying to figure her out. Clearly they weren't wrong in noticing she was different.

"So, where DO you come from?" Suki asked suspiciously.

Metog eyed her directly clearly not backing down from the hostel glares. "The Earth Kingdom. I can't tell you exactly where because my home village was completely destroyed when I was quite young."

That answer was not what they were expecting. The distrustful energy in the room deflated instantly.

"I was a gorilla-frog fighter nearly my entire life in the Northwestern region of the country until I finally ended up heading east and crashing here." Metog wanted to keep her guard up but she just couldn't now that she looked around the table once more. Everyone was lost in thought and stopped eating. All eyes were staring at their plates but not seeing the table at all. Metog turned to look at Fai. She had been so fearful for the islanders from these strangers that she had been on edge from day one. Nevertheless, however strong her protective feelings were she knew now that it was time she softened up and step back a bit.

Honjin's eyes silently took in those in the room. Fai visibly wasn't sure what to say next. Metog, who was always up for a battle, seemed to be battling her own thoughts at the moment. The young woman Suki along with Lee and Mai seemed to have almost guilty expressions for some reason that escaped the old man. The young man sitting next to him Sokka had a blank face and was unreadable. Katara seemed to be sad in a way… maybe worried about something. However it was the young man Bonzu that held his attention. Pain was clearly etched in his face. His gray eyes darted back and forth across his glass of water clearly miles away. Honjin couldn't help but see such difference from Metog and Bonzu. Both were from a world of war and clearly both were strong people, yet where Meg was desensitized to destruction Bonzu clearly was not. Needless to say the boy intrigued him but chose not to say anything and just took another bite from his plate.

"So your home had been destroyed," Aang slowly said.

"Wiped out entirely I believe. My parents were killed as well if you want to be sympathetic but I'll say this… I've never run away from a battle and I'm not one to mope. I fought as long as I was able and now I protect this place and the people on it."

Suki looked back up, "So that explains your hostility towards outsiders then." Her fire had been relit.

Meg's schooled features vanished as she sparked up instantly. Both were shooting daggers at each other once more.

Fai was about to intervene but Aang beat him to it and stood.

"Suki, that's enough." Aang wasn't being harsh, just commanding. "Despite our shady arrival, these people clearly mean us no harm and have not done anything to earn our hostility."

Suki's eyes were huge as she acknowledged what Aang was saying instantly. "You're right Bonzu. Metog I apologize for my behavior." Having Aang straight-up call her out was a reality check and the Kyoshi warrior could tell she was taking their silent feud to far. Being a woman of action she instantly wanted to correct her error. Being cautions and watchful were quite different than being hostile.

Meg was thrown off entirely by Suki's instant shift. Normal people weren't that easy to correct. "Ah, no. I mean I apologize as well. I've been told I can be a bit much at times."

Fai smiled at her stuttering.

Aang smiled as well. "Mrs. Metog, we understand where you are coming from and I'm truly saddened that we live is such an era of distrust. My home was destroyed and every living thing within it as well. Katara and Sokka's mother were killed by the Fire Nation when they were children. Suki is an elite warrior and has fought many battles along with the rest of us in attempts to keep others safe and Lee's face has been obviously scared and has lost contact with his parents at a young age. And Mai has fought hard as well and has even helped some prisoners escape from a Fire Nation Prison."

Mai had to smirk at that complement along with Zuko. It was so like Aang to include her when for the most part she had been the enemy even more so than Zuko had been.

"So when I say we understand you… we do. Mr. Fai, the only problem we've had is how we crashed here. We are not all Non-Benders or fools… but we know our boat crashed on purpose. We'd just like to know why you did it." Aang could tell from subtle actions from his host that they were not being entirely honest with them and concluded it was about the crash. Iroh had told him that the island would tell them that they couldn't leave so it was the natural outcome he could see.

Fai was not practiced in deceitfulness and was cut off guard at how honest and direct Bonzu was being. It also surprised all three of them the fact that they'd been caught. Once the boat had been spotted a plan of action had been decided quickly and implemented by Earth and Water black-banded Benders. The Water Benders walked under the surface with the Earth Benders, shifted the ocean currents to pull the boat towards them, and then widened the air pocket so the Earth Benders could shoot up one of the ocean's stalagmites to sink the ship. Others were standing by on shore for the rescue if needed however there was a level of risk to the evolution and some of them did end up getting hurt which none of them wanted.

Honjin finished drinking his tea then stood to face Bonzu directly. Fai had been doing a good job as the Greeter, however Honjin had been the Island's first Greeter and although he'd never had the opportunity to function under that title, he now felt it was appropriate to step in and take over. Clasping his hands together, Honjin looked at everyone in the room before his eyes settled on Bonzu. "You are all very observant and I will not insult your intelligence by lying to you all. You have all arrived to a very secretive community. We do not take matters lightly when it comes to outsiders."

"Why is that? Are you afraid of the Fire Nation attacking?" Aang asked politely.

"That is a major part of it yes."

"But there's more"

Honjin nodded. "We have a grave secret here that I'm afraid we cannot yet share with you until a level of trust is earned."

"Fair enough," Aang answered kind of confused. "But did you have our ship destroyed?"

All eyes were on the old man.

"Yes." Honjin paused then to gauge their reaction. All of them had come to that conclusion from the get go so they weren't surprised that it wasn't an accident… only surprised that he admitted to it so casually.

"We are all sorry for any injuries that have befallen you all upon your arrival, however it has been the law of this island for… 103 years that whoever approaches too closely to our shores must remain here indefinitely in order to protect these people from the world."

Aang calculated that the law was implemented a year or so after Sozin's Comet had initially past. "Master Honjin I'm trying to be open about this," Aang continued to address him standing. Everyone else stayed seated and only Sokka slowly continued to eat. "In order to keep us here you staged a natural accident."

"Correct."

"And no one may leave the island so I'm assuming there are no other ships or boats on this island."

"Nothing sea worthy," Honjin replied honestly. There were two very old Water Tribe ships that were now underground as museum pieces so technically there were ships on the island.

"And this is all in place so no outsiders will know… this island is inhabited?" Aang worked to interpret.

Honjin smiled an old sad smile. "Yes. There has never been a battle here and we intend to keep it that way at all costs. There are very few people on the main land who even know about this place and the few that do have no idea it is inhabited."

"I see, so instead of letting survivors go and risk this place being found, you make a place for them here which is why there are now Water Benders living with Earth Benders."

Everyone of Aang's group thought about that and sort of nodded in understanding as they were beginning to get it.

Zuko then spoke up, "Well, it's not like we really have a home to go back to," he played up.

Metog felt like Lee had just echoed her own words.

Zuko's comment brought everyone's thoughts back to the biggest issue yet to be discussed.

"True," Aang said slowly.

Honjin then sat back down now that he was sure no violence was going to break out upon their confession.

Aang sat down as well and Fai interpreted Honjin's actions as his way of giving Fai back the position of Greeter once more. Fai had no qualms of being temporarily set aside during the most crucial part of their discussion and was grateful to have the older man's wisdom and assistance.

Fai solemnly spoke to the whole table. "Which leads us to say I hope you will forgive us for our actions. I hope that you will all give our community a fair chance because in time we will share our secret with you and I promise that when we do you will all understand us and agree with our laws here."

Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Sokka and Suki were all kind of unsettled about the whole arrangement. There were so many reasons _not_ to go with this plan of theirs. Nothing about it made any sense. However awkward they felt, Iroh's words resurfaced in all of their minds and they all silently agreed to continue with this strange vacation of theirs.

"If it helps any," Metog then spoke up. "I think I am a lot like you all and I'll tell you this… it's the most rewarding and honoring gift to be able to live in a place like this. I do miss fighting at times but I wouldn't trade protecting this place or its secret for anything in the world."

"And that says something," Suki said aloud. Slowly over the course of one meal the two women were beginning to find respect for the other. Little did they know that by the time Suki would be ready to leave the island in a month's time they would become rather close friends.

"Alright then," Aang now said with a smile. "We accept."

Fai's infectious smile grew even further and Meg could only smirk at him. "Splendid! Now we have homes for you all, we keep ten vacant homes ready at all times, so we can head on out and you can pick where you'd like to stay!"

The group frowned at that. They knew they _said_ they were going to stay but they all knew that wasn't actually going to be the case.

"Ahh," Aang mumbled unsure.

Fai and Meg's smiles fell at the sight of their uncertainty.

Sokka jumped in now. No one noticed that all of the dishes of food around his immediate area were now empty. "Fai that sounds amazing and I'm sure those houses are all great but I think until we get used to the area we'd prefer to camp out for now. It's a way of life we are accustomed to and that way we can stay together for a time."

Aang and the others instantly lit up at Sokka's plan.

"Ahh well I suppose that's fine. If that is how you feel about it."

Katara looked at him in wonder. "Haven't you ever camped out?" she asked.

"Well no actually. The Northern coast line and parts of the middle east are the only areas where you'd have to camp out and I'm not one to travel on foot."

"Makes sense I guess," Katara said back.

Aang had one more thing he wanted to get straightened out. "Thank you for allowing us to house ourselves for now. However I do have one favor to ask of you."

Meg was just blown away at how much power Bonzu had over the others. Bonzu was clearly the leader and there was no dispute from the others over anything he said. It was almost militaristic in her eyes. Normal people tend to want their own voices heard.

"Yes," Fai said with a guarded smile.

"You say you have a secret to tell us but you want to wait to get to know us before telling us what that is. Generally how long do you think it will take?"

The locals thought that Bonzu's line of thinking was strange while the others were glad he thought of it. After all they only had one month before Iroh would come for them on Appa.

"Well there is no set time… it's different for everyone…"

"We just don't like living in such uncertainty and it's not like we have a way off this island anymore," Aang reasoned. "Perhaps you could set a date for us to ease our anxiousness?" Aang hoped Fai would take the bait.

"Well…" Fai looked to his two comrades however neither of them gave him any hint as to what his choice should be. "Alright," he consented on his own, "let's say we shall meet here again in two weeks and talk about it again?"

Aang smiled wide and was thankful for his willingness. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

The cheerfulness of the group as a whole was evident. Even the dark silent woman next to Lee was smirking.

"Alright now that that is settled. You will all be able to receive free meals here each day for the first month you're living here…"

'_Perfect,_' they all thought.

"…and if you have any questions feel free to ask any one you see that has a black arm band on their left arms and they will be able to assist you." Fai was planning on sounding the all clear blast once they were done eating. He saw no need to keep the Air Benders and the island's children along with all of the lemurs both wild and tame alike locked up in the mountain now that he saw their newest members had no ill intent. Everyone would put their arm bands back on and life would continue with the only exception of the bison still having to stay away and no Air or Fire Bending would be allowed at least for two weeks.

"Sounds good," Aang said. "Now Katara, can you pass me the blue bowl on your right. I'm afraid if I don't eat now Sokka will move to the rest of the table and eat our meal for us!" he joked.

"Hey you can't blame a guy for eating! Besides I was injured," he played up, "and those poor individuals with head injuries should get to… HAVE THE LAST STAWBERRY! I called it!" Sokka lunged across the table for the bright red berry. Chop sticks flew as the others blocked his attempts to get it. It was great to finally laugh and relax even if it was just for a moment as the free for all for the fruit ensued. They all knew once they finished their food their work would begin as the secrets of the island awaited their discovery.

**Hey guys. I had a hard time writing this one but due to the last two reviews I bang this out! I'll have a lot more fun writing the next chapter so I should have a fast update with that one. Thanks for the reviews and let's remember to pray for those in Japan. **

**-ArcticTwilight**


	38. Seeing vs Feeling

**Hey this time the delay is NOT my fault! I've been getting an error message every time I try and post a new chapter. This one was ready for posting back on the 25th of March. Hopefully I won't see that problem again in the future. I'm glad they finally fixed it!**

_From every fall, one is given the chance to rise above it and become even greater than ever possible before. _

**Chapter 38: Seeing vs. Feeling**

The island's newest members had left the dining hall with semi high spirits and full stomachs as they split off into couples to casually scope out the surrounding area.

Honjin, Fai and Metog stayed back for a while to share their thoughts on the people from Omashu. They hadn't brought up the fact that their dark clothing wouldn't help them adapt quickly. They wore mostly black which wasn't a very popular color for the locals and the other colors they did wear weren't much help as they were all dark greens and browns. However, none of that really mattered compared to the fact that most of them were carrying weapons. By having Metog's perspective, Fai had left the issue unattended. Lee and Sokka were carrying swords, while Suki and Mai carried concealed weapons of some strange origins. Metog had caught a glimpse of one of Mai's daggers. They decided to leave them alone for the time being and address it in two weeks as long as they stayed non-violent.

Later that morning, a blast echoed throughout the whole island scarring the crap out of the gang who jumped at the sound and stood poised ready for anything. However, as the three couples stood on pins and needles they all soon noticed that none of the locals seemed disturbed in the slightest. In fact, every face they saw out on the streets seemed to be more cheerful and relaxed. Aang and Katara slowly began to continue to head towards the waterfront and likewise the others began to continue their mission of scouting out the surrounding area. Zuko and Mai once again moved through the streets and Sokka and Suki continued their trek along the outskirts of the village. It would surely be an interesting day for them all.

While they were out roaming the village Toph lay once again board out of her mind on her cot. Teji really did need some rest after he ate and went right to sleep in hopes of having more energy afterwards. A few hours went by and eventually Aang and Katara stopped by to fill her in on the "plan" in a cryptic kind of way. It was nice for Toph to finally get some info but she still hated not being there herself. They ultimately left once again but their conversation did wake her bunk mate. It was all fine and well because his parents couldn't stay away any longer and had walked in just after Aang and Katara had left.

"And that's when I walked right into it," Teji just finished explaining to his parents. "It was an accident but preventable," he solemnly admitted. Teji didn't have to have eyes to know his father was shaking his head in disapproval.

"You're damn right it was preventable," Dekho said frustrated. "My craft is essential to a community but with world views as they are, they should have known better to fool around. Fire can be dangerous."

"I'm well aware," Teji said calmly.

"Oh honey," his mom exclaimed by his side, "and now you won't be able to take your test on Thursday."

Teji gave his mom's hand a squeeze. "We'll see"

The room grew quiet so Teji felt it was time for them to get back to work. "Look, I'm doing alright. I'm sure I won't be blind forever. Now, go on… and dad, try and not be too hard on them. They're still just teenagers," Teji reasoned.

"Says my 19 year old," Dekho said in mild amusement.

"We'll see you later then, okay?" his mom said with a teary eyed smile.

"Sure thing"

"Alright, love you," they echoed as they left.

"Love you too," Teji replied, then they were gone.

Toph had felt like an intruder on someone's personal moment and had just mocked sleep out of respect, but now that they were gone she had no qualms talking about them.

"Wow, your parents seem pretty cool."

"Hun? Oh, well ya they're great. They've been pretty supportive recently." Teji couldn't help but be a bit depressed overall.

"Only recently?"

"Yep. You could say my father didn't initially appreciate my career choice."

Toph blew the bangs out of her face. "Hn, sounds familiar."

Teji tilted his head towards her. "Did your parents not want you to um, do what you do?" he asked now just realizing once again he didn't know anything about the girl next to him.

"Nope. Not a flying pig's of a chance! In fact, they still don't approve."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. If you don't mind me asking what is it that you chose to do for a living?"

"Well it's not really your standard type of living," Toph said slowly. She wasn't exactly sure what to call herself. "I'm kind of a fighter of sorts. I work with others to stop the _bad guys _who think they can run amuck in the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh… so what's wrong with being a Peace Keeper?" Teji asked putting her job title in his own terminology.

"Well…" Toph actually felt a bit awkward talking about her parents to a stranger and wasn't sure how to describe her life while still keeping the important parts out.

"Don't worry about it," Teji quickly backed down. "You don't have to talk about them if you don't want to." He realized that he was pushing her into a subject that she apparently didn't want to talk about.

"…uh ya."

"So," Teji now changed subjects. "When do you teach me how to fight blind?" he asked with excitement.

Toph smirked. She reached her hand down to the floor and gathered up enough dust to make a small rock, compressed it, then proceeded to fling it straight at Teji's chest.

"Ouch!" he suddenly exclaimed. "What was that?"

Toph openly laughed, "Boy, you don't even have a clue yet!"

Teji rubbed his chest with one hand as he fumbled around the sheets for the pebble. "It's not my fault I couldn't see that coming," he said honestly.

"Is everything all right out here?" Kwaiya asked as he entered the room. "I'm hearing quite a commotion," he good naturedly mocked.

"Ya we're all just blind n' dandy," Toph smirked.

Kwaiya looked skeptical then looked down at the young man he had heard. "And is everything alright with you Teji?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine thank you," Teji answered back respectfully.

"Okay," Kwaiya confirmed.

"Wait," Toph called out. "Could you do me a big favor and get me a rock about the size of your fist from outside? I need something to work with."

The Water Bender just stood there running all the possibilities through his head of why she would need a rock.

"I promise I won't break anything. I'm an Earth Bender after all," she reasoned.

"Um, sure. One moment." He then walked out the front doors and soon returned with a decent size rock. Toph pulled it from his hands once he was a few feet away.

"Thanks for the rock," she smirked again. She just loved messing with people and doing unexpected things.

"Uh, you're welcome. Now if you both need anything just holler… I'm in the next room. Lunch should be coming soon."

"Sweet"

With that Kwaiya returned to the normalcy of his office/ on call duty room.

"So what's the rock for?" Teji was almost afraid to ask. "Do I need to block my face this time?" he asked with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Tzh, like you're ready for something like that. Here, reach your hand out."

Teji extended his left hand out towards her and she bended the rock straight into his awaiting hand.

"Okay, now what?" he asked seriously.

"Look, you just got injured today so I'm sure our Water Bending nanny won't let you go outside to _play_ with me just yet, so just for today I want you to work on your most basic lesson… feeling your element around you." She then paused.

"Keep going I'm with you so far," he encouraged.

"That's it. I want you to feel the rock and earth around you. You never noticed that that pebble was aimed right at you until it hit and after you had to feel around for it rather than sense it in order to retrieve it. That's pretty bad. You've clearly put too much stock in your ability to see your rocks and boulders rather than feel them."

Teji was beginning to feel embarrassed. The way this mystery woman was talking to him made him feel like he was six again.

"Earth isn't going to move unless we move it and you don't have to be facing it in order to do that. For now I just want you to bend that rock I gave you. Make different shapes with it. Toss it back and forth between your hands using bending rather than your muscles. Once you begin to do that well… once you can sense the rock in front of you, then we can work on opening up your range of sight."

Teji then immediately concentrated on the rock in his hands. What she was saying was sort of making sense to him although he was having a hard time picturing the end result from what she was asking of him. However she was also right in saying Kwaiya would most likely not allow him to get up just yet, so he focused on the job at hand.

Toph could feel him levitate the rock in between his hands as he concentrated. She smiled a little at his level of meditation and rolled over for a real nap. She dozed off to the amusing memories of Aang verses a Sabertooth Moose-Lion.

Teji continued to focus on his task for the remainder of the day. He only stopped when he had to eat, visit with parents, be escorted to the bathroom, and the like. Sokka and the others had all stopped by to visit with Toph at one point or another as well, and none of them really noticed that the boy next to her was practicing so intently on making shapes with a rock other than Zuko. Zuko could recognize that level of obsessive concentration anywhere but kept his suspicions to himself.

It was late into the evening when Toph finally spoke to her second pupil. "Hey Teji"

Her sudden voice startled him. "Yes"

"It's time to call it quits. You've been at it for hours and you need to sleep." Toph was actually thankful the guy wasn't going to be the lazy type but everyone has their limits.

"No I'm fine. I'm sure I can say up for a few more hours," Teji reasoned. "HEY, no wait!" Teji called out as his rock suddenly pulled away from him but this time he pulled back.

"Look you need to let it go. You're not going to master seeing without your eyes in one day! Now quit being so stinkin' stubborn and let go of the rock!" she pulled a bit harder. The rock now was hovering in between both cots in a tug of war battle between Earth Benders although Toph wasn't really giving it her all.

"But you think I'll master it in only a week?" he reasoned back. "I feel fine. I can practice a little while longer."

Toph just shook her head. "No, you're lying," she answered back sadly. With that she pushed the rock towards him suddenly but continued it past him then out an open window far beyond his scope of control.

A few beads of sweat soaked into Teji's bandages as he rubbed the top of his head in frustration and exertion. '_Damn_' he thought.

Toph then sat up to face him and Teji hearing her did likewise. The two of them sat facing each other though both were blind.

"Teji I'm only going to say this once," Toph said in all seriousness. "If you want to do this, if you truly want to learn how to beat your opponent without actually seeing them or their attacks you are going to have to trust me and my judgment."

"I don't like it," he admitted.

"I'm not asking you to. It makes no never mind to me if you choose to ignore me; I'm not the one needing help."

Her words suddenly hit home for the guy and he realized he risked losing his only chance. "No, I really do want your help," Teji quickly backpedaled.

"Then remember what I said. You're going to have to trust me."

The two sat there for a bit. Teji was wondering how he was going to do all this while Toph was wondering why she cared so much.

"I'm sorry Toph. It's just hard you know. I've been working for this for the past three years and I'm overly anxious. Plus it doesn't help the fact that I don't know anything really about you or where you came from. It just makes this difficult that's all."

"Well I appreciate you being honest and I'm sorry about your accident." Toph related. "I had the bottom of my feet burned about five years ago and it wasn't fun."

"How did that happen?"

"Well you could say that I snuck up on an unsuspecting Fire Bender and I paid the price for it." _'Well that's mostly true,_' she thought.

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"No biggy. Now if you want to get to know me, ask away. We could stay up for a little bit to talk if that would be helpful to you, but you need to tell me now is this issue with my authority going to be a problem for you? I'm also only 17… two years younger than you," Toph laid out. She was already getting board with the whole problem but she wasn't going to back out of her offer. Teji was her only diversion to what would be a completely boring day waiting for her foot to heal.

"No, I will better behave myself from now on. I apologize for arguing with you. One of the areas we are graded on is not only our level of fighting skill or on our test scores on general knowledge but also on our temperament and ability to be calm and collected in tough circumstances and I let that slip just now."

"Oh well that now makes sense I guess."

"What does?"

"After Kwaiya treated you, you were pretty respectful. It kind of threw me off guard considering your state when you came in."

Teji's cheeks reddened. "Yes, well that was pretty embarrassing behavior on my part."

"Meh, it was understandable."

"So… will you still train me tomorrow?"

"Yep. And I must say you've already improved."

"I have?" he asked in disbelief.

"Sure. You went from not noticing a rock flying at you to being quick enough to stop me from stealing one from you. I'd say that's a good sign for tomorrow."

Teji smiled at the complement but then realized how sore and tired he really was and couldn't help but let a yawn escape him.

"And on that note… I'm going to pass-out," she declared as she punched her pillow a few times.

Teji couldn't help but smile further. "You're really not one of those delicate feministic girly girl types now are you?"

Toph smirked, "Gee what gave me away?" she said in her own gruff sarcastic way.

"We may never know," he countered with his own bit of sarcasm.

The two chuckled a bit to themselves as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Hello peoples! I had many versions of this chapter in my head and found it was harder than I thought to pick the one that would make the most sense. When I write, I want a characters line of thinking to be realistic and I want the actions and choices of those characters to be as true to a real life person as possible. In one of my versions I had Toph and Teji crawl outside to do some basic training back behind the building. Now as funny as the blind leading the blind is, it wouldn't have been practical. Teji's parents would have had a cow if they came and found their son gone and likewise I can't really see Kwaiya being the kind of guy who would allow such strenuous activity after a severe injury. So anyways that's a glimpse into my head as I ponder out the finer details of the story. **


	39. Just a Sunday Morning

**Update: Hey guys. I'm so sorry (you must all hate me) it took a few weeks to get my laptop back after it was damaged. Now I have it back and for the life of me I can't write the next chapter! I know what I want to happen but I'm having the hardest time ever writting it! I feel like I'm beating my head against a brick wall. I will finish this story but until I get past this hurdel my updates are going to be slower. I'm sorry again... **

**Chapter 39: Just a Sunday Morning**

"Pssst, Toph,"

A muffled groan followed by the sound of weight shifting on a wooden cot was his reply.

"Hey, Toph… are you awake?"

It was early in the morning and Teji was wide awake despite the fact it was a Sunday. In his mind's eye Thursday was nearly upon him and his excitement about a brand new day's worth of training was too much for him to wait any longer for his bunk mate to stir first. The sun was just about to emerge over the horizon and would soon change the colors of the sky into a light blue, although the hospital's two patients would never know it. The air was cool and crisp but it would surely be a warm day within a few hours.

"Toph?"

_WHACK!_

Teji winced and kept himself from calling out in pain from the sudden assault from a direct pillow hit to his face.

"Ahh geeze Toph that hurt like hell," he whispered so he wouldn't wake Haku who was sleeping in the healers' duty room. Man was this girl violent!

Toph rolled over to face him, eye's still shut, and let her arm fall off the side. "Too early," she mumbled.

"Please," he whispered. Teji knew he was being rude but he was beginning to feel trapped in his darkness just laying there and needed someone to at least distract him from the nagging fears he'd been working to suppress for the past hour.

"Fine," she sleepily sighed. "Listen," she mumbled.

Teji waited intently for her to say more but she didn't. "Listen for what?"

"-ust listen," she yawned, "yesterday you worked on what was in front of you… now today listen. Wake me when breakfast is here… but you better realize it's here BEFORE it's announced."

Teji was trying to decipher her mumbling to accurately identify his assignment. "So…"

"Listen," she stopped to rub her face, "Figure out who's what and where and how far it is outside this building just by listening… now leave me alone." With that Toph rolled over and quickly became unconscious.

"Got it; not a morning person."

The young man next to her was once again not too sure about his teacher's methods but had made his decision last night that he'd see this thing through until the end. '_I don't understand her, but at least I have an assignment… albeit an odd one,_' he thought. '_Right! I will do my best!_' he mentally declared. All he had to do was listen for a man to approach the front door then wake Toph before he enters and says his usual 'good morning, your breakfast is here.'

He smiled, '_that should be easy enough_.' Teji eased his breathing and focused on his hearing. The beating of his heart pounded loudly in his head and his bandaged brow furrowed slightly in annoyance. Then a small bird chirped outside their window. The sound of the following melody it sang echoed slightly off the walls and Teji smirked. '_The bird is actually on the window sill not just outside,_' he acknowledged. A breeze rustled the tree leaves outside and slowly Teji was extending his senses beyond himself. Haku was snoring slightly and people were beginning to walk past their building.

Teji was just starting to get the hang of it when a sound of someone approaching jolted Teji up and with a big grin he reached over and shook Toph's rack.

"Aahh, ugh what?" Toph sat up with a start; her hair flattened to one side.

"He's here," Teji said with over confidence in his voice.

Toph was instantly awake from Teji's sudden shake. She jumped up into a sitting position as a reflex from being attacked or captured so many times in the past and was ready for a fight.

"What is it?"

"Breakfast is here," he said with a little less enthusiasm. There had been a bit of urgency in her question that he hadn't heard from her before and it concerned him.

Toph let out a sigh and let her shoulders sag as she turned her attention to the front door just as it opened then she laid back down. "Nope," she said with another sigh.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked as footsteps approached.

"Use all of your senses. Do you smell food right now?" Toph asked. She then turned her face towards their guests, "Hey Sokka, hey Suki," Toph casually called over.

"Morning!" Sokka declared as they moved next to their partner n' crime.

Teji openly frowned and lay back down. He calmly fixed his sheets then interlocked his fingers to cooly wait for Haku's morning checkup which would soon follow. He soon masked what facial features were showing and tried to figure out what had just happened and where he went wrong.

"So," Suki began, "do you think you will be able to leave today?" she asked. Suki then broke out a comb and coaxed Toph to sit back up so she could brush her matted head.

"Not sure. I haven't been seen yet this morning. You guys are early."

Sokka crossed his arms and looked around. "Well I guess we are kind of early. We haven't eaten yet ourselves."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

Sokka grinned knowing exactly what she meant. "Well we were kind of hoping you'd get to join us this time."

Suki was making quick work and was almost done with Toph's hair.

"Can't be helped," she easily said with a shrug. "Go on ahead. No sense in me keeping you; right?"

Sokka and Suki looked at each other knowing how much Toph hated to be a burden in any way but knew as well how much she hated being cooped up.

"Right," Sokka finally admitted.

"See you later, okay?" Suki said with a pat on her back signaling that she was done.

"Sure thing"

They both then left leaving Teji free to ask the questions that were bothering him.

"Alright Teji, fire away," Toph predicted.

"Uh, well… I understand what you meant about not smelling any food, but how did you know that it was your friends?"

"Think about it"

'_I have been_,' he thought sarcastically.

"First off, it's usually only one person who brings us our meals and there were clearly two pairs of feet walking up. Second, I'm very familiar with my friends, how much they weigh, the style or pace that they walk, and the smell of Suki's subtle but unique perfume."

"How much they weigh?" He asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she was really taking that much information in within a single moment.

Toph took an exasperated sigh but then she heard Haku stir in the next room. "Yes. Now listen to Haku's footsteps when he enters then compare it to the guy who brings our food and tell me who weighs more."

"Oh, by how loud their footsteps are," Teji was now understanding.

"Pretty much although normally I can sense a lot more about a person with my feet on the ground, but your ears can do some of the work for you." Toph stretched out her arms up over her head and waited for Haku to enter.

"Oh," was all Teji could say. He was feeling like an idiot overall. This strange girl was giving him such simple tasks yet he was making several mistakes though mostly in his thought process.

Toph smirked to herself… she apparently needed to teach him how to BE blind. It was a weird situation.

Haku then came in. "Good morning! And how are we feeling today?" he asked in a chipper mood.

"Good morning Master Haku. I have some discomfort today," Teji admitted respectfully although it was from being smacked in the face with a pillow. He made sure that he listened to his footsteps as he entered.

"Heya ya, I'm ready to get out of here," Toph chimed in.

"Okay, we'll see. First Teji let's see if we can ease some of the pain you are having." Haku removed his bandages and commenced a healing session on his skin. By the time he was rewrapping his face their food had arrived. As Haku moved to unwrap Toph's feet, Teji listened to the two men walking back and forth and could instantly tell that Haku weighed less. He also noticed the smell of the food and the fact that whoever was bringing the tray in, tended to drag his feet.

"Okay Miss Toph, it looks like your right foot is good to stand on."

"Sweet"

"But your left foot is going to take about a week I'd say before it's all healed up. Until then, if you can manage with some crutches, you're good to leave."

"That won't be a problem," Toph confidently stated. Haku though wasn't so sure.

Teji continued to listen to them talk but started eating on his own.

"Um, perhaps I could send for one of your friends so they can help you," Haku decided.

"Nope, I've got this. Trust me." Toph then tossed her blanket aside and swung her legs over. She tested her weight on her right foot then stood. Haku helped her up.

"Any pain?" he asked.

"Not in my right foot. Nice job. So where are these crutches?"

"Hold on one second." Haku quickly moved into the back room and grabbed a few sets of crutches. "Okay, now let's see which one is right for your height… this one should do it."

"Right…" Toph put her weight on the wooden crutches and took a few steps down the center isle but then stopped.

"Oh," Haku quickly moved towards her to help guide her but that wasn't even close to the reason why she stopped.

Toph then dropped the crutches to the floor. Teji heard them clatter to the ground and wondered what was wrong.

"Ooops," Haku said on her behalf, "I'll grab those for you." Haku reached down to pick the crutches up but Toph raised out a hand to stop him.

"No thanks, I got this. Mind if I sweep up the place a bit first?" Toph asked with a confident smirk.

"Ahh…"

Toph then took a careful stance and in one swift motion she pulled every speck of dirt on the smooth stone floor into a pile at her feet then reached over and pulled some dirt from outside the front door, which had been left open to air out the room, to her feet as well. She then clasped her hands together and then parted them causing the dirt to spread evenly over the crutches. With a firm fist she formed and hardened it effectively creating a stone shell over the wood. After that quick little task, Toph used her Earth Bending to lift the crutches off the floor and into her hands.

"Alright, now I can _really_ use these," Toph declared with a cheeky grin.

Haku was a bit stunned but then laughed a little while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I imagine as an Earth Bender stone crutches would be easier to use."

"You got that right"

"Now about getting you some shoes-"

"That won't be necessary, but thanks anyways. Oh, and I'll find the others on my own." Toph then shifted her attention to the young man behind Haku. "Alright Teji, it's now or never."

"Excuse me?" their healer's short black hair twirled as he spun his head around to look at his other patient.

Teji was unfazed by the man's tone of voice. "Master Haku, I thank you for your kindness and professionalism in treating my burns however, unless you see a major medical reason for keeping me here, I'd like to leave now and accompany Miss Toph around the island."

Teji and Toph both knew Haku wasn't going to like the idea at all.

"Well, I suppose I can't keep you here, though you should be resting. However, I don't see how the two of you can go out on your own! I don't mean to be rude, but you are both blind!"

Toph blew the bangs out of her face. "This would be a problem, UNLESS I wasn't an Earth Bender. Teji make sure you leave your shoes behind. I'm sure Kwaiya and the others won't mind you picking them up later."

"Uh, okay," Teji said a little thrown off by the change in subject and unlaced his boots.

"Fine," Haku consented with his hands up, "however I want you to come in everyday for a checkup, understood?"

"Yes Master Haku," Teji said with a slight smile. He was sure if it weren't for Toph's level of confidence he would never been allowed to leave. His feet touched the cold floor and he shivered but stood up unwaveringly.

Toph hobbled over to his isle so he could easily find her. Now standing Teji stood frozen and unsure of what to do. He didn't want to stumble and give their healer reason to keep him there but thankfully a warm hand reached out and grabbed his; guiding him to rest his palm on her shoulder.

"Wow, you're a lot shorter than I am," Teji said, accidently speaking his thoughts.

"Thanks a lot." Toph nearly jabbed him for that one, but with their nanny under foot she let it go.

Haku couldn't believe the strange sight he was seeing… a blind hobbling girl leading a blind burned boy, '_just when I think I've seen everything_.' He shook his head and moved to his office hoping he wouldn't regret his decision later.

As they made their way out Toph snagged a pastry off the food platter and shoved it in her mouth for her breakfast. When they were finally outside, Toph shirked off the hand on her shoulder and turned to face him as she swallowed down her snack. The air was still cool and a bit damp; the sun had yet to warm the ground.

Teji was suspenseful wondering what his guide would say. Would she just leave him in the street to find his own way?

"So," she finally spoke, "who weighed more?"

"Pardon me?" he was completely disoriented now that he was standing outside.

Toph was feeling more up beet now that she was freed from her cage but she had a job she promised to do and she was going to see it through. "When the Haku and our food guy were walking in, who weighed more?"

"Oh, our food guy weighed more," Teji remembered quickly.

"Correct"

Toph was calmly facing Teji while every little outside noise caused him to jerk his head from one direction to the next in attempts to get his bearings in his void of darkness. He was trying to keep his cool but desperately wanted to reach out and grab the life line in front of him.

Toph waited a little longer before stating what was obvious to her. "You're scared aren't you?"

Teji let his shoulders sag and smiled. "Terrified," he admitted, but then quickly added, "but I won't let that stop me."

Toph smiled a bit… it was just what she was hoping to hear. "Alright then, how about you show me around for starters."

"Um okay… how do I go about doing that?" he asked. He wasn't about to say he couldn't see how that'd be possible but felt with this girl it'd be best to just be honest with her.

She grabbed his hand once more and placed it back onto her shoulder. No one had walked by them yet. On a Sunday morning, it was too early to have the streets crowded.

"Well for starters, where is your favorite place to go here in town?"

"Um, I'd have to say one of the dojo's we have here in town. I enjoy practicing during my free time for my final."

Toph thought about that one, "I don't think you're ready to head over there just yet. Is there anywhere else you like to hang out? Is there anything that's kinda cool?"

Teji thought for a minute then an idea came to him, "Oh I know just the place!"

"Sweet, what is it?"

"It's a surprise," Teji said with way too much merriment in his voice.

"Great! So you're telling me you can take me there as you are right now?" she sarcastically asked knowing full well he couldn't.

"Oh, well um…"

"Look, I want you to describe a place to me that will give us a destination to head towards for practice's sake. You've gotta learn how to walk!"

"Right, sorry Toph. Lets head down to the beach front then. Its not too far away and should be relatively simple to find if we can determine which way it is."

Now Toph really smiled. "No problem. Feel the wind… it smells strongly like the sea right? So it's generally coming from that direction. Also feel the ground beneath your feet… it will become your greatest ally and weapon. Feel the textures beneath your toes and sense its density. Stretch out your senses further to the areas all around you. If you're good, like me, you will begin to notice when the ground becomes sandier. This is also a sign you are headed in the right direction. I know your shores don't have much sand but I also know that the cove we crashed into is one of those places… you ready to go?"

Teji to say the least was overwhelmed but having a hand on her gave him the confidence he needed to take the next step and trust her. What she was saying sounded amazing but he could only hope he'd be able to figure it all out.

With determination he said, "I'm ready."

* * *

Sokka and Suki were walking together through the main street in town hand in hand. They had finished eating and everyone had split up again for another day of exploring the islands main city. It had been vastly realized that they weren't in your normal type of village. Here on this island EVERYONE knew that they were outsiders and it was an odd feeling. It also made it difficult to get any leads on why the place was so special. Suki stopped to look at some jewelry so Sokka casually walked on with nothing really catching his eye… that is until he stopped at the edge of the cities inner center.

Sokka had been his chipper self earlier however, after walking alongside strangers as an outcast once again his old feelings of inadequacy surfaced within him. He was thankful somewhat that Suki was sensing it too and was giving him some space to think. Now Sokka found himself standing over a Pi-Sho game board, which only darkened his spirits even further.

Katsu sat on the opposite seat and simply smiled at the passer-buyer politely and waited. However, Katsu had to force a smiling face of indifference as the young man in front of him picked up the Lotus gambit.

Sokka didn't greet the older man but frowned at the tile.

Suki then finally came up beside him and hung off his arm, "what are you looking at? Oh Sokka, not that again."

He flipped the round tile up into the air then aggressively snatched it before it fell. "I know but it's just so frustrating!" he lamented as he squeezed the flower.

Suki rolled her big eyes. "Look Sokka, those White Lotus folks will let you into their secret little organization when they're ready."

Katsu nearly had a heart attack! Thank goodness he wasn't eating anything or else he'd be choking right about now.

"I know, but why are they waiting? I mean haven't I proven myself good enough to join?" he reasoned.

And there it was again. Sokka had achieved many things during his life however his biggest fears were always falling short of expectations made by others.

"Of course you have," she encouraged. "It's just not the way _they_ do things."

"I know," he moped as he put the tile back onto the game board. "It just would be nice to know what's really going on…"

Katsu could no longer hear the couple talk as they walked away. He somehow managed to stay in his seat for a moment longer before getting up and bolting away in search of his wife. '_The boy knew,_' he thought, '_he knew yet he's not one of us! Who are these people?_'

Now for the first time Katsu's thoughts of suspicion were now matching his wife Metog's thoughts. She had shared her own uneasiness about the new comers several times and now he had something to support her fears.

* * *

Further down the road Mai and Zuko were walking along the beach front. Mai silently walked by his side, her long black sleeves draped at her sides, while Zuko looked out at the coast line. His golden eyes were distant.

"I can't seem to figure out when I was here," Zuko quietly spoke his thoughts. "Uncle was so sure I was here before and I'm getting a strange feeling about this place… but I don't remember any of it." His eyes slowly scanned each rock and tree for anything to jar his memory.

"Well it's no wonder you wouldn't… _Lee_, you've been damn near everywhere in the world," Mai said being blunt.

"Ya… but still…"

"No, I understand what you mean in part," Mai admitted; cutting him off before another string of negative thoughts burned through her husband's mind. "If this is supposed to be a place where you can never leave then how could you have left? Or how could you not remember a place that tried to keep you there?" she acknowledged as her dark eyes also looked around the ordinary looking coastline for anything amiss.

"That's just it! I've never been to a place like that!" Zuko knew he was missing something obvious and it was beginning to piss him off. "Well either way, if I don't figure it out I'm sure Uncle will tell me once we see him again."

She sighed, "And until then we're stuck wandering around this boring place."

Zuko then smiled, "Well at least you're here with me," he somberly acknowledged.

"To be honest I don't know how you ever managed without me," she joked in her own dark way.

"Hmm, haven't a clue."

* * *

Aang and Katara had done enough looking around the beach and town the other day, so after they ate breakfast they chose to explore the forests surrounding the immediate area. What they found was surly the biggest surprise Aang had ever had since the end of the war.

"Wow, these trees are beautiful," Katara admired.

"Ya, no matter wherever we travel we get to see some pretty amazing landscapes," Aang agreed.

"You know, maybe tonight we should camp around here. It's nicer inland. I don't know about you, but the ocean breeze at night makes it pretty cold outside our tent."

"I think that's a great idea Katara… wait. What was that?" Aang looked up around the branches overhead in bewilderment.

"What? I didn't see anything," Katara whispered as she looked cautiously around her.

"I thought I saw something white in the trees."

The Avatar and his Water Bending Master stood silently side by side and waited. Aang had a pretty good knack for meeting strange people, spirits, and animals so they kept their senses on high alert.

"Well, maybe I just imagined it," Aang decided after a while. "Let's go check out the-"

SWOOSH

"Ahh!" the two yelled out as they ducked.

Two lemur's swooped through the tree branches in playful chase and were oblivious to the strangers.

Aang looked up and stammered, "L-l-lemurs?"

Katara's mouth was open as she watched them fly overhead in a circle before disappearing into the thicket.

"Katara?" a vulnerable voice shakingly called from Aang's lips.

His girlfriend turned to him with the world's biggest smile. "Yes Aang! Those were lemurs!" For a brief moment the rest of the world was forgotten as she said his real name.

Aang's shock finally melted away and he grabbed Katara and spun her around. "I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Lemurs are on this island!"

"I know right! And we were so sure they were an endangered species because we've only seen one so far!"

"Wow I can't believe it!" he said again. He then pulled her close to him and embraced her with all the love he had. So much had been taken from him… so much of himself he had to give without anything in return… now he finally had something new to smile about.

Katara wasn't surprised in the least when he lowered his head to kiss her. His soft touch hadn't brushed her lips in ages. "Well what are we waiting for?" Katara now said with a breathless blushing smile. "Let's go find more of them!"

"Oh defiantly!"

The two of the world's most powerful benders then spent the rest of the morning finding and playing with dozens of lemurs both wild and tame alike. When the Air Benders were released from the mountain so were the lemurs. Now only the bison were left waiting for the day their biggest secret would be reviled.

* * *

**Hey readers! I was planning on putting one whole days worth of events into this chapter but I felt this was long enough to post rather than make you wait till I finish writing what happens next. Thank you for the Reviews! I'm getting excited... slowly but surly this journey is coming to an end! **

**Yea for Lemurs!**


	40. Panic Attack!

_It had been seven days since Fire Lord Zuko had departed from the Fire Nation's capital and all was still under control of Master Piandao. Master Jeong-Jeong, having still be labeled the Deserter despite his amnesty, remained out of the public light and stayed in the shadows. Before the sun had broken their skies, Jeong-Jeong had already informed Piandao of a plot to take over by one of the older generals from the eastern ranks. So within the first morning meeting Piandao had the man arrested for treason before he could even get his plans into motion. All of the other staff were in shock at how quickly Piandao had heard of such talk. No one really knew it was Jeong-Jeong who lurked the halls with his men to keep tabs on the palace just as Iroh had suggested. After that, no one dared to seek control in Fire Lord Zuko's absence. _

**Chapter 40: Panic Attack!**

Toph and Teji spent the better part of the day learning how to get around. Toph had mastered her crutches by the time they reached the beach while Teji improved greatly as well. Soon Teji was walking alongside his teacher without holding onto her and by the time the day was drawing to an end he was confident enough to lead rather than follow.

"Wow, this has just been the weirdest activity I have ever done," Teji acknowledged as they walked up a path through a residential area. Having bandages around his eyes caused his brain to coup with his situation as if he was blindfolded rather than blinded.

"Seeing without eyes?" Toph clarified.

"Ya. The strangest part is seeing _more_ than what I'm used to. Normally a person can only see what's in front of their faces, yet blinded as an Earth Bender I can now see all around me… even behind walls. Like I said, this has to be, by far, the strangest exercise I've ever done."

"I suppose. I wouldn't really know," she sighed. "It's getting late. How about you describe where you live and I'll try and get you there." Toph didn't want to admit it but hobbling around on crutches all day wasn't fun at all.

Teji shifted his feet a bit and concentrated. The cool evening breeze felt good against his bandages. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe I live this way," he directed to his right.

"Sweet, well let's see how in tuned you are. Lead the way."

Teji was beginning to feel a little freedom from his darkness now that he could see with his feet. A pleasant smirk couldn't escape his lips as he led the way. Earlier he had stumbled a bit, nearly walked into store front wares and had the unpleasant time of jabbing the bottom of his foot on a branch and a sea shell but all in all he felt a great accomplishment now that he could walk straight with a bit more assurance in each step.

After twenty minutes of walking he found his home only to be instantly bombarded by his family.

"Oh my, Teji! Teji is home!" a woman's voice called out.

Toph could recognize that voice. His mom was near frantic.

"Hey mom, this is- omf"

Teji got tackled by his mom's protective death grip.

"We were so worried when we didn't find you in bed," she exclaimed.

"I'm fine mother," he tried to reason. "Toph here has been showing me how to get around blind."

"Look here," his father's voice sounded from the house. "You should know better that to go against the healers recommendations. Now we'll discuss this inside. Say good night to your friend and thank her for leading you home."

Both Teji and Toph heard him pivot on the dirt and walk back into his house with a slam of the door.

Toph cringed and actually felt a bit out of place. Usually she had part of the gang with her to confront any situation, but this time she was alone and apparently intruding into someone's personal life. It was a boundary she didn't feel like crossing but to her chagrin and surprise Teji didn't see it that way.

"My apologies about my father; mom you can go back inside. I'll be along in a minute."

"But honey, you-"

"I'll be fine, trust me. I'll see you in a moment."

His smile and reassuring tone caused his mother to consent. She gave his arm a squeeze and turned to walk inside. Neither of them saw the strange look she gave Toph.

"I'm sorry about that," Teji said again. "My dad has always found my decisions difficult to understand."

"Seems to me he has a bigger problem than that," she answered back bluntly.

"Yes well, I can't entirely blame the both of them. All my father ever wanted was a child who could bend Fire like him so he could pass on his trade and keep it in the family like his parents before him, however all of my siblings are Earth Benders."

"Well at least your mom gets you right?" Toph asked. He was bringing it up so she pried a bit.

"No actually. My mom can barely bend the basics. She had to take a remedial class growing up to pass. Everyone on this island can bend their element but not all are equal in skill. They say that if she had been born on the main land she would have surly been a Non-Bender. Other than occasionally pulling hot stone cooking ware off of the fire, she doesn't bend."

The warmth of the sun was finally gone from their skin; night had come.

"I get it," Toph decided to say. "So does this mean you don't want me to come by tomorrow for training?"

"No, no, nothing like that! I'll be ready regardless," he quickly defended.

Toph was all too familiar with doing something against your parents' wishes but knew he was defiantly old enough to make his own choices. "Alright be ready after breakfast okay. I'll stop by here to come get you."

"Awesome! I can't wait."

Toph nudged him with one of her crutches then hobbled off to find her 'family' for some real companionship and hopefully dinner. Thankfully heading back to the Healers building landed her right in the path of Sokka and Suki. Together they led her to their new camp site in the woods outside the cities limit. By the time Toph made it back to the gang everyone's tents were pitched in a circle around a pit where Zuko was getting logs set up for a fire. The trees around them offered a rather nostalgic feeling of really camping out together again like old times as Aang tossed in the last piece of wood.

"Alright, who has the flint stone?" Sokka asked as he squatted down next to Zuko to examine how he set up the logs.

"I don't have it," Aang confirmed.

Suki and Katara checked their bags. "I don't have it either do you?" Katara asked Suki.

"Nope, it's not here in my things. How about you Mai?" Suki asked giving up her own search.

"Don't look at me. I've never had to use one."

Sokka checked his pockets again. "Well someone has to have it. We used it at the beach camp site."

After ten minutes of searching the group came up with nothing.

Aang scratched at his bandana. "Well I guess we must have dropped it somewhere."

Suki looked to her boyfriend, "So what are we going to do?"

He shrugged. "I guess _Lee_ could quickly flame this up for us."

Zuko then looked around. "What if I'm seen?"

The group then looked around into the dark trees for any signs of life.

"Hey Toph," Sokka called over, "can you double check to make sure there's no one around?"

"Sure thing. One spy check coming right up!"

Toph had been lying on her back around the fire pit so she sat up and placed her hand on the ground. Everyone remained quiet as she stretched her senses as far as she could go. No one was in the immediate area so she began to focus on farther away areas in sections. She was just about ready to call it good when she felt a strange vibration. Intrigued, the group watched as their youngest friend slowly lowered her head to the ground as she concentrated on the anomaly. A picture was beginning to form in her mind. She could see a ledge and what appeared to be two rooms far below the top soil. She then felt the footsteps of two or three people along the edge. Toph began to smile. She had found a secret underground room above an underground canyon but just as she was about to speak the footsteps walked off the edge and disappeared.

"NO DON'T!" Toph suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs.

Instantly everyone was freaked out and on high guard. All weapons were drawn and the group was standing back to back ready for anything to materialize out of the darkness. With her blood pumping Toph tried to focus even further. '_Why would anyone jump off a cliff_?'

"Toph, what's happening?" Zuko whispered.

"Shh," she chided. It was in fact a room, someone's house maybe? But no one was there anymore. She desperately wanted to see more but it was just too far away. Then all of a sudden a set of footsteps appeared. Then after a minute more another set materialized from the abyss. Toph then slowly sat up as she tried to clear away the dust in her mind to make sense of it all. The gang slowly lowered their weapons and looked intently at Toph's bang covered face.

'_No one's that light on their feet and no one can just walk back from thin air unless… UNLESS!_' Toph's mind finally made the connection. Instantly Iroh's words to her about a secret she alone would have to carry came back to her memory. '_More Air Benders!_' she thought. _'It has to be! Aang's the only person I know who can move like that and not leave any vibrations behind_!'

Toph was just blankly looking ahead as she tried to cope with her findings.

"Um Toph?" Aang finally said. "You've got to say something."

Shaking her head she then realized she had an intense audience. "Oh, uh hi."

"Don't just 'oh hi' us! I nearly died!" Sokka declared.

Zuko quieted his heart as he sheathed his dueling swords. Mai rolled her eyes and sat back down along with Zuko.

"What was it!" Sokka asked a bit too over the top.

Katara moved to her side to make sure she was okay.

"Uh," she knew she couldn't exactly confirm her thoughts from her current vantage point and Iroh was the one who planned the whole trip so clearly he knew more than he was letting on… she then decided, for the time being, she'd keep her thoughts to herself. "False alarm," the words sounded pretty lame even to her own ears.

"False alarm?" Aang clarified.

"Yep I-" Toph then heard rustling and chirps in the trees, "wait a minute… are those… lemurs in the trees?" she asked confused.

Now it was Suki's and Sokka's turn to sink back down into their seats exasperated.

"Oh yea, we didn't get to tell you about them," Katara informed. "This island is thriving with lemurs just like the kind Momo is."

"Sweetness. Too bad Momo couldn't be here to meet them then."

That comment got everyone's thoughts off of her outburst if only for a short time. Aang and Katara were missing their furry little companion while Zuko and Sokka were wondering why Iroh would make Momo stay if it was a normal occurrence to have a lemur in this region. Suki just finished getting their dinner prepped while Mai smacked Zuko out of his thoughts just long enough to make him start the fire.

All in all not many of them would sleep well tonight especially Toph. She drifted off to sleep in her stone tent only once those in the cavern far below went to sleep themselves.

She along with everyone else certainly wished they knew what Iroh was up too. Nothing really made sense anymore.

**Yea, so I made it past one Writer's Block. Man I hate those. Hopefully I won't hit another wall… at least my laptop has been fixed!**


	41. Pass or Fail

**Chapter 41: Pass or Fail**

Toph woke up lazily and in a rather somber mood this Monday morning. As everyone slowly got up and got ready to start their day she just stayed in her tent. Stretched out on her stomach with her head resting on the crux of her left arm, Toph's right arm lay stretched out in front of her. Toph wasn't just relaxing but was actually using her Earth sensing trick again to monitor those underground.

No one really noticed that Toph's mind was far away except for Zuko and Mai. The two of them, having been the enemies of Earth Benders for most of their lives, notice such actions.

Eventually Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki were ready to head into town and after hearing that Toph planned on training one of the locals, they decided to go with her to meet him. After Suki ran a comb again through Toph's hair, a habit she had developed over the past few years, they left leaving behind Zuko and Mai to enjoy the morning to themselves.

"So what was this guy's name again?" Sokka asked as Toph led the way on her crutches.

She didn't respond at first.

"Toph?" Katara tapped her shoulder.

"Oh," she snapped back to reality. As Toph had led the way she had been continually distracted as she checked the ground beneath her to find any hidden passageways. So far she hadn't felt anything in route to Teji's place. "I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"I asked what this guy's name was… are you sure you're doing okay?" Sokka asked now concerned. Toph was certainly acting a little off recently and the others noticed as well.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Sokka don't start worrying about me _now_. I'm fine. The guys name is Teji. He's about 19 and has a battling exam this Thursday but he's been blinded by an accident that happened in his dad's smithy shop."

Aang then jumped in, "so that's why you decided to train him."

"Well," Sokka added, "she is the expert in blind Earth Bending fighting tactics."

"Yep," Toph shamelessly agreed.

"So what else can you tell us about him," Katara asked.

"I don't know guys… I guess you could say he's a self motivator. His parents aren't all that supportive of him. He tries to be super respectful but still can have the occasional outburst…"

Toph was beginning to get distracted. Thinking about Teji's characteristics while trying to find his house again with a bum foot wasn't that easy.

"Sounds like a pretty good choice in a student," Suki surmised.

"Ya well, we're here guys but don't be too surprised if we're not entirely welcomed here."

"Got it," Aang answered for the group.

The group stopped just short of the building.

Katara looked around. "Aren't we going to go knock on the door?"

"Nope," Toph refused.

They all awkwardly waited outside and just as Sokka was about to speak up the door began to open.

"Good morning Toph," Teji called as he shut the door behind him. He didn't need his parents coming outside and creating unnecessary drama. "I er… see you brought company. I'm guessing your friends from the mainland?"

"Yep you got it. I'm glad to see you figured out we were here without me having to tell you. That shows me you've got a good chance of making it through the week."

Teji couldn't help but smile a little at the compliment.

"Guys this is Teji. Teji the man in front of you is Sokka and on his left is his girlfriend Suki. They're both Non-Benders."

Teji awkwardly extended his hand into the black void in front of him towards Sokka and was rewarded with a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you."

"And on my right is uh Bonzu," she remembered to say, "He's an Earth Bender and his girlfriend Katara."

After a few more handshakes Teji and Toph both felt ready to get going.

"So Teji," Sokka began to ask, "What's this tournament for?"

"I've been working on becoming a Peacekeeper on the Island. They are an elite group of Benders and the annual exam to qualify is on Thursday."

Katara looked at his bandages as they all started to walk towards the towns square. "Wow, this must be hard for you… having an injury like that with not much time and so much pressure on you."

The group agreed.

"It's not easy and I try and not think about it too much but I'm doing my best to cope. I have to admit I hate not seeing, eating and drinking have become very difficult, and I know the number of bruises on me will triple by the end of the day, but at least I have one consolation for all of this…"

"What's that?" Suki asked.

"I get to hang out with a cool person like Toph and learn to see _with_ Earth Bending. That's pretty awesome if you ask me."

"Totally," Toph agreed. "So I don't know about you guys but I'm going to take Teji over to see Kwaiya then head on over to meet with his old teacher; see what kind of training he's had so far."

"Okay then," Aang piped up, "we'll stay out of your way. Meet you back at the camp site for dinner?" Aang looked at the others to confirm they agreed with him.

"Sounds fine with me," Toph tapped the tip of her crutch on Aang's calf, "Later."

Toph and Teji then moved off and left Aang and the others to determine where they'd explore today.

Back at the camp site, Zuko and Mai had no problems enjoying the morning to themselves. It had been so long, in fact nearly never, for them to have large chunks of time completely and utterly alone together and they were loving it more and more with each passing minute.

While the day was beginning for the gang, in another part of the island, Katsu and Metog along with Fukachi, sat down for their morning meal in complete indecision from their conversation the night before. Katsu had told them what he had heard Suki say and despite everything they knew it wasn't enough to make a decision. All of Metog's information was roughly five and a half years old so she didn't have a clue what could be going on. They were now left with two options. One, leave it be or two, have one of them confront the couple, revealing that they are a member, and get some answers. Not liking the situation at all they finally decided to wait and see their reaction to the Air Benders.

Back outside, Sokka and Suki walked down the market place again and both found very little different from the day before, however Sokka looked at the people more and finally noticed that they were all wearing arm bands of different colors. Clearly it had a meaning.

'_I'm going to have to remember to ask about that later_,' Sokka thought.

Toph and Teji both got checked out by Kwaiya along with another healing session. Teji then willingly introduced her to his teacher in the city's main dojo. It took a little convincing but Toph eventually convinced the Master to spar a little with her so she could gage Teji's level of training. To the surprise of both the Master and Teji, Toph quickly deflected his attacks, tripped him into a six foot hole and trapped him in place but it was to be expected from Toph's stand point. People just seem to always underestimate her. Regardless, Toph learned a lot about him and by the end of the day she was teaching him how to do the moves he already knew except with a blind point of view. Likewise, the following day they trained again but outside of the town where they could do more damage. She taught him how to distinguish between different types of vibrations in conjunction with sounds when attacked. Teji was a quick learner and thrived off of everything she said. On Wednesday, the day before his test, Toph had Aang spar with him so Teji could get some real hands on experience and Aang could get a needed work out. It was a great day and they were all dirty and sweaty when they finished but they all had smiles on their faces.

"Hey Suki," Toph asked late that night around their camp fire, "I think Teji will do pretty well tomorrow but I want to do something to boost his chances… give him some more confidence, but I'm not sure what."

"Hm, well I saw a bit of the sparing he did with Bonzu earlier today and he seems pretty confident."

"Yes, but he isn't always."

Suki watched the light of the flames flicker across her friends face and could see she was deep in thought." '_She's grown up a lot_,' Suki thought.

"When he's practicing or fighting something head on it's not a problem, but when he's not moving I can feel the level of anxiety and fear beginning to rise up inside of him again." Toph was always observant and caring despite her callous attitude.

Suki thought on that, "Well it's a pretty scary thing to lose your sight Toph. I'm not saying that to be mean to you, it would be like… one day you couldn't move your left arm any more. Yes you could continue on with only one arm but you'd always remember what it was like to use it. It's hard to adapt and loosing ones sight isn't easily overcome emotionally."

"I guess I never thought of it like that. It's kind of hard to imagine." Toph was almost whispering to Suki under the canopy of stars. Everyone else was in bed. "You've all talked about things I'll never understand. Well that's not entirely true," she sighed. "You've all actually shown me more than my parents or teachers ever did."

"Like what?"

"Explaining what was what on that stone map back in the Eastern Air Temple is one. I've never thought I'd get to see a map. Or that time when Sokka made his ink all thick and muddy and painted with it so I could feel the raised edges on the paper once it was dry… that was pretty ingenious of him to do that."

"He is pretty amazing when he wants to be," Suki fondly smiled.

"Ya."

The fire continued to crackle and pop and showed no signs of dying just yet.

"So you're worried about Teji's confidence."

"Yes. I've done all I can do to help him in such a short period of time." Toph then had a thought, "Maybe we could exploit his blindness."

"And how could we do that?"

Toph smirked, "people ALWAYS underestimate me because I'm blind. I'd bet his opponents will do the same. Maybe we could make that stand out… you know, like making sure his bandages over his eyes are really thick or something."

"Okay I think I know what you're getting at. Oh, but I have a better idea!"

The two continued to talk into the night. Suki ended up getting no sleep at all as she stayed up making Toph's present for her student. By morning it was finished and Toph couldn't be more thankful to have such an awesome big sister like Suki. The past four years together had really made them close.

Toph was done using crutches now but was still hobbling around. She limped up to Teji in the early hours of the morning.

"Wow I'm impressed you're up this early," Teji playfully mocked. He quickly dodged the rock kicked at his head.

"Don't make me regret it!" she argued back. "Now, I know you got this but are_ you_ ready?"

Teji didn't immediately reply. Despite his best efforts he didn't sleep well that night out of nerves.

"I'll take that as a no. Look Teji you can win this. I've never met someone who's such a fast learner as you are. When I trained Bonzu it took days before he could even move a single rock let alone fight. You've got what it takes." Toph couldn't believe she was giving a motivational speech but here she was giving one and meaning every word of it.

Teji's fast heart beat began to slow as his level of anxiety began to drop. Hearing her voice seemed to calm him in his void of darkness.

"And I know I'm not allowed to be there cuz I'm not one of you guys… or whatever, but I have a present for you instead."

Teji perked right up and tried to gage what she had in her hands.

"Here," she passed off her gift unceremoniously.

Teji found her arm and ran his rough fingers along her skin till he found her hand and took a piece of cloth from her.

"It's a head band," she explained. "I want you to wear OVER your bandages… that is, if you want to."

Teji unfolded it and ran his hands over the fabric.

"I want you to remember this one thing… your opponents will underestimate you. Use it to your advantage and defeat them quickly just like I did when I dueled your master. Once they see you can fight some will be intimidated and others bewildered by you."

"And the head band?"

"It's to help make your blindness obvious and to help with the intimidation part," Toph reasoned with a smile. "Remember how I told you when we were training that I learned from giant badgermoles…"

Teji nodded out of habit but then remembered to answer verbally, "yes."

"Well the headband has a design on it. Its two large badgermole claws that wrap around your head… brown on the sides and black on the front. Suki stitched it last night with scraps she had in her bag."

Teji's now sensitive fingertips found the stitching. "Wow, I can feel it. She used a raised stitching for the outline of the claws! I can see it clearly," he then put it on over his bandaged eyes, tying the knot firmly in the back of his head but continued to trace out the paws with his fingers. The claws stopped at the edges of his eyes.

"Suki says the border is gold. I don't know what colors are but I know you do. Her old uniform has a lot of gold threads I guess-"

"Thank you Toph… really thanks. This means a lot to me."

Toph found her cheeks getting warm and for some reason didn't know what to say.

"This is cool," he continued. "Now you're an official Shifu with a symbol all your own. I can't make any promises about today but I will do my best!"

The excitement in his voice was rather encouraging. It seems the gift was perfect. "Like hell you'll do your best. You're going to win this and I expect nothing less!"

Teji then had left within that early morning for the Bison's canyon where his aptitude test would be. It would be an all day event due to the fact that there were also water, fire and air benders competing for openings as well. The new comers would be closely watched during the event to make sure they wouldn't head inland but all in all the only thing that bugged anyone was that Toph would have to wait until tomorrow to find out the results.

The next morning the sun was shining brightly with no clouds in the sky as the gang sat and waited on the edge of main street for Teji to show up. Everyone was rather relaxed in the sun except for Toph who hobbled back and forth nonstop.

"What if he didn't make it?" Toph asked again out loud. "I mean I only got to work with him for what… four full days!"

"He'll be fine," Katara reminded. "You said it yourself that he already knew how to fight well. He just needed help dealing with and adapting to his blindness."

"Yes, but I don't know how powerful his opponents are and I've had years to master my still."

Sokka was sitting against a tree going over a rough map of the area he and the guys had made. "Ya, but didn't you also say he was a fast learner."

Toph stopped her pacing and rubbed her forehead. "Yes, he is," she mumbled. "Man I hate this! Why couldn't we go again?"

"Toph," Aang called from his perch on a stump. "Please stop your pacing and sit down. Your foot is still healing up, right?"

"Ugh!" she vented as she pulled a stone up for her to sit on. Arms crossed she had no qualms of letting the others know she had no patience. In truth Teji's test wasn't the only thing on her mind. She had been plagued with thoughts of the people beneath the surface but had to put that all aside for Teji's training. If he passed then she could finally start looking around to find out if her suspicions were right or not.

Zuko sat on the grass playing with a wild lemur that he had grown attached too. Mai didn't mind the new pet.

Suki and Katara just smiled at each other with a slight shrug.

Toph then spun her head in the direction of the town. Everyone looked up and sure enough Teji came sprinting around the corner of a building.

"Toph!" he called out. "Hey Toph!"

Toph stood up and took one gimpy step forward which Teji quickly identified. The moment he reached them he grabbed Toph by the waist and spun her around with the biggest smile on his face. "I passed Toph!" he declared as he finally set her down gently.

Once her head stopped spinning she punched him in the arm.

"Ouch," he winced but still smiled.

"Idiot"

"Well now," Katara spoke up, "I guess you did pretty well then hun?"

"Way better than just pretty well! It was amazing. There were five openings and I ranked first place! They couldn't believe how good I was. I was able to anticipate so many of their attacks just by their seismic actions. My Sensei now wants me to show him some of the techniques you showed me. Man I wish you could have been there."

"Told you you'd do great," Toph reminded. She hoped she wasn't blushing too badly. She felt super proud of Teji right now and didn't quite know how to deal with that.

Just then both Teji and Toph's head snapped towards town. Katara warmly smiled, '_they look cute together'_, she thought. Sokka was thinking it was great to have a walking human detector.

"Someone's coming," they echoed. Toph then jabbed her elbow into Teji's side for copying her.

Mai stood up and brushed the dirt from her cloths. "It's Fai, Metog and some other guy," she informed.

"Hey that was the guy who played Pai-Sho," Suki pointed out.

"Hello!" Fai called over as they approached.

"Good morning," Aang answered as everyone stood up.

"Teji," Metog singled out. "That was some very impressive fighting yesterday. Congratulations."

"Thank you," he accepted with a slight bow.

"I can imagine you have a lot to be thankful for towards Toph for your victory," she continued.

"Yes I do," he agreed.

"Greetings to you all," Katsu jumped in. "My name is Katsu. I'm Metog's husband."

Everyone said their hello's and were intrigued at how different Katsu seemed compared to Metog.

"So," Fai spoke up again. "It's been one week. What do you think of our capital city?"

They had all seen far greater cities but none of them could argue that the island had a rather peaceful feeling to it that made it a remarkable place.

"It's great," Suki spoke up.

"Ya," Aang agreed. "Your island is wonderful. You even serve a lot of meatless dishes here!"

"I'd say that's a down side," Sokka shook his head.

Fai laughed. "Well I'm glad you all have been enjoying yourself."

"Oh hey," Sokka remembered, "I keep forgetting to ask you. What's with the arm bands? Everyone we meet has one but they're all different colors. What do they mean?"

"Well they do have a special purpose but we'll explain all that next week," Fai side stepped. "For now I thought I'd see if you'd all be interested in taking a course on bending."

"Bending?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. We know that only two of you can bend your element and that the rest of you can't. Here on the island we don't have any Non Benders. Everyone can to a certain degree," Fai explained.

Katsu then jumped in, "It's expected that you at least give the class an honest try."

The group looked guarded and Metog couldn't help but notice their eyes stole glances towards Lee and perhaps Katara as well. '_Just as I predicted, they're hiding something,_' she thought.

As for Zuko and the others their thoughts were all along the same line of thinking… _'Ah_ _crap_!'


	42. Others Like Us

**Chapter 42: Others like Us**

Metog had always been suspicions of the group from the get go. They weren't fascinated with Water Bending when they saw it, one of them even knew some difficult Water Bending practices, despite their young ages they followed a strict command structure with Bonzu as their leader, they knew about the Order of the White Lotus but clearly weren't members, and they didn't even look like they were all Earth Benders! No, these people were hiding something and Meg was done waiting to find out what. Considering Lee's golden eyes, the appearance of his wife, and the fact everyone had just eyed him Meg felt she had them figured out enough. Now was as good a time as any to test her theory.

Meg, without any warning, shot her fist out sending a mild fire blast straight at Lee's torso.

Golden eyes grew wide as Zuko fell backwards just as the blast past over his chest nearly hitting him. The wild lemur bolted for the trees and just before Zuko's back hit the dirt he tumbled rolled back up onto his feet with his duel swords drawn ready for the next attack.

Meg hadn't even retracted her arm to the ready position when small daggers flew towards her, catching the fabric on her arm sending her to the ground pinned. Yet as she fell, she too ripped her sword out of its sheath and deflected another wave of daggers from Mai.

Sokka's hand went to his sword.

Suki's fans were in both hands one wrist flick away from opening.

Katara assumed attack ready to call on water in a moment's notice.

Fai's jaw dropped.

Toph's foot swept the ground but Teji grabbed her hand stalling her just as Bonzu and Katsu jumped in between the three most aggressive individuals back to back to stop the fight.

"Whoa, everyone!" Katsu called out facing his wife with both hands in the air. His head was on a swivel to ensure he wouldn't get hit from behind.

Aang had his back. "Just cool it for a second," Aang ordered mirroring Katsu to his group.

Everyone was frozen in time. The air was tense.

Mai's eyes were like daggers themselves. "No one attacks my husband and expects to get away with it."

"True," Aang didn't bother to dispute, "but Katsu stopped her from attacking further so let's find out why she attacked okay. No one else is being aggressive towards us so there is no need for an all out assault."

Zuko, seeing that Meg was not going to make another move of attack, sheathed his swords.

Metog knew she had gambled and even though Lee hadn't responded like she had expected she'd didn't feel she was in the wrong but seeing him sheath his swords she did likewise.

Sokka and Suki gave each other wide and surprised looks. Neither of them knew what to think.

Aang now turned to face the problem since the aggression had stopped. Zuko moved to stand next to Mai behind Aang. Zuko had taken up the roll of a leader over the past four years but he knew he always had to step aside when with Aang. Aang would always out rank him.

"So why did you attack Lee just now?" Aang asked calmly. Meg didn't answer right away and instead began to pull each dagger out of her sleeve so she could get up.

Fai and Katsu both once again noticed how commanding and mature this 17 year old boy was.

Teji then realized he still had a death grip on Toph and released her. Not knowing what to say he walked away to stand behind Fai. Regardless of how much time he had spent with Toph this past week he still had to show his allegiance to the Islanders first.

Katsu helped his wife up, took the daggers from her and handed them to Bonzu who handed them back to Mai. It all felt rather formal and divided.

"Well?" Fai asked Metog. He wanted to know why as well. Katsu had a few ideas as to why but kept them to himself.

Meg crossed her arms and eyed the group. "Okay, this… THIS is exactly why I attacked Lee."

Everyone just gave her a blank stare.

"Ugh, I just attacked you with a fire blast… I'm a Fire Bender! You've all been very suspicious characters from the moment you stepped foot on this island and if you all are who you say you are then you shouldn't be concerned with _why_ I chose to attack you but rather you should be _enraged_ that I'm a Fire Bender!"

All of a sudden the Gang saw that she was _so_ very right in her assessment. They should be accusing her of being a Fire Nation Spy right about now. Aang heard Sokka smack himself in the forehead behind him as they acknowledge their mistake.

"Well what do you have to say for yourselves?" Metog demanded.

Aang turned to look at Zuko. Within their gaze a silent conversation was had and Zuko nodded in agreement. Aang then walked past him and grabbed Suki and went to stand with Toph while Zuko guided his wife to the other side leaving Sokka and Katara standing together in the middle. It took a second but the siblings got what was going on.

Fai, Katsu, Metog as well as Teji realized that they split themselves into three groups.

Aang and Zuko had decided that _show_ was easier than_ tell_. Aang then bended a rock in his hand and Toph caught on and copied him. All Suki could do was shrug her shoulders and stand there.

Katara smiled at Aang then did a quick sweeping circle pulling the dew up and into her hand and held it for the islanders to see. Zuko didn't waste any time with dramatics and just created a flame within his hand.

Fai was pleasantly surprised, Teji didn't know what was going on, Katsu didn't know what to think, while Meg was glad her instincts were right but the Water Bending threw her off and she was even more suspicious now that she also realized Lee was not only a Fire Bender but one who was highly skilled and fast enough to react to her attack without revealing he was a bender by dispersing the fire himself.

_Who are these people? _She asked herself again.

"So," Fai began, "It's not just two of you but four of you can bend?"

"Correct," Aang supplied.

"And am I to understand that by your groups Miss Suki here is a Non-Bending Earth Bender?"

"Yes," Suki answered.

"And then Sokka is a Non-Bending Water Bender and Mrs. Mai is a Non-Bending Fire Bender."

"Yep," Sokka confirmed. "That about sums us up."

Teji was finally figuring out what was being implied. He couldn't tell Katara was Water Bending or that Lee was Fire Bending.

"Well now," Fai smiled. "Now I understand! Well… I think I understand. You were hesitant to take us up on our bending classes because you all weren't from the Earth Kingdom that I understand. As well as perhaps the reason Metog singled you out Mr. Lee. She is a clever woman."

Sokka spoke up again. "Ya about that… she did make a point. Why do you have a Fire Bender on this island?"

"Actually," Toph suddenly spoke up from the sidelines, "she's not the only Fire Bender here on the island," she informed while breaking the promise she had made to Teji.

"What?" everyone asked at once.

"She's right," Teji solemnly agreed from the opposite sidelines.

Metog turned and looked disapprovingly at Teji while Fai continued to explain.

Toph really didn't listen to him yammer away about how Fire Benders ended up on the island but rather focused on Teji as much as she could. She felt a bit queasy over everything but she had to betray her promise to Teji. Just as he showed her his allegiance to the islanders by leaving her side and standing behind Fai, she too had to show him her allegiance to her friends by admitting she knew of another Fire Bender. Teji wasn't feeling to chipper either.

"Ok, wow," Zuko searched for what to say. They were all kind of overwhelmed at the realization that they've been walking and talking with dozens of Fire Benders all week and they never realized it. "It's hard to believe you all live in harmony together. Is there really no class division among you?"

"No," Katsu answered. They still didn't know he was an Air Bender. "Fire, Water, and Earth all share equal ground and status here."

"So," Metog cut in. "What is your REAL story?"

Everyone looked to Aang while he confidently faced Meg. "What we told you earlier about ourselves was all true with the only exception of where we are from."

"You're not from Omashu then?"

"No, we are all from different areas with a few exceptions but every other detail is true," Aang explained. "We have fought against the Fire Nation. Sokka is Katara's brother and their mother was killed by a Fire Nation Officer. Mai is married to_ Lee_ but the difference there is Lee was exiled from the Fire Nation many years ago."

"This scar of mine was a parting gift from my father," Zuko added. They had all realized that Aang was going to keep their true identities a secret even now.

Aang continued. "We didn't tell you about Lee and Katara because no average person in this day in age trusts other benders." The truth in those words still pained Aang very much.

"We're an anomaly," Sokka explained.

"People just don't understand us," Zuko added. "So, if we want to blend in and not cause any trouble we have to hide our real identities." He and Aang knew that more than any of the others.

"This place of yours is rather surprising," Suki admitted. "We would never have dreamt of a town where Fire Benders live peacefully with Earth and Water Benders." She tactfully steered the conversation away from themselves.

Fai and Katsu smiled proudly.

"Usually when you see them together it's under occupation," she added.

Fai and Katsu's smiles instantly dropped.

"Um, yes. Well now," Fai continued. "Is everyone satisfied at the moment?" He looked around to see if there were any residual negative issues that needed to be addressed.

Metog had one more comment to make. "So you guys don't have any more secrets kept from us, right?"

Teji wasn't sure if he was right but it seemed everyone's anxiety was going up.

Mai didn't care for her attitude. "Why? Do you have any more secrets you'd like to share with us?"

Both women eyed the other with suspicion while both groups, having secrets their side needed to keep, felt it was time to redirect the conversation elsewhere.

"All is well then," Fai awkwardly decided. "Back to our original question. How would the three of you like to start on learning how to bend your element this week?"

Aang realized in an instant that this man Fai had no idea what he was offering to his friends. It was no small thing to offer such a class. Their identities intertwined so much in what they were capable of doing he knew an answer couldn't be quickly given.

"Fai, I appreciate your offer for my friends here, but it's a lot to take in. Could you give us a few weeks to think about it and adjust to what's going on?" Aang could almost feel the relief in Sokka, Suki as well as even Mai to a degree. If they had to respond on their own their comments would have varied greatly.

_There he goes again_, thought Metog. _Bonzu is the leader and can answer for the others. He must be pretty powerful to be able to do that._

"Oh, uh yes! Of course. That's understandable. We can discuss this again in a few weeks. Nothing need be done today." The last thing Fai wanted now was another opportunity for a dispute.

Katsu patted Fai on the shoulder in approval. "I believe we've disrupted the lives of these fine young adults enough for one morning."

"Yes, I imagine so. We'll be on our way now." Fai wasn't accustomed to this type of tension and was all too happy to give a nod to Bonzu and turn and walk away.

Metog turned as well but stopped short as Katsu snagged her by the elbow and guided her back around.

"Forgetting something my love," Katsu reminded causing a twinge of regret to strike Meg's face.

"I was hoping you'd forget about that," she answered him in a loving banter.

"I knew you were," he answered back with a smirk.

Meg then faced Lee. "Sorry for attacking you without warning. It's not the fairest way to go about things and I should have tried confronting you verbally about it first. However, you can understand why I was suspicious so for the most part I know there won't be too many hard feelings between us in the future. You'll also learn that as wonderful as the locals are here, they will still never fully understand the way a person thinks from the mainland."

"Dear, you are getting off track."

Meg took a deep breath out of annoyance over the whole morning. "Next time I'll give you a warning."

Katsu was about to object to such an apology but she just waved him off and moved to Teji.

"And as for your conduct… we'll talk about it later. Understood?"

"Perfectly," Teji answered back.

"Good"

The group then watched Metog turn and leave. Katsu felt embarrassed over her actions but seeing that no one was riled over her comment made him second guess himself, so he too turned and followed after her. He had normal work to attend to but he would certainly have a long discussion with his wife later that night.

"Wow," Sokka spoke to break the awkward silence that followed. "I don't know what to say about all of that… and that says something!"

Aang scratched at his bandana. "So let me just recap here for a moment. They have all three elements on this island living together as equals, Metog is an extremely observant and talented woman who doesn't trust us, they now know that Lee and Katara are benders, and we now know that Mai, Sokka and Suki all could be as well… did I forget anything?"

"Gee Twilnkletoes you sure know how to bring the mood back up," Toph sarcastically jabbed.

"It is a lot to take in," Katara admitted.

Everyone was ignoring Teji at the moment while he himself contemplated the idea of just walking away. His great day was ruined anyways.

"So what now?" Mai asked.

Zuko looked over at Teji. "We can talk about this tonight around the camp fire. For now we could go our own ways and think about what just happened here."

"I'm all for that Bonzu," Sokka agreed as he threw his arm over Suki's shoulder.

"It's settled then. We'll work out our feelings about this then talk about it tonight."

"Alrighty then, come on Teji," Toph called over with fake enthusiasm. "Let's head on over to the Healing House. I'm sure Kwaiya wouldn't mind checking up on you, nor me for that matter," she limped on over. Tapping his arm she marched right by him hoping he'd follow her despite what had just happened. She needed a mission right now and a somewhat mandatory visit with a Water Bender seemed as good as any.

He couldn't see but in a way Teji was beginning to see things were going to be different from now on. Regardless he agreed with Toph's statement and so followed after her wordlessly.

Suki only shook her head at the two of them then walked away with Sokka into the woods. Neither of them felt like being in a crowd of strangers right now.

Zuko on the other hand felt the need to be on the coastline. He could think better when looking out to sea. Mai was in her own dark cloud and didn't care where she was so they headed to the cliffs for the day.

Once everyone had gone their own ways Aang finally crumbled to the ground.

"I can't believe how much energy that all took," Aang spoke to the breeze.

Katara knelt down beside him. "You did really well handling all of that."

"It's insane. It's all too much."

"I know it's pretty hard to believe. But Fai and Katsu clearly don't mind Metog at all and I can't see them lying about all of the Fire Benders being on the island. That's something no one in the Earth Kingdom would brag about."

"But why haven't we seen any Fire Bending until now?"

"Probably for the same reason we've been keeping Lee and myself a secret. They know from Metog's life experiences that we probably would have freaked out if we knew they were here."

"Ya you're probably right about that." Aang looked up into the sky. It had been a week now and he already missed flying in the sky. He hadn't realized how much he valued his time in the sky until now. It was the only time he felt free from his obligations. "And I miss Appa too," he finally said at last.

"I'm sure Lee's Uncle is taking good care of Appa. Come on, let's go back to the store fronts. I'd like to sit and watch the people pass by and see if I can spot the Fire Benders!"

Aang smiled a little. Katara wanted to cheer him up as always. "Well this place sure has a lot of surprises. I am beginning to realize that I am here for a reason after all."

"Well lets go. Oh and hey… I think in a few more days you're hair will be long enough so you'd only need to cover your forehead rather than your whole head. That will be nice at least right?"

Aang scratched at his head again. "Ya I guess. Okay lets get going."

Katara helped Aang get up and the two of them headed down the main street hand in hand. They'd think about the Non-Bender stuff later.

* * *

Not far from the main street Toph had finished with her healing session for her foot and was waiting outside for Teji to be done. She felt he could use the space; in the very least she could use it.

"Teji," Kwaiya began after looking at his eyes. "Can you see any light at all?"

After a moment he answered, "No, still nothing."

The Water Bender let out a heavy sigh. "Teji I heard about the tournament you fought in. I congratulate you on your victory but you've been pushing yourself hard all week rather than resting like you should have. You haven't aloud your body to heal at all and you should know there are consequences to those actions."

Teji wouldn't admit he had had a headache all week. He had pushed himself as far as he could go and now that his aptitude test was over he was finally feeling the effects of his decision.

"Is it too late for me then?" Teji solemnly asked. He had been doing a good job distracting himself from his injury but now that he had passed his test the reality of his disability was inescapable.

Kwaiya didn't answer immediately but took one last look at his eyes. He had done a good job keeping the scaring down to a minimal and it seemed his left eye was showing good promise but on the whole any head injury had no promises of a full recovery.

"I'd say let's give it one more week before we talk about the possibilities of any permanent damage. For now Teji I really need you to take it easy. No more fighting. Let others help you out. You need to rest. You have to give your eyes a fighting chance of recovery. Can I make myself any clearer than that?"

"No, no I understand. I'll follow your orders."

"Good. That's what I want to hear. Now is there someone I can call for you to lead you home?"

"Uh no thank you. I have Toph waiting outside. I'm sure she'll be willing to take me home." Teji was filling dead emotionally and didn't want Kwaiya to choose a babysitter for him.

"Well okay then. I'll see you in a week. There is no more I can do for you now. You have a bit more scaring in your right eye and your eye lashes and eye brows are still gone but that should begin to grow back here soon." He explained as he rebadged up Teji's eyes and damaged skin.

"Agreed. I'll see you in a week."

"Hopefully you will," Kwaiya agreed. He handed Teji back his clawed bandana and guided him outside where Toph sat on a bench waiting for him.

Kwaiya was a bit confused. "When was a bench put here?" he asked out loud.

Toph smirked. "Oh this? I just made it right now."

"The detail is amazing," Kwaiya marveled. "I hope you leave it here. It's a lovely addition."

"Sure thing," Toph didn't feel the need to hide her true level of skill any more. At the beginning of their journey the gang had said they would down play their power to seem normal but Toph figured there was no point to that now. The stone bench she made did have a lot of detailed water swirls to the side of it. She had made it to distract herself.

"Toph would you mind guiding me home," Teji dejectedly asked. "I'm still blind and Kwaiya wants me to have someone take me."

Toph could tell he was only asking because Kwaiya was standing at his side.

"Not a prob."

Kwaiya smiled and proudly walked back inside content that he had gotten his point across.

Teji felt so degraded as he reached out to rest his hand on Toph's shoulder. The fact that she began to guide him rather than shirk him off made him feel worse. They both knew that if he focused he could walk on his own.

After they had moved away from the more crowded streets Teji finally found the nerve to speak.

"Thanks for doing this," he mumbled.

"Like I said not a problem," but Toph wasn't that chipper either.

"I'm sorry for earlier too," he continued. "But I know how powerful you are. I had to stop you to keep the situation from escalating."

Toph now stopped and peeled his hand off her. They were now on a small path with no people in the area so she sat down against a tree to rest her foot. Teji didn't know whether to sit or stand.

"I should be pissed off right about now," Toph answered. "I should be angry that you'd dare stop me from anything," she stated but without malice. "But I guess you have your allegiances and I have mine."

"I know," he answered.

"That's why I broke my promise to you."

"I know," Teji repeated, "although I really wish you hadn't."

Now that comment did make Toph mad. "And why is that? You have no idea what I've been through with my friends. I'm closer to them than I ever will be with my family! They've earned the right to know everything long before I ever met you."

Teji didn't answer immediately but sat down on the opposite side of the path facing her. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just a mistake that I'll have to pay for… that's all."

"Why? What do you mean by that?" The spark of anger left Toph instantly.

"Metog heard your comment. Fai and Councilman Katsu might have overlooked it but she won't. Knowing the time we spent together and the fact that you knew there were other Fire Benders tells her that I gave up that information when it was top secret information that only Fai had the right to reveal."

"But Fai didn't reveal that information. She's the one who Fire Bended."

"That won't matter. I broke protocol."

"But you were burned… BLINDED. You didn't realize who you were talking to."

"Like I said, it won't matter. I'll be reprimanded for it. It could mean that despite I passed my aptitude test yesterday they still might reject my application due to security risks."

"I don't believe it."

"Who knows," Teji lamented inside. If only he had been more cautious from the start. Logic told him he still shouldn't be talking so openly with an outsider until she had become officially one of them but his heart subconsciously trusted her more and he didn't know why.

"So what now?" Toph asked honestly. The gap between them now was practically tangible.

"I still want to be your friend." Teji finally said. "You have a lot of heart I can tell and you are amazingly talented. I would hate it if you didn't want anything to do with me."

Toph once again found her cheeks getting warm again from being around this guy and could only default to her brash personality to deal with it. "Psh, you think you can get rid of me so easily. So what you past your test or that you're still blind. As far as I'm concerned you're still my pupil. You have a lot more to learn before you can dream of being a Master like me."

Finally the Toph Teji had come to know was back. "I guess you're right," he said at last with a smile.

Toph figured Teji's latest job was to rest like Kwaiya wanted and stressing about Metog or becoming a black band, whatever that was, wasn't going to help with his recovery. "We'll deal with Metog later. Trust me when I say this… in the near future you'll get the chance to make a life changing decision which will trump Metog's scope of control greatly. Your future is far from being over. Have a little faith in me."

Teji couldn't put his finger on it but he found himself putting his hope in her. It made no sense. Everything he knew told him this girl had no idea what she was saying. The secret he knew must be greater than hers… right? But then again he couldn't shake off this nagging suspicion that everyone was keeping secrets during their confrontation this morning so he just didn't know.

Toph could tell it was a lot to consider so she figured she'd offer him an ultimatum. "How about this, at the end of three more weeks, if everything works out, I'll tell you the secret we have then you'll know what I mean. Think you can trust me till then?"

The fact that she was stuck on the island but giving out a time table actually worried Teji more than anything. "You're not planning on escaping the island are you?"

"What? No. I don't need to _escape_ from anywhere," Toph argued back. She knew once Aang revealed himself as the Avatar they would be allowed to leave not restricted as they were now.

Her conviction was enough for him. "Alright Toph, it's a deal. I'll try and not worry about my future for the next three weeks."

"Good."

"But you know Kwaiya is keeping me from exerting myself at all for the next week. I won't be able to do any training."

"You need to rest," Toph confirmed. "Well I guess we can just hang out and get to know each other. We haven't really done that much."

"Hang out, ya. I can introduce you to some of my friends and family and I can take you to some other cool places around town."

"Like where?"

Teji ended up telling Toph about the first secret place he was going to take her last week. It was a place where a few retired old men met every day to play their favorite instruments for those who passed by. They ended up heading that way rather than going home and spent the rest of the day enjoying the music. To the blind music was the most colorful experience one could have.

* * *

Back along the cliffs, Zuko and Mai stopped their walk and just looked out over the jagged rocks below. The wind out there unprotected by the buildings and trees was cold and the overcast sky offered no help for warmth.

"So what do you think?" Zuko finally asked. "Would you want to learn how to Fire Bend?"

"Not really. I can't really see myself doing something like that."

"Even though it's a part of you?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you want me to say? That I'm thrilled to learn Fire Bending. Granted my parents never cared if I tried to learn or not but growing up with you and Azula I was never envious. Also seeing Azula loose her mind and the damage she caused with her abilities makes me more repulsed by the idea than entertained by it."

All of the destruction his nation had caused replayed through Zuko's mind. "Very true, but I have to say Fire Bending in itself was never meant for evil acts," he reminded himself.

"Don't care. Our generation is scared in more ways than one." She let those words sink in. "I don't think I'll try the class."

Zuko knew she had made up her mind. "Fair enough. I certainly won't force you." Zuko then looked back over the water.

"How about you? What do you think about all of the Fire Benders living here?" Mai could see the storm in his eyes.

"A part of me is jealous and wishes I had grown up in such a world…"

"And the other part?"

"Wonders how in the world I've been here before or how Uncle knew this place was so special! Ahh, I just don't get it!" Zuko then unleashed several pent up fire blasts out to sea ending with a dramatic spiral flaming kick into the open air.

Mai was unfazed. "Feel better?"

"Only a little. I guess we'll see what the guys think of all of this tonight."

* * *

As the day stretched on Sokka and Suki had found a quiet spot to themselves by a little stream in the brush. Sokka had kicked off his shoes and stripped off his shirt and was just floating on his back in an eddy while Suki sat next to him on shore drawing little stick figures in the dirt.

Suki had been waiting for the chance to talk to Sokka. "Do you-"

"Not yet," he cut her off.

Then after a moment…

"But if-"

"Not ready to talk yet!" he cut her off again.

Suki grumbled to herself. Sokka was being childish in some ways but he was really trying to figure out what he thought of the idea of bending. It had never occurred to either of them as an option for their lives. To Sokka it was especially a sensitive subject but he soon found a small rock had been chucked at his head.

"Ouch," he sat up and stood in the pool of still water to rub his head.

"Looks like you're ready now," Suki commented.

"Fine," he consented. "You first." Sokka then moved to sit next to her but kept his feet in the water.

"I don't know. I've been sitting here playing with little rocks and stuff and I just can't imagine the ability to move them. Not many people on Kyoshi Island could Earth Bend and those that could either eventually left or didn't use it much because it wasn't really our way of doing things. We were fighters, warriors with a long line of traditions. I admit it's amazing to see Toph in action but I've never imagined doing anything like that myself. I just don't know."

"Well I can sort of say the same thing. We didn't have Water Benders in the South Pole. The Fire Nation had captured all of them with the exception of Katara. She was the only Water Bender. At first as a little kid I remember being in awe of her, then jealous, then annoyed. I didn't get the whole magic water thing. It was something only she could do and to be honest she wasn't that good at controlling it. I ended up getting wet… a lot. I never wanted bending in my life at all, that is until one day I was with the gang on our way through the Fire Nation and a meteor fell and set ablaze this hillside. All of a sudden a town was threatened by this huge fire but it was quickly dealt with. Toph buried the fire while Katara used water to put it out. Bonzu you know did his thing and all I could do was stand back and watch. It was the worse feeling in the world. Being able to bend is a talent that I can't ignore. Ya eventually I met Master Piandao and I learned the ways of the sword, but I still can't deny that the art of the sword still wouldn't have helped during that fire."

"We all have strengths and weaknesses," Suki reminded. "There are things that only you can do in team… you know."

Sokka splashed his foot up out of the water then plunged it back down. "Ya I know, but Suki if we have the chance to learn how, is it something we should turn down when it might be a skill we could use in the future?"

To say that she was surprised to hear her boyfriend talk like this was an understatement. "I suppose you're right about that. But I'm still not convinced that I want to try and learn."

"Neither am I"

* * *

For the gang nothing else really happened that day. The upturn of the morning had set into motion new thoughts and ideas for them to hash out but all of them were thankfully left alone to ponder it. Toph and Teji ended up spending the whole day together and it wasn't until dinner time did she finally lead him home.

"I had fun today," Teji shared as they approached his front door.

"I did too," Toph surprised herself. "I can't remember the last time I had a day of doing nothing. It seems like I've been going and going for months. Tracking rouge Fire Nation soldiers in the forests, transporting high risk prisoners, traveling to where I'm needed, getting ship wreaked and training you… it's time for a break!"

Teji gave out a good hearty laugh. "Sounds amazing!"

Then the door opened.

"You're home!" his mother called. "Our champion! Dinners ready. Come on in. Toph you're welcome too!"

"Oh no I couldn't intrude," Toph found herself quickly backing down from the offer.

"Nonsense," she continued. "We have you to thank for my son's amazing fighting skills don't we Teji?"

"Yes of course," he mockingly agreed. "How about it Toph? Have dinner with us?" he asked more sincerely.

The warm offer from both of them was hard to turn down.

"Sure why not. The guys back at camp wont freak out if I'm an hour or so late. After all they know I can't entirely keep track of the sun."

Toph then went inside and had a great time with Teji's family. Teji's dad wasn't all that bad either. He was a good guy, as Teji would later explain, just slow to accept changes. Teji's two younger sisters were pretty cool too. They all laughed and swapped stories and Toph was surprised that she was bummed to leave. She hadn't seen a family in a traditional household so laid back and informal before. It was refreshing. Toph finally said her goodbyes and Teji walked her out.

"Well now that wasn't so bad now was it?" he mocked as he opened the door.

"Gees I about died from either laughter or embarrassment from some of your dad's questions! He's ridiculous."

"He can be. I'm just impressed that I didn't knock anything over or spill my cup tonight. Eating has been a little tricky to learn."

"Sweet times," Toph warmly commented.

Teji then closed the door behind him so they could have a moment alone outside. "Well the day didn't end bad at all. I was kind of depressed earlier that my day of celebration got ruined."

"Well ya that did kind of suck," Toph agreed. "But your parents threw you a great dinner to celebrate your success. That's more than my parents ever would do for me."

Teji then reached out and found her elbow and slowly traced his fingers down her arm until their fingers intertwined. Toph's heart began pounding in her chest at his touch. It was different than before.

"Thank you Toph," he whispered. "I never could have fought so well if you hadn't believed in me. I'll never be the same for it and I just wanted to make sure you knew it."

His hand was larger than her own and she knew the strength that it held, yet it was holding on to hers with a tenderness Toph had never experienced before.

"You're welcome," was all her fuzzy mind could come up with. All of her snappy come backs were nowhere to be heard.

The air seemed warmer and thicker than ever and as the silence lengthened her heart rate increased even more. Teji himself was feeling different now and for the first time he was seeing Toph in a different light.

Then the tension broke. "Teji-" his mother called within. "Where are you?" she called.

"I'll let you get back inside," Toph finally said.

"Uh right. See you tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

"Sure. Later" she stammered.

Toph's hand slipped free from Teji's and the strange spell between them had broken. Toph tried to shake it off as she gimped back to camp.

Teji stayed where he was a moment longer until he couldn't sense Toph's footsteps any longer. He then took a deep breath and walked back inside. His mom was baking some bread for tomorrow so he plopped down in a chair at the table next to her.

"You called?"

"Oh, I didn't see you when I walked by your room, your doors open by the way, and was wondering if you had gone gallivanting into the night or something."

"A horrible by product of my extreme independence is that I worry my mother," he joked.

"That you do!" she chided back with a spoon although he couldn't see it.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question?"

The tone in his voice made his mom focus on her only son all the more. "Always."

"What do you think of Toph?" he suddenly asked.

A big all knowing grin then formed on her face. "Well I must say your father and I were pleasantly surprised by her tonight. He said so himself right before he went off to bed. She's clearly talented if she taught you to fight like that without seeing, her table manners are exquisite, she didn't slouch at all, and she's just all around adorable but clearly independent like you."

That last comment brought Teji's other question to mind. "What does she look like mom? I've never seen her before."

The fact that her baby boy had been injured still made her tear up at the drop of a hat, but she pushed through it. "Oh well let's see. She has black straight hair that she likes to keep pinned up in the back but has long bangs across her face. I would find hair in my face annoying but because she's blind she probably doesn't mind. Her skin is pale and she's a bit shorter than you are and her eyes have very little color to them but a misty sort of light green. I'm not sure what else to say other than that… she is pretty cute."

"Thanks mom. I'm going to head to bed now myself." Teji quickly decided. He didn't want any prying question's from his mom right now.

"Okay. You've certainly deserved it from all of your hard work this week. Good night"

"Nite" Teji then left the table without bumping into anything and headed off to his room. It was true he was tired in some respects but he wouldn't sleep for some time because his heart was racing and he didn't know why or what to think.

* * *

Back around the camp fire, Toph made her way into the light of the flames. It had grown pretty dark by the time she made it back.

"Well look who decided to show up!" Sokka declared loudly enough to break everyone from their thoughts.

"Hey guys," she called back. "Sorry I'm late."

"No bigy," Sokka answered back.

Katara stood up to stretch. "We started without you. We figured you wouldn't mind us hashing out what we thought about the bending classes," Katara explained as she sat back down.

"Oh that's cool. What did you decide?" Toph genuinely asked.

"We're not going to do it," Mai answered.

Sokka leaned back and looked up at the stars. "Suki and I are willing to entertain the idea in the future, but right now is a bad time. A lot of things are going to change for these people in three weeks so we don't need to be starting something that might take longer than that."

"That seems logical enough," Toph agreed somewhat. "So what is the consensus on what we think about our trip here?" Toph asked.

"Is anyone around?" Aang asked.

All of a sudden the memory of the people far below came flooding back into Toph's mind and she knew the surprises for them all weren't over with yet. "Uh, nope. No one around," she confirmed.

"Zuko?" Aang looked over. "What do you think?"

"Well to be honest I'm still not sure. Uncle Iroh made it clear that I've been here before but nothing is triggering a memory."

Sokka then spoke up. "I'm pretty confident that we're here because of the people. Somehow Iroh knew the average people here lived and thought differently then all of the nations of people we've all been dealing with."

Aang agreed with that. "It's almost like this city is what we are striving towards for the rest of the world. Katara and I spent all day in the shops watching the people and we were able to pick out several people with specific Fire Bender characteristics and nobody treated them any different. It was amazing!"

"But how did Uncle know?"

"Maybe through the White Lotus guys?" Suki offered.

"Perhaps. But he did say I've been here before." Zuko couldn't let that fact go.

"No idea," Sokka shrugged.

"So what now?" Suki asked.

Everyone thought for a moment as the fire popped and cracked in front of them. Zuko's fuzzy little lemur friend had come back to curl up in his lap.

"I guess we just sit back and wait," Aang decided with a heavy sigh. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who hasn't been sleeping well. Its soo hard to forget about all of the responsibilities we have waiting for us back in the other Nations, Kingdoms, and Tribes n such," Aang said with political correctness. "But we're here now and we've found ourselves fortunate to be in a peaceful community."

"A real vacation," Zuko murmured.

"It's hard to accept," Mai actually said.

"Alright!" Sokka declared, "Team Avatar is officially on vacation starting now!"

"No one's still around right?" Aang double checked with Toph after Sokka's outburst.

"No it's still just us," Toph verified. She was doing her best to keep focused on her friends right now.

"Um," Suki interrupted. "What about that other thing?"

"What other thing?" Katara asked.

"Remember they said they had a secret they wouldn't tell us about until another week. What about that?"

"It might have been the whole Fire Benders on the island thing but let's try and not worry too much about it for now," Aang advised. "These folks are pretty peaceful and are nice enough to generally leave us alone most of the time. Let's deal with whatever it is when it comes up."

As a whole, none of them liked being in the dark about anything. They were all powerful people who usually were the keepers of secrets not the other way around, but they were now all mature enough to agree with Aang on the issue.

Katara rested her head on Aang's shoulder. "Vacation it is"

"Um guys, I have a question," Toph suddenly asked.

"What's up?" Sokka asked as he checked to see if there were any leftovers from dinner around.

"What do you think of Teji?"

"He seems alright," Sokka mindlessly answered. "Why?"

"Uh let's say that he wanted to go with us when it's time to leave the island… would you let him come?"

Everyone then stopped what they were doing or thinking to look over at Toph.

"Everyone's staring at me," Toph stated more as a fact than a question.

"Well we don't know what to say to that," Zuko figured.

"But you guys do like him right?" Toph suddenly felt defensive.

Katara then brought up their worries. "Yes, but did you tell him we could leave?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm not going to be the one to break our cover. Our vacation idea would go out the window if they knew who we really were."

"So what's up?" Sokka asked. "Is he wishing to get off the island or something?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "No you idiot. She_ likes_ him," Mai flat out stated.

Toph's cheeks went bright red. "No I don't!" she too quickly denied.

Suki smirked because she agreed.

All of the _guys_ were a bit slow on the uptake and were just now put the pieces together.

"Oh," said Sokka, "So that's why you spent all day with him. Did you guys get all kissy wissy?" Sokka then instantly dodged the rock he knew was coming.

"Well I think it's great!" Katara said warmly.

"None of you are taking me seriously," Toph grumbled.

"We are," Aang encouraged. "I think Teji's a pretty cool guy. When the time comes for us to leave, if he wants to, he is more than welcomed to come with us."

Toph didn't know why she needed to hear those words; she had to have the group's approval of him. She went to bed that night not worried about those beneath but rather she found herself dreaming of being close to Teji again. His touch had sent shivers down her spine. She told herself it was all for nothing. His eyes would heal and he'd get the job he's been working so hard for, but she just couldn't help daydream that he'd rather be with her.

* * *

The week that followed was relaxing for the whole group. Toph's foot finally healed up which made it easier to pick Teji up. She found herself heading over their everyday but they didn't just stay to themselves. Toph got to meet his friends and spared with his master a few more times; winning each match. The whole gang including Teji took a rock sled out to the eastern coastline to see the islands farmlands. The countryside was beautiful and the people there were great yet the gang was happy when they headed back south to their own campsite. Their spot amongst the trees outside of the island's capitol had become a place all their own and there was security and a peace of mind in it. There were still many more activities in town they hadn't tried yet and Teji was all too happy to tell them all about it. Everyone had a great time that week and was surprised to find Fai, Honjin and a new face, Amarok, approaching their camp site in the early morning of Friday. It had now been two weeks.

"Good morning!" Fai merrily called. "How is everyone today?"

Zuko, Mai and Suki were instantly suspicious.

"Great," Aang offered. "We've just got done eating. How can we help you?"

"Oh no help needed. I wanted to introduce to you one of the first Water Benders to land here on this island. Bonzu meet Master Amarok."

"Nice to meet you," Aang shook hands.

"Pleasure," was all the old man said although he wasn't as old as Honjin was but to Aang he figured the man to be around the same age as Master Pakku.

"And it's good to see you again Master Honjin," Aang respectfully included.

Honjin gave him a wrinkled smile but Honjin wished he knew what to say to Bonzu. Something about the young man made him respect him. There was just something about him that nagged at the old man.

"I heard there was a few Water Benders among you," Amarok said. Looking around he picked out Katara and Sokka rather quickly.

"Yes," Katara spoke up. "My brother and I are from the Southern Water Tribe."

Her words crashed down on Amarok like a toppling ice berg. Metog's history books had records of the Water Benders activities but since Metog had no way of explaining how that knowledge was obtained she had omitted that part out.

"You mean the ships made it to the South Pole?" he asked in wonder.

"Uh yes," Katara answered a little bewildered.

Fai could see that a conversation on that topic could last all day so he stepped in. "You must understand that before Amarok and his friends ever arrived to this island there was no benders in the South Pole but we'll have to have that conversation another day… yes?"

Amarok nodded in understanding. He had so many questions but they'd have to wait.

"I had promised you that we'd explain why we are so adamant on keeping this place protected and why we have such strict rules about not leaving this island once we got to know you more."

The group nodded in recollection.

"Well I've spoke with the council and they all agree with me that today we will entrust such knowledge to you and make you all official residents of this island."

Sokka was excited to learn new secrets.

Zuko felt like he was being given his one last chance to figure out when he'd been here before on his own rather than having his Uncle finally telling him.

Aang still felt awful for being so deceitful to such nice people.

"If you are all ready I'll take you to a rather remarkable place here on the island. Once there, it will be immensely easier to explain our secret."

Aang looked around. "Everyone is ready right?" he asked to be sure. He was answered with yep's, yeses, and sure's all around.

"We're ready," Aang answered.

"Splendid! If you'll all follow me we are headed towards the mountain."

Toph's brow then rose. The direction of the mountain was where she had sensed the underground room. _Finally_, she thought, _I'll get some answers myself_!

* * *

Teji wasn't with the new guys but was finishing a slow walk to the Healer's House. Today was his check up date. He had been taking it easy all week like he was instructed. All he had done was hang out with Toph where ever her travels took her. He let others guide him so he wouldn't strain himself my using his seismic skills and now was going to find out if his efforts were in vain or not. Standing outside the door in the cool morning air Teji couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. This was it. Today he would find out if he was beginning to heal or whether or not he'd be stuck blind forever. He was thankful for his abilities but he was afraid of the perpetual darkness. He missed the light of the sun strongly. Feeling the heat of the sun on his skin during the day but seeing no light was a constant cruel joke he couldn't escape. He wanted to see colors again and more than anything he wanted to know what this mysterious and confident young woman Toph looked like. Standing outside wasn't going to change anything. Taking a deep breath he entered inside.

* * *

"Just a bit further," Fai encouraged as they made their way up a small dirt path. Another small path intersected with their own with Metog merging into the group.

"Morning," she smiled at the group. She knew what was in store for the group.

"Wait up!" a voice called from way down the path. It was Teji.

The group all turned to look to see who's coming but Toph knew in a heartbeat it was Teji.

His eyes had fresh bandages over them and was breathing hard having run all the way from the Healing House to be there.

"Kwaiya told me," he said out of breath.

Fai just nodded. "Well the day's getting away from us. Let's be on our way. The cave we are headed too is just around that bend up ahead."

Everyone had building excitement as they all began to walk up together. Toph waited for everyone to pass her so she could walk behind them with Teji. They both smiled as they walked hand in hand.

Turing the corner, Fai and Metog led the way with Bonzu and Katara. Behind them Honjin, Suki and Sokka followed with Amarok, Lee and Mai trailing with Teji and Toph taking their time behind them. The darkness enveloped them but the locals didn't seem to mind as they all made their way to the petrified wooden door.

Fai, Metog, Bonzu and Katara walked into the light first and found the beautiful doors already opening.

"My this is a surprise," Fai commented.

It was Katsu.

"Looking for me," Metog sidestepped in front of Bonzu over to her husband.

"Why yes I was," Katsu pleasantly smiled. "I see though I have terrible timing today."

"Never," she bantered.

"What is this place?" Katara asked indicating the passage behind those doors.

"It's a secret place nearly a hundred years old," Honjin explained. Aang was just awe struck over the door's design. The four elements carved together tugged at Aang's heart and he knew in that instant something life changing was going to happen but he didn't know what.

Mai and Lee were now seen entering into the light but no one noticed the shock that crossed Lee's face.

_This place!_ His mind screamed at him_. How_ _could I have forgotten this island?_ Once his reeling mind stopped spinning he realized that the shrine from his memories was in fact a door he had accused it to be. Along with those thoughts all of his past actions came back to mind. He had been horrible back then and he now felt sick to his stomach at the sight of the old scorch mark he had made on the symbols oh so long ago.

Mai watched him close his eyes in agony. When would he ever stop paying for the crimes of his past?

Teji and Toph were finally entering the cave when all of a sudden panic hit Teji and with a tight grip he stopped Toph in her tracks! Toph was surprised but mostly unfazed. She calmly rose up her face to Teji's conflicted one.

"I know," she whispered.

* * *

**Hey Peoples! Wow, its been awhile... but for me I've been pounding away at the last 80% of this chapter for the past 5 days now and can't believe it's like 3 chapters combined! I think this may top chapter 9's length! **

**[Personal note: I wasn't able to work on the story because of two major projects I've had this past month: helping my friend paint the house she'll be moving into and helping my church with a kids summer camp (I was a minion in the kitchen crew). Also I had some leave approved to visit my parents and they had alot of stuff going on up there I hardly had a chance to check my facebook. Sorry for the wait but reality comes first.]**

**Ohh I can't wait to read what you think of this chapter! There is so much that went on in it! There is also so many secrets being kept its hard as a writer to make sure I don't forget anything! I almost forgot that Amarok didn't know about the Southern Water Benders. Fun times. I don't know when the next chapter will be completed because to be honest I'm intimidated by it... to finally bring Aang into what has become a 5th Air Temple type of place with living Air Benders is extremely daunting! But I'll tackle it for sure! **

**The end is nearing! Please Review! **


	43. The Great Reveal

**A big Special Super thanks to Megan642, Anonymous the Third, Crazy Hyper Lady, Lozzien Lavender, and beloveddaughteroftheking for taking the time to Review! My story is reaching its end and more so now then ever I love to hear what people think of the story. I never meant for it to be this long or take this long to write but it has. Thanks again. You're awesome!**

**Chapter 43: The Great Reveal **

If it weren't for what Toph had taught him, Teji would have never known you could sense what was beneath the surface of their island. Granted he wasn't as skilled, but being so close to the entrance made it impossible for him not to notice and if he could sense what was below then Toph certainly could!

"I don't understand. What do you mean you _know_? How can you say that so calmly?" Teji whispered in near panic. He didn't know why he was freaking out about this. It's not like they were in the process of telling them anyways.

"I kindof figured it out about ten days ago. Don't freak out… I didn't tell anyone about it cuz I figured that you'd tell us eventually."

"Toph, just how many times are you going to surprise me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh man do you not even know. Now, come on! I don't want to miss this!" She then pulled him into the cave and they sprinted up to the group. The darkness of the cave had no effect on them.

"Here they come," Suki pointed out as Teji and Toph finally immerged into the light.

"So what's going on now?" Toph asked. She could feel the cave opening ahead of them but she could also somewhat sense what may be doors due to the dust but wasn't sure.

Sokka explained, "there are two large doors in front of you that are made out of ancient wood not stone or metal which is why you can't sense them." As he said that, he couldn't help but noticed the all too familiar flower design around the door.

Aang was excited, "and they have the coolest designs carved in them!"

Toph moved up front to run her hand along what was the fire symbol on the right side door.

"It's all the elements!" Aang continued. "Earth on the bottom, water on the left, fire on the right and air on the top!" It was rare for Aang to see his symbol of the Air Benders anywhere other than at the Air Temples.

"Sweetness. Two things… why are there hidden guards and are we going in?" Toph asked. It was so overwhelming to keep her excitement in check. Now that she was so close to the mountain she definitely could feel hundreds of rooms and various people jumping off ledges into the abyss of the cavern then reappearing elsewhere. They were definitely traveling by air but she also couldn't help bring up the four hidden guys she could clearly sense around them.

Teji just smiled to himself. This girl was blunt when she wanted to be.

"Um excuse me?" Fai stammered with a smile plastered on his face.

Toph instantly criss-crossed her arms in a downward thrust and four Earth Benders came crashing down to the ground and lay in rubble at their feet. If it was possible, Fai's smile grew bigger to hide his 'oh-crap' expression, Honjin and Amarok both took deep breaths as they shook their heads.

"Those guys," Toph informed.

Teji tried really hard not to laugh.

"Well, forgive us but we do keep this place guarded from intruders," Fai sheepishly explained as the guards slowly stood up, dusting the dirt off of them.

Honjin spoke up. "You four can wait outside. There won't be a need for your services today," he gruffly ordered.

The four guards nodded then turned to leave to position themselves at the mouth of the cave.

Zuko was just in awe of his Uncle. Iroh somehow had known all about this and was probably protecting him even then. But what _this_ was, sent a nauseating feeling over him. He had first thought back as a young teenager that the Avatar might be hiding in the mountain, but here he stood with the Avatar at his side unbeknownst to the locals. What more could be so important to warrant all of their precautions?

"Now we're going in?" Toph repeated.

"Of course," Fai answered. "Katsu since you're up front why don't you lead us in."

"My pleasure," Katsu warmly smiled. Everyone's excitement was building but they didn't know what it could be.

The group of twelve finally began filing into the dark void beyond the doors. Even with Fai and his group leading the way, Aang and the others moved carefully through the darkness, the sound of their footsteps echoing off the cave walls. Teji could feel Toph's hand in his trembling from the excitement. They made a slight right, and then suddenly bright light overexposed the newcomer's vision. Hands went to shield their eyes while Toph's stayed in Teji's. Soon when eyes were adjusted to the new light, they found themselves standing on a large half circle balcony in open air. Katsu and the other Islanders watched from the sidelines as their newest members all took a collective sharp inhale with wide-eyes as they stared up above them.

Dozens of gliders were moving to and from various levels of the inner city. The sound of water rushing and air breezing by carried various sounds and smells throughout the city. Everyone was so amazed by the detail and greatness of this hidden city within the mountain. Not to mention how all these people seemed to be _gliding_ like their friends in the Northern Air Temple.

That is until…_THUD!_

Katara's head snapped down to see Aang on his knees staring up in disbelief. "What is it?" she immediately knelt down to Aang's side, her heart beating wildly with concern. Sokka and Suki joined Aang's side when their leader did not answer.

How could he?

He did not see Katara leaning over him. He did not feel their supporting hands on his shoulders and back, or heard the concern in their voices. Aang couldn't acknowledge them nor peel his wide eyes away from the dozens of people not gliding on air currents, but flying by currents they created. Aang was so overwhelmed he didn't even feel the streams of tears now pouring down his face.

"He's…in shock," Zuko finally choked out as tears began streaming down his own face. Zuko finally understood and was finding it hard to breath.

Katara's eyes began to water as she looked back up. "It can't be," she whispered aloud.

The emotion was too much for Aang. His trembling body crumbled forward and lowered his head to the ground.

He cried.

His soul cried out with every fiber of his being. All the years of believing he was the last of his kind, the sole survivor of an entire race, all the stress of the world on his shoulders to have children at the age of 17, all the emotions that were twisted and painful within him left his body with loud cries and sobs that echoed all around the stone walls and pillars. And in that instant no one on that baloney had a dry eye.

Zuko turned to his wife and buried his head on her shoulder as he cried, his arms wrapping around her, holding onto like she was his lifeline. The emotion from her husband broke the dam from her eyes and Mai cried for the first time in years.

Teji could feel Toph's strength giving out. He couldn't take it anymore. Hearing his girl sniffle next to him and feeling her composure crumble away and all he was doing was holding her hand drove Teji nearly insane and couldn't take it anymore. Teji pulled Toph close to him and took her into a tight embrace. She didn't push him away but hung onto him tight as the emotions of the group were just too much for her to handle.

At that moment Metog hugged her own husband and finally let go of all her suspicions. It was true this strange group had secrets but from a reaction such as this she knew they were trustworthy enough.

Amarok gave a nod to Honjin and Fai as they watched the group come to grips with what they were seeing although none of them had expected this kind of level of emotions from them. Even the old salt had to fight back the mist in his eyes.

Zuko couldn't stand anymore and went down and joined the others around Aang, but still never letting go of Mai. Toph felt this and let go of Teji and threw herself on the others, closing the gap in the group that hugged around Aang. It was a beautiful and heart breaking scene. Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mai and Zuko were truly Aang's family and support system. Minutes ticked by but the locals didn't disturb the group. Clearly something special was being shared amongst them. Slowly Aang finally sat up and with blurry eyes looked at all of the red eyed snot faces sitting around him. They all looked like a mess, but Aang just saw their love for him. It was just too much to comprehend.

Aang finally looked back up and seeing the Air Bending above him and he began to chuckle. The laughter spread and in a blink everyone who was on the ground was in roaring stitches of laughter. Years of worries and fears washed away. They glanced up at the locals and their faces of flat out confusion just sent the group into more of a laughing uproar. If only they knew!

When they eventually had some composure again Aang spoke. "You have-" he choked, "you have no idea what this means to me," his wobbly voice cracked. Everyone hugged him a bit tighter for it.

"Air Benders," Aang finally said to Fai directly as a statement not a question.

"Yes Bonzu. Air Benders… hundreds of them."

Everyone's drying eyes pooled up again upon hearing the truth stated out loud.

"This is amazing!" Katara exclaimed.

"All this time…," Aang said to himself.

"Oh, man you guys this is going to be epic!" Sokka said.

"How?" Zuko asked. Finally… finally some good news! His people didn't kill them all off.

"Luck mostly," Honjin commented.

Fai walked closer to the group, "We would love to tell you all about it and show you around but more importantly than that… do you all now understand why we were cautious of you? All of our reports tell us that the Air Benders living here are the only survivors in the whole world. If we were ever surrounded by the Fire Nation I'm not sure what the outcome would be and we just can't risk something like that."

"You have nothing to worry about there," Lee spoke up. "The Fire Nation isn't operating around here at all. There is no benefit for them to patrol this far from their nation." Zuko really wanted to defend his country to these men and women he now respected but Aang hadn't revealed himself yet.

"That's good to hear," said Metog.

"In any case, it's the reason why anyone who arrives here becomes protectors of it. It is a hard sacrifice but it is what Monk Pasang and the other true survivors decided 104 years ago."

Aang's eyes went wide again and all of the blood in his face drained upon hearing the name Monk Pasang. It was all just too much to take, way too much and Katara knew it even before a few more tears streaked down his salty face.

"Fai," Katara spoke up. "We understand now and appreciate all you have done to protect these people as well as your way of life, but we'd like to postpone a tour and history lesson if you don't mind. We're all a bit overwhelmed at the moment and need to come to grips with all of this." She wisely decided as she rubbed Aang's shoulders.

"I must say," Katsu spoke up, "I am surprised that you all care so deeply for _us_. It wasn't expected from you."

"You're an Air Bender?" Zuko asked just as surprised as the rest.

"Yes," he smiled. "Well I think it's understandable to want to digest all of this. I'm sure Fai and the others won't mind if you head back to your camp. Metog," he turned to address, "I have some plans that the counsel wants me to review. I'll see you tonight at home?"

"Sure thing," she then leaned in and gave her husband a quick kiss.

"Till tomorrow," Katsu addressed the group who were still sitting on the ground. Katsu then grabbed his closed glider mounted on the wall, opened it with a twist of his wrist, then dove off the balcony, shot straight up a level, then flew across the cavern.

After everyone silently watched him go, Aang literally was done. He slumped against his love and stayed there.

Amarok grew concerned. "Will he be alright? Bonzu seems to be taking this harder than the rest of you."

Katara's smile was warm yet sad as well. "I'm sure he'll be alright after a while. Toph, can you take us home? He's not going to be able to walk himself there."

"Better yet," Toph decided as she quickly wiped her face off on her sleeve, "Teji and I will take you_ all_ back. Everyone's as limp as a noodle right now anyways."

She stood up and headed back out the cave. Teji didn't question her and had no problem with her volunteering him to help. Not wanting to mess with the stone balcony Toph returned to the cave front to create a simple rock sled of her own design that was narrow yet long enough to accommodate everyone. The guards standing outside poked their heads in but Teji had caught up and quickly explained the situation to them. Then together, Teji and Toph pulled the sled deeper into the mountain all the way back to the group.

Toph stopped next to Sokka. "Alright everybody, we'll take you home but you'll have to at least move to sit on this on your own. I'm not picking anybody up!" Toph said in an attempt at humor.

"Now that's something I'd like to see you try!" Sokka instigated. In any case, Toph felt everyone begin to get up except for Aang. Zuko and Sokka each took one of Aang's arms and hefted him up and guided him over to the sled. It was as if he were in the Spirit World with his mind gone but body remaining. For Aang it was as if his mind was going a mile a minute dive bombing down a mountain yet at the same time trapped in a thick fog or shadows and was suppressed to the point he couldn't move. There were no good words to describe the joy, pain, and shock of it all.

With everyone seated they departed; Toph taking the front and Teji the back. The void they left behind was evident to Honjin, Amarok, Fai and Metog who were left standing on the balcony in wonder over what had transpired.

Metog was the first to comment.

"Well I don't know about all of you but I wasn't expecting that kind of response. Were you?"

Old Amarok certainly hadn't. "No, I can't say I was prepared for that. Bonzu especially had a hard time with the news while the others seemed to react through his response," Amarok keenly observed. He had a talent for watching what was going on from the sidelines.

"Heart," Honjin said. "That young man has more heart than most. I imagine he has suffered greatly in his life. Being a man who cares so much in a violent world couldn't have been easy for him."

"True," Fai agreed.

Metog just slowly shook her head. "You all just miss one important thing. I don't know about you personally Amarok and what the Northern Water Tribe taught you but for people in the Earth Kingdom they don't know anything about Air Benders. You could go years without even speaking about them. The only thing a few know is that the missing Avatar was an Air Bender but the Fire Lord wiped them out decades ago. These young men and women just don't react the way they should." Metog's anger was gone but her confusion remained.

"Well they aren't all from the Earth Kingdom," Fai reasoned.

"Doesn't matter," Meg countered.

Honjin thought for a moment on that. "Their emotions seemed to be awe, sadness, then slowly joy and relief. I can't say that isn't an inappropriate response," he determined.

"Oh, I just thought of something," Meg jumped in. "Perhaps they think the Avatar is with us. We didn't stop to make that clear."

"You're right," Fai affirmed with wide eyes. "That must be it! Oh this is horrible. What if they believe the hope of the world resides in this mountain?"

Little did he know his statement was exactly what Aang and Zuko would later think, just not in the way the islanders expected.

"They didn't ask about it," Amarok stated. No one was getting worked up but Fai. "Stop by and see them tomorrow. For now it is better to leave them be," he wisely advised.

"Yes, yes of course. I'll go and see them tomorrow." Fai decided.

"Regardless," Honjin spoke, "they are surely good people and will be a great source of culture and knowledge to those of us here."

Amarok, Fai and Metog couldn't help but agree. It had been an emotional event for all of them.

Back down the mountain path, Toph and the others made quick work getting home. During their way back the all clear blast was sounded from the mountain startling Toph to a stop but Teji explained what the different blasts meant then they continued on their way.

On the opposite side of the island, Guru Pathik heard the all clear blast and figured it was about time to visit the main city. He was the only man on the island who knew the Avatar was alive and had returned but surely whoever had arrived to the island would know that as well. It may finally be the time to revel some of his wisdom to the counsel.

Toph's rock sled came to a stop by Sokka's tent and sunk back into the ground, Aang leaned back and rested his head in Katara's lap while everyone else stood up and walked a bit to clear their heads.

"Thanks," Aang whispered. He felt so exhausted but even so, a small smile faintly stayed on his face. How could he not be smiling?

"For you Twinkle-toes, any time," Toph promised. She then turned back to her partner. "Hey thanks for your help back there. I_ could_ have done it myself but it was a lot easier with your help."

"Hey," Teji softly called. "Come here." He wasn't fooled by Toph's cheeky confidence. Teji reached out and suddenly pulled her back into a solid hug. "I'm sorry this was hard for you," he whispered so only she could hear. "If you ever need me at all I'll be here for you… and it's okay to cry."

His breath was hot on her neck yet it sent shivers down her spine to have him so close to her, yet Toph hadn't realize it but the cap she had put on her emotions back in the mountain was only a temporary fix to force herself to make it through the ordeal. His soft words broke the dam she had so quickly built and tears began to fall again. She just stood there in his arms and cried just a little more. She didn't know why she was feeling this way but it was enough to be allowed to feel it, therefore she didn't care if anyone else noticed them in such a tight embrace.

Zuko, Mai, Sokka, and Suki all cleaned themselves up and eventually ended up sitting around the fire pit despite the fact it was just a pile of cold ash it was still a good spot to sit and talk with everyone. Zuko's lemur friend came swooping back into scene and perched up on his shoulder without a care in the world.

"I think you're going to have to name the little guy," Suki commented. "You've got yourself a new pet."

"Ooh I got one!" Sokka called out. "How about Leechee… you know because they like Lychee nuts so much."

Mai rolled her eyes but was smiling a little too.

"Sokka, your whit never ceases to amaze me," Zuko dryly teased.

"Well what are you going to call him?" Sokka asked. They were all avoiding the bigger conversation for the moment.

"He's a she," Zuko corrected. "I guess I'll call her Suha Nur," Zuko decided. He gave her a little scratch behind her long ears and she purred for it.

"Cool that's different," Suki admired. "Suha… what's it mean?"

Mai answered for him. "It means Forgotten or Overlooked."

Sokka's eyebrow's furrowed at the name. "Well then what does Nur supposed to mean?"

"Light," Aang mumbled from the sidelines.

All eyes shifted to his prone form but his eyes were still closed. He was just enjoying the care free environment so with each passing moment his rapid heartbeat could slow down and he could once again come to grips with his new reality.

"Wow," Katara commented softly as she made little circles in Aang's short hair. "Forgotten Light… I like it."

Toph and Teji finally moved towards the fire pit to sit down. Teji had no qualms staying by her side. Toph unceremoniously used her sleeve to wipe her face off.

Aang too finally sat up. He was calm now and not in so much shock. His head was pounding but his smile never left him as he stood up to take his seat around the fire pit with Katara following.

"Is anyone else around?" Aang asked Toph.

"No they're leaving us alone for the moment," Toph answered honestly.

The gang all sat there for a moment without talking but rather getting their own thoughts in order before going into their big discussion. Aang let out a sigh then tore his bandana off to wipe the dried tears off his face with a small towel. Everyone's eyebrows went up and all eyes darted to Teji then they all smiled at themselves… Teji couldn't _see_ Aang's blue arrow but it also reminded everyone what their biggest issue to address was.

"This must be the second most exciting news I have ever heard in my life! So when are we going to tell them?" Suki asked.

Aang bright face was about to answer but then everyone looked back to Teji.

Teji finally caught on but wasn't going to say anything.

Now it was Toph's turn to sigh out loud. "Hey Teji. We have a lot to talk about and while we all like you and trust you, you're not one of us just yet. We'll need you to leave for a bit." Those words tasted pretty bad in her mouth.

Teji understood but wanted more clarification. "We've told you our secrets. You're one of _us_ now. How am I not one of _you_?"

It was a fair question. He had become friends with everyone this past week.

"We still have a secret of our own," Aang shared for Toph. "We've plan on sharing that eventually but for now we'd like to keep it amongst ourselves." Aang was so excited right now but he knew he wasn't ready to be bombarded with questions about being the Avatar… his head hadn't stopped spinning yet!

As for Toph, it was hard keeping this guy Teji at arm's length. She had never been held like she had been today and she craved for more, yet she had to push him away for now.

"Teji you know your allegiance is to the island first and foremost. Mine is too these guys. You're not ready to switch sides. I can't ask you to keep secrets from your family and friends. That wouldn't be fair of me. So you'll have to wait."

_There's that bluntness again_, Teji acknowledged somberly.

Teji was strong in character and loyalty so to hear that from the girl he was beginning to fall for cut like a knife, but at least he didn't bleed over it. He understood and would later admire her more for it. "See you tonight," Teji decided. He wouldn't wait as long as morning. With that he got up and left.

Everyone sat in silence until Toph finally said he was out of range.

"So?" Suki asked again. The tension was back in the air.

Sokka wouldn't stand for the serious tone of the group any longer. "Come on guys! Lighten back up! This is awesome news, am I right?"

Aang's smile instantly returned. "Definitely," he agreed.

"Air Benders," Katara said with joy.

"Air Benders," Zuko repeated.

"It's kind of hard to believe," Aang began. "I spent the last what? Five years believing they were all dead and now I find out hundreds are alive! It's just too amazing!" Aang said riding the high of his emotions again.

"This is really important," Toph stated the obvious, "but how will this change things? I know it means Aang can have the peace of mind that he's not alone in this world, but how will this impact all of the nations?" While everyone was still coming to grips with the idea of Air Benders, Toph had already plenty of time to think about it and now wanted to know what their futures would be this time.

"Well," Sokka thought, "I imagine the only reason the Air Benders are staying on the island is because of the war. Once we tell them it's over some of them might want to leave."

The gang thought on that.

"True," Zuko agreed. "But having an Air Bender here and there throughout the world will confuse the people out there. Everyone who sees an Air Bender will think it's Aang."

"So then how will we deal with this?" Mai asked.

"Look," Aang spoke up. "This is amazing news and we're already turning this into a meeting. I say let's celebrate today! Then tomorrow we'll begin on working out a plan for the world's future." It was hard to focus on the reaction of the world when his own reality had been turned upside down.

"Oh, and we can take Fai up on his offer to use their hotel!" Sokka shouted out. "I bet we can get some paper and other supplies there on actual desks!"

"Good idea," Suki exclaimed.

There was no longer any reason to camp outside of town.

"I like it," Aang said still grinning.

"Then that's what we'll do," Zuko agreed.

Toph had one final question to bring up. "Then are we going to keep Aang a secret still? Clearly the Air Benders was what Iroh was getting at right?"

She did have a point.

"Who knows?" Zuko stated. "My Uncle clearly knows things we don't. I'd say it wouldn't hurt to keep us a secret from them for two more weeks."

"I'm good with that," Aang agred.

"I'm just suprised you kept the Avatar Spirit in check," Katara commented. "You've had a hard time keeping that in check during high emotional stresses before."

"Oh Yea!" Sokka overly agreed.

Aang just shrugged with a smile. "I'm not as inexperienced as I once was."

"Sweet," Toph acknowledged.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sokka asked standing up. "Let's PARTY!" he yelled with a fist punch to the air.

The gang then celebrated in town with no regard for tomorrow. There was still a lot of questions left to be asked but that could all wait for tomorrow. It truly was a new day and for the first time in years these seven young adults were light hearted in spirit and didn't have a care in the world.

**Wow... I did it! I wrote the BIG scene! It was super hard. How would Aang react to something like that? Well, I hope this chapter was cool for you all (I have about 5 other versions of Aang's reaction to this... it was hard picking out just the right reaction. **

**More to follow.**

**The pieces are falling into place but the puzzle isn't finished yet. Stay tuned for Teji's conversation with Toph, Aang and the Gang's tour and (brief) history of the Air Benders, and maybe a shout out to Amarok talking with Katara, and Aang talking with Guru Pathik... and still further yet... how is Iroh going to meet up with them again? I don't remember him giving them any specifics back in the Eastern Air Temple ;) **

**Man I love this universe! **

**[Ugh, and I hope I haven't forgotten any detail... any secret I'm suposed to reveal. It's a juggling act to remember everything!] **

**I wonder whose your fav character and why? What suprises have you loved? Has any part let you down? :D So many questions...**


	44. New Sight

**Chapter 44: New Sight**

The gang had a great day having fun, playing games, eating good food, making new friends and ended the night at a dance club movin' to the local beat. It had been years since Aang and Katara had the chance to dance together and enjoy themselves and to the surprise of Zuko, Mai and Suki they were the best dancers in the building. Toph was enjoying the music there but as time stretched on sitting at the table was beginning to bore her, so when Mai came to sit down for a break while Zuko went to get her a drink, Toph told Mai she was going to head back to camp.

Walking back in the cool evening air, Toph finally let the high of the day sink back down as her thoughts traveled back to Teji. She knew he'd be waiting for her to return and considering how long ago she ate dinner and the temperature around her he would have been waiting for quite awhile.

Approaching the camp site she felt him sit up. Teji had been leaning back against one of the stone sides of her tent.

"You waited," was all that Toph could think to say.

"I told you I would," he answered back.

Toph sighed to herself. This was so not cool. "Got a place where we can talk… alone?" Toph finally asked. She didn't know how long they'd talk or when the others would return but either way she didn't want to be interrupted.

"Ya, sure"

Teji's voice was monotone and gave nothing away to his thoughts. He just got up and walked off deeper into the woods towards one of the streams he knew of. After a few minutes of silent walking they arrived at a little spot that was good as any to sit and talk. The trees rustling overhead, the sound of the light waters babbling by, and the chirping of bugs were the only sounds the two could hear as they sat down side by side facing the stream.

It was growing late but neither seemed to care. Teji finally broke from his poised position and rubbed at his face in frustration. The whole damn thing annoyed him. After a moment of internal struggle Teji let out a sigh and tilted his head a bit towards Toph.

"Look, I have to ask you this outright… do you like me?" Teji flat out asked.

Toph had been waiting for many different opening lines regarding her keeping secrets, time tables, and all with the assumed inability to leave the island but instead he hit her on a more personal note. The question caused her breath to hitch in her throat and all her confidence to crumble away in a heartbeat.

"I-"

"Because I find that I can think of nothing else but you this past week," Teji finally admitted in frustration. "No matter what I do whether its training, resting, eating or trying to fall asleep for hours on end all I can think about is you."

Teji had never admitted such a thing to a girl before, but then again he had never felt this way before either. Normally such feelings would be a welcomed change, but not in this case. No, this was far from his ideal crush situation. He had fallen hard for a girl that wasn't from the island, a girl who was keeping secrets from him when he knew all of _his_ cards were on the table, and a girl whom he never even seen before… all of which kept him up at night.

Toph was so different from himself, yet this girl had the same kind of spirit he had and loved. He didn't want a timid girl or one more concerned with the prettiest cloths but he also didn't know what kind of girl he did want in his life. Rather than trying to figure that out he had focused solely on his goal of becoming the youngest black band on the island and he had succeeded. Now when Teji finally had achieved his goal he realized he now wanted something more… _someone_ more in his life.

Toph was the girl he couldn't earlier imagine. A girl who was strong and could stand her ground yet still soft and caring inside enough to cry right along with her friends. A girl not afraid to stick to her beliefs against _anyone,_ but also a girl who was self sacrificing enough to give up her time to help train a stranger.

Finally after so much thought today, Teji knew he wanted Toph to accept him more than anything.

Toph could hear strain in his voice but wasn't sure if she was getting this all correct. Was he admitting that he actually _liked _her or was he restating their friendship as he tried to figure out what her secret was. She wasn't all sure.

"Teji, are you saying what I think you're saying?" she couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud.

Teji then reached out and found her fingers. Softly he intertwined his fingers in hers.

"Toph," he nearly whispered. "I'm really falling for you… hard. More than just a friend. I… ugh, I so wish I could see your face right now…" he trailed off.

The touch from his callous hands was warm and sent her heartbeat racing all of which Teji could now sense easily. Not being able to see her had always caused a feeling of distance in Teji but whenever he could at least hold her hand or have her guide him with his hand on her shoulder the physical contact closed the gap that his blindness had created for him. He was sure Toph didn't understand that having been born blind. With each passing day he craved to touch her more and hated it when he had to use his seismic senses to figure out where and what Toph was doing. However, none of that mattered to Teji right now. Toph was here sitting with him and she hadn't pulled away from him. Her heart was racing, that he could tell, but he couldn't know what she was thinking nor read her facial expressions.

"You know," he softly continued. "I don't understand the whole thing myself. I've only known you for two weeks, you'd think I'd be crazy to fall so fast, yet here I am unable to do anything else." It was a truth that caused so many conflicting emotions within him. "But despite knowing you for such a short time I still believe I know enough about you to admit such a thing. I've never been to where you are from but I know you were well educated. Although I haven't seen you work I know you fight for good…"

Toph was beginning to feel dazed.

"And although I've never seen your face I know… you are beautiful."

"Teji I-"

"And I don't care about anything else," he cut her off. "So what you're hiding something from all of us… I don't care anymore. I trust you and your friends. And Toph…"

She leaned in just a bit closer to him.

"I'll switch sides for you."

Toph couldn't believe what she was hearing. For the past five years she had been the odd girl out in relationships and just figured that was just her lot. None of the pansy-ass guys she'd ever met impressed her before and likewise none of them had ever been honestly interested in her either. No, this reaction was nothing Toph was prepared to hear.

"You can't really mean that," Toph said in disbelief. There was no way in her mind he would give up everything for her. She hadn't even dared to daydream such a thing.

"I mean every word of it," he countered. "I don't make decisions on a whim. I've thought about this all day. I'd readily lie for you to my family and friends and even to Metog and the other black bands that I'm now a part of. I don't care. There's not a thing they can do to me that I myself am not ready to take. There is something special about you… and your friends as well. I can't ignore something like that," Teji emphasized. He really didn't like leaving her side earlier that day. "And another thing… I'm not saying this so you'll tell me what you're keeping from me," he said while suppressing any remorse he had over those words. "Even if you _keep _me in the dark… I'll still switch sides for you. Anything Toph… just… just please don't ask me to leave your side again. I hate that…"

Teji finally let his hands slip from hers as he hung his head in sadness. He felt so vulnerable right now, more so than when he was blinded. If Toph rejected him now he wasn't sure what he would do, but in the very least he had said what he come to say.

But just as the air seemed cooler than ever, Teji felt Toph's hand on his arm then he held his breath as Toph scooted up right against him and leaned her head on his shoulder. It took him a moment to realize she was crying a little. Instantly he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. It broke his heart to feel her so upset and he was calling himself every kind of fool for being the cause of it.

"Toph," he whispered although he was freaking out inside. "What's wrong? I'm sorry if I upset you-"

"No it's not that at all," her voice cracked. Man was this insane. She knew she'd never felt this way before. "You love me don't you?" Toph was brave enough to ask those words out loud.

It felt so scary to hear those words spoken into the darkness of the forest and even more terrifying to realize he did. "Yes Toph, I love you and I'll always love you; I'm sure of it." Teji didn't know what to think right now and wasn't sure if he was even breathing.

"It's just that," she mumbled into his chest, "no one has ever loved me like that before."

Teji squeezed her a bit tighter as he tried to make all of her past sadness' fade away.

"And I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you too." Toph finally admitted. She could have sworn his heart had stopped for moment as she finally heard him breathe deeply again.

Teji kissed the top of her head then rested his head on hers. There they stayed in each other's arms content for the first time that they were uniquely loved yet at the same time they felt like they were on fire and loved every second of it.

They enjoyed just being together, it was a new feeling and one not to be rushed, but Toph eventually broke the silence between them.

"I'll tell you _everything_ in the morning," she decided at last. "The guys won't mind I'm sure." She didn't want to spoil the mood with him getting all overly excited over the news of the Avatar being back and the war being over. For now she just wanted to enjoy the attention he was giving her.

The fact that she trusted him made Teji very happy for a lack of a better word. He was worried he might regret his decision but now he was even more assured he wouldn't be. Gently he nudged her off him. He couldn't wait any longer. The moon was half full tonight although he didn't know it. In any case he had a little news of his own to share.

"Toph"

"Hm?"

"I went to visit Kwaiya today."

"Oh I completely forgot about that. Geez what kind of friend am I?"

"Girlfriend," Teji corrected.

Hearing that out loud put a big stupid grin on both their faces.

"Oh ya, right… you're my _boyfriend_ now," she nearly giggled saying such a mushy thing. "How'd it go?"

Teji was excited and knew he should wait another week but there was no way he could. He began to unwrap his bandages and prepared to open his eyes.

Toph realized quickly what he was doing and was instantly self conscious but she refused to turn away. It wasn't her style to run from anything.

Teji blinked a few times then tried to focus. Everything was dark and blurry but he could make out a woman's face in the moonlight. Slowly he reached out towards the black mass that hung in her face and gently moved her bangs aside. His hand pushed her hair back behind an ear then traveled down her cheek and rested at the end of her chin. Toph could hardly breathe as she felt him hold her face and lean in close.

He was putting a lot of strain on his eyes but he could just make out the contours of her face, the style of her hair, and perhaps even her eyes and lips. Her lips… oh he was getting distracted already.

"I can only make out blurry images," Teji's dry mouth finally said as his fingertips began trailing across her face again in attempts to decipher what he was seeing. "But I believe I was _more_ than right…"

"In what?" Toph asked finding her own mouth had gone dry.

"You _are_ beautiful," he smiled.

"Shz," Toph scoffed in humor. "You're just saying that cuz-"

Teji cut her off with a kiss. He found her mouth in a heartbeat and loved it even more that he took her breath away.

Toph's head was spinning from being completely taken off guard but she found herself melting in his arms. Both of them had never been kissed before and felt overly charged from the new contact. The feeling of his lips molding to her own was addicting but soon they both needed to breathe. It was all such a euphoric feeling.

"I don't know about you," Toph began with a cheeky grin, "but I could get used to this!"

Teji chuckled. This girl was something else.

Toph now reached out and put her hands on his face and felt the stubble on his chin. Teji just sat there with his eyes closed and allowed her to explore his features so she could see him more clearly in her own way.

"You're not too bad looking either," Toph complemented as she sat back. She was sure she was blushing from head to toe.

Teji opened his eyes and tried to make out her face again from the distorted colors he was seeing.

"But," she continued, "You better put your bandages back on if you're straining yourself."

Teji unwillingly let his eyelids sink closed. His head had begun to throb a bit to his chagrin. "You're right again… figures."

"Hey, I may be blind but you know better than anyone I know that eye sight isn't the only way to see." She then liked the sound of that. "You know… you ARE the only person who knows what it's like to be me. I've never met another blind Earth Bender before. My friends understand me but they still slip up from time to time and forget I don't see like they do. You're the only one," she repeated out of wonder.

"Then I'm glad," Teji decided. "If being blinded is what it took to get to know you then I hold no grudges or regrets. And," he added on a softer note, "I definitely like the fact I can know you in a way no one else can," he whispered.

Shivers sparked along her skin again. She had never felt this way before. It was if her core was hot magma itself as Teji leaned back in to kiss her once more. The distant sound of whistles, pops, and small explosions broke them apart.

"What's going on?" Toph asked alarmed.

"It's nothing," Teji reassured as he used the break to put his bandages back on. "You're just hearing ground fireworks going off in the city. They must be celebrating the fact that you and the others are officially members of this society."

"Ya, I bet those guys are still livin' it up," Toph admitted. "I bet it will still be another hour before they even head home," home… back to their camp site Toph acknowledged. It was getting late and as much as she loved sitting there next to Teji she knew the night would have to end.

"Don't make me go," Teji suddenly asked as he noticed the shift in rhythm of her heart. His voice was deep and soft. It wasn't commanding but more of an internal plea the young man couldn't suppress.

"I'm sure your parents will be worried about you," Toph rationalized, but she didn't want him to leave either.

"No they won't," Teji countered. "I told them I might not come back tonight… I didn't know how long it was going to take to wait for you so I left my night open." Teji had put a lot of thought into his actions. He didn't leave anything to chance. "So, please," he said again, "don't ask me to leave."

Toph knew for a fact now that her face had to be the deepest shade of red ever. She didn't know what to, or even if she could, think. This guy loved her this much. All Toph could do was lean back and hit the grass with a thud. Teji was completely caught off guard and felt Toph stretch her arms up and behind her head as she lay stretched out on the grass completely content and satisfied her actions was as good as any verbal reply.

Teji couldn't help but smile at her as he lay down next to her but added a possessive grab to her waist to pull her close to him. Toph found herself curling up into him and for the first time in her life she understood what the big deal was between couples. She smiled as she did one last thing. Toph slammed her fist down on the ground beside her and shot out a tilted rock wall to make half of a tent. Teji caught on and did the same on his side to complete the tent. There Teji wrapped his arm back around his girl and eventually found the will to sleep. Who knew it took so long to quiet the heart?

_Teji and Toph would never again see each other in any other light other than the one they saw in each other tonight._

In the morning Toph would stay true to her word and tell Teji… everything.

* * *

**Ahh mushiness. Yea go Toph! She's got a boyfriend! Tee hee he. **

**Hope you liked the chapter. Its quite a different tone from the last one, but the story kicks back up in the next chapter!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**{If you had to pick the title for this chapter... what would it be?}**


	45. Never Forgotten

**Chapter 45: Never Forgotten**

It was a little late in the morning when Toph returned to camp with Teji at her side. Teji had woken up early out of excitement and had risked waking Toph so the day would begin sooner. Once she was coherent enough, Toph began to explain everything. She eventually had to tell him to keep his gapping mouth shut until she was done talking. In any case, he was up to speed with current events and looked forward to meeting Aang as the Avatar rather than Bonzu although the whole story was extremely hard to believe, he refused to doubt her.

"Hey guys," Toph called.

"Toph!" Suki called as she leapt over a log and gave her little sister a hug. "Where have you been?"

"Just chilln'. I figured you all wouldn't mind, but I decided to tell Teji everything, and I mean _everything_, this morning… so he's one of us, now, sort of" Toph informed not entirely sure of their reaction. It seemed only Zuko, Mai, Suki and Sokka were up and awake.

"That's great!" Suki declared with encouragement. She could tell Toph was a little nervous.

Zuko was surprised, not because Toph had told him, but more over Teji's current reaction. "Teji, you're not freaking out about this?" Zuko asked directly, as he stopped playing with Suha's tail.

Teji's eyebrows rose up above his Badgermole bandana he had chosen to wear this morning. "To be honest it's a lot to take in," he admitted. "You're really the current Fire Lord?" he had to ask for himself.

"Yes," Zuko wasn't ashamed to admit. "I own up to the fact that I was once one of the bad guys until about four years ago. And yes I was here on this island before and kind-of tore the place apart back when I was 15, but I didn't know this place was special at the time. I'm glad my Uncle was able to keep it hidden from me. But I am the Fire Lord now and I work to help Aang get the world back on track just as much as the other do… we've certainly inherited a mess," Zuko added as an afterthought.

"Ain't that the truth!" Sokka agreed.

"And one more thing," Toph decided to point out then and there. "Teji is my boyfriend now." She flat out confessed. She did her best to be casual about it but she just couldn't stop the blush that formed on her cheeks despite her best efforts to stand there with her arms crossed like it almost wasn't even worth mentioning.

"Uh, congratulations?" Zuko offered awkwardly.

Teji went beet red instantly. Were these guys for real?

Suki just smiled big for her little sister. "Aww, she's growing up isn't she," she mocked good naturedly.

"Cut it out," Toph jabbed back. "Geez I'm 17 already. What's the big deal?"

Zuko smirked while Mai just shook her head at the banter. Teji didn't know what to say.

Sokka then stood up. "Nothing wrong with that. Aang was making oogly faces at my sister when he was only 12, right? Anyways, Teji why don't you come help me grab some more fire wood while the _girls_ do their _girly _things," Sokka decided as he stood up and stretched.

"Hey!" Zuko called out, "what does that make me?" he faked anger over being classified with the girls.

"Well you are high maintenance," Sokka joked. He then dodged the fire blast by ducking behind a tree. "You coming Teji?" he asked poking his head out.

"Uh, sure thing Sokka." Teji followed after him. He was unsure of his new position within the group and was kind of hoping to re-meet with Aang but he guess that could wait.

Suha leapt up off of Zuko's shoulder to follow Sokka but Zuko called her back, so she banked in a wide circle to return to him. She had already learned her name.

While they were gone Katara finally woke up and nudged Aang's sleeping bag so he'd wake up too. Suki was brushing out Toph's hair when they finally joined them around the fire pit. Zuko would light it once new branches were brought in.

"Morning Toph," Katara called out as she walked up to sit next to her.

"Oh man I'm sore," Aang wined as he dragged his feet with each step. "I haven't danced like that in ages."

"I had no idea you could dance," Zuko admitted.

Aang yawned then gave a sheepish smile. "Well growing up as a nomad allowed me to visit all sorts of towns. I learned many different styles. Dancing was one of my favorite pass times when I wasn't training or meditating. Air Benders especially like to have fun."

"And now you're not alone," Katara warmly reminded.

"Ya," Aang agreed. The others couldn't help but smile at the sight of Aang's peaceful face.

"So where's Sokka?" Katara asked.

Mai answered. "He's off getting some fire wood with Toph's boyfriend," she said in mild amusement.

"Boyfriend?" Aang asked. "You mean Teji?" he looked at Toph a little differently now.

Toph tried but she was blushing again.

Katara smiled. "Well that certainly was enough of an answer."

Toph obediently sat still as Suki finished her hair. "And I told him everything this morning," Toph defiantly stated.

"Wow, okay," Aang backed down a bit. "Good to know." Aang then looked at Zuko.

"He seems to be taking it pretty well if you ask me," Zuko casually informed.

Mai smirked. "Ya, you would think he wouldn't trust us now that he knows."

"We're back!" Sokka declared as he went straight to the fire pit with his wood and began to set them up for Zuko.

It appeared Teji was hauling the majority of the branches. Teji stopped at the edge of their camp with an arm full of wood and had no clue where to put it. Clearly what he had wasn't needed right now. It was just extras for later.

"You can put those over there," Katara pointed to the side of Suki and Sokka's tent. Teji didn't move.

"Here," Aang stepped up and took half the load from him. "Right over here." Aang set his pile down which was enough for Teji to see. Despite everything that had been told to him this morning, this group of supposedly powerful people were quite domestic in his opinion.

"Okay Zuko, you can blast it now." Sokka dusted his hands off and sat back.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Sure thing."

"Um, Aang…" Teji finally took the break in conversation to address the man he really wanted to talk to.

Aang was still sore and tired but the excitement of talking to Teji as his true self started to wake him up. "Yes, Teji. What's on your mind?" Like they all didn't already know.

"Toph explained to me you were the Avatar. That you were frozen in ice for nearly a hundred years and that you all stopped the war." Teji couldn't help but feel his words were so inadequate to the weight of their meaning. "Is it really true?" He didn't doubt Toph he just had to hear it from him.

"Yep! That's the short version!" Aang declared flamboyantly.

Mai watched the rising flames. "The _extremely _short version," she scoffed.

"Five years of adventure," Suki marveled.

"It's a lot to take it," Teji admitted.

Toph finally got up to stand at Teji's side. "You know," she began, "I think it would be okay if you took your bandana off one more time this week."

Aang looked confused but she wasn't talking to him.

Teji tilted his head towards Toph. "You mean to see Aang? I'm not sure that will change anything," he honestly replied. It wasn't like the islanders had an up to date painting of the Avatar.

"Ya, but only the Avatar's eyes can glow blue right?" Toph reminded the whole group. She could tell Teji was struggling to accept everything she had told him. She didn't know what _blue_ was but she was mostly sure he would.

"Oh ya!" Aang perked up. "Can you see now?" he asked Teji.

"Uh, a little. Just blurred images. Nothing definite."

"But you could see light?" Katara asked for clarification.

"Yes"

Aang looked at the others.

"Eh, why not?" Sokka shrugged.

"Okay then," Aang smiled.

Toph had already verified they were alone.

Both Teji and Aang then removed their bandana's; Teji's from his eyes and Aang's from his forehead.

Teji squinted and blinked several times as the light of day assaulted his senses. It was a lot brighter now then last night and it caused him pain just trying. Aang reached out and put his hands on Teji's shoulders.

"Can you see me?" Aang double checked.

"Uh, yes. I think so. You have black hair right?" he offered squinting hard. To be honest he really shouldn't be straining his eyes like this. Suddenly a bright blue light filled his vision and he had to close his eyes from its intensity and nearly fell backwards. It was overwhelming but he definitely saw Aang's eyes and the blurred image of an arrowhead glow. Aang's light quickly dissipated and Teji slumped to the ground.

"I can't believe it," he mumbled as one hand clenched his bandana against his eyes.

"I told you," Toph smirked. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yes and no. I'll be fine," he tried to tell himself. His world really had just been forever altered. He then smiled weakly, "I guess I now know why you were keeping so many secrets. I don't know why Master Iroh didn't want you to tell us from the start."

Aang looked around at everyone's faces. It was so weird to hear someone from the island talk about their history.

"Wow, so you told him _everything_," Sokka emphasized.

"That's what I said didn't I!" Toph shot back. "I am soooo done keeping secrets! I had to spend my ENTIRE childhood keeping secrets from my family. I've really enjoyed the life of freedom I've had with you guys since then. It's just too messed up to go back to having to lie to people all the time again."

In that moment the gang realized just how hard it had been on Toph these past few weeks.

"You knew about the Air Benders didn't you," Zuko asked.

Toph went into a defensive posture although no one was accusing her. "Yes. I felt them underground, but Iroh said that whatever I felt I couldn't share with you."

"We didn't realize Toph," Katara warmly apologized. "It must have been hard."

"Well it wasn't fun," Toph stated crossing her arms.

Teji did his best to not jump to Toph's defense and just tied the Badgermole bandana across his eyes again then stood back up.

"Sorry Toph," Aang formally apologized.

Toph let out a sigh. "Don't fret about it. We've all had a hard few weeks."

Aang smiled at her understanding. "Yes, and now we can welcome a new member into our group!"

"It has been a while," Sokka reminisce, "since we've added a new member to Team Avatar."

"What was the order?" Teji asked as he let Toph guide him to a seat around the fire.

Sokka perked up. "Well it started out with Katara and I finding Aang and Appa in the ice. Zuko started to attack us. Then we met Suki on Kyoshi Island but she didn't officially join until later. Toph was the first new member. Then we met up with Suki again but she still didn't join up with us yet. Then Zuko switched sides and became the fifth member of our group. Then we busted Suki and my dad out of prison. THAT'S when she _finally_ joined the gang…"

Suki freely punched her boyfriend for being an idiot.

Sokka only winced for a moment. "And then Mai sort of joined once the war was over!"

Mai shot him a death glare.

Sokka then leaned in and whispered into Teji ear but still loud enough for everyone to hear, "we're still not sure she ever really switched sides."

A rock then knocked him in the head. Both Teji and Toph hadn't stopped its trajectory.

"Sokka…" everyone scolded in unison.

"Just kidding! Sheesh"

"So I'm the eight member?" Teji asked to be sure.

"That's right!" Katara encouraged.

"It's an honor," Teji slightly bowed in his seat. Toph slugged him in the arm.

"You don't have to be so formal with us you know," Toph explained. "We're still the same people you've been hanging out with."

All of a sudden the color drained out of Teji's face in realization.

"What is it?" Suki asked.

Teji pointed at Aang, "You- you spared with me during my training! I even won a match! You could have easily destroyed me back then!"

Zuko and Mai actually laughed openly at the thought of Aang's destructive force being unleashed on the poor kid.

"Yea, sorry but that," Aang sheepishly smiled. "I had to hold back or else I could have buried you."

"No kidding," Teji said in wonder. "Then again, I imagine you're all a lot more powerful then you've been letting on."

"Yep," Sokka shamelessly agreed despite being a Non Bender.

"So are we going to eat breakfast or what?" Mai asked. She was wondering why Sokka hadn't mentioned it yet.

"Let's go into town to eat," Katara decided. They didn't have much stored in their camp due to the free meals they could get in the dining hall in town.

Teji enjoyed listening to his new friends toss ideas back and forth and just as everyone was about to get up he stood up with a jolt.

"What is it?" Sokka asked seriously.

"Someone's coming," Teji replied. Now that Teji knew Aang was the Avatar he used his training as a Black Band Peace Keeper to protect the group and had been actively keeping tabs of his surroundings.

All eyes turned towards the city.

"Behind us," Toph now confirmed. She was silently impressed he caught it before her.

Everyone then pivoted their attention towards the dense trees. All was silent. Even SuhaNur remained perfectly still.

The tension was building.

A twig snapped.

"Show yourself!" Zuko called out.

The silence crept on until…

"Hello!" an old voice called out.

The gang was uneasy until the intruder finally walked calmly from the trees into their scope of sight.

"I had heard we had new guests," the old man smiled.

Aang's face lit up! "It's okay guys! I know this man!"

"You do?" Zuko asked.

The group had spent a lot of time apart exploring the island and they all had met different people along the way.

Apprehension left the group but instead transferred into the old man. He stood there gapping.

"Um, are you all right?" Katara asked.

"This is Guru Pathik!" Aang went on to explain. "He's the one who trained me on the Avatar State back in the Eastern Air Temple!"

"YOU MET HIM WHERE?" Teji blurted out.

"The Easter Air Temple," Aang said again but this time a little uncertain. He looked back to his old teacher and saw distress in his old tan features.

"This guy?" Sokka asked in disbelief. The old man before them was frail looking and had the longest white beard he had ever seen!

"Guru Pathik, is this true?" Teji asked directly. "You left the island? Was that sanctioned by the council? WAIT, you knew the AVATAR was ALIVE?" Teji's mind was spinning.

"Oh my, my, my. What a mess I'm in!" Pathik smiled awkwardly.

"Wait," Sokka spoke up. "You mean he's not allowed to leave but others are?"

"Well every five years we send a team to the mainland for information but it's forbidden for Air Benders to leave the island period!" Teji explained in near hyperventilation.

"Wait," now Aang spoke up. "_You're_ an Air Bender! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do the other Black Bands know?" Teji demanded to know.

Zuko was taken aback by Teji, "So when was the last time anyone went to the mainland?" Depending when they had made their last trip would determine how up to date the citizens were.

"Now, hold on young ones," Pathik raised up his hands to silence the group of eight men and women before him. Questions were spinning in everyone's minds.

"I know you weren't expecting to see me, and frankly I wasn't expecting to find the Avatar just now, but first tell me this. Avatar Aang, whatever happened after you left? I must know."

Aang couldn't help but now notice that Guru Pathik had aged a lot more since he had seen him over four and a half years ago. Remorse over his sudden departure resurfaced. "I defeated Fire Lord Ozai during the comet's passing. Thank you for all that you taught me." Aang offered a slight bow. "I am here along with my closest friends to spend one month on this island at the request of an old friend. A spiritual man told us to come here and say nothing of who we truly were or the state the world was in until after one month's time."

The gang was a little impressed with Aang's quick thinking in keeping Iroh's involvement a secret.

Aang continued, "I didn't know about the Air Benders and considering the state the world was in at the time of our meeting I can understand why you kept them a secret from me. However, I also now understand why I was called to come to this place but I'm going to honor the request asked of me and wait two more weeks before telling the people here who we really are."

Pathik smiled wide. He was so proud of this young man. Surely he had grown wiser with the passing of time. "What a remarkable thing. I dare say I had hoped to learn of world peace before I died." Tears began to pool in his old weathered eyes.

The others couldn't help but be moved by his response. Teji on the other hand was still blown away over what he'd learned so far and the sun was barely up! His world was rapidly expanding and it hadn't even been 24 hours yet.

Aang offered a warm smile but soon all noticed Teji and Toph's quick head snap towards town and knew in an instant someone else was coming.

"It's Fai and some others," Toph explained.

It wasn't long before they emerged.

"Well good morning!" Fai cheerfully called out. Amarok and Honjin were at his side along with an older woman they hadn't met before. "This is a surprise," Fai continued. "Guru Pathik! Getting to know our newest members are you?"

"Oh yes," he quickly replied. "Their spiritual energy is quite strong. I found them easily but we haven't yet introduced ourselves. My name is Guru Pathik. What are your names?"

Aang could see his smile for what it really was. Teji didn't need to have his questions verbally answered anymore. Clearly no one knew the old spiritual man had left the island.

"My name is Bonzu," Aang informed with a big stupid grin. The deception was kind of fun at the moment. The group all went around introducing themselves and acted like they knew nothing. Both Pathik and Teji were a little impressed with how well the group could lie so easily.

"And this is my wife Issuma," Amarok introduced.

Old Issuma offered a slight bow with a genuine smile. For her to meet such young Water Benders from the south meant more to her than any gift she had ever been given. It meant someone had survived the trip south and had successfully made a home for themselves. She couldn't wait to sit down with Sokka and Katara to ask them the questions that had been burning in her mind for the past 64 years.

"So how are you all fairing today?" Fai asked. "We all certainly had a big day yesterday with the revealing of our hidden community as well as the party following afterwards."

"We're doing great!" Aang exclaimed. It was all too good to be true.

"We all had a fabulous night," Katara agreed.

"Splendid," Fai said relieved.

Honjin finally spoke the words they had come to say. "I understand it was a shock to you all to see living Air Benders yesterday," his old voice cracked. "But we wanted to make it clear to you that the Avatar is not among us."

The gang blankly stared at the old Earth Bender.

"You were all so excited and overwhelmed; we wanted to make that clear," he continued.

Everyone remained silent but as the gang looked at each other smiles began to creep up into their faces as they all worked really hard to keep their cool. It almost worked until Sokka couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out in laughter. Instantly they were all in stitches. Fai brought up his hands to his face in disbelief. Honjin as well was left completely confused.

"I'm afraid I'm missing the joke?" Honjin said mystified.

Before any of the gang could regain composure, Teji surprised them all and answered for them.

"Master Honjin, please take no offence. They are laughing because of your timing. I had just finished explaining that to them just before you arrived. I imagine they find the solemn expressions you all have humorous."

"I see," Honjin answered although it still seemed odd. How was that funny?

Aang wiped a tear away. "We're just happy to have living Air Benders! I grew up hearing stories about them so it was kind of like a dream come true for me," which was somewhat true.

Guru Pathik smiled warmly at the exchange between the two groups. Won't they be surprised to find out that the missing Avatar has been standing before them this whole time.

Toph felt pretty proud of Teji for stepping in like he did. Teji didn't know it yet, but the way he covered for the gang's outburst earned him the trust of the group that he didn't fully have before.

They all continued to talk about plans for the day as they set out to the dining hall for breakfast. After eating a good meal, Fai took them all to get their very own arm bands. They were told of their meanings and marveled again how all of the elements could live in peace together and on equal social levels. Sokka and Katara both received blue arm bands with a woven gold boarder, Lee and Mai received orange arm bands with golden boarders, and Toph, Suki as well as Bonzu all received brown arm bands with a golden boarder. They accepted the item all with mixed feelings. Aang wondered what his arm band would _truly_ look like while Mai, Sokka and Suki all couldn't help but feel they had no right wearing it being Non Benders.

They all then made their way back to the inner city for a grand tour. Aang marveled at everything and it killed him inside to not jump off the numerous ledges and fly along with his people. Their flight patterns were so creative. Their homes were so unique. The mechanics of the city were ingenious. Sokka was impressed with the air flow, structural supports, and light sources. Katara thought it was remarkable to direct the islands fresh water supply into a river along the bottom of the city. Their schooling system was an interest to Zuko. Everything about their culture and way of life was a never ending source of knowledge for the gang to absorb and enjoy and as Fai now led them along a ridge towards the rivers source, Aang saw something that stopped him in his tracks.

The entire group had just turned a corner along one of the central walkways towards the far northern end where the river began and weren't prepared for what they saw next. All of their eyes were met with the sight of a beautiful waterfall that the island's Earth and Water Benders had constructed long ago. However, as impressive as the engineering of the waterfall was, it was the statue above it that took their breath away.

Aang felt his strength leave him all over again.

The four story statue above the waterfall was none other than a crude depiction of a young Aang. The stone young monk had his fists together and one leg crossed as the other stood on a sphere of air like a top. Fai explained further.

"We don't know much about what happened to the Avatar over a hundred years ago. However, one of the old monks who survived from the Southern Air Temple use to be a stone carver in his younger days using precision air slices. Before he died he carved a small statue of Avatar Aang and the large statue you see here is a copy of it. You all don't know what an air scooter is, but Avatar Aang is known for creating it and teaching other Air Benders how to use it. The circle he is balancing on is a rock representation of a ball of air and as you can see the water spills out from under it."

Teji stood beside Guru Pathik behind them all and couldn't help but marvel at the irony of the whole situation.

"It's amazing," Katara finally said. The mist from the waterfall created a tranquil feeling to the statue.

Aang was at a loss for words but at least this time he was able to hold his composure.

"And he has an arrow on his head," Zuko now noticed. He just realized no one else on the island had one.

"That's right," Suki chimed in. "I haven't seen anyone with Air Bender tattoos."

"Yes," Fai agreed. "The Air Nomads used to award their people with a unique tattoo once they mastered their element. However, due to the times, the first Air Benders who hid here felt it wise to stop that practice until they were no longer hunted."

"Makes sense," Mai acknowledged. Aang's blue arrow was one of the reasons he was easy to track.

Sokka's stomach now growled signaling lunch time. "Well I don't know about you guys but I've done enough walking around for one day. This place is amazing but it's defiantly time for some lunch."

"I'm down for that," Toph agreed.

"Yea," Aang marveled. "I think I've absorbed as much as I can for one day."

His family smiled at him knowingly and Fai began to lead them back to the entrance.

Aang took one last look at the statue before turning away. It really was a good likeness of him. He had grown a lot taller since then and no one saw him for anything but an Earth Bender but having them recognizing him wasn't where his head was at. What Aang couldn't grasp was the respect and love they had shown him. Despite the fact he had run away from home, despite the fact he wasn't there to fight for his people and thousands had died, despite the fact all of their homes were destroyed and none of the survivors could ever return to them… they had still honored him and his memory. When the rest of the world had long since forgotten him, the survivors on this island chose to forgive him and put their _hope_ in him. Monk Pasang and the others had remembered him. It was the biggest honor Aang had, or could ever, receive.

'_I don't deserve it_,' was all he could think. His mind was overloaded again but Katara was there at his side to guide him along the passageways as he tried to work out his feelings.

Later after lunch they broke off from each other. Amarok and Issuma invited Katara and Sokka over to their house to talk. Katara was eager to go and learn more about their history. Aang left with Guru Pathik to be alone together and talk about his spirit among other things. Zuko wanted to have another look at the cove now that he remembered his past experiences here. Mai of course went with him leaving Suki to hang out with Teji and Toph for the afternoon. Zuko followed his feet and ended up on the cliff he had disembarked on with his rhino. Mai watched as he kneeled down and looked at the gouge mark in the rock. Algae and growth now covered up the jaggedness of the ships impact but Zuko could see it clearly now in his mind.

"Are you alright?" Mai asked as Zuko stood back up.

"I am actually," Zuko surprised her by saying. "I'm at peace with this. I know my crimes better than anyone else and I know they'll always be a part of me… but I'm at peace with it," he repeated.

"You know these people might turn on you once you tell them who you are," Mai reminded.

"I know. I'm ready for that too," he answered solemnly. Regardless, he had to forgive himself. It was something he had been working at for years now, but somehow he felt he could finally let the last bit of self hatred go. Zuko looked out at sea then closed his eyes. Mai stepped back as she watched Zuko shift his feet to root himself. With two fingers pointed out, Zuko opened his eyes, channeled his chi, and in a circular motion created the energy he could never master before and shot out a bolt of _white_ lightning out over the crashing waves. The sound of it cracked and echoed along the cliffs and rocks of the island. Hyenagulls all took flight from their homes in the cliffs and circled overhead.

"Wow, I have to admit I didn't think you could do that," Mai said with mixed feelings.

"Uncle taught me," Zuko said more to himself in wonder. "I've never been able to do it because I was always conflicted inside over my identity and my past." It seemed like such an odd thing to do at a time like this but it was just the way Zuko's mind worked. "I guess Uncle was right in sending all of us here together after all."

Mai took his hand in hers as they began walking down the path together once more. "I guess so…"

It was getting dark by the time the whole gang finally worked to move into the cities Inn. The rooms that had been offered to them from the start were now finally being used. The gang had a lot of planning to do starting tomorrow and felt their camping vacation was finally over. Everyone trekked up the stair case to the second floor with all of their bags and folded up tents. Teji was carrying one of Toph's bags and was just turning to walk up the last flight of stairs when he spoke up to everyone ahead of him.

"You know tomorrow maybe we could all go bison racing in the canyon we have on the island," Teji said in thought. Even though he was still blind he thought the gang would have fun flying again.

All of a sudden bags, tents, pillows, and sheathed weapons all went flying up into the air then came crashing down the stairs as Aang launched himself through his friends and crashed into Teji's chest sending him falling backwards, bashing into the railing and proceeded to hit all of the remaining stairs on their way down. Teji groaned as he now found himself at the base of the stair case in a pile of luggage with Aang sitting on his chest.

"ARE THERE REALLY SKY BISON ON THE ISLAND?" Aang nearly yelled into Teji's face.

Teji was completely surprised and in pain but he couldn't help but laugh now. "Yea we do; hundreds. Their stalls are over in Adullam. I can take you there tomorrow if you want."

"Uh guys," Suki called to attention as she peeled herself off the wall Aang had slammed her into.

Aang looked up and Teji tilted his head back out of habit and found Metog standing in the entrance way to the Inn looking down at them. Her face showed confusion which turned into frustration.

"How do YOU know what a Sky Bison is?" she demanded.

Aang just shrugged while still sitting on Teji. They had both froze under her icy glare/presence.

"Ugh!" Metog said exasperated. These guys just acted too weird for her to grasp. "Teji, I was just coming to find you to tell you the Black Band's have decided to not hold your Fire Bender blab you told Toph against you. You will retain the honor awarded to you."

Teji's face went a little red in embarrassment. She had come to formally speak to him and here he was on the floor with a pair of pants and a bag of jerky by his head along with Bonzu still sitting on his chest and Lee's swords by his knee. They were all in one big mess. "Um thank you," Teji managed to mumble out.

Metog, with one hand on her sword and the other messaging her temple, she pivoted and left the building without another word.

"You know," Mai spoke up. "I think I'm actually starting to feel sorry for that woman."

"Yea," Sokka agreed. They were certainly putting her through hell.

Aang finally got up and helped Teji off the ground. "Sorry about that. Guess I got a little carried away," Aang sheepishly admitted.

"No problem," Teji smirked. "You guys certainly keep me on my toes that's for sure!"

"Or in this case on the floor!" Sokka exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, picked up their things again, and made their way upstairs once more. The moment it was quiet in the lobby, the innkeeper finally poked his head up from behind the counter and was relieved to see everyone was gone and that nothing had been broken in the ruckus.

"I had a fun day," Teji said as Toph walked him out once everyone was settled.

"I did too," she wholly agreed.

"You know, you have a very special family," Teji went on to say now that they were standing alone outside in the dark. He smiled at the memories. "Everyone's been pulling me aside all day to threaten me with pain of death if I ever hurt you," Teji revealed.

"You're kidding." Total embarrassment hit Toph like a ton of bricks.

"Nope. Sokka gave me a real long talking to while we were gathering wood this morning, Katara spoke some very scary words to me over the buffet table at breakfast, Suki whispered threats of a painful death on our walk to the underground city, Lee pulled me back into the amphitheater where Metog teaches to have a _chat_ with me, and I can't be sure but I think Mai might have been giving me dirty looks all day."

Toph was instantly laughing her heart out! She couldn't believe it! Teji just smiled at her. He loved the sound of her laughter.

"Oh man that's the funniest thing I've ever heard! Geez those guys can be protective!" she laughed again. "But in the good kind of way," she clarified. She had learned what over protectiveness was at a young age but the difference between her parents and her friends version of protectiveness was the freedom they trusted her with. Her friends had faith in her abilities and didn't stand in her way.

"Yes well, I've learned of numerous ways to die today so I think I'll just stick with keeping you happy and keeping my life!"

That just got her to laugh at him more.

After a moment Teji's tone changed to a more serious one. "But you know what the coolest thing was? It was what Bonzu said to me. He grabbed me right before he left with Guru Pathik and told me that I had a good spirit and that he knew I wouldn't let him down. He welcomed me into his group again and told me good luck. It was weird in a sense because I know he's two years younger than me in some respects, yet at the same time he's wiser and older than I'll ever be and I respect him and all he's done. It was just kind of cool you know."

Toph did understand. Aang had good insight into people and had a big heart.

"That was pretty sweet of him then," Toph figured. "You can trust what he said. He's not one to lie about stuff like that."

"What about the others?" Teji asked jokingly.

"Oh they're just as serious! Man I'd hate to be in your shoes if you ever try and break my heart," Toph answered while messing with his head.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not planning on it because you aren't getting rid of me so easily."

Teji then leaned in and kissed Toph goodnight. He didn't want to go. He'd rather have liked to stay up all night listening to her talk about all of her adventures, but they were both exhausted from the day. Teji then turned to leave. He'd be back in the morning.

The next two weeks seemed to fly by as team Avatar secretly worked in Aang's room at the Inn making preparations for their global plans. Teji ended up being a huge help having insight into what the islands recourses were as well as the most probable reactions to expect from their plans. Aang and the gang went through a lot of paper and ink which caused the locals to wonder what they were up to.

Sokka had met up with Katsu at the Pi-Sho board and after a bit of a standoff, Sokka was able to get Katsu to open up a bit after dropping Iroh's name. Sokka didn't tell him too much since the Air Bender was still a councilman on the island, but told him enough to ease his wife's turmoil a bit. The gang had felt kind of bad that Metog was losing her mind over their actions. Sokka had told him to wait until the two weeks were up and then they would understand their actions then. Katsu appreciated the visit and Metog as a result left Teji and the new guys alone for the remainder of the month.

All in all the gang's spirits were high. The month was finally up and they all felt they had nailed the details of their plan down. To celebrate their works completion they all headed down the main strip in the early morning with their sights on a pastry shop not far from the Inn. The special breakfast was also in celebration of Teji's first day without his eyes being covered. It had taken a month's time but he was fortunate enough to be able to see now. It wasn't perfect but it was more than he had hoped for. He could see perfectly in his right eye as if nothing had happened to it; however his left eye was permanently damaged and could only make out a few blotches of color. Teji could see again but he'd forever use his seismic senses to keep tabs on what was happening on his left side.

"I can't believe you all haven't eaten there yet," Teji marveled. "They have the most amazing cinnamon rolls you've ever tasted!"

"You'd better cut that out," Suki playfully scolded. "Sokka can't take much more food description on an empty stomach."

"So hungry… I'm dying," he mumbled as he dragged his feet.

Aang elbowed his dying friend. "Well you know Sokka you can- _oomph_! Hey Lee why'd you stop so fast?" Aang asked. Zuko had been walking right in front of him and had stopped suddenly causing Aang to walk right into him. "Lee?"

Everyone now looked at Zuko but he wasn't looking at them. His eyes were wide and fixed forward. Slowly everyone followed his line of sight towards one of the pottery shops then all at once everyone yelled and jumped back in surprise. Teji freaked out because he had no idea what was going on!

Standing in front of the shop stood none other than Iroh himself who was seriously looking at a new tea pot. The gang watched as Iroh turned and looked up at them with a smile. No alarms had sounded on the island and on top of his mysterious arrival he even had a solid orange arm band on!

With the exception of Teji, one thought echoed through everyone's minds… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?


	46. Apologies

**Chapter 46: Apologies **

It wasn't a figment of their imaginations… Iroh was really standing in the market area with a Fire Bender arm band on. Iroh smiled at them in a carefree way but he was actually doing a quick analysis of them. They all had arm bands as well but with gold added to it and he also noted that Aang's was brown instead of white which told him that the islanders still didn't know he was the Avatar.

Carefully Iroh set down the tea pot he had been looking at. "You have a fine collection," Iroh told the shop keeper. "But I'm afraid I'll have to come back at a later time."

The gang blankly stared at him. It was hard not to make a scene in such a public place. They all had a billion questions but couldn't say a word with so many witnesses around.

"Well now," Iroh began as he walked up to them. He knew the orange arm band he was wearing must be confusing them greatly, but he didn't feel the need to explain it just yet. "I'm glad to run into you!" he cheerfully exclaimed. "It saves me the time in searching for you."

"You weren't searching you were shopping," Mai bluntly stated.

"Ah yes, well I can't resist a good bargain you know. I still have my own shop to consider after all which would make it irresponsible for me not to enrich my tea selection for my loyal customers."

"Right…" Zuko mumbled.

"Is there somewhere we can talk alone," Aang turned to ask Teji. He wanted answers.

"What about breakfast?" Sokka spoke up in alarm.

"Sokka, don't you think this is a little more important than your stomach?" Zuko asked.

"No!" Sokka instantly disagreed. "I'm hungry and you can't tell me otherwise."

Iroh's smile never left him. "Well I imagine I can pick up my bulk order of Lagoon Tea now as well as your breakfast and then we can all head back to Appa. It's a rather quiet location and perfect for enjoying each other's company without others to distract us," Iroh cryptically suggested.

Aang nearly bolted straight up out of sheer excitement. He had been away from his furry friend Appa for way too long.

Teji couldn't believe what he was hearing. Were there really gaps in their security that would allow a bison to show up without anyone noticing? Toph had told him about Appa.

"Sounds good," Zuko calmly agreed the best he could. He thought he was used to his Uncle's personality quarks by now but his sudden appearance threw the young Fire Lord off yet again which merely showed him he'd never fully master the game his Uncle could play so easily. "Lead the way."

Iroh turned to head back towards the tea shop to pick up his order. Iroh had noticed that there was a new member in the group but felt they'd do introductions once they were alone. It warmed his heart to see Toph walking hand in hand with this new person.

Eventually everyone was munching on a cinnamon roll on their way along the southern coastline heading west towards Appa's hiding place. Everyone was in especially high spirits however after five minutes of walking Toph squeezed Teji's hand and let go. He turned to look at Toph as she flicked her head to the side guiding his attention behind them. Teji closed his eyes and finally noticed that two guys were following them; he sighed.

"You okay?" Toph asked.

"More or less. I thought it would be great walking around with my eye sight again, but everything is so bright and my damaged left eye causes me to keep straining to see clearly when it's impossible. I'm kind of getting a headache from it all," he confessed.

"Sorry to hear that," Toph sympathized. The rest of the gang had kept walking despite the fact they had stopped. "You know, I'm not sure it'll help, but if your left eye is too messed up you could pull the bandana you're wearing on your forehead down to cover that eye up so it won't bother you anymore. You can still see with your right eye and use your seismic senses on your left."

Teji knew he'd have to permanently adjust to his new circumstances eventually. As much as he had been hoping he'd regain all of his vision back he was still thankful to have one good eye. A single tear of frustration and remorse slid down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away as he pulled the claws of his bandana down over the damaged eye. He mentally said farewell to its usefulness for good.

"I'll do that from now on," Teji finally said.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Toph asked again unconvinced.

"Ya… just give me some time."

"So what about the guys following us?"

"I'll take care of them myself and catch up to you after."

"You sure?" Toph asked for the third time.

Teji's face finally cracked a smile. "Yes I'm sure, now go on. I'll find out what they want. It's not like I'm going to get my ass kicked. My Earth Bending teacher would never forgive me if that ever happened!"

Toph grinned again. "You're damn right I wouldn't!"

"See you in a bit," Teji promised.

Toph then launched herself in Iroh's direction and ran to catch up to them. Teji's smile finally dropped as he turned to slowly walk back towards the city to face the guys following them. He had a lot on his mind and was thankful to be alone for the moment. However, it didn't take long to run into the followers.

"Ahh, geez Teji you scared the crap out of us!" Tushar said jumping back a bit. He hadn't expect Teji to head back towards them alone.

"Tushar, Romir, what are you doing?" Teji asked straight out.

Tushar was 15 and one of his dad's apprentices as well as the guy who had blinded him. Romir was 24 and an Earth Bender who had graduated as a black band in the same class as Teji. Romir was also one of Teji's old friends.

"Following you," Romir didn't try and deny. "You haven't been acting yourself in weeks," he openly stated arms crossed. Romir stood a head taller than the other two men but wasn't one to throw his weight around.

"Well can you really blame me," Teji dully answered. He never really vented his pain over the fact he had been injured and so to protect Aang's secret for a little bit longer he dumped the situation on himself.

Tushar felt uncomfortable again and couldn't look Teji in the eye.

"So you're still feeling down about what Tushar did to you?" Romir asked. "That was an accident; you said so yourself. That doesn't explain why you stopped hanging around your friends any more. You're never around and you're never at home. You're always with the new guys. We're supposed to be comrades. We've been training together for the past two years and it just feels like I've been replaced… I'm not the only one who feels this way."

"What's really going on?" Tushar finally asked. "If it's really because of me can't you just punch me in the face or something?"

Teji's hands balled into fists causing the ground beneath him to compress under its force.

Romir shook his head… wrong choice of words.

"Just punch you in the face," Teji gritted out. "Do you really think more violence and careless actions will make this situation any better?"

Tushar took another step back.

"It was carelessness on your part that caused my injury to begin with! When will you own up to that?" Teji's voice rose. "You've said you're sorry twice now but you've only meant you're sorry I got hurt. When will you open up _your_ eyes and see your real mistake? Do you think this is some kind of small injury for me? I've been trapped in a world of darkness for four weeks straight! That's terrifying. Do you not realize being a working Fire Bender is a huge responsibility and not to be taken lightly! You told me yourself that you loved creating different things in metal and you hoped to one day be as great as the legendary Kinzoku, the first black smith on the island, right? How do you expect to ever reach that goal unless you admit and acknowledge your own mistakes and shortcomings?"

Romir was astonished to see this kind of tongue lashing coming out of Teji's mouth.

Tushar hung his head in shame. He had been avoiding Teji for weeks now. Why he agreed to follow the group with Romir he didn't know.

Teji then began walking up to Tushar. The Fire Bender snapped his head up just in time to see Teji raise his hand up; Tushar closed his eyes for the impact to come but then felt Teji's hand land on his shoulder with a comforting grip instead. Confused, Tushar looked up.

Teji was softly looking down at his friend and Tushar couldn't help but see there was no hatred in Teji's single eye.

"I expect more from you and I know you can do it. You're still my friend and I've already forgiven you."

"There's no way…" Tushar whispered. He had expected Teji to hate him forever.

"I've already talked to my father this morning. The ban he had placed over you has been lifted. You can start again tomorrow."

The guy couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry," he said at last, except this time he meant it for different reasons. "You're right. I shouldn't have been messing around. I've been telling myself it wasn't a big deal and that it was just misfortunate you walked into the room when you did… but now I get it. I really am an idiot."

"Yep," Teji agreed, but then lightly slugged him in the shoulder. "But I imagine you'll be stronger for it. You'll take things seriously from now on… more so than any of the others. Because of that you'll surpass them all in skill."

"You think so!" Tushar exclaimed.

"That's what I'm counting on," Teji encouraged.

"Alright! Thank you so much Teji! I promise I'll do my best!"

"Sweet," Teji laughed as he realized Toph was beginning to rub off on him. "Then what are you doing standing around in the woods for? Get going!"

"Right!"

Teji and Romir stood side by side and watched the young Fire Bender run back towards town. After a moment of silence the taller man finally looked down at his classmate.

"That's some speech you just gave," Romir's deep voice acknowledged.

Teji shrugged and took a step back from the other Earth Bender to face him.

"Did you really mean it?"

"You know I did." There was a lot of weight on Teji's shoulders right now and for someone who was only 19, he was finally feeling all of the effects of being a responsible adult.

"But there's more to it than that," Romir decided. "I can't imagine what you're going thru having to be blind for a month but at the same time you've never fought more fiercely in the ring before."

"Also compensation for the mistake Tushar made," Teji stated with an emotionless mask on his face.

"So what is it then? Why are you avoiding all of your friends and family?"

Teji knew his friend Romir wouldn't back down as easily. "I wasn't lying when I said being blind was terrifying. If it weren't for Toph I wouldn't have dealt with it as well as I did. It's been easier to cope when I'm with her… I didn't mean to cut you all from my life on purpose."

Teji was lying about the last part. It was easier to keep a secret when you weren't around people that didn't know.

Romir thought about that for a moment.

Teji's expression didn't change at all under the taller man's watchful gaze.

At last Romir smirked. "You're starting to like this Toph girl aren't you?"

Teji let himself blush.

Romir accepted that response. "Alright then. Good luck with that and don't be a stranger will ya. I'll be expecting you to come by at some point this week to hang out."

Teji genuinely smiled at last. Romir was still his friend and he was glad he wasn't going to get ditched for the rift he had made.

"Sure thing. I'll see you later."

The two men clasped arms then parted ways.

Teji began to head towards Toph once more. He knew things were going to change in a few hours time. Life would never go back to the way they once were. "And there's nothing I can do about that," Teji said to himself. He was going to miss this place but adventure was calling and when the time comes, Teji wouldn't hesitate to leave the island with Toph… perhaps forever.

* * *

**Hello peoples! **

**I wasn't planning to make this into its own chapter but it came to an ending point so beautifully that I thought you'd all like it now rather than later. I'm planning when Aang meets Appa and Momo again, Iroh will explain his arrival and the arm band. **

**Stay tuned! This book is slowly coming to an end. My mind is overwhelmed as I try and piece together how I'm going to write the ending. **


	47. Caught

**I changed the title of this chapter ;)**

**Chapter 47: Caught**

Far on along the south west coastline, Appa lay floating in the cool ocean waters hidden under the shadows of a cliff crevice. He lazily bobbed up and down upon the salty white foam of the lapping seas and had been doing so long before dawn.

As tranquil as Appa was to wait for Iroh's return, Momo on the other hand was frantically causing a ruckus above the bison. Not wanting Momo to go off and get lost, Iroh had tethered the flying lemur to Appa's giant saddle. Momo was instantly annoyed at the rope. He had long since grown board and had been flying in tight circles, straining against his leash, in attempts to free himself. Momo finally stopped and landed on the saddle as his ears perked up. Curious, Momo looked up and after a moment a face popped out over the edge of the cliff.

"Appa! Momo!" Aang yelled out as he dove off the 80 foot cliff and softly landed on Appa's big furry head with a big hug. "I missed you guys so much!" he exclaimed as Momo darted to his shoulder happier than ever.

Appa lifted his head out of the water and greeted Aang with his deep voice which echoed off the cliffs face. Luckily they were very much alone so no one had heard him.

Aang untied Momo and the two of them flew back up the craggy cliff wall to join the others who were seated around Iroh on the lichen covered rocks. Everyone was happy for Aang who had endured the separation admirably. Teji finally emerged just as Momo caught sight of SuhaNur.

Instantly Momo bolted towards Zuko. Suha shrieked at the assault and took flight before being tackled. For a moment everyone watched as a blur of white fur flew around in rapid circles over their heads. Aang quickly understood what was going on and after two more passes, he timed it just right to pluck Momo out of the sky and held him securely in his arms. Suha banked one more time to assure her safety before landing back on Zuko's shoulder. Both lemurs were panting hard but Momo was clawing to get out of Aang's grasp.

"What was that all about?" Teji asked. He had never seen a lemur freak out like that before.

Aang had a theory. "This is Momo. I don't think he's seen another lemur before," he guessed. "I found him in the Southern Air Temple but we haven't seen another lemur in the past five years or so," Aang explained.

Zuko's brow went up. "Actually I've been all around the world and I've_ never_ seen another lemur before. Have you Uncle?"

All eyes turned to the man in question.

"Ah, no actually I can't say there's ever been a record of flying lemur since your childhood Avatar Aang," Iroh confirmed.

"Which is strange," Aang continued as he finally gave up pinning Momo down and just held onto his tail. "Growing up there were lemur living in _all_ of the high mountain ranges."

Teji shook his head as he remembered that Aang had been born over a hundred years ago.

Iroh then looked a little sad. "If memory serves me correctly, they were also hunted to extinction along with the bison. This island is truly a sanctuary."

Everyone watched as Momo finally calmed down. His little nose sniffed at the air but then sat back down on Aang's knee.

"But he couldn't have always been alone," Katara reasoned. "He had to have parents right?"

Sokka didn't have a clue. "I don't think we'll ever know where he came from."

It was a mystery.

"Be nice," Aang finally said to Momo who just blinked his big green eyes at his master. Aang chirped and mumbled a few phrases to his little pet then released him from his death hold.

Slowly Momo scampered towards Zuko and stopped four feet away from him. Suha hissed at him with ears back but didn't move. Everyone had a smile on their faces as they observed the encounter. Slowly Zuko raised up his hands and picked Suha up off his shoulder and set her down in his lap. The two lemur seemed to have a face off until Momo finally made a move closer. Sniffing tentatively, Suha finally relented and Momo finally got to meet another lemur after so many years.

Once he was sure there wasn't going to be another fight, Zuko eventually pushed Suha off his lap so they could play as the gang got down to business. "So Uncle, care to tell us what's going on?"

Iroh clasped his hands together with a big smile. "Well now, first I'd like to know who the newest member is?" Iroh asked. He wanted to make perfectly sure what the young man sitting in front of him knew before speaking.

"Oh right," Aang spoke.

"Iroh," Toph spoke up, "this is my boyfriend Teji. He's an elite Earth Bender who just graduated at the top of his class as a Peace Keeper and is up to date on _everything_. Teji meet former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, former commanding General, suspected high ranking leader of the elusive secret group the Order of the White Lotus, and current Grand Master Tea Maker… Iroh."

Everyone blanched at Toph's blunt description.

Teji's face remained formal and offered a deep bow where he sat. "It's an honor to finally meet you Master Iroh," he respectfully answered.

Mai shook her head.

Sokka still had his mouth open.

While everyone was surprised, Iroh didn't skip a beat. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Teji raised his head and smiled. He only knew a few things about Zuko's Uncle, but seeing his face he knew instantly that he respected the man.

Toph's choice in words was actually her way of telling Iroh what kind of man Teji was and what he knew. Her straight forwardness allowed Iroh to talk freely without restraint.

"Am I to assume you all know why I asked you to come here?" Iroh also wanted to clarify.

All heads nodded.

Suki spoke up. "Its because of the Air Benders hiding here right."

Iroh smiled yet again and nodded. "Yes that's correct."

Now he could finally get down to business. "I arrived on the island today a few hours before dawn. I sat here until sunrise before I made my way to town. You see, I've been to the island once before, but only briefly as I was with Prince Zuko on his quest to find the Avatar at the time, so I knew which way to go. Due to my secret affiliations, as you have pointed out, I was able to learn of the island's secrets the day our Fire Navy ship docked here." Iroh's eyes grew sad as he turned his attention to Aang who was seated off to his side. "It is my deepest apologies Avatar Aang, that I've kept such an important secret from you during these past four years of peace. I hope you may one day forgive me." Iroh then looked down with regret.

Aang leaned forward, propping himself up with his left hand, and reached his right hand out towards Iroh to grasp his forearm. Iroh reluctantly looked up but saw no anger in Aang's features.

"Thank you," Aang said in all seriousness. "Thank you for protecting my people's secret. I can't imagine the burden of carrying it for so long was easy for you, but you did well to choose your timing."

Iroh knew he shouldn't be entirely surprised, but he had to admit he had been a little worried that Aang would be upset that he hadn't told him all this time. Iroh's smile returned as he added some strength to their hand shake. He didn't know what to say.

Aang let his formalities drop with a grin, and released his grasp to scoot back to his seat within the half circle around Iroh.

"Your power Avatar Aang, including the power of wisdom, never ceases to amaze." Looking back at the others, especially his nephew, he knew they were all anxiously waiting for him to continue. "So where was I… oh right. So, I made it to town and since I didn't know where you all were I decided to do a little shopping while I was there. One of the shop owners noticed I didn't have an armband, I had no idea what they were, but I played along…"

_-flashback-_

"Good morning sir!" a shop keeper called. "What may I get you this fine day?"

"Good morning to you! I'm just browsing. Can't say there's anything in particular I'm looking for."

"Yes, well if you see anything you like just let me know… oh. I see you aren't wearing your arm band today! What happened to it?"

Iroh looked at the shopkeepers brown armband then looked down at his left bicep. "Oh it was tragic!" Iroh suddenly lamented as his eyes quickly scanned at the people around him. He noted they all had ones but in different colors. "I had it on my desk this morning when I clumsily knocked over my ink vial all over it. I'm afraid its completely ruined."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. You know I have some in the back. What kind of bender are you? Earth or Fire I'd guess."

"A keen eye. I'm a Fire Bender," Iroh answered while masking his surprise and mirth all at once. He knew all benders lived on this island but still found its peaceful coexistence odd.

"Fire Bender it is!" the man proclaimed. He disappeared for a moment then came back out with a plain orange sleeve with clasp attached. "I believe this one here will fit!"

_-end flashback-_

"So you see," Iroh finished. "It was quite easy to blend in around here."

Suki, Sokka, Katara, and Aang all had big cheesy smiles on their faces! They loved how sneaky Iroh could be now that they were in on it.

Zuko as always was in awe of his Uncles quick thinking.

Teji on the other hand was annoyed at how easy he had infiltrated the island.

Toph could sense this and leaned over to whisper, "Just remember… we're not normal, and he's an ally."

"Right," Teji mumbled.

"So now what?" Sokka asked. "What's the game plan now?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. I have taken the liberty of stopping by all of your houses during this past month…"

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"What… did you think I stayed in the Eastern Air Temple for four weeks?"

They all cringed inside. Even now, Iroh _still_ had his secrets from them.

"I retrieved some outfits for you so you all have your unique clothing you can change into for your _great reveal_. Seeing Aang is still wear the same type of arm band as Toph and Suki I imagine they don't know you are the Avatar correct?"

"Only Teji knows… OH and Guru Pathik's here too!" Aang remembered. "But no one else knows."

"I figured as much." Iroh didn't know a Guru Pathik but that didn't matter.

"So," Sokka continued. "We all change out of our plain black and brown cloths and shock them all with outsider styles. We could come swooping down on Appa and everyone can cheer as Aang goes BLUE! IT'LL BE AWESOME!" Sokka declared with a fist pump!

Everyone just smiled or shook their heads at Sokka's classic enthusiasm.

"Well then," Iroh moved to stand. "I think I'll leave you all to change then," he said. "Everything you need is tied down to Appa's saddle. I imagine Toph can make some changing rooms for you all. As for me, I think I'll head back into town for a little more shopping before the ruckus begins. I'll be back in a few hours," Iroh informed as he walked away without further ceremony or thoughts to possible complaints.

"He's something else," Teji said at last.

"I'll never understand him," Zuko said with a half hearted sigh, but he was happy to see him again.

"I wonder what he brought?" Suki wondered aloud as they all began to stand.

Momo and SuhaNur seemed to becoming good friends fast as they darted back and forth between the cliffs and trees.

"I don't know," Aang said, "but we're about to find out!"

* * *

Back in town, Iroh continued his way up along the main street shops. It may have seemed like careful shopping but as with most things in Iroh's life he was doing two things at once. He looked up at the sun then made his way casually to the heart of the city. If the information he received from various shop owners were to be trusted, Councilman Katsu should be arriving to the Pi-Sho table right about now. Turning the corner his eyes sparkled at the sight of his old friend.

Katsu had just sat down and was setting the game pieces out when a shadow of an opponent suddenly loomed over the checkered table top. Katsu looked up with a surprised smile then jumped back in horror at who stood before him!

"Y- y- you!" he stuttered as he waved a trembling finger at the older man.

Iroh glanced side to side as he sat down with a smile. "Councilman Katsu, care to play a game of Pi-Sho with me? I have some spare time at the moment." Iroh casually asked.

Katsu slowly sat down realizing he was about to make a public scene. Iroh began to set the pieces out as Katsu regained his breath.

"You sure know how to give a man a heart attack," Katsu exclaimed. Seeing Iroh's plain green clothing and his surprising orange arm band, he knew they could talk openly without drawing anyone's passing attention.

"Yes, my apologies about that," Iroh began as they started a normal game. "If I could have sent a message I would have."

"Humph, well after the strange new members we've gained this past month I can't say I'm too surprised by you showing up… a man named Sokka even dropped your name although he wouldn't say anything. I don't even know how you managed to get here unnoticed."

"I am a man of few talents but many recourses. Your move."

Katsu moved a tile. "So why are you here if you don't mind me asking?"

"A lot has changed in the past seven years since we met."

"Good or bad?" Katsu asked gravely.

"Good actually. Things are about to change for you all within the next few hours."

Katsu froze.

Iroh leaned in, "Keep your composure," he whispered, "but the Avatar is coming with news the war is over."

All the blood drained from the Air Benders face within his last heart beat because Katsu was sure he just died.

Iroh leaned back and waited for Katsu to make the next move on the game board. Seeing his shocked stupor, Iroh continued casually. "So I have a job for you."

That comment shook Katsu awake again.

"I want you to get all of your high ranking people to come outside of the mountain and buildings when the sun is high in the sky. Is there a Guru Pathik around?" Iroh now asked.

Katsu's brain was officially turned off and didn't even bother thinking how Iroh knew of the man and answered automatically. "Uh, Pathik… no he ah, he lives far north by himself mostly. Why'd you ask?"

"Good. Tell your leaders that Guru Pathik has sent you a message that something of great importance will happen outside when the sun is at its highest. He has never in his whole life ever felt a spiritual power this strong and has been told by the spirits of the island to look to the sky."

Despite the fact that Katsu knew that Iroh was making up the lie on the spot it almost seemed like it was true.

"It will ultimately save us the trouble of rounding them all up after _you know whose_ big entrance," Iroh explained.

Katsu numbly nodded as he finally moved a game tile. He took a deep breath. "I think I can do that," he agreed.

"Excellent! Oh and one more thing… you know the new young man with the brown bandana on his head that arrived here last month?"

Katsu fell into shock again… how did Iroh know these things? He managed a nod.

Iroh couldn't help but have fun with his comrade. He leaned in again to whisper, "He's Avatar Aang."

"You have to be joking," Katsu said with no emotion. He was sure his heart had stopped all together for good!

"Not at all," Iroh said with mirth as he moved another game piece. "I'm the one who sent them here. I didn't tell them anything about you and I told them to keep themselves and what they knew a secret. The wars actually been over for four years now."

"Stop!" Katsu finally cried! "I can't take much more! How can you tell me all this so casually knowing full well that I have to remain civil for public appearances' sake! You are a cruel man Iroh," Katsu said with life back in him once more. He was purely jesting.

Iroh openly laughed. "Sorry old friend, but I couldn't resist."

"I can't believe it," Katsu said to himself.

"I know, and I look forward to talking to you in length. I imagine Metog must be around here somewhere. She'd want to know as well."

Now Katsu was the one to smile knowingly. "Actually about her… she's my wife now."

"What? Congratulations!" Iroh warmly offered. "You do know I was only kidding back then right?" Iroh chuckled.

"Yes but because of our work, catching up on Order events, we naturally grew close."

"Well I'm happy for you both! We'll have to sit and talk after all of the commotion settles down."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea! You are more than welcome to stay at our house tonight as well."

"I'd be honored."

Iroh set the final game piece down. Katsu looked to see that the older man had won the game but in all fairness he had been distracted the whole time.

Standing to leave, the two men shook hands. It was showing promise to be an amazing day. The two men then turned and walked right into none other than Honjin of all people! Old Honjin apologized for bumping into them and turned to walk around them. Iroh and Katsu shared a concerned glance then took steps to walk away. Iroh had only take two steps before he came to an immediate halt right along with Katsu. Both men didn't dare move. Both of their feet were anchored in rock. They would make a scene if they tried to escape the rock hold.

Old Honjin moved back towards their direction and stood before them.

Iroh took a deep breath. This was not what he had in mind.

Katsu wisely kept his mouth shut and kept a blank face.

"I almost didn't recognize you," Honjin began. "You both almost got away. Now you're both going to tell me exactly what's going on or you both will never again move from this spot." Honjin held his panic in check that the Fire Nation could very well be infiltrating their community right this second.

Katsu felt he wasn't going to escape this one. Especially not the way he said _both._

"We meet again Master Honjin," Iroh greeted but this time he didn't offer a fake smile but it was a good thing he had a knack for remembering people's names. "I am thankful though that we could meet again under better circumstances."

"How so," Honjin asked. He wasn't going to be as easily swayed this time. For seven years he had been bothered with what he knew about Katsu; or rather didn't know. Now seeing the Fire Nationalist in local garb sent up WAY too many red flags.

"Because I bring good news," Iroh wasn't often put into a position where he had to reveal what they were but this was one of those rare moments. He couldn't have the islanders arrest him and ruin Avatar Aang's big entrance. That young man had done too much for the world just to have him wreak a moment like this.

"I understand completely why you wouldn't trust me," Iroh explained quickly. "But understand this. Councilman Katsu and I are part of a secret organization that encompasses the world. Its mission is to keep the peace and restore balance. Do you know of a man named Monk Pasang?" Iroh asked in seriousness.

That name surprised the old Earth Bender. "Yes, I knew him personally. I'm 104 years old."

Iroh nodded as he waited for a mother and two kids to walk past them. "He was a member of our Organization. Despite being cut off from the world he passed the knowledge of our service down his family line," he continued.

Realization over what Katsu had once told him long ago resurfaced in Honjin's mind.

"I met Katsu purely by luck," Iroh explained. "Now I've returned on my own. Today things are going to change for the good around here but if you have me arrested now it will ruin this day."

Honjin had never heard such a ridicules thing in his life and looked at Katsu with disappointment.

Katsu held his composure and spoke four simple words...

"The Avatar has returned."

Instantly their rock shackles crumbled away as Honjin stood there with wide eyes.

Iroh now turned to Katsu. "You have your mission," he restated. "I'll take Master Honjin with me so he can meet with _him_ and no longer worry about our allegiances."

"Sounds good," Katsu carefully agreed as he eyed Honjin to see if he'd be stopped.

Honjin simply stepped aside and allowed the Air Bender to pass. There was a lot he didn't know but he wasn't going to leave this Fire Bender's side for anything. He was not to be trusted just yet.

"I'll see you later," Iroh smiled then turned to walk back to where Aang and the others were getting ready with Honjin walking at his side. His morning didn't go entirely as planned but in any case he felt the adrenalin of being on the edge of history in the making and was just thankful to be a part of it.

* * *

**Okay I admit I've been lax about my writing. I've been enjoy watching the anime Fariy Tale and haven't been writting, but now I'm waiting for the next episode so I'll work on my story once more. Sorry for the wait. Sometimes I just need a break from this. I work on this in spirts. **

**Wow I wasn't expecting Iroh to stop by and find Katsu and whoa I totally wasn't expecting Honjin to pass by! This whole chapter sort of wrote itself! I have other things in mind. Well I'm happy with the hidden plot bunny! I do get side swipped from time to time. **

**Hoped it was to your likeing! Ooooh I can't wait for the end! (I'll have to make what Iroh did all month another story some time. I sadly have that short story all complete in my mind already.)**

**Till next time!**


	48. My People

**Chapter 48: My People**

The day was warming up as Katara knelt behind Aang just as Suki entered the changing room next to them.

Teji sat off to the side on his own stone bench with his chin resting in the palm of his hand while his one watchful eye observed Aang from afar. He couldn't help but still marvel at the fact he was sitting with the Avatar and watched as Aang removed his brown bandana for the last time to expose his bright blue arrow.

Aang closed his eyes as he felt Katara run her fingers through his thick hair and shivered involuntarily.

"You know I am going to miss this," Katara whispered into his ear from behind.

Aang couldn't help but feel a little sad that he couldn't make all of Katara's wishes come true. He knew she really loved his hair.

"But," she continued. "You wouldn't be _you_ with it." She then picked up his razor and began to shave off his hair for him starting around his ear.

Aang didn't reply but simply sat still for her. What could he say? This past month had been a Unagi's ride of ups and downs. His mind then traveled back to the people of Element Island. He hoped he'd be welcomed once he revealed who he really was. Despite having lived with them for weeks didn't mean they'd respond with kindness, although that's what he was hoping for.

Katara had finished her work by the time Suki was done changing into her Kyoshi Warrior uniform. Aang stood up and dusted the hair off him. It felt freeing to have a bald head again. Looking around he could see everyone was excited just as much as he was. Mai was fixing Zuko's hair so his freshly polished golden flame would sit perfectly atop his head. They were both wearing their formal Fire Nation attire.

Sokka had just finished putting his gloves on and handed Suki her makeup kit. He was wearing the Southern Water Tribe warrior's uniform that he had worn during the battle of Black Sun and Sozin's Comet. There were many different things he could have worn for today, but apparently Iroh had felt his dark blue uniform with moon symbol on the front was perfect for this event and Sokka had to admit he agreed. He felt pride when wearing that uniform just as Suki did in wearing hers.

Looking back to Katara, Aang couldn't help but notice she hadn't changed yet and wondered what she'd wear.

Seeing his gaze Katara put the razor away and stood to face him.

"I know what you're thinking," she said a bit sharply.

"Me? I'm not thinking anything!" Aang lied through his teeth.

Katara sighed. Today she currently was wearing her all black outfit. It was similar to the one she had worn to hunt down her mother's killer oh so long ago. She had yet to see what Iroh had left for her.

"Just hurry up and change," Katara waved off Aang. She knew he had a lot blowing around in his head and didn't want him worrying about her.

Aang wasn't sure if he should press her or not, but then chose to leave it alone and go change.

Katara then sat down next to Teji with a dejected plop. Her mood had dropped within the last three minutes.

"So what's the deal?" Teji asked.

"It's stupid," Katara mumbled as she watched the other two couples finish getting ready. Toph had made her own separate changing room and had yet to come out.

"So what if it is. It's clearly bugging you so what's up?" Teji encouraged. He was trying to distract himself _away_ from what Toph was doing. With his seismic senses he could easily figure out what pieces of clothing his girlfriend was removing.

"I don't have anything formal to wear," Katara finally admitted. "Everyone here is either royalty, high class, or an official warrior. They always know what to wear for different occasions. I guess I'm a warrior too but I never did get an official uniform like my brother did for the Southern Water Tribe Warriors and to be honest there isn't even any women fighters anymore since they were all captured, so what uniforms they do have wouldn't really fit me anyways… not to mention I hardly get to fight anymore." Katara realized that it had been a long time since she was in a battle. "I do have some nice outfits that work for me being seen as the Avatar's Girlfriend," she acknowledged. "But they're all the latest styles for the Earth Kingdom. They're pretty n' all, but on a day like today I wish I could wear something that showed everyone that I belong to the Water Tribe, yet all of those clothes are ragged and not for formal occasions like this." She sighed. "Pretty shallow of me, huh."

Teji shook his head. "No I think you're right. Maybe when this is all over you can get something specially made just for you. It makes sense to want to be proud of your roots. When I leave this island I'm still going to wear my arm band even though I know no one else in the world wears one. It's a part of who I am and I have pride in the fact mine is now black with the symbol of the Earth sown into the side of it. Black bands are rare which makes me even prouder to wear it. Honestly, I do understand."

Katara smiled for him but was still a little bummed. Either way she forced herself to stand up and walk over to the bag with her name on it. Unclasping the belt and flipping open the lid, Katara was surprised to see the color blue rather than green. She had been convinced that Iroh would have chosen her nice green dress she usually wore when she visited his tea shop however this was something entirely different. Carefully, Katara pulled out what turned out to be an outfit she had never seen before. Her eyes went wide as she held the garment out in front of her.

'_White and blue_,' Katara thought in amazement!

It was a beautifully hand crafted dress. The bottom was a deep dark blue that became lighter as it traveled up the dress until becoming perfectly white around her chest and shoulders. Amidst the dark blues along the bottom a pattern of reflected waters was stitched in using a slightly lighter shade of blue so the design could be seen yet was still subtle so it didn't stand out. Along the top of the dress a faint light blue thread created patterns of swirling air, but with closer observation one could see that it was tiny snowflakes that blew together to make the swirls that all joined together in a larger swirl just over where her heart would be. The neckline was low so her mother's necklace could be seen; which was also in the bag. The sleeves were short and just barely hung off her shoulders in a loop type style.

Holding the dress out, Katara was amazed to see it was just her height. And it was heavy too! The dresses fabric looked delicate but it felt durable. Katara then realized that it was lined with a thin layer of leather. Turning it over, she noticed that the dress wasn't just a dress. The sides of the skirt had slits cut on the sides all the way up to the top of her thighs! Looking back into her bag she found a pair of dark blue leggings to wear underneath, white fingerless gloves that went the length of her forearm, and a pair of white moccasin shoes along with a smaller bag with hair accessories inside.

"This is amazing," she whispered to herself. '_This isn't just beautiful but practical too. I could fight off a dozen men in this dress_.' Her thoughts were just pure amazement. It had to have taken designers longer than a month to make this considering all of the fancy needle work. Iroh had planned this far in advance.

Katara turned to Teji with a big smile clutching the dress to her chest. "Could you make me my own changing room please!" she suddenly asked.

Mai and Zuko stopped to look at her wondering why she was suddenly so excited.

"Uh, sure thing Katara," Teji answered. Her shift in mood kind of threw him off guard.

Just after Katara disappeared behind her own stone walled room to change, Aang came out of his fully ready to go. Teji's eyes went wide.

"Wow, so that's what the Air Benders used to look like a hundred years ago," Teji commented. He had seen paintings but none were as striking as seeing the real deal complete with tattoos.

Aang had his yellow robes and Monk Gyatso's necklace on. After the war he had gone back to the Southern Air Temple to properly bury both Air and Fire Bender remains. He could never leave his home scattered with the bones of his family. Monk Gyatso was buried apart from the rest and Aang kept his necklace so that his memory would always be with him. The robes he had now were new and had been tailored to his requirements which had been completed just in time for Zuko's crowning… although he's had several robes made since then due to his growth spurts.

"Yep, this look was pretty typical back then… although for me it still feels like that was only five years ago."

Teji stood up and walked over to Aang. "That's got to be hard," the Earth Bender acknowledged. He didn't think he would have been able to recover if he had been in Aang's shoes.

"It was at first," Aang had no problem in admitting. "But I had Katara and Sokka with me from the start so I was able to cope with my new family."

Momo was finally done playing for the moment and flew back to his master that he had missed so much.

Aang petted Momo's head then let him craw up onto his shoulder. "And of course I had Momo and Appa with me," Aang smiled. "They kept my spirits up along with flying high so a part of my old life was always with me."

Teji then let the conversation drop as his thoughts went to his own home. He'd be leaving it behind soon and he knew it. He then decided that he should spend the night back at home to give his family just a bit more time with him.

Zuko and Mai were done and walked over to Aang and Teji. A glance over to Suki showed Sokka was still dutifully holding up a mirror as Suki finished adding the last of her face paint to her eye lids.

Toph was finally ready to come out. She had been carefully putting her hair up with its ornate headdress and did her own make up. She wanted to see if she could do it on her own. She had been given the foundation, eye shadow and lipstick which was why she had taken so long to get ready. Katara had changed fast so they both happened to step out at the same time.

Everyone turned to look at the girls.

Jaws dropped.

Aang and Teji were both speechless.

Silence hung in the air for a moment.

"Uh, so did I get the makeup right?" Toph asked timidly as she realized no one was talking. She was wearing an outfit similar to the one she had worn for the parties she attended in the Ba Sing Se Palace. It was a soft light green gown with her waist wrap a dark shade of green. White Edelweiss flowers were stitched along the cuffs of her draping sleeves and along the heam of her skirt.

Katara couldn't help but blush at Aang's reaction.

Both boyfriends were genuinely stunned by their beauty.

Zuko kept his mouth shut but pointed at the two dopes standing next to him with a grin. Mai nodded in agreement that both guys looked like idiots.

Sokka just did a quick look as he went back to digging into his bag. He found his boomerang in the bottom and instantly hugged his treasured weapon.

Suki walked up to Toph. "You did a great job!" she marveled. "Your make up is right on. Let me just fix one of your hair clasps and you'll be good to go."

Teji finally shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had never seen Toph dressed up before. He had only seen her in rugged traveling cloths. He never dreamed she could be so stunning.

Katara felt like a warrior princess but tried not to make a bid deal about it. She turned towards Mai who was good with hair leaving Aang in his shocked state.

"Do you think you can help with my hair?" Katara asked Mai as Suki finished with Toph's.

"Sure," Mai answered. In a weird way, being able to fix Katara's hair from time to time reminded her of Ty-Lee's braids and made her feel included.

Katara handed her a handful of pearl bobby pins and one large silk white lotus flower to wear clasped in the back. Mai added two more tiers of hair loopies on the sides of Katara's face for the special occasion. When she was finished Katara truly was shining. Aang hadn't stopped staring.

Just as Aang and Teji finally managed to get their thoughts straight, Iroh and Honjin emerged into the cliff side clearing.

"Iroh!" Katara called out. She sprinted away from Aang's pending embrace to throw her arms around the old Fire Bending Master.

Honjin stood there gaping.

"Thank you so much for the dress!" Katara warmly hugged him.

Iroh felt his heart swell. "You are more than welcome!" he said. "You deserve something special."

"It's perfect," she said stepping back misty eyed. "It's beautiful and I love the fact I can really kick ass in this outfit." For emphases Katara back flipped while in mid air snatched some water from the sea below and skated around the gang in an icy loop stopping abruptly right next to Aang. She had a lot of mobility in the dress.

Iroh hardily laughed. He was glad she liked his present. Everyone else was smiling too.

Honjin just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Here he was with a Fire Nation General who had infiltrated the island who had just been hugged by a very respectable Water Tribe girl and was now staring at the group of young adults who he had respected yet were all dressed up in some really strange clothing. It was bizarre! However as surprising as that greeting was, once his eyes fell on Bonzu he stood transfixed.

Aang could see that for now he had to get his mind off of his girlfriend and focus on old Master Honjin. Aang didn't know how Iroh had gotten mixed up with the old Earth Bender in such short amount of time but didn't bother asking.

"Greetings Master Honjin," Aang respectfully acknowledged.

Zuko eyed his Uncle suspiciously. His Uncle had said he was going to do some more shopping while they got ready but here he had returned without any purchases. It sent up red flags in his mind instantly.

Aang continued, "I apologize for not saying who I really was earlier."

Honjin just kept staring at him. Teji observed from the sidelines and wondered if they were going to be in trouble or if this was just too much for the old man to take.

"My name isn't Bonzu. Actually, my real name is Avatar Aang. I had made a promise to someone keep myself a secret for one month."

Aang went on to give the short explanation of who they all were and what they were planning on doing. Honjin didn't have much to say. It was all very overwhelming. He did finally eye Teji who in turn calmly stated he had known for two weeks now.

Iroh finally brought the conversation back to the present. "Well I must say you all look amazing. I trust that what I brought for you all are to your liking?"

"Of course Uncle," Zuko answered.

"Ya this is great!" Suki exclaimed. Her face paint was striking to the two local Earth Benders.

"Ya, not too bad," Toph added. "But what's the pattern on my dress? I don't think this is one I've worn before." She was right. It was a new dress.

Honjin actually answered. "You have flowers stitched along the edges of your gown. They appear to be Edelweiss flowers if I'm not mistaken. It's the flower which means daring, courageous and noble purity if I'm not mistaken."

Everyone blinked back their surprise.

"You are correct," Iroh marveled. Being a Lotus Member there were many flower shops that were bases of operation so they by default had to learn all of the flowers' meanings and he had personally felt the flower suited Toph perfectly. "Your level of knowledge is admirable."

"Not particularly," Honjin disagreed. "I only know because my late wife was a florist. We have a book from the main land that taught her all sorts of facts about them. I also notice that your tunic has a small floral pattern that if I would take a guess would be the Chamomile flower which means energy in action."

"Ah yes!" Iroh agreed. "But did you know it also makes for an excellent tea!"

Sokka laughed in the background.

Zuko smacked his forehead.

"Interesting," Honjin observed with a wrinkled brow. "Your cover story seven years ago about the tea wasn't just a story then?" he asked.

All eyes turned suspiciously back to Iroh. The gang still didn't know how they knew each other.

"Another time perhaps," Iroh wisely stated. "So, Avatar Aang… what is your plan for today?" Iroh asked. The sun was climbing and the events he had set into motion were finally all about to collide.

Aang took the hint. Time to get down to business. "Well I've talked it over with everyone and we decided we'll come flying in on Appa over the main city. As we reach the beach I'll leave Appa and fly under the Avatar state so the people know who I am. Sokka believes that we all will most likely be mobbed if we land in the city square so instead Teji suggested we'll lead everyone towards the bison canyon. That way we can separate ourselves from the masses and everyone on the island can fit in one location and hear what I have to say all at once."

Iroh and Honjin were pleased with such a thought out plan although Iroh had no idea where or what the bison canyon was however, Iroh didn't mind that Aang had taken for granted that he would know about it.

"Well then," Iroh clasped his hands together. "I believe you are all ready. I must say that I am so proud of you all. I know these past weeks must have been trying for you but now a new chapter will begin for not only yourselves but for the whole world."

Everyone seemed to stand just a bit taller hearing those words.

"Now is the time to act," Iroh declared. "I know you all won't have time for lunch," Iroh informed being practical as he walked to the cliffs edge. "but I have a bag of apples on Appa's saddle you can snack on as you head back out to sea."

Honjin moved carefully to the edge to look down. He wasn't expecting to see a sky bison floating in the waters below. What was more surprising was the fact the beast had two massive horns. All of their bison's horns were kept sawed off.

Iroh continued without noticing the older man's expressions. "Once you finish eating, just when the sun is highest in the sky, bank back towards land and fly over the city. I am sure it will be a glorious sight for them to see."

Everyone liked the idea.

Zuko walked up to his Uncle with SuhaNur sitting on his shoulder. "You've planned for everything haven't you?" Zuko asked.

"You give me too much credit, my nephew." Iroh humbly sighed. Iroh always believed he had much to atone for.

"No, I don't think I give you enough credit." Zuko disagreed. "But one of these days I will figure you out."

Iroh didn't answer but rather smiled knowingly. His nephew was never one to back down from any challenge and this was neither the time nor the place to have such a personal family discussion.

Toph was ready to get the bolder rolling. "Alright guys! Let's do this!"

"Yea!" Sokka jumped up. "Team Avatar is going to rock this island!"

Katara instantly leapt off the 80 foot cliff and used her ice skills to land safely onto Appa. With a tight grip on his reigns, she called out a "Yip yip". Appa's massive body surged forwards. All six of his powerful legs pushed against the waters resistance as his tail lifted up and came crashing back down onto the water. With a bit of momentum, Appa took off from the sea and flew. He came full circle to hover at the edge of the cliff so all could jump onboard. Appa was excited to have Aang back with him. Being gone from him for so long had been disheartening.

Suki and Sokka leapt aboard with Zuko and Mai following. Teji smirked, grabbed Toph suddenly, lifted her bridal style then leapt off the cliff and landed on the saddle. Toph had instantly clung onto Teji for dear life. No matter how many times she had to do stuff like this it always freaked her out. It took a moment before she finally pushed out of his embrace to stand on her own.

Aang turned to Iroh and Honjin and bowed in respect. He glowed with a flash of blue for Honjin's sake then jumped high into the air landing softly on Appa's head. Momo and Suha circled over head and followed Appa out to sea.

As the bison and his crew of eight men and women had finally departed Honjin and Iroh turned to each other thoughtfully.

"I barely believe my eyes," Honjin admitted. "I've seen and heard of many things in my 104 years… but I never thought something as unbelievable as your story was could ever be true."

Iroh chuckled a bit. "Yes, I must agree I wouldn't have believed me either. And in my 72 years of life I've seen some very amazing things as well!"

That made the old man smile. "Well then… shall we be off?" Honjin's old voice cracked. "It's a good walk to the bison's canyon but the stalls are closer. If we leave now I'm sure we can find a bison that can take us there before the crowds do."

Iroh was more than pleased that he had a new comrade. "Lead the way," he stated. "I wouldn't even know where to begin to go," he mocked himself in a carefree attitude.

Honjin just shook his head. Clearly Katsu had made a unique friend.

Back on Appa, the gang had quickly inhaled the juicy green apples that Iroh had left for them. Even Momo and Suha had one for themselves.

"Hey Aang," Zuko called over towards Appa's head. "Uncle said something about when the sun was high in the sky which would be pretty close to now. It may be nothing, but I'd say we start heading inland now towards the cove."

Both Aang and Katara looked up at the sun then back to the island.

"Sounds good to me," he easily agreed. You never know with Iroh. "Everyone ready?" Aang yelled to those in the back.

"Yep!" Sokka called back with a thumbs up. This was so going to be epic.

"Alright Appa! Let's go!" Aang pulled the reigns left and they banked back towards the island. Teji was sitting with his eyes closes to listen to see if they blasted the warning signal or not. A sky bison being seen approaching might be considered an internal matter.

Katsu stood in the crowded streets looking to the sea. He had convinced most of the people within the inner city to come outside. He anxiously paced back and forth until he heard the crowds commotion begin to rise. Sure enough a bison was spotted off shore heading towards them. Everyone began to talk loudly to each other in near panic. What was a sky bison doing flying out in the open in the day light? Katsu heard the outrage from the other councilman near him but he just nervously smiled. In a minute things would change forever.

As Appa's speed slowed, Aang stood up. Likewise everyone else stood up on the saddle with the exception of Katara who would continue to hold the reigns. The beach was closing in. Zuko, Mai, and Suki faced the left side while Toph, Teji and Sokka faced the right. Aang took a deep breath and the moment Appa flew over the sand Aang jumped out in front of his friends and went into the Avatar State for the whole crowd to see. Angry yells turned into stunned silence as Aang few onwards with all elements circling around him. Half way up the main cities street the shocked crowd finally erupted into mighty cheers that easily moved the hearts of the gang. Teji called down to his people and friends at various points telling them to gather at the canyon.

Metog stood on a roof top several streets away from the crowd and watched from a distance as the Avatar and his companions passed by as her dark brown hair whipped in the wind. She hardly could believe it.

The cheers never stopped as the whole city made their feelings known. Most of them never realized that the people they were seeing now were the Bonzu, Lee and the others that they had gotten to know.

As Aang finally reached the towns center, he and Appa flew in a tight circle over the councilmen and other high men and women of importance. Teji leapt down and pushed his way towards the head councilman. Aang watched from above and although he couldn't hear what he was saying he knew that Teji was telling them to go to the canyon as they had planned. All in all it was hard to concentrate for Aang. The cheers of the people were too much for him. Half of them were Air Benders! With a tearful smile, Aang watched as Teji finally launched himself back to the air and was caught by Sokka's strong arm and tossed onto the saddle. Aang then turned his sights to the heart of the island. The time had finally come for him to set their fears to rest. He could finally set his people free.

Aang and Appa swooped into the canyon moments later and weren't surprised to see Iroh and Honjin sitting off to the side of one of the ledges talking freely to themselves. What was more amazing was that Aang had forgotten about Appa in the sense of the other bison! Honjin's bison that he had used to bring them there was sitting next to them. The moment the gang had jumped off him in the center of the arena, Appa took off straight to the other bison with joyful roars. A few others had arrived and likewise Appa flew to them. Soon Appa was flying in circles, with six other bison who had showed up, in pure bliss. Aang stood below with one hand over his face. He was crying silently to himself. How could he have forgotten Appa had been suffering just as much as he had?

Katara finally looked down from the joyous scene to see the love of her life caught up in emotions too strong for himself to handle. She instantly wrapped her arms around him. It would take months before Aang would truly be emotionally stable again. Everything was still quite overwhelming.

Wiping his tears away, he hugged his girlfriend back then stepped away from her. He lifted himself up on a rock pillar to make him stand out, then just stood there as the island's inhabitance trickled in. some of the locals began to wonder when the Avatar would speak. The ledges were filling up fast. Appa had finally calmed down some and landed behind Aang's pillar. Zuko and the rest simply stood beneath him in support. Just then a whole new wave of sky bison came flying in from the east entrance. Unbeknownst to the population, Honjin and Iroh, when picking up a bison to ride inland, had sent half of the heard to the village and farmers living in the east with the message to have all men, women and children head to the canyon for an important announcement. They had done that before the main city had spotted the Avatar. Iroh had truly made this easy for Aang.

Aang stood proudly in front of so many thousands of faces. This was it. These were his people… all of them were.

Seeing everyone grew quiet and still, Aang knew it was now or never.

* * *

**Wow, this is it. **

**One, I can't believe how much time I spent explaining what their cloths looked like but I feel that was a necessary evil. I hoped it didn't bore you and that you could see what I described. **

**So much emotion, so much surprise… yet there is still one more surprise for Aang, one big plan of action for the island, and one big change/surprise for the world. **

**Nothing will be the same again. ;D**


	49. Momo's Mystery

**Yes! I finished this chapter! I hope you'll all love all the goodness I jam packed into this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Avatar Roku and Princess Yue stood side by side watching Aang from above. _

_The spirits were by no means all knowing. There was a lot they didn't know and still could learn. Both Roku and Yue had no idea about the surviving Air Benders nor the special environment their island had, but they were so overwhelmed with joy on Aang's behalf for having found it. _

_Roku's spirit, along with many others like Yue, were connected with Aang, Zuko, Sokka and the others, and therefore they could always sense where they were in the world below. It was in this manner they were able to share the moment. Although they remained unseen, like most spirits do, they stood and watched with much anticipation… through their side of the looking glass._

_This day would be remembered._

* * *

**Ch.49 Momo's Mystery**

A heart pounding in a sea of faces…

Adrenalin coursing amidst an unnerving calm…

One man amongst thousands…

History being written...

…all were true for Aang as he stood atop his pillar. Everyone had finally settled down and no one spoke a word. There were so many people their masses seemed almost nothing but a colorful blur. How would they all hear him?

Taking one last deep breath, Aang decided the time was now and he knew what he needed to do. Instantly Aang went into the Avatar State with no warning to his audience.

Shocked murmurs echoed across the canyon. There were a lot of people who had missed Aang's dramatic entrance having been still inside their homes, the mountain, or in farm country.

Aang stood still in his sphere of air. Seeing no adverse reaction, Aang then pulled water, earth, and fire into his sphere like he had done earlier so there would be no doubt by anyone if he was the real deal or not.

Oohs and ahhs, weeping, smiles, and stunned silence spread across the islanders. It was the coolest thing they had ever seen.

Then, using the power of his voice in the Avatar State, Aang spoke so _all_ could hear him.

"My name is Avatar Aang…" he spoke clearly. "And I'm here to tell you… the war is OVER!"

Aang threw up his fist with dramatic triumph and instantly everyone erupted in cheers! Teji and Toph both naturally jumped back due to their sensitive hearing from the deafening sound.

Aang descended back down and stood normally on his pillar once more as the cheers continued. It was the single biggest celebration the gang had ever seen. For them, the day they had won the war, they had been relatively isolated. Sokka, Suki and Toph had fought with just themselves. Zuko and Katara had fought together with no one else. Aang himself had even been in a more isolated battle with no other support. No, these men and women had fought alone on the day of the comet and had won, however none of them had ever received the overwhelming power of cheers that they were experiencing now. Not even in the after celebrations had they ever heard such joy.

It was a lot to take in, but Aang stood tall and strong.

It seemed the celebrating would never cease, therefore Aang entered back into the Avatar state which instantly had the effect he wanted. Everyone contained their excitement to hear what he had to say next!

Aang's eyes and tattoo's were glowing blue in a way that awed the people. Normally it wasn't wise to stay in the Avatar State due to the risk of permanent death to the Avatar cycle, however Aang knew his family had his back and secondly Aang wanted to be sure everyone could hear what he had to say.

"One hundred and four years ago I, along with my bison Appa, were caught in a storm and knocked into the sea."

Aang's voice easily carried and as a result everyone was at the edge of their seats in excitement. There was so much he wanted to tell them but he knew they all didn't know a thing so Aang _literally_ had to start from the beginning.

"I was only twelve then and due to my inexperience with the Avatar State, we were frozen in ice to survive. There I remained frozen for 99 years." Aang knew that fact alone was going to be hard for some to believe. "I was then found and awoken by Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe," Aang pointed down to them.

Sokka grabbed his sister by the arm and pulled her forward with him. Sokka victoriously held his arms up high and soaked in the glory. Katara, who was completely imbaressed over her brother, meekly waved at the people.

"I didn't realize the passing of time," Aang continued. "I never knew about the war and couldn't even believe it until after visiting the Southern Air Temple. Only then did I realize that everyone I knew had long since died."

The air seemed still as Aang paused in remembrance.

"I learned I had one year left to master water, earth, and fire before Sozin's Comet would return. I traveled to the Northern Water Tribe and learned Water Bending; mastering it afterwards due to Katara's excellent teachings. From there I traveled through the Earth Kingdom and met Toph who taught me how to Earth Bend."

Toph took a step forward since that's what Sokka and Katara had done.

"All the while," Aang continued, "the Fire Nation's banished Prince Zuko sought my capture."

Murmurs erupted all around at the remembrance of the dreaded Prince Zuko who had upturned their world seven years ago. Not many had seen the kid in person, but all had talked about him months after his departure.

Zuko took a step forward and all at once everyone was talking. No one knew how to react seeing the Avatar with Zuko, the once teenager who violently tore through their town. No one had recognized him as anyone other than Lee, but now saw him for who he really was. His scared face took on a new image as those who had seen him before now made the connection to the large white bandage that had been on his face seven years ago. The clothes he was currently wearing hadn't seemed important until now.

Aang would have no disrespect. He knew Zuko better than most people ever would and wouldn't have his name dragged through the mud any more.

"SILENCE!" Aang's booming voice echoed off the stone walls in a commanding voice that held a bit more of Avatar Kyoshi then himself. All at once the islanders were quite. Aang's voice within the Avatar State was boarder line scary and was kind of out of character for him. It was in the very least intimidating. "Yes, I'm well aware of Zuko's past," Aang began again a little softer.

Zuko never flinched as he stood there for all to see.

"He hunted me and my friends, attacked many people, stole, lied and so much more for his father's as well as his own sake." Aang still couldn't stand Ozai. "Zuko eventually realized his father was wrong. We became allies and I mastered Fire Bending thanks to Zuko's teachings."

A few whispers could be heard but all quickly grew still.

"Fire Lord Ozai's plan was to wipe out the Earth Kingdom on the day of the comet just as his Grandfather Sozin had with the Air Benders."

Anger spread in a heartbeat. What kind of monster would seek the destruction of the world?

Aang didn't want them to wallow in it. "Therefore, on the day of the comet… my friends and I put an end to his plans! Zuko and Katara went to the Fire Nation to stop the evil Princess Azula from taking the thrown. Sokka, Toph and our ally Suki," who now stepped forward, "stopped the invading forces into the Earth Kingdom and I… I faced off with Fire Lord Ozai and defeated him once and for all!"

Cheers erupted all over again. It was just too much for them to contain. Aang's blue glow faded as he let everyone celebrate the greatest victory of all time once more. Zuko glanced up at Aang on his pillar with a look that clearly showed he was grateful. Aang slightly nodded back in understanding. They had a pretty complicated past.

Eventually everything died back down so Aang could speak once more. Entering back into the Avatar State, Aang finished what he had to say.

"A lot has happened within these past five years. Many things have changed. The war is truly over. _Fire Lord_ Zuko has been reigning over the Fire Nation for the past four years with Fire Lady Mai."

Mai smirked and finally stepped forward and stood next to her love.

"We have all worked hard to repair what has been broken in our world. There is a lot of damage in _every_ nation. Yet I stand before you now overjoyed because balance can finally be restored in the world." Aang couldn't help but be smiling now. "We have lived with you for one month because a wise man guided us to this place. We didn't know what was here and were told to keep who we were and the happenings of the world a secret from you all."

Some of the audience's eyes grew wide as they finally recognized who Aang had been.

"I'm sorry for the deception… it wasn't easy. But we all had a promise to keep. To say the least we were amazed to not only find living Air Benders but to also find Water, Earth, Air, and Fire Benders living together peacefully. Living with you all was one of the greatest gifts we have ever received. You all have no idea how much joy filled my heart see Air Bending… for five years I thought I was the only surviving Air Bender… the last of my people, but I'm getting sidetracked."

Reliving the past few weeks in his mind was too much for Aang to keep his thoughts straight and being in the Avatar State didn't help him either.

"I know you all must have tons of questions and we will all do our best to answer them. Teji, one of your own, can speak for us as well. He has become a part of our group during our stay here and we are more than happy to have him with us."

Teji was a bit surprised. He thought he was going to be left out on this one, but he took his queue and stepped in line with the others. It made him proud to be included and stand before his family and friends like this.

"The war is over," Aang repeated at last. "It's time to start a new chapter for this world… I hope you all will join me in writing it."

Aang then jumped down and dissolved his pillar to stand with his family. They all gave him a quick hug as yelling and cheering resounded again. It didn't take long, but the gang was soon swarmed with hundreds of people all with praises and never ending questions on their lips.

Momo and Suha huddled in the center of Appa's saddle as the masses descended around them.

Aang hadn't said anything, but the gang quickly figured it out. Their day belonged to the people. Moving off into separate directions, the gang spread out so more questions could be answered faster. The majority headed to Aang but Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai, Toph and even Teji were swarmed as well. Six hours later the gang was still talking to different people when the island's councilmen had mercy and decided to call it quits on their behalf.

"Avatar Aang," the head councilman called. "I believe you all have been generous with your time. I'm sure you are all hungry. Come, let us head back to the underground city were we can eat and speak to you directly."

Aang was more than thankful to have the offer. His voice was going horse as so many people all wanted to have a chance to talk to him.

"Sounds good. I accept your kind offer," Aang quickly agreed. "Hey guys," Aang called over to the others amidst the crowd. Most people had left already, however there were still a few hundred remaining. "We're done for the day," Aang said once he saw they were all looking his way. "The council has invited us over for dinner. Meet up there."

The gang nodded in understanding. Sokka gave the thumbs up.

"Momo," Aang called. Aang had to ignore the people around him or else he'd never leave. It was hard not to continue to answer their never ending questions. "Bring my glider!"

Momo twitched an ear then grabbed his glider that was stored on Appa's saddle. Iroh had picked it up after checking up on Houndy. Momo flew over and dropped it into Aang's hands easily. Katara had finally made her way back to Aang's side.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Definitely," Aang said exhausted.

Aang then spun open his glider over his head. Holding it behind him ready for takeoff, Katara grabbed onto the top side just as Aang launched himself into the sky; he'd leave Appa behind for the others.

Several other Air Benders with their gliders in hand took flight as well and merrily followed after Aang. It was so much fun for Aang to finally be flying with his people again. Momo happily swooped side to side around Katara without a care in the world. Katara was enjoying the ride as well. Then, as Aang flew over the southern tree line of the canyon, Momo stopped flying in loops and began sniffing the air. Suddenly Momo darted away from Aang and off to the right.

"Momo?" Aang called as he just caught a glimpse of him disappearing into the forest.

Immediately Aang banked a hard right and began weaving in and out of trees following his little furry friend. Likewise, all of the other Air Benders who had been happily following also banked and trailed after the Avatar to see what he was up to.

"Momo!" Aang called again. He was having a hard time keeping sights on the lemur. Then just as he caught up to him, Momo stopped his progress and began rapidly circling a large tree. Aang immediately landed with two dozen other Air Benders soon after. They all closed their gliders to look around.

"Momo, what's gotten in to you?" Aang asked as he watched Momo endlessly circle the tree. Soon Momo darted into the large canopy and leap from branch to branch with endless energy.

"I've never seen him like this," Katara marveled.

Looking up they both started to notice that there were dozens of other lemur in the tree. Its massive trunk also had a thin purple cord tied around it.

"What is this place?" Aang finally asked one of the Air Benders standing respectfully behind him.

One of the men stepped forward.

"Avatar Aang, my name is Kale and I am the head Master Lemur Trainer on the island," said the 48 year old bender. "This tree is one of our many Home Nesting trees."

"Home Nesting trees!" Aang said in disbelief.

Katara didn't know what that meant.

Kale then turned to look at all of the Air Benders who had chosen to follow the Avatar. "Is Kira here?" he asked.

"I'm here," a timid woman's voice called as Kira nudged past the others. She was short and stocky but she was cute as a button when she smiled with her chubby cheeks.

"This is your tree right?" Kale asked although he knew it was.

"Yes," she answered. She couldn't help but stare at the crazed lemur in bewilderment.

Katara asked the obvious question. "What's he doing?"

Everyone stared up at Momo. Usually tame lemurs were marked with a dye marker on their tail. It was a way for the locals to determine which were wild and which were trained. Aang didn't know anything about that custom.

"Avatar Aang, is that your lemur?" Kale's deep voice asked.

"Yes. That's Momo. I found him all alone in the Southern Air Temple right after my awakening… five years ago."

Kira's eyes went wide. "Are there other lemur in the world?" she asked just to be sure.

"Uh, no. Not that anyone's seen," Aang answered back.

Kira instantly spun around to her master Kale. "This is him!" she cried.

Kale's eye brow quirked up. He didn't catch her meaning.

Kira didn't care and sprinted up to her tree. Looking up she chirped and cooed to Momo. "Come here my little adventurous one…" she coaxed.

Instantly Momo darted down and into her arms. All of the other lemurs in the trees were going nuts now as well. Kira walked back to the Avatar with Momo in her arms and as calmly as she could muster she passed Momo back to his owner.

Aang and Katara couldn't believe it nor could Kale.

"This lemur is one of the guys I trained five years ago," Kira explained with the biggest smile on her face. "This is the tree he was born in."

Aang and Katara looked back up into the canopy with new eyes.

"These guys aren't given names until they have an owner but I always called him my little adventurous one." Kira teared up a little at the memory. Momo had been one of her favorites. "They aren't allowed to fly above the trees until they are one year old," she explained. "The night we took flight up into the sky for the first time, this guy here flew way too high for his own good and got caught in one of the high atmosphere air currents and was carried away."

"Of course!" Aang brought a hand to his head now he remembered. "The jet streams high above the temples was how we communicated with all of the traveling nomads! How could I forget about that?"

Katara kept quiet and figured she'd ask him about the details later.

"Well in any case," Kira added, "I'm glad he found _you_."

"Me too," Aang warmly agreed.

Kale was glad one of their biggest mysteries was finally solved. The past incident had been a small tragedy for the island's lemur trainers.

Momo left Aang's grasp once more to fly through the branches of his Home Tree one last time. Aang felt it was time to go and opened his glider once more. He was so happy that he now knew Momo's past when it had been something he never had imagined he'd learn. However, the sky would be turning dark in a few hours and there was more people he needed to talk to before the day was done.

"Ready to go Momo?" Aang asked.

Momo was happier than he ever had been. He was finally home. But sitting on a tree branch looking down at Aang he realized that he had been missing his master these past four weeks, although to a lemur who can't keep track of time, the separation had seemed nearly infinite. The decision was easy. Momo wanted to be with Aang more than anything else. He jumped from the branch and swooped back to Aang. Having seen other lemur again was enough for him to know that everything was okay within the scope of his little world.

Aang and Katara then took off once more. Aang flew above the trees with the other Air Benders following. For the group with him the flight alone was remarkable. Flying above the canopy during the day time felt amazing and freeing. Aang truly had set them free.

Arriving back to the mouth of the cave, Aang and Katara found the rest of the gang waiting for them.

"Geeze, what took you guys so long?" Toph asked.

"Ya," Sokka asked. "You both left _before_ us!"

Aang grinned. "Momo wanted to check out something first."

"Momo?" Mai asked in deadpanned disbelief.

"Ya," Katara continued. "Momo took us to where he was born!"

"Turns out," Aang explained, "he got himself sucked up into an air jet stream high in the atmosphere which dumped him into the Patola Mountain range."

"Wow," Toph spoke up again. "You really do have the craziest adventures when you disappear," Toph joked.

Sokka and Suki laughed at Toph's choice of words. She had said the same thing when Aang had told them about how he learned to Energy Bend.

Aang laughed too.

Zuko, Mai, and Katara were left in the dark on this one and just shrugged. Teji just did his best to keep up with everyone's thought processes.

"So are we ready to go?" Zuko asked.

"Sure," Aang answered. "But where's Appa and Iroh?"

Suki answered. "Appa flew us here then some of the locals offered to take him over to the bison's stalls to meet the rest of the herd. We figured that was a great idea."

"As for my Uncle," Zuko continued. "You know how he is. He disappeared with the rest of the dispersing crowd. I figure he's with his contacts. He won't leave the island without us." Zuko was sure of that.

"Alright then," Aang said. "Let's go have some dinner with the councilmen. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!"

"Yes!" Sokka desperately agreed. "Finally! Now let's go already!" Sokka grabbed the two closest people and began dragging them into the dark cave.

Suki rolled her eyes as she watched her boyfriend drag off Toph and Katara. "Some things never change."

Aang eagerly followed in with his closed glider. Momo went back to flying above Zuko's head as Suha eyed him from her perch on Zuko's shoulder.

The day wasn't over yet.

* * *

**I decided to split this chapter in two. Hope I didn't confuse anyone! ;)**


	50. Aang's Best Day

**Note: I split the last chapter up so it wasn't too long.**

**Ch.50 Aang's Best Day**

The Council of nine eagerly welcomed the Avatar and his entourage on the viewing balcony at the cities entrance. There they were all taken to a separate banquet hall where they feasted on good food and talked freely from both sides. Aang learned more about the council's structure like how it was comprised of two Fire Benders, two Earth Benders, two Water Benders and three Air Benders; while the council learned more of the Avatar's plans for their people. Aang made sure he was clear that he wouldn't make them do anything they truly didn't want to do, but that he was strongly hoping for their support. Sokka gave a brief description of their ideas and they were all happy that for the moment their idea seemed acceptable.

Two hours later, after the food had long since been eaten, the councilmen took their leave. Katsu especially made sure to firmly shake Sokka's hand in a way that spoke of a connection they were not allowed to speak of.

Zuko stretched out his back once they were gone. "Man that started to feel like a full fledge meeting," Zuko said clearly drained. He had to answer nearly half of their questions due to all of their worries.

"You said it!" Aang agreed.

SuhaNur was curled up in Zuko's lap full and happy while Momo was sprawled out under the table completely stuffed.

Mai began to twirl one of her blades. "At least they didn't try and attack us although that could have been fun if they had tried."

Suki disagreed. "No, I think things are going great. It looks like they'll accept your proposal Sokka," Suki encouraged.

"Well it is one of my better plans if I do say so myself," Sokka gloated.

Katara elbowed her brother. "Cut it out. You know the basics were Aang's idea. Don't be taking all the credit now."

A knock then suddenly drew everyone's attention to the entrance.

"Um excuse me," a young man interrupted timidly. The gang quickly saw the white arm band and knew the kid was an Air Bender.

"Yes what is it?" Teji asked for the group.

"Ah, I don't mean to d-disturb you but I have b-been requested to escort the Av-Avatar to meet with s-some of the elders," the kid nearly fainted trying to speak in the presence of the Avatar and Fire Lord.

Aang openly sighed. He was dead tired already.

Zuko shrugged a little. "And this is why we kept ourselves a secret," Zuko needlessly stated.

"Yep," Sokka agreed for Aang.

"Alright," Aang said as he mentally prepared himself for whatever was next. "Lead the way."

Teji walked over to the poor kid and got the info needed to dismiss him before he flew into a pillar or something.

"So where are we going?" Aang asked Teji once the kid darted away as fast as possible.

"The upper levels actually," Teji said as he pondered the fastest route when with non flyers. He then snapped his fingers. "I know what we'll do," Teji said confidently.

Leaning over the short railing just a bit, Teji whistled three simple notes towards a few Air Benders crossing two levels down; a low note then a high note then a note somewhere in the middle.

The gang watched as the Air Benders below looked up then changed course to head in his direction. Teji did the same thing to two others flying over on the north side. To everyone's surprise, the strangers all landed on their walkway.

"Need a lift?" one asked.

A few of the Air Benders elbowed each other as they realized who was standing in front of them.

"Yes if you wouldn't mind," Teji answered. "We all need to get up to level three west side."

"No way!" Toph called out. "What craziness are you planning now?" Like Toph hadn't already figured it out.

"It's easy Toph," Teji encouraged. "You just ride on top of their gliders. It's much faster than walking the hallways, staircases, and bridges."

Katara smiled. "I do it all the time," she also encouraged.

"You've done it before too Toph," Aang reminded. "On the day of Black Sun I carried you and Sokka over that lava river… remember."

"DON'T remind me!" Toph threw up her hands. "It's not like we really had a choice back then," she grumbled.

Aang was ready to go so Katara got into position behind him. "Ready when you are," Aang told Teji.

All of the Air Benders, who were excitedly standing there, picked out a person to carry. They could tell everyone was going to need a ride because none of them had a white arm band.

Zuko offered a slight bow. "Thank you for giving up your free time to help us out."

The others mumbled their thanks as well while the girl who had picked Toph was trying to sooth her fears.

Without further warning Teji, and the man helping him out, dove off the edge with Aang and Katara closely following. Soon the others were in flight as they quickly ascended the many levels of the city. Momo and Suha had lazily followed.

Toph was all too happy to land and they all thanked the Air Benders once more for being nice enough to give them a lift.

"So you whistle and Air Benders come?" Mai asked incredulously once the good Samaritans had gone.

"It doesn't always work," Teji sheepishly explained. "It's only a request call. No one has to answer it and for the most part people, like me, try and not abuse the system and overly call for a ride."

Zuko was impressed. "That's still pretty cool."

Looking around, the gang found themselves standing in an open viewing balcony equipped with several benches and potted plants that could thrive in the artificial light. Sitting far off to the side were three very old looking Air Benders. Aang immediately walked over to them leaving the others to wait at the edge behind him.

Aang stopped in front of the three elders and bowed. "My name is Avatar Aang," he said unnecessarily due to his appearance. "Am I to assume you wanted to meet me?"

Looking closer now, Aang eyed the two men and one woman carefully. His eyes then went wide when he realized that their arm bands were white AND gold!

"Yes, Avatar Aang we did," the woman informed with a knowing smile.

Aang took a few shaky steps back. '_It can't be_,' his mind reeled.

The three old benders stood and the two men took a step towards him.

"It's been a while hasn't it… Aang?" one man spoke with his own all knowing smile.

"YOU GUYS WERE BORN IN THE AIR TEMPLES!" Aang yelled out.

Katara upon hearing his outburst thought _screw the respectful distance _and sprinted over to Aang's side along with the rest of the gang.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked as she eyed the old benders suspiciously.

The two old men ignored the others for the moment.

"I don't think he recognizes us," one said to the other.

"No I suppose he doesn't," the old Air Bender with a long mustache answered back in playful banter.

Aang just stood there wide eyed. Bumi, he had thought, was the only one of his friends old enough to remember him. Aang finally let the shock subside and began to smile mischievously. The clean shaven Air Bender and Aang seemed to be having a staring contest as the others just stood there a bit dumbfounded.

"Jenang? NO! You're Tenzin aren't you?" Aang guessed with the biggest grin ever… if that was even possible. He had been smiling a lot these days.

Tenzin laughed freely and the two men shared a hug.

"Seems I've been figured out," Tenzin chuckled.

"And you'd be…" Aang turned to look at the other Air Bender with the mustache. "Ngari?"

Now both men laughed. "I guess the wrinkles weren't enough to fool you!" Ngari chuckled.

The old woman now stepped into their circle.

"Avatar Aang," she spoke, "We may have met when you visited the Eastern Air Temple to choose your bison, but I wouldn't be able to recall. We were all very young then. My name is Shiwa."

"It's an honor to meet you," Aang bowed. He couldn't believe it. This really was the best day of his life! Aang turned to his family.

"Guys, meet Tenzin and Ngari… two of my childhood friends!"

The gang blinked a few times as they all realized once again how old Aang really was. Knowing the facts and actually seeing it were two different things.

Teji spoke their thoughts. "Wow, it's hard to believe you are all the same age. You'd never know by looking at your appearances!" he awkwardly stated.

All four Air Benders laughed freely. Tenzin, Ngari and Shiwa had heard Aang's speech earlier so they knew their friend had been frozen all these years.

"Actually," Tenzin spoke up, "Aang is a year older than me," he reviled devilishly.

Sokka's jaw dropped. Something's still remained unbelievable. Now everyone shared in the laughs. It was great to be able to share yet another special moment with Aang.

"So are there any others?" Aang asked eagerly.

Tenzin shook his head. "That depends on your context. On the day Fire Lord Sozin used the comets strength to wipe out our people all of us kids were evacuated before the first strike. Chetsang, Jenang, Gyalo…"

Ngari continued, "Sengi, Galme, Chimi, Kukula…"

"Don't forget about _Jinju_," Shiwa added.

Aang shook his head as so many memories flooded into his mind. Each name brought about different emotions but hearing Jinju's name made him laugh all over again.

Tenzin also smiled at his own memories of everyone. "In any case," he continued, "we all made it to this island however out of all the Air Benders who _weren't_ masters… we are the only ones still alive."

Aang didn't mind too much. Seeing Tenzin and Ngari again was more than he'd ever ask for. However the looks he was now getting made Aang feel there was something they weren't telling him.

The old Air Benders smiles grew as they watched Aang's face morph into one of playful suspicion.

"You're not hiding anything else from me?" Aang asked out right. He had been side swiped way too many times on this island to trust them.

"It seems he suspects something," Ngari said to Tenzin.

"Seems so," Tenzin answered back.

"Alright guys!" Aang crossed his arms. "What are you keeping from me?"

Zuko was starting to believe all old people weren't to be trusted.

Everyone under the age of a hundred just stood behind Aang not sure if they should be a part of this reunion or not.

Shiwa warmly laid a hand on Aang's shoulder. "Follow me," Shiwa said.

Aang looked back to the others.

"Just you please," Tenzin added.

"Fine, but Katara is coming with me," Aang compromised. Tenzin might have been his best friend once but that was a long time ago and he didn't know what they had in mind.

Tenzin looked to Shiwa who nodded that that was fine.

"Very well," Tenzin easily consented. "We're just going into the house next door."

Shiwa led the way as Zuko, Sokka, Mai, Suki, Toph and Teji all sat down on one of the many benches to make themselves comfortable. They'd most likely be there for a while. Sokka grabbed Momo's tail as the lemur attempted to follow Aang. After trying to escape him, Momo gave up and was released as he sat down on his haunches next to Sokka to wait for Aang to return.

"Avatar Aang," Tenzin said at last as they now stood in front of a bedroom door. "Meet Master Kokoro."

Aang stepped into the room with Katara following. Inside there was a large bed in the center of the room with an old lady propped up with a bunch of pillows. Aang became numb as he approached and automatically moved to sit in the chair next to her bedside table.

"My my," old Kokoro marveled at the young man now sitting next to her. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me?" she said with mirth.

Aang was just dumbfounded. Here in front of him was a woman with Air Bender tattoo's!

"I thought I was the only one," Aang mumbled. Silent tears were streaming down his blank face.

"I never thought I'd live to see you again Avatar Aang," Kokoro said. She had known Aang's true identity, all the monks and sisters did, prior to them revealing it to Aang who was too young at the time to understand his destiny.

For Aang, he didn't remember Sister Kokoro specifically. He had met many people when he had chosen Appa. It was just seeing another Air Bender with Air Bending tattoos that gave him the strangest warm feeling inside. It was as if he was finally home.

"The others told me what happened to you," Kokoro continued. "You were frozen in ice?" she asked for herself.

Blinking back his reality, Aang finally acknowledged the old master. "Yes, that's right. Appa, my bison, and I got in over our heads in a bad storm over the southern oceans." Aang felt his mouth go dry and felt more nervous than ever. "We got knocked down into the sea. I guess the Avatar State saved us. It took nearly a hundred years until someone finally found us."

"I see," she answered. "And now you've returned and set things right." There was no need to go into any more details of his past. Kokoro had heard about his running away but clearly that was long since past. "The war is over," she said. Those words sounded so strange to her. "And now… what will you do Avatar Aang?"

The question seemed to be asked on so many different levels that Aang felt his mind wanting to jolt into random directions but after looking into her soft wrinkled gray eyes he knew his answer.

"I'm going to take you home."

Fifteen minutes later Toph, who was laying flat on one of the benches, pointed a foot towards one of the balconies hallways.

"Someone's coming back," she nonchalantly informed.

Everyone sat up and turned just in time to see Katara rounding the corner.

Zuko stood, "So?" he asked.

Katara smiled. "I'll let Aang tell you when he's done," she answered. After seeing that everything was fine, Aang had asked if Katara would go back and tell the others everything was all right. He didn't want them to worry but he still wanted to talk to Kokoro a little longer. So here she was now taking a seat next to Suki to wait along with everyone else.

Everyone was curious to say the least but considering everything that had happened to them in the past few weeks they all accepted what would surely be a short lived mystery.

It was an hour later when Aang and his three old friends returned.

The gang had each taken a bench to lie down on, but all quickly stood up and wiped away the sleep from their eyes now that Aang had returned.

Aang had red eyes which concerned his friends only a little.

"I got to meet someone pretty special," Aang said exhausted but happy.

Katara could see he wouldn't mind the help so she jumped in. "Aang got to meet an Air Bender, woman named Kokoro, who has Air Bending tattoos! She's 128 years old, pretty lively but is bed ridden now a days," Katara summed up the gist of what she knew.

"I'm not the _last_ old master," Aang marveled again. It was the coolest thing in the world.

Suki moved to give Aang a hug. "That's great Aang!"

"Wow," Sokka commented. "There are all sorts of Air Benders coming out of the crevasses* around here."

Teji flinched a little. "Oh yea, sorry about that Aang. I should have remembered about the original Air Benders."

"That's all right Teji," Aang easily forgave, but Toph slugged him in the arm on Aang's behalf.

Tenzin now tapped Aang on the shoulder. "I also have something to apologize for," his old voice spoke.

"What is it?" Aang asked. He didn't have a clue what his old friend could be talking about.

"I know it's long overdue Aang, but I apologize for not letting you play with us as children once we found out you were the Avatar. Games are meant for fun rather than winning. You had every right to be included in our air scooter game and excluding you bothered me greatly as a child." Tenzin sighed as he relieved the old memory. "Never fully understanding why you disappeared, living on this island without you… it all made me realize we should have treasured the times we had together while we had the chance."

Aang was blown away. It all was still rather fresh in his mind because it all happened only five years ago in his mind. But Aang was no fool and he knew that that was all in the far distant past for everyone else. The fact that it had bothered his best friend Tenzin spoke volumes.

For Katara and the others, they once again were in the dark and could only stand by respectfully and give them space. Even Sokka was able to keep his snappy comments to himself.

"It did hurt," Aang surprised everyone by admitting. "But I wouldn't be a very good monk if I couldn't forgive all of you, right?" Aang smiled. It wasn't as if he hadn't already forgiven them.

Tenzin and Ngari were smiling both happy and sad smiles. It was a mix of emotions for all of them. Regardless of time past; Aang was still their friend.

"So what now?" Mai asked.

Aang took a step back and looked at everyone. Seriousness returned to Aang's face. "Sokka, Zuko, everyone, tomorrow you all will get with the islanders and begin preparing for our big plan of action. If we have figured correctly, that will take about a week to prepare for. Katara, take one of their sky bison and head to Ammon with a few black bands for support. I'm sure the locals will be surprised to see a bison who's not Appa," Aang reasoned. "Send messages to the Fire Nation palace informing them Fire Lord Zuko's plans to be in meetings for a week then an additional week of traveling to various kingdoms before returning to the palace."

"Right," Katara accepted.

"Then bring Houndy back after the message has been sent out." Aang then looked back to Sokka and Zuko. "I know you guys can handle things here for a week without me," Aang surprised them by saying.

"And you'll be where?" Zuko asked.

Determination flickered across Aang's eyes. "I will be taking some of the Air Benders back to the Eastern Air Temple with Appa."

"What? Why now?" Sokka jumped.

"Look guys, the old plan is still in effect, but for people like Kokoro, Tenzin and even people like Guru Pathik… they don't deserve waiting any more. My plan is to just take them, and a few others who can support and help them, back to the Eastern Air Temple. I'm going to take them home."

It was instantly clear that Aang wasn't going to change his mind on this.

"They've been gone long enough," Aang added solemnly.

"We get it," Katara reassured. "I know we can manage without you for a few days."

"Yea," Sokka now encouraged. "We'll get the snowball rolling here while you swoooosh off to the Air Temple and by the time you swoooosh back everything will be set and ready to go!"

"Thanks guys." Aang knew he sounded a little selfish, but he needed to do this now for his old friends and was once again happy that his incomparable family understood him.

"Avatar Aang," Shiwa now spoke. "I know it's getting rather late, but you and your friends are all welcome to come to my house for some tea before you head back to the inn."

"What do you say guys?" Aang asked. They were tired but Aang would easily give up sleep to talk with his old friends some more.

Toph smirked. "I don't know about you all, but I'd love to hear some embarrassing stories of little Aang!"

"Uh-" Aang raised a finger.

"Yea!" Sokka called out. "I'd bet Tenzin here knows some real good ones! –ouch!"

Suki smacked him upside the head. "Be respectful! That's Master Tenzin to us!"

"Tenzin is fine," the old bald man replied. "Too many people are overly stuffy around us anyways. And we know many stories about Aang."

"Absolutely," Ngari agreed.

"Sounds like fun," Zuko commented.

"So which way are we going?" Teji asked.

Aang was clearly a little mortified at the direction of the conversation but he was playfully ignored.

Shiwa pointed across the way. "My house is directly across from us. We can take that bridge over there to cross."

"Sweet," Toph commented all too thankfully.

The gang all filed off towards Shiwa's house leaving Aang standing there with Momo.

"Some family they are," Aang playfully scoffed. "We'll I guess we have no choice Momo."

Momo's big green eyes blinked back.

"Come on!" Aang finally said jumping from the edge with his glider in hand. Momo was instantly soaring by his side. Why walk over to the bridge when you can fly across.

The gang then enjoyed two hours of laughter and stories. Good tea and better company. Eventually Mai, Sokka, and Toph were becoming exhausted along with the others. It had to be after midnight. With the exception of Aang and Katara, the gang called it a night with all around agreements not to wake anyone else until noon. Momo was out cold by this point, so Sokka took the fur ball with him.

The remaining five now all took a deep breath as the quiet enveloped them.

"I must say," Tenzin began again. "That you have chosen some pretty remarkable people to be your friends," he acknowledged.

"They're more than friends," Aang corrected. "They're my family."

Aang and Katara continued to share stories with Tenzin, Ngari and Shiwa into the early hours of morning. For Aang and Katara, they were used to a little sleep deprivation. As for the old Air Benders, they had the will to stay awake. Too much time had been taken from them already and the desire to stay with their old friend was enough for a few more hours of conversation.

It was the dead of night when Aang and Katara finally stepped from the mountain and out beneath the starry sky. The two walked silently side by side for awhile. Aang's mind was going a mile a minute which didn't surprise Katara in the least. She was completely tired but entirely happy.

"Hey Katara," Aang quietly spoke.

"Yes Aang." There were so many things he could say next.

He took a deep breath as he worked to get his thoughts straight. "Do you want to walk down to the beach with me?" Aang asked a bit randomly. "I know it's late but I think I need to walk a bit more before my brain can shut off and sleep."

Katara took his hand in hers with a little squeeze. "Of course Aang… I could use a short walk myself."

"Thanks," Aang mumbled as his mind drifted off again.

In no time at all they were standing on the deserted beach. The darkness seemed to consume everything making the sounds of the crashing waves all the more powerful. There they stood hand in hand looking up at the bright twinkling stars and crescent moon before Aang finally dropped his eyes to Katara's face.

She smiled up at him.

"I can't believe how much things have changed," Aang finally spoke. "And after tomorrow..." Aang let the thought hang in the air. He didn't have to explain himself. Katara understood him better than anyone else.

"You know it's a beautiful night," Katara switched topics. Aang didn't need to be stressing about the fate of the world any more for tonight.

Aang looked back around him. It was in fact a nice night but that wasn't where Aang's head was at.

"You know I had a good talk with Master Kokoro this evening," Aang began again.

"I imagine you did. She seems like a pretty interesting woman," Katara marveled. Having seen the tattoos was cool to her as well.

"Yes she is," Aang agreed. Aang looked all around him. He saw the large canopy trees in the distance, the jagged rocks surrounding them, the crashing waves, white sands, and looking back up the moon and stars shown clearly without clouds to hinder them. "We talked about all sorts of things," Aang said with his heart rate increasing.

Katara noticed that Aang was getting anxious and it started to concern her. What had the old woman told him?

"And, well… I asked her about some of our old customs," Aang's mouth went dry. He had been thinking about this for months.

"And…" Katara coaxed. The palms of Aang's hands were beginning to sweat.

"And well…" Aang then dropped to a knee on the sand while still holding Katara's hands in his. "I asked her what I should do if I asked you this…"

Katara's eyes went wide and her breath caught!

"Katara, I swear by the stars above me that I will love you and treasure you for as long as I live… if you would accept me this night."

Aang couldn't help but find her beautiful. The moonlight caused the white bits of her dress to glow and with the light shining off each of the pearls in her hair she truly seemed to shine like the stars he swore by.

Katara's heart was pounding to say the least! She had known this day would come eventually, but she had thought she would have seen it coming. Aang had caught her completely by surprise.

Aang felt nearly sick as he waited for her to reply. She was his whole word in most cases. Regardless of his duties he knew he couldn't really live without her. There was so much he wanted to say... he wanted to tell her how much she's meant to him... tell her how amazing she was for saving his life... how her courageousness was greater than his own, but all Aang's mind seemed blank as he waited for her shock to subside.

"Yes Aang… of course Yes!" Katara nearly yelled as she finally found her voice!

Aang stood and pulled her close and kissed her like he had been wanting to for hours. Their tight embrace made words unnecessary. They'd been through hell and back together but more than that they knew they were in love and no amount of time or trials would ever change that.

Aang had asked Kokoro what their people's customs were for proposal if they chose not to be monks. Aang didn't want to carve a necklace like the Northern Water Tribe and risk making Katara chose his necklace over her mothers.

Kokoro had been thrilled to tell him about their custom. Not being a materialistic people, the way they proposed was to drop to one knee and swear your undying love on something around you. Something only the couple would know of. One could swear by every lovely purple flower on the hilltops of their unmatched love. If accepted, that couple would always remember their promise and devotion every time they'd see that flower. For Aang he couldn't help but see the stars above all else and knew in his heart he'd swear by them.

The two walked back to the inn side by side with the biggest smiles ever. Tomorrow Aang could finally say that Katara was not just his girlfriend but his betrothed.

From seeing Iroh, Appa and Momo again, to seeing Katara's new dress, to revealing himself to the people he had grown to love, to seeing Momo's place of birth, to meeting with old friends, and finally ending the day with his proposal accepted… this truly was Aang's best day ever.

* * *

**Aww mushyness. **

**Now I know not everyone is for Katang but in sticking with the cannon series you know this had to happen at some point! I never planned on Aang proposing in my entire story. It just sort of popped into my head... like most of this ends up doing. I'm happy with the result. **

**Looking back I saw that I commented in the ch. 20's that the end was getting closer... wow now on ch.50 my mind is still coming up with more. Clearly I'm not to be trusted ;)**

**Yea for old Air Benders!**

**(*Crevasses: are large cracks in the ice. When I got to go hiking in Antarctica, there was this 7 mile trail loop to Castle Rock that was marked with red or green flags on bamboo poles. There were a few black flags marking where the cravasses were so we could stay away from those spots. If you walked over there the top snow would give way and you could die from falling in. Ah, good times! It was beautiful down there. Chock that experience up to being in the Coast Guard.)**

**Everything is coming to its conclusion!**


	51. Walls

**Hey readers. I worked so hard on the last post that I nearly burned myself out. I also didn't get much response either, but my sister has just managed to motivate me! Here's Ch.51! It was hard to write because I've had so many different versions. I know this chapters short but there will be more to follow. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 51: Walls**

The frozen mists surrounding the Northern Water Tribe were finally beginning to burn off from the morning sun. The winds were calm and all was quite along the outer wall with the usual exception of the guards.

"Man this sucks," the youngest tower guard complained.

The older two guards sighed. "You say that every time you have watch," the eldest commented as he pushed one of his dreadlocks behind an ear.

"But it's true!" the youngest defended. "Why do we have to stand watch anyways? The war has been over for years. We haven't seen the Fire Nation since the Avatar kicked their butts almost five years ago. So what's the big deal anymore?"

It was an argument that the oldest guard had been hearing more and more lately.

"Look," he said exasperated; it was too early in the morning for this. "Until the Tribal leaders decide otherwise, we will continue to diligently watch the oceans and skies for any enemies."

The young warrior rolled his eyes and stared back out to sea. '_Yea, but this still sucks,_' he thought.

It wasn't long before their routine would be change forever.

All of a sudden out of the mists two hundred sky bison few straight for the Northern Water Tribe. The Water Tribe Warriors stood gapping at the armada they were now surrounded by. The oldest man snapped out of his shocked stupor long enough to ring the large bell to alarm the residents behind them.

The sky bison remained high up but they all maneuvered above the great ice wall that protected the city. One bison with horns broke away from the others and flew overhead straight to their palace.

Chief Arnook, along with many others upon hearing the warning signal, stepped outside and as result met Aang outside the palace steps.

"Chief Arnook," Issuma spoke as she approached from behind Aang.

The 54 year old chief eyed the old woman with suspicion. She was wearing Water Tribe clothing but he didn't know who she was.

"The time has come for change," she spoke with a smile. She then handed the Chieftain two scrolls.

"What's going on?" Arnook asked as he opened up one of the scrolls.

"It's just as she says," Aang said. "It's time for change."

Arnook looked up and finally saw the sky bison in the distance and his eyes grew wide.

Aang couldn't stay. They had many more stops to make and turned on his heal.

Arnook was about to stop him to question him, but Issuma raised a hand to stop him and tapped the scrolls in his hand.

"One's an explanation," she spoke, "and the others a declaration."

"A declaration? For what?"

Issuma turned to face the ocean which drew Arnook's eyes back to the bison just as dozens of men and women could be seen jumping down onto the outer wall.

The Water Tribe guards didn't know what to do as men and women began to descend to the right and left of their tower. What was more alarming was once they landed they all in unison began to melt the wall back into water!

"Hey! Stop!" one guard yelled out as he moved to attack but then an old man jumped down in front of him to stop him.

"Cool it," Amarok casually spoke.

The three guards were completely confused. They were surrounded by bison and their wall was being melted away bit by bit.

"You see that bison headed back towards us," Amarok indicated towards the palace. "That's the Avatar returning."

"But what's going on?" the younger one asked a bit scared but definitely confused.

Old Amarok smirked. "It has been decreed by the Avatar… for the next ten years walls around cities are banned."

"Hun?"

Amarok didn't stick around to explain further. In one swift motion he broke the top of the guard house off the wall and lowered it with the three men still inside down to sea level. Now standing alone on the quickly fading wall, Amarok thrusted his arms down and began melting everything beneath him. By the time Aang along with Issuma, Appa, and other riders returned to the outer wall it was completely melted away.

The villagers stood in fear and awe. The fact that foreign Water Benders were the ones at work kept them from attacking.

As fast as they appeared, they were gone. The guards stood there in full bewilderment over what had just transpired.

Chief Arnook blinked back the bright light that now reflected off the ocean and into their city. The icy wall that had protected them for a century was completely gone. Being a non bender himself, Arnook could only be in awe over the swift attack. Their wall had been tall and thick. Most Water Benders in their tribe couldn't have made an impact like that within such a short time.

'_Why_,' his mind asked.

It wasn't long before the elders snapped from their trances and began pelting the Chief with complaints and worries.

Arnook just looked back down to the scrolls in his hands. The answers were written there.

* * *

King Bumi was munching on a celery stick as he re-read the two scrolls in his hands. The sounds of crumbling walls could be heard in the distance right along with his palace guards panicking, but the old King ignored them.

"My, my this is bold," King Bumi marveled to himself. "Because every nation has been at a standstill all these years because no one trusts anyone, Aang has decreed no one may have walls surrounding their cities."

"Even the palace walls?" a young Earth Bender asked who was seated next to the old King.

"Well no," Bumi replied. "It seems a wall around the palace is still allowed seeing that's how things were before the war," Bumi reasoned.

The young man thought about that.

Soon the loud crumbling sounds died out.

"Well I imagine that removing everyone's walls all at once was pretty smart of him," the young man acknowledged.

"Yes," Bumi agreed. "Aang certainly has thought of all the possibilities. I know he cares a great deal for all of us and respects the authority we have but in this case I think it was wise of him not to give anyone an option… wouldn't you agree my Great Grandson?" Bumi's crazy old voice cracked.

The kid smiled. "Yes," he agreed. "Now I can see why you've been waiting all this time. But who would have imagined there were living Air Benders!" he marveled.

King Bumi picked up the second scroll once more. "Yes, indeed."

Times were definitely changing. King Bumi finally knew in his heart that he could finally step down from the thrown. It wasn't something he was going to do at that moment but he knew he'd do so before years end. His two children and grandson had died in the war, but his great grandson had survived in secret on the nearby mountain and would take the thrown. King Bumi knew there were many things his old friend the Avatar didn't know about himself, but that was fine for now. With this dramatic change, King Bumi knew a Lotus Meeting was in his near future. For now, however, he had a panicking people he needed to deal with.

* * *

Aang had finally done it. After a week of traveling around the world Aang, along with the help of so many others, was able to remove all the walls and fortifications of every major city. He would have to make rounds periodically to make sure no one tried to rebuild them, but that was just part of his never ending job. In any case, it felt good to have finally made a political decision on his own. He was the Avatar after all and had the authority to do such things but he never before had the recourses let along the idea.

Some were angry over the Avatars decision. Many still feared the power of the Fire Nation, but that would subside over time for most of them.

The world overall had been in shock to see so many Air Benders alive. The herd had flown over every town with the good news. On the backs of every bison stood at least one of every bender who all proudly spun their element in circles for all to see while Air Benders flew on gliders beside the bison. It was as if a joyous parade was in constant motion.

Balance and the feeling of Peace was spreading across the world like wildfire now.

Truly this was the beginning of a new era…

* * *

**Wow it's the END! **

**Well not really. I have 4 Epilouge chapters to follow... **

**As of right now, I don't like how this chapter turned out. I have billions of different versions in my head but for now I'll accept this version. Your thoughts are much apreciated! **

**(If you re-read Ch.31 you'll see where Aang first mention's walls if you're interested.)**


	52. Epilogue: Sokka & Suki

**Epilogue: Sokka & Suki**

It had been a long day of travel but Sokka and Suki were finally able to dismount their eel-hound having just made it to the shores of Kyoshi Island. The sky was bright orange with the setting sun.

Sokka yawned, "You know after moving around nonstop around the world for twelve days straight a guy can get really tired."

"No kidding," Suki agreed as she dismounted onto the sand.

Houndy arched his great back in one big stretch before settling down along the shore.

"You know I kind of missed this place," Sokka said looking around. "Our first meeting was pretty memorable."

Suki smirked, "Ya, there's nothing like getting your butt kicked now is there Sokka?"

Sokka just grinned and began walking towards the city with his hands folded behind his head. "Ya, who could ever forget that?"

The two of them walked side by side through the trees with Houndy following behind them.

"You know," Sokka thought to point out, "I can say I've improved at least."

"Oh yea, how so?" Suki asked with a knowing grin.

"At least this time I _know_ we're surrounded!"

Instantly warrior women descended all around them but Sokka just elbowed his girlfriend in a see-I-told-you type fashion.

Neither of them was worried. In a heartbeat, Suki was being hugged left and right by her beloved friends.

"Suki you're back!" one exclaimed.

"It's been too long," another called out.

Tylee kept her distance but had a big smile just the same.

"Hey guys!" Suki warmly greeted. "It's good to be home!"

The group made their way back to town in high spirits. Aang and the other Air Benders hadn't put Kyoshi Island on their list of places to go to because of their location and the fact they had no walls which need to be addressed. Sokka and Suki both figured they'd get the privilege of telling her family and friends all about the good news themselves.

Both Sokka and Suki for once had a lot of free time. There were still bad guys that needed to be caught, however it was decided that they'd burn themselves out if all they did was work. For the next three months the gang could go off and do whatever they want then re-group in the Fire Nation's Palace afterwards. Sokka and Suki chose to spilt their time between Kyoshi Island and the South Pole. In that way, they could finally get to spend some quality time with their families.

Sokka was especially looking forward to meeting Suki's parents. He had to admit that finding out Aang had proposed to his sister before he had to Suki did kind of bug him, but never the less Sokka was determined to do things his way in his timing.

Suki gave Sokka a big smile as they finally reached the statue of Avatar Kyoshi. Sokka nearly tripped because he wasn't watching where he was going. She laughed. Sokka could be such an idiot yet he was also the most brilliant goofy person she had ever met and loved him to death for it.

There was still many adventures left for them just beyond the horizon but they'd tackle them all together. Some day they'd talk about returning to Element Island to see if they could learn to bend their elements but that option lay far into the future.

For now they had each other within a world of peace and they couldn't have wanted anything more.


	53. Epilogue: Zuko & Mai

**Epilogue: Zuko & Mai**

The Fire Nation Staff were not happy to see Fire Lord Zuko calmly return to his palace as his own city walls began to be destroyed. Toph had been especially busy that day due to the number of metal supports in various areas which needed her special attention. Teji worked closely with her in attempts to pick up on her technique so he too could help her.

Master Piandao and Master Jeong Jeong both welcomed Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai back to the palace. Neither seemed inclined to ask about what was happening outside while the other guards stood shaking in confusion and panic. Aang actually had some resistance to deal with out in the city albeit minor.

"Ah, to be home," Zuko mumbled.

It took all day for Zuko to explain the new circumstances of the world to his generals and advisors. The older men all gaped at their young leader. The fact that Zuko had been living with Air Benders of all things was too much for their minds to cope with. It was late in the evening when Zuko and Mai finally were able to return to their room after having been gone from it for 38 days.

"Finally!" Zuko declared as he let all of the days' stresses go as he crossed the threshold. SuhaNur had been curled up on his pillow and instantly leapt up and flew over to Zuko. He scratched behind her ear as a reward before letting her go.

"You're not kidding," Mai agreed just as tired.

So much for their time off. That second week on the island had truly been their one and only vacation.

Looking around they could see that their belongings had already been put away for the most part. Only a few things were left on their bed to be placed where they wanted. Zuko mindlessly picked up his swords and unsheathed them slightly to check the blade. He made a mental note to get them sharpened. Suha crawled up the bed post and once again reoccupied her spot on the pillow.

Mai folded her arms around herself and walked over to their bay window and stared out at the setting sun. "A lot has changed," she commented to herself.

"I know," Zuko mumbled in response. He finally put his blades away. "I still can't believe how much I never knew. How there could still be living Air Benders or how much my Uncle can hide so much from me. It couldn't have been easy for him," Zuko reflected.

"And now starting tomorrow you'll have a whole nation freaking out about it all," Mai foretold.

Zuko painfully chuckled. He never liked dealing with politics or idiots for that matter, but he cared too much for his people as a whole to allow them to isolate and destroy themselves.

"You know Zuko," Mai turned to look at him from her perch at the window, "Overall, I had a good time. It was my first time on one of Aang's adventures and in the very least it was memorable."

Zuko smiled a peaceful smile. "You know I was kind of worried that we'd have personal problems but I guess you and I have had enough of those from our past to last a life time… I'm glad we went," he added.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. "You know I just wish for once I could tell my people some good news for once." So many of his decisions were met with opposition and now with the Avatar's first decree there were certainly going to be many negative views on it.

"Well then," Mai calmly spoke up. "I have something they might want to talk about instead."

Zuko stopped going through his dresser and stood up, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Mai took a deep breath. "I'm fairly confident that I'm pregnant, Zuko." Mai's face cracked a smile as she turned to look back at the clouds outside. "You're going to be a father," she said at last.

…

…

…

_THUD!_

* * *

**Haha Zuko fainted! **

**I have a seperate story in mind for the near future, timeline wise, involving internal matters of the Fire Nation. Ozai & Iroh, Zuko and his mom... I'll let you all know when that story pops up!**

**Please Review!**


	54. Epilogue: Teji & Toph

**Thank you for the reviews! And thank you "Anonymous The Third" for your reviews too! I wish you weren't so anonymous so I could reply to your comments. **

**[For those who wonder about Aang's actions… maybe I didn't explain myself very well. I understand the basic wall around a city is still needed to encourage people to enter through the main gates and to keep out wild platypus-bears (and the like) from wandering into town. The walls I'm referring to are ones that _didn't_ exist in Aang's day. The large 100 foot by 15 foot thick type walls which are only designed to withstand against an army. Aang will never again allow such an army to form. He's not saying that large barriers could ever be constructed ever again. It's just that with them gone it will be an immediate visual for everyone in the world. It's his way of saying look, you can finally move on, there is nothing left for you to be afraid of, you don't have to barricade yourselves within your homes and cities, be free. With the removal of such large ominous walls the shadows that used to be cast by them alone will bring about more light into people's world. I hope that makes more sense why he did that. Everything isn't without its problems or conflicts but maybe people will explore more and not feel they must bunker down in one spot. I feel Ba Sing Se and the Northern Water Tribe will benefit the most from this. I can just see the Water Benders looking out at the sparkling ocean and marvel at its beauty which is a sight that has been blocked for so long. I'm open for discussion on this. Who knows… perhaps one of you will give me a better idea and I'll change this.]**

**Epilogue: Toph & Teji**

Toph and Teji were walking side by side in the Earth Kingdom still happy to have each other. Teji had seen so much already within the month he had left the island and was still in awe over each new experience. Even on an evening like tonight would leave a permanent memory within him.

Teji smirked, "And I can't believe you threatened that poor old man!" their laughter continued.

"Tzh, yea right! He deserved it! He tripled the price the moment he recognized who I was! You should be grateful that we paid for these kabobs at all!" Toph defended. She always knew when someone was trying to take advantage of her and in this case it wasn't because she was blind.

"I guess," Teji somewhat agreed in amusement. They ended up paying less than half the normal price for their little roadside dinner. "Is it much further?" he now asked as he chucked his stick into a bush having finished eating the meat and vegetables off it. They were walking at a good pace side by side down a dirt road.

The sun was beginning its decent and the landscape grew dark with shadows closing in around them as they walked on alone. No other travelers were still on the roads at this hour but that really didn't bother these two Earth Benders. They could see just fine in the fading light and regardless of that they were almost at their destination. Toph finally stopped. Teji stopped and pivoted to look closely at Toph. His one eye worked to understand what she may be thinking which wasn't always easy.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked. "You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

His voice was soft and a great comfort. It was exactly what she needed to hear.

"No, I'm fine," she decided as she twirled her kabob stick in her hands. "I just had to be sure of myself… that's all." Toph took a deep breath. "We're here," she said at last flicking her stick behind her.

Teji looked around but all he saw was trees so he closed his single eye and focused on what was up ahead.

"Feel it yet?" Toph asked. Her voice was a bit dead and unenthused. She wasn't really looking forward to this.

"Yes, and I have to admit the property is larger than I thought it would be. I can't really get a good image from all the way over here. We're still a bit far from it," Teji said now with his eye open and trained back onto Toph's face.

She sighed openly. "Follow me."

Toph then turned off the road and walked into the trees. The sun had disappeared behind one of the many mountain peaks within the Earth Kingdom. The view quickly opened up and the land slightly dropped off allowing Teji to finally see their destination. The both took a knee as Toph allowed a moment for Teji to observe the landscape below. She didn't need to pay any attention to it... after all she did have the area memorized from long ago.

Teji kept his eye on the property below while leaning close to Toph. "I was right, this is a large estate," Teji whispered. "I can see there are two guards standing at the front gate. It's clearly bolted up for the night. The gardens seem to have plenty of cover if we choose to go in with stealth. I don't see us having a problem reaching the main house."

"Look again," Toph whispered back. "There are several guards patrolling the grounds within the walls of the estate."

Teji couldn't see that in the darkness. The moon was less than half on this night. So like he was trained, Teji once more closed his good eye and stretched out his senses. He still wasn't as good as his girlfriend, but he did a pretty good job keeping up with her.

"I count 12 more guards within the grounds," Toph reveled with little concern. "Not counting the two standing outside."

Teji remained still as he did his own count. "I- wait… okay, I count 11 guards. Where's the 12th one I'm missing," Teji softly spoke.

"I'm not sure if you'll be able to sense this far, but there's one slacking off back behind the main house on the far side. Probably asleep," she rolled her eyes. Guys like that pissed her off.

"Okay I think I see him now," Teji slightly smiled to himself despite Toph's mood. He was getting better all the time.

"All right," Toph suddenly said with voice raised as she stood back up and stretched in a carefree attitude. "Let's go. I'm not going to pussy foot my way in. I'm going through those doors no matter how they respond."

Teji was secretly thankful the old Toph chose to stick around. All day she had been going back and forth between the girl he knew and a timid and unsure girl he had never met before. He wasn't sure what to expect but seeing that she had clearly chosen to be her brashish self gave him reassurance. "Then let's do this!"

* * *

"Yawn, yawn, yawn," one gate guard mocked the other. "I swear that's all you do."

"Ya, well you're not the one stuck out here for hours with one of the staffs most boring men now are you?" he tossed back as he took off his dome helmet to scratch his head.

"Tzh, like you're worth my time. Just stay sharp will ya? You heard that _she's_ in town."

"So what?" the younger guard answered back. "She's got no reason to come here so don't worry about it. Although I wish she would try and show up. Anything to make this watch more interesting."

"You would say something stupid like that."

Silence fell on them. The two wooden doors with metal horizontal braces were twice the guards' height and was securely bolted up as expected.

"You know… wait… HEY, WHO GOES THERE?" the older guard suddenly called out.

Out of the dark shadows of the trees two figures approached the complex with no regard to hide themselves. The two guards stood on pins and needles as the strangers grew closer. Soon Toph blew her bangs out of her face and in a heartbeat the old guard knew who she was.

"It's her!" he yelled. "It's Toph!"

Without any further warning the two guards instantly stomped the ground and launched an attack.

Teji instantly jumped in front of Toph and deflected the attack and within a flash sprinted to the door and raised two rock slabs and slammed the guards together knocking them violently into each other.

The two men slumped to the ground unconscious.

Teji waited for a moment just to be sure then turned to look back at Toph who for a moment was stunned then shook her head and walked up to the massive entrance with an anger within her just laying beneath the surface.

"Well that went well," Teji whispered. "Do you think the whole complex heard?" he was trying to ignore the fact that the guards' initial response was to _attack_.

"It doesn't matter," Toph huffed. "If they want to do things the hard way than FINE. Two can play at that game."

Both of them could feel two guards within the garden heading their way. Wordlessly, Teji and Toph split their focus on the metal hinges. Who cares if the door was made of wood? In all reality they could go through the perimeter wall but Toph had made it clear she was going straight in.

Moving her hand around, Toph found where the two metal hinges were on her side then rested her hand on the top one and waited. Teji looked at his set of hinges and lightly tapped his knuckles on one multiple times until he knew he was in tune with his element.

Just as two of the guards within reached the gate…

_Wham!_

Teji and Toph hit their target in unison with extreme force slamming the massive doors down onto the two unsuspecting guards. Toph instantly jumped onto fallen door to smash her victims for added measure as Teji shook his hand back and forth in pain. His wince in agony was short lived as four other guards now came sprinting towards them. The loud resounding crash had echoed across the garden walls leaving no further doubt that someone was attacking.

Toph straight up launched the first attacker up and out of the estate entirely. He yelled flailing his arms in the air and a thud could be heard beyond the wall. The three remaining guards launched boulders instantly at Toph and Teji. Toph dissolved the two heading towards her into sand upon impact while Teji reached out and grabbed the bolder aimed at him and used its momentum to spin him around completely then fire it back at the guard with such force it knocked the wind out of the nameless man.

Shouts could be heard further down the dark path.

Toph dogged the next attack easily reading all of the mussel-for-hire man's moves. She then kicked him up into the air the moment he wasn't rooted then proceeded to drop into a deep hole of her creation, sealing it up to his neck.

Teji didn't waste any time either and took the first opening the amateur guard gave him. Teji thrusted a large rock towards the man as a distraction as he sent a smaller denser rock out and around his attacker cracking the back of his head. He slumped to the ground. '_Man was that poor bastard going to have a splitting headache in the morning!'_

With six guards down, not counting the original two outside the gate, Teji and Toph instantly continued their trek towards the main house. Teji noted the perfectly groomed trees on his left, a gazebo on his right, as they sprinted further into the gardens. There were many box shrubs outlining the pathways as they ran over a circle cobble stone design Teji could only figure it meant they were half way across the garden when all of a sudden arrows started to rain down from the left. Toph and Teji instantly broke off into different directions. Arrows being fired in the dark was defiantly a disadvantage however considering the layout there was only one really good place to perch someone like that and after ducking behind one of those damn shrub hedges that were all over the place, Teji confirmed there was a person there.

Far off to the left the ground rose up creating a small hill with stone steps perfectly cut leading up to another gazebo. Teji taking two quick breaths jumped back up and proceeded to collapse the clay tiled roof down onto the archer. With that taken care of, Teji saw Toph stand back up a few meters in front of him and sprinted up to her. She didn't acknowledge his approach and just stood there as another guard came running towards her.

"Toph!" Teji called out. "Behind you!"

She didn't move as Teji went hands on with the guy just in time. All of Teji's training back on the island had taught him many methods of fighting including techniques that didn't involve bending should they need to disguise themselves. Teji, in that moment, side stepped an attack punched the guard's gut, blocked the man's strike, slammed his fist down onto the side of his neck/top of his shoulder hitting a nerve, and as the guard slumped to the ground stunned, Teji stepped back and round house kicked him in the head with just enough force to knock him out.

Breathing heavily now, Teji turned back to a dazed Toph. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked really concerned. He had NEVER seen Toph so out of it before to go as far as ignore a direct attack. "Do you want to go back?" he asked unsure.

She finally acknowledged him as her right hand balled into a fist breaking the earth beneath them with its force. "NO I am NOT FINE! And NO we are NOT going back!" she yelled as her anger erupted.

She stomped towards the main house again and Teji quietly followed at her side. They pasted a tranquil pond on their right that had a quaint stone bridge across it. What little moon was out reflected in its waters. Toph could care less about her surroundings.

Another guard appeared having come from a smaller servant buinding. Teji was about to make a move but before anyone could act, Toph with a sudden display of power, lifted up the pond's stone bridge and slammed it down on the guard like a springed mouselion trap. His groans could be heard underneath the rubble as Toph continued her rampage towards the house without even sparing an acknowledgement towards the now upside down bridge. Teji was a little loss for words right now but continued to keep his trained focus on everything around them so no more surprises like another barrage of arrows would catch them off guard.

Eleven down, three to go.

Finally reaching the main houses' front entrance, Toph despite her anger, took a deep breath before pulling the large handle towards her. The door effortlessly swung towards her and Teji blinked back the light that now spilled out from the house. The two Earth Benders walked in side by side with no real fear accept a reasonable amount of anxiety for what they were about to do.

Teji walked in standing off Toph's right side. The room was spacious and well decorated. Two people cowered in the center of the room as Teji's attention was forced to deal with the two guards that were now charging towards them in attempts to protect the estates master.

Both guards gave it their best battle cry as they charged Teji and Toph with metal spears. Toph scowled as she instantly pulled two small stones from outside and casted them at her attacker's hands. With amazingly fast reflexes Toph turned it into sand upon impact then solidified it once more making it impossible for the guard to remove his hands from his spear. Now that he was permenatly attached to his spear, Toph lifted him up into the air and embeded the spear head into the stone wall on her left. The guard hung off the wall like a flag unable to get down.

Teji had quickly dispatched his attacker as well. He had side stepped being stabbed and grabbed the metal spear. The two men wrestled for control of the weapon for only a moment. Before the guard realized it, his arms were pinned to his sides as Teji wrapped the steel around his torso. Seeing what Toph had done, Teji like wise bent the point of his spear so it stuck out of his back and embeded it into the wall so he couldn't crawl away.

Now with the two threats taken care of, Teji and Toph moved their attention towards the purpose of their journey. Trembling on two plush pillows on a slightly raised platform sat Toph's parents side by side. Teji watched them shake with fear knowing Toph could somewhat sense that too. Their eyes were wide with panic and neither made a move to flee nor speak. Looking around the room, Teji was finally able to understand his girlfriend a little bit more though this whole situation was depressing. Large lanterns hung from the ceiling offering plenty of light. Ornately carved wood and tapestries adorn the walls. Rare pampered plants lined the baseboards with an expensive rug in the middle of the room. Everything Teji could see screamed of wealth beyond anything he had ever grown up with. Someone could be jealous for all that was there but Teji knew the truth. This place was truly the prison Toph had said it was.

"So this is how I'm welcomed?" Toph finally spoke with an emotionless mask on her face. "After being gone for five years you _attack_ me while cowering inside?"

Teji watched as her father and mother stared at their daughter both clearly unsure of what to say. _'How could you end up fearing your own child?' _Teji thought.

"Look, I didn't come here looking for a fight." Toph finally said. Too many emotions were fighting for dominance within her. "It was purely your decision to attack me not _mine _although you clearly underestimated me. Fourteen men is an insult. I've fought against armies. In fact it would _take_ an army to face me but hireing that many people would cause Aang to notice and he'd squash you."

Her father, Lao, finally found his tongue hearing a bit of attitude in her voice. "Now see here Toph, you've been trampling across the country side associating with god knows who. You show up after dark unannounced and expect a warm welcome from your parents whom _you_ ran away from? How naive."

The tension in the air shifted as fear began to leave the older couple. The two conscious guards wisely stayed quiet as they tried to be invisible amidst the family quarrel.

"We've tried to make you see reason. We tried to bring you back but you chose to rebel against us! Look at you now! You're filthy! Your unkempt appearance makes you look no better than a peddler on the side of the road. You think you can impress us with your actions like this? Show us, your elders, how wise you are with your choices? Have you no respect? You can't even _see_ your mother is now crying at your appearance."

Teji flinched hearing his words and burned with anger but didn't show it. _'How dare he!'_

"And what's more," Lao continued. "You've made no effort what so ever to keep your purity a known fact!"

Now Toph flinched slightly at his words. She forced her mind to keep the sudden blush from forming.

"I've received numerous reports that you've slept in the same room with multiple other males your own age with no adult supervision! Have you no shame? Can you not see how you disgrace this household with your actions?"

"That's enough," Toph firmly spoke. She didn't yell. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her act like a child. "I came here tonight for two reasons. One you've already answered. The second is to introduce to you my boyfriend Teji." Toph calmly stated as she pivoted her head slightly indicating the young man standing next to her. "Teji this is my father Lao Bei Fong and my mother Poppy," she curtly introduced.

Teji offered only the slightest of bows.

"He's from Element Island which I'm sure you've heard of by now."

Her parents now turned their gaze to Teji whom they had been ignoring until now. Teji watched her father look disapprovingly down at him but he only blankly stared back at him.

"So with no regards to your parents you decide to engage relations with a common handicapped boy," Lao stated with disgust.

Both didn't want his words to have effect but it stung them both regardless.

"Teji is from a respectable family and holds a high position of honor within his city that he _earned_ unlike some people! And he is nearly as powerful as me and having been the one who trained the Avatar that's saying something!" Toph was able to accept his tone when it was directed at her but the moment it shifted to her boyfriend she couldn't help but feel the rise to defend him.

"Hn," Lao scoffed.

Her mother finally stopped tearing up.

"Well if that's all you have to say," Toph turned her attention to her mother. "Do you have anything to say?" she asked with little hope.

"Please Toph," Poppy's soft voice spoke. "Stop this foolishness and come home."

Toph could only shake her head. _'Figures. You'll never understand.'_

"Alright Teji lets go," Toph decided at last. There was nothing more to be said and standing there was causing her a lot of pain in more ways than one.

"Toph wait," her father ordered. "You are still a Bei Fong and its time you start acting like one!"

"No," Toph suddenly spat with her full anger finally showing. "I stopped being a Bei Fong the moment _you_ decided to shoot _me_ with an arrow!" Toph raised her left arm out a bit and with shaking fingers she used her right hand to grasp the arrow that was wedged in the back of her bicep and pulled it out with one hard tug. Blood started to flow freely now as she threw the arrow down on their expensive rug for dramatics as she turned and left the room without another word.

Teji felt sick inside with rage but stood his ground with an unnerving calm a moment longer before going after Toph. The look he had in his eye made Lao nervous once more.

"I'm glad I was able to meet you both for no other reason other than to say this._ I_ will be taking care of Toph now. She's _my_ responsibility now not yours. You _both_ will stay out of her life and never try to contact her." It was an order not a suggestion. "We will not be returning." He said at last with a finality that offered no room for further discussion.

Teji turned on his heal and as he walked out he pulled the metal spears out of the walls allowing the two guards to crash down onto the ground.

Outside Toph stood only a few meters away waiting for him. She didn't turn around but started walking the moment he was at her side. They were about to leave the courtyard and into the garden's just as the last guard walked up from around the building. He had been napping and had no idea what was going on. The guard gapped at the damage around him and stammered at the strangers. Teji and Toph just walked right past him completely ignoring him.

Finally outside of the estate and back to the tree where they had hid their travelers packs Teji worked to dress Toph's wound… cursing the darkness, wishing he could see better.

The two had remained silent during their short walk. There was a lot of raw emotion under the surface for both of them.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd been hit?" Teji finally asked quietly as he wrapped the bandage around her arm. She didn't answer immediately.

"I don't know… I guess I couldn't let that stop me."

"But you froze out there Toph. I've never seen you do that." Teji was beyond angry that it had happened but knew it wasn't their fault so he kept that emotion locked inside.

"Ya, that one did ketch me off guard," her anger then flared. "I mean what were they thinking using an archer anyways? And why attack me? I'm their own daughter right? What's the deal… they saw me helpless for so long that now I can fend for myself I'm a monster?" Tears finally pool in her eyes and started to streak her face.

Teji finished tying the knot in the bandage and pulled her into a soft embrace. Toph didn't fight it and sunk into him and cried. She had been so strong for so long. She had so many fears yet instead of ignoring them she had chosen to meet them head on. Teji could think of very few people who would be strong enough to go out of their way to face their fears. For Toph it would always be facing her parents as she truly was.

Teji continued to hold her tight. Her tears made him break apart inside. The pain he could feel from her was so strong it unnerved him. From that moment on he silently vowed to himself that he would protect Toph from ever feeling such crushing pain again. They would camp out in the woods tonight for sure. Toph ended up falling asleep in his arms from pure emotional exhaustion. Teji let out a ragged sigh as he let his emotions go; kissing the top of her head. Tomorrow they would have a lot to talk about but Teji knew in his heart this sadness would last only for a moment in history… there would be many more happy days to come.

* * *

**Aww poor Toph. That was tough for her to do but she did it! Did you guess it was her house they were entering? **

**One more Ep. to go and it might not be what you're thinking it will be. ;)**

**Till next time (oh and sorry for the super long wait. I'll try and do better with the next one)**


	55. Final Epilogue

**Que theme song music! **_**ahhh Ah ah ahhhh…**_** (teehehe). **

**Okay. This is it! (sort of) I have a feeling this 'verse will never truly be over, however with that said, this story is going to come to a close. I appreciate all of the reviews over the years (and yes I said years!) I can't believe how long this story is but I'm so glad I was able to put so much detail into it. I know this can be better. I will eventually go through it all and edit it and repost it. **

**Please, if you've never reviewed before. I'd love nothing more that to hear from you and get your thoughts on this story of mine. I've spent a lot of my time on it and crave feedback.**

* * *

**Final Epilogue**

The skies were warm over the western oceans with only a few small clouds lazily drifting by. Fishermen off the Earth Kingdom's coast line worked to haul in their morning catch in route to the markets in hopes to get a good price. Unbeknownst to the passing ships a giant Lionturtle sat bobbing in the ocean not far from them. The mythical creature remained hidden using his natural power. Unless it saw fit, humans would not be able to see him even if you swam beside him. Normally the Lionturtle made his way from ocean to ocean constantly in motion, however today was a special day. Today he maintained his position despite the currents.

An Ocean Swallow flew out to the Lionturtle and fluttered over the crest of his back. Flying high over the forests that grew there, the bird found an opening and circled over head. Beneath the bird lay a flat hexagon surface where 108 men and women sat in discussion. Then all of a sudden the large group stood up and the Ocean Swallow chirped and flew away.

Two of the men, who had been sitting in the inner ring, walked off into the trees to talk amongst themselves.

"So my friend, what do you think of our meeting so far?" Iroh asked Fukachi who walked beside him.

The first time comer smiled. "Well it's quite amazing if you ask me." Fukachi admitted. "However I did arrive rather late. Perhaps you could explain all this a bit?"

Iroh nodded. "I thought as much."

Iroh knew that Fukachi was already aware of the fact that the Order of the White Lotus held a grand meeting once a decade where all factions of the organization would meet in secret on the back of the Giant Lionturtle. Fukachi was the first Air Bender to join them in this rare gathering which was now in the middle of a thirty minute break.

"Well let's see," Iroh mumbled. "You are already familiar with the history of the Lionturtle and our organization through Metog. Where we just were is the highest point on his back. The hexagon we were seated on represents the five sides of the White Lotus' structure. The first group, which sits somewhat across from our own, contains all of the Leaders and highly spiritual men and women who guide our whole organization and keeps us from straying. They work closely with all the other groups. You could say they are the ones we all report to."

Fukachi nodded in understanding as the small path they walked finally led them to a view of the sea. The two men stopped there but Iroh continued speaking.

"The next group on our right is the historians and information collectors. They don't do anything dangerous. They are simply our administrative group. Next is our group. In our section of the hexagon sits all the world leaders _or_ those who influence world leaders such as yourself."

Fukachi thought about that. "How am I an influencer?"

"Easy," Iroh smiled. "Your son is one of the Councilmen. If it weren't for the dramatic changes your people are going through right now we would have insisted Katsu be here but having you here on his behalf works just as nicely."

Fukachi consented to that one.

"Others in our group are of course King Bumi who was sitting next to you, and Master Pakku who was a direct advisor to the Northern Water Tribes Chieftain but is now the advisor to the Southern Water Tribes Chief Hakoda."

"Makes sense," Fukachi said. "So all those with influences to world power sit side by side working together with peace as their common goal."

"Yes exactly," Iroh agreed. "I however was the closest to the Fire Nation as one here could get during such turbulent times, however I was of little influence," Iroh sighed. "I would fit better into the group on our left then the one of world leaders."

"What's their group?" Fukachi asked. He didn't need to delve further into Iroh's past to understand it was probably very complicated.

"The next group are the Spies," Iroh said with a little more life in him once more. "They are the true masters of information seeking. You'll meet them later but Master Jeong-Jeong and Master Piandao are among them and are good friends of mine. Some of them you would never think to be spies. Master Piandao for example is a highly respected man in our country and no one would ever think his home was a hub and save haven for all the spies we have within the Fire nation."

The Air Bender soaked in all Iroh was telling him. Iroh was being a big help to him. The meeting had initially started right away which left Fukachi trying to figure out the order of things on his own. With the information Iroh was giving him now helped him fill in the blanks and understand where he sat in all this. After meeting Metog, Fukachi wasn't considered _retired_ any more.

"And in the final division are the fighters. Metog would have been under those ranks."

Fukachi thought about that. "Wait, I believe Sokka said that in the battle of Ba Sing Se you had led the battle?"

"Ah yes, well…" Iroh grinned sheepishly. "You see those of us in our group tend to be active in others. Just because we are a part of one group doesn't mean we can't participate in other roles. It's merely a command structure. _Through chaos is war… through order is peace_."

"There is so much I don't know," Fukachi admitted. "And yet I sit in the front row of our section with you just boggles the mind. I should be sitting in the outer ring."

Iroh scowled, "Of course not! You belong in the center! You are our most valued Air Bending representative. We can't thank you enough for coming. I was once the enemy of those who are amongst us, Crowned Prince or not, I shouldn't be in such a place of honor when I myself have killed many Earth Benders."

Fukachi wasn't expecting Iroh's outburst. The man seemed too kind and humble for Fukachi to believe his past was true. However the brief look in his eyes showed pain and remorse which was clearly genuine and Fukachi could only nod in reply.

The two men looked back out over the water and saw another fishing boat sail obliviously by.

"It's amazing that they can't see us," Fukachi marveled as he changed the subject.

"Yes it is," Iroh solemnly agreed.

The two benders stood there a moment longer before Iroh turned to look back.

"I think we should return. I imagine the meeting will continue any minute now."

Old Fukachi silently turned to follow.

"You know," Iroh began again as they walked. "I believe you'll be next to speak if I'm not mistaken." Iroh reviled with a grin.

The Air Bender cringed. "That I'm not looking forward to. Staring at the other 17 inner ring members besides myself alone makes me nervous! Forget the 36 members of the middle ring or 54 members of the outer ring!"

Iroh chuckled. "Don't worry about how many faces you are speaking to," he merrily advised. "Just focus on the Head Grand Master Lotus who is speaking to you. Just forget the rest of us are even here," Iroh stated with a wave of his hand.

"Easy for you to say," Fukachi grumbled good naturedly.

Emerging from the trees the two men could see sure enough that everyone was taking their seats once more. Once everyone was settled again the meeting began again. Just as Iroh expected, Fukachi was called on next.

"Master Fukachi," the old Head Grand Master Lotus man called. "Please if you would, give us an update on what your people of Element Island's current plans are."

"With honor," Fukachi bowed his head then look to him alone. "The people of Element Island are doing wonderfully. It has been 10 months since the Avatar reviled himself to my people. Over half the population of the island left that first month to travel the world in one massive caravan and let our presence be known throughout the whole world."

Many heads nodded at the memory.

"After that many returned to the island. A small branch of our people have moved and been working towards restoring the Eastern Air Temple. Avatar Aang himself has visited the Temple numerous times this year to help out when he can."

That didn't surprise too many people there. Having one of the Air Temples repopulated with Air Benders again was something they all wanted and had no trouble in supporting Aang in his efforts.

"As for other current events," Fukachi continued. "The black bands on our island, which is our elite members of our society, have split off into two groups. One smaller group to remain on the island for its protection and the second larger group has begun a new mission."

Not many knew about that.

"What they have done is worked with the Avatar and Sokka to see how they could further help the world get back on track to trusting their neighbors again. With that in mind, their group has broken up into ten sub groups and have chosen to live in various cities around the world."

"Interesting," the head master responded. "What do these groups consist of and what are their goals?"

"Well, it's quite the risky thing. Each group has all four elements in them and consists of two dozen people each. Their group picks a town and lives there for anywhere between one to two months. While living amongst the locals they use their element on a daily basis and in very public ways. They work to be as kind and helpful as possible and in doing so, they try to assist the locals in overcoming any fear or hostility towards those different from them. Then after a time they move to the next village or city." Fukachi then sighed. "We are hearing of many success stories of people finally being able to trust outsiders or those different from them when given the time… however, there are still many cases where people refuse to change."

"An example?" Master Piandao spoke up.

"Well the Fire Benders within the black band groups are obviously receiving the most hostility within their groups in both the Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom. Often there were many times when the Water Benders or Earth Benders within their groups would have to come to their aid. Our Fire Benders are trained to not fight back but simply defend so they can't be accused of wrong. On the other side of that coin, those in Fire Nation territory find themselves with hostility on all bending fronts _including_ the Fire Benders which are seen as traitors. No severe attacks have occurred but there have been a few reported skirmishes."

"A tragic reminder of racism and brain washing," King Bumi decided on commenting.

"Yes, but as a whole they are effectively creating a positive force," Fukachi defended. "And the biggest source of peace has come from the Air Benders in those groups. When people see Air Bending they are uplifted and are reminded of the hope the Avatar has given them."

"The world is changing for the better," Iroh agreed.

The meeting continued on and Fukachi was all too happy he didn't have to speak much. The men and women around him were amazing to Fukachi and only wished his son Katsu was able to be there to share this amazing experience.

* * *

Back on the high mountain peaks of the Eastern Air Temple, Aang and Katara finally sat down for a break after having worked all morning restoring one of the main hall ways.

"Ah, it's beautiful up here," Katara commented looking out amongst the mountain cliffs at all the beautiful flowers that coated them.

"Ya," Aang agreed. "I never get tired of this altitude."

The two of them sat their silently for a time amidst the wild grasses. Tomorrow they would have to leave again and head to the Fire Nation. Their time was always limited but Katara and Appa never minded flying back to the Eastern Air Temple with Aang every spare moment they had… which wasn't much.

"You know Tenzin has been a big help," Katara marveled. "You would think being as old as he is he'd sit back and watch a bit more than he does."

Aang chuckled. "Ya he can be pretty amazing."

Katara tilted her head to look at Aang's peaceful face. Had it really been 10 months ago when he had permanent bags under his eyes and worry lines all over his face?

"You know," Aang continued, "I can't help but be reminded of all the hardships he has had to face along with the others." Aang admitted. "He's my best friend and it just feels like he his life wasn't supposed to be this way… you know."

"You mean you wish he didn't have to live in a world of war?" Katara asked in clarification.

"Sort of," Aang said unsure. "I don't know. I just wish we could have more time together." Aang then leaned back and stared up at the passing clouds.

"Tenzin means a lot to you hun."

"Ya," Aang agreed. "I know I've never told you this but Tenzin isn't just my best friend but my first friend as well."

Katara smiled as she mindlessly picked the tiny flowers around her.

"At the age of five I was given over to the Temple," Aang began to think back. "I don't really remember much at that age but I remember not fitting in with the other kids my age. Then the following year new boys began being brought in. I wasn't really interested in the new kids. I was six and alone as far as I understood things. Only Master Gyatso was close to me. So here I was sitting out by one of the lemur trees when this new kid comes skipping up to me and starts talking to me like we've known each other all our lives!"

Aang's smile was growing.

"I just looked at him like he had two heads!"

"So what happened?" Katara asked.

"I couldn't get rid of him," Aang laughed. "I ran all over the Temple grounds then finally stopped and asked him why he was following me and he said that I seemed fun and he wanted to be my friend! And just like that we became best friends and as we got older we became a force to be reckoned with! We became the two best pranksters in the whole school. I admit had many friends after meeting him." Aang turned his gaze over to Katara who was still sitting upright.

"Well I guess he's a good judge of character," Katara decided as she tossed all her bits of flowers into Aang's face then laughed at him.

"Nice one Katara," Aang scoffed as he brushed his face off.

"You know you should tell him this story before we go," Katara decided as she stood back up. It was about time to get back to work.

"I guess I could," Aang thought as he looked back up at the clouds.

"Come on Aang," Katara coaxed as she began to make her way back.

Then an idea hit Aang and he jolted up and began walking beside Katara.

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hey Katara," Aang sort of ignored her glare. "If we ever have a son in the future… I think I'd like to name him Tenzin."

Katara instantly proceeded to trip over a rock and nearly fell flat on her face if it hadn't been for Aang's quick air cushion to stop her fall and bring her back upright.

"Sorry, did I catch you off guard?" Aang nervously asked.

"Well YA!" Katara held her heart to keep it from exploding. "But," she stopped him before he could speak, "I think that's a great idea Aang."

"Great!" Aang smiled. He knew it was kind of random but he was so happy inside. He was with Air Benders in an Air Temple with his betrothed talking about good times… what could be better?

For Aang and Katara, they did eventually have a son and you guessed it! They named him Tenzin after Aang's first friend. To Aang, giving his son that name was as if he was putting all his hopes for a do-over in the world through him. So many people in his life had suffered greatly because of greed and hatred. Aang could only hope that in the decades to follow mankind would never forget the lessons they had learned through fire.

Peace…

Peace was all he hoped for…

For future generations to come,

But for now he had love and that was all he needed.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Yes I'm still alive. Sorry but my computer had crashed over the holidays. I spent over a month with no computer and nearly another month before I finally got word installed properly. So needless to say that took a drastic chunk out of my motivation. However, I can now say this story is officially over! I have so many tangent stories in my head but we'll see. **

**For now I just wanted to say thank you so much to my reviewers again! You made making this story so much fun. Thank you, thank you, and thanks again! **

**Bye for now!**

**;)**


	56. Note from AntarcticLight

Greetings my old and faithful readers!

I'm BACK with a bran new short story! (4-5 chapters)

It's titled "Iroh's Final Search" and takes place partially during Aang and the gang's time on Element Island. Remember back when they all left Iroh with Appa and Momo for a whole month!? Well Iroh was very busy during that time. Yes he had said to everyone that he had gone and picked up all of their nice clothing but he also had made a little trip to visit Ozai that he DIDN'T tell them about!

Now after the world is settling into the new changes the Air Benders have brought, Iroh is acting on the knowledge he has and is off to see if maybe… just maybe… he can find Ursa.

Hope you will swing on over to "Iroh's Final Search" and enjoy this story with me.

Thanks!

Bye! :D


End file.
